Reencontrándonos
by LittlePieceOfMyMind
Summary: Diez años de diferencia los separan por un error. ¿Qué pasará cuando no puedan evitar su reencuentro? M por futuros Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo**

 **.**

 **UN INSTANTE**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Silencio.

Había aprendido a adorar estos instantes de absoluta paz y tranquilidad en un hospital. La adrenalina solía correr por mis venas cuando estaba en mis horas de trabajo. Admito que trabajar de cardiólogo en el Hospital de Forks podía no ser lo más emocionante del mundo, pero sin lugar a dudas dejaba mucho menos tiempo libre del que imaginaba cuando acepté la propuesta de mi padre para venir a trabajar aquí.

Hasta hace tres años trabajaba en Seattle, en el mismo hospital en el que comencé mis prácticas. Allí me forjé como cirujano, pero papá me convenció para "volver a casa" y, aunque muchos de mis antiguos compañeros no entendían el cambio, yo no me arrepiento.

Esta noche estaba de guardia y estaba siendo bastante tranquila, así que estaba aprovechando para estirarme un poco en la sala de descanso. Escuché que la puerta se abría, pero no me molesté ni en abrir los ojos.

Sentí un olor a perfume familiar e inconfundible y después a alguien sentándose a horcajadas encima de mí.

-Buenas noches preciosa – le dije mientras Victoria comenzaba a esparcir besos por mi cuello.

-Buenas noches… Aunque confieso que ahora mismo ha mejorado exponencialmente – me dijo a la vez que abría mis ojos para verla.

Victoria era de esas mujeres indiscutiblemente bellas. Era imposible que no le gustara a alguien. Inteligente, amable y simpática. Grandes ojos azules, piel sin imperfecciones, melena rubia y larga, perfectamente cuidada y peinada. Era bastante alta y su cuerpo estaba trabajado diariamente en el pequeño gimnasio local. Era perfecta. Demasiado y todo.

Habíamos ido juntos al colegio y posteriormente al instituto. La misma clase año tras año y siempre había sido tan meticulosamente perfecta. Me ponía de los nervios con su mano siempre alzada para dar una respuesta perfecta a las preguntas de cualquier profesor. Afortunadamente para mí y mi instinto competitivo, no fuimos a la misma universidad. Yo fui a Dartmouth y ella optó por Stanford. Desde que volví a Forks hemos tenido algún que otro encuentro sexual esporádico. Nada serio y completamente sin ataduras. Normalmente destinado a liberar tensiones después de días pésimos o estresantes.

Estaba tensa y seria, así que no cabía dudas que era lo que buscaba.

-¿Problemas? – dije devolviéndole los besos, centrándome en la zona de detrás de la oreja que la volvía loca.

-Mi madre y su tontería de que se me va a pasar el arroz… - me dijo quitándose la bata.

-Bien pues olvidémonos de ella… - no había acabado de decir la frase cuando me interrumpió el estridente pitido de mi busca. Un paciente estaría de camino. Era hora de trabajar.

-Ve y búscame después si acabas pronto. – Comprendió Victoria que me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se bajó de sobre mío para que pudiera irme.

Era una de las ventajas de que fuera médico, no hacían falta explicaciones, ni había malas caras ante este tipo de situaciones. Esta especie de "relación" duraba ya un tiempo, pero ella no había mostrado síntomas de cansancio o de querer algo más, y yo estaba perfectamente bien con eso, al menos con ella. Pero eso es otra historia.

Cuando llegué a urgencias, Ángela, la enfermera con la que normalmente trabajaba ya estaba preparada y esperando la llegada de la ambulancia. Su cara no auguraba nada bueno.

-Es Charlie Swan. – No me dijo nada más. Sabía que no era necesario.

En ese instante mi mundo se paró.

Charlie Swan era el jefe de policía de Forks desde… ¿siempre? Todo el mundo conocía a Charlie en este pueblo, su semblante serio escondía a un gran hombre con un corazón dulce y amable. Charlie y Carlise, mi padre, eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, y junto a mamá fueron un pilar en su vida cuando su esposa, René, murió repentinamente en el parto de su única hija, Bella.

Saber que Charlie estaba en peligro me ponía triste, sabía que tendría que superarlo y mantener la calma y la cabeza libre de cargas emocionales, Charlie me necesitaba. Y Bella también. No iba a dejar que su padre se muriera durante mi guardia.

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, porque pensar en Bella nunca era bueno para mis emociones, ni para mi humor y ahora solo necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría.

-Ya están aquí – sentí que me dijo Ángela.

Nos acercamos a la ambulancia y dejé que los compañeros que lo traían me soltasen a velocidad ultrasónica toda la información necesaria. Mi equipo lo llevó a dentro, giré la cabeza y vi que Emmet frenaba con el coche patrulla. Se bajó corriendo y con la cara descompuesta.

Emmet, mi hermano, era la mano derecha de Charlie en la comisaria de Forks. El Jefe estaba mayor, y era muy consciente que tenía limitaciones que hace 20 años ni habría pensado, por eso delegaba en Emmet buena parte del trabajo. Aún así, no había nadie que sacara al viejo Jefe de esa comisaria.

-¡Edward espera! ¿Cómo está Charlie? – me preguntó mi hermano siguiéndome.

-Aun no le sé, tengo que ir y seguramente estemos un buen rato en quirófano. Llama a papá. – Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala dónde estaba Charlie cuando me acordé de algo- ¡Emmet! Dile a Jasper que avise a Bella, sabes de sobra que esos dos no pueden pasar una semana sin hablar. – respiré hondo y me centré en la única cosa importante en este momento; salvar a Charlie.

.

La operación había sido un éxito. Larga y algo más complicada de lo que esperaba ya que las arterías de Charlie estaban muy obstruidas y eso nos había causado bastantes problemas, pero ahora todo estaba relativamente estable. Se pasaría las siguientes horas en observación. Pero todo apuntaba a que Charlie había gastado una de sus siete vidas, pero le seguían quedando otras seis.

Cuando llegué a la sala dónde habitualmente esperaban los familiares vi a mis padres, con Emmet y Rose a una banda y Jasper y Alice en la otra. Bueno, Alice más bien gastaba la moqueta de la sala de espera con sus paseos incansables de banda a banda.

No había familiares presentes con los que hablar. La familia de Charlie se limitaba a su hija Bella. Y ella llevaba diez años sin poner un píe en Forks. Por mi culpa. Algo que me había costado una tensa relación con Charlie recientemente y más multas en mi haber, desde mi vuelta, que cualquier habitante de este pequeño pueblo durante toda su vida.

Isabella Swan, aún recuerdo su cara de frustración absoluta cuando alguien la llamaba por su nombre completo. Lo odiaba y no se molestaba en ocultar su cara de fastidio cuando alguien osaba a llamarla por su nombre completo. Tenía dos años menos que Emmet y yo y se había criado, prácticamente en mi casa. Charlie trabajaba mucho y Esme había insistido en cuidar de Bella desde el primer minuto que Charlie dijo de dejarla en la guardería. Sobre su cadáver, decía. Esme adoraba a esa niña. Para ella era una hija y sabía que Bella la consideraba también una madre.

Así era mi madre, adoraba a su familia y sus hijos. Cuando me tuvo a mí y debido a una complicación no pudo tener más hijos. Emmet, biológicamente, era mi primo. Hijo de la hermana difunta de Esme. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando él tenía solo un año, igual que yo, lo que hizo que papá y mamá se hicieran cargo de él. Nos criamos juntos y fuimos prácticamente inseparables, ya que solo nos llevábamos unos meses de diferencia.

En casa siempre fuimos tres; Emmet, Bella y yo. Y cuando comenzamos el colegio se añadió a la ecuación Rosalie Hale. Éramos un grupo de cuidado. Actualmente lo seguimos siendo, aunque oficialmente Rose es, además de mi amiga, mi cuñada. Emmet y ella se casaron al acabar Rose la universidad. Siempre han vivido en Forks. Emmet trabajando en la comisaria y Rose como profesora, ahora directora, del colegio de Forks.

Cuando Bella comenzó el colegio, dos años después, se unieron a nuestras tardes de juegos Jasper Hale y Alice Brandon. Amigos de Bella. Iban a clase con ella.

Esas tardes de juegos infantiles dieron paso a tardes de juegos de mesa, de conciertos clandestinos en el garaje de los Hale, a tardes de cine, nuestros primeros juegos de besos y algún que otro trago de alcohol. Éramos un grupo bastante inseparable, incluso cuando Rose y yo nos marchamos a la universidad y Emmet a la academia de policía, manteníamos contacto diario con "los enanos", como llamábamos a Jasper, Alice y Bella. Todo se torció el primer durante el primer año de universidad de ellos. Ese verano, cuando Bella volvió, decidimos hacer un viaje a Las Vegas a celebrar que volvíamos a estar todos juntos, de nuevo. No sabíamos que sería por tan poco tiempo.

Maldito viaje.

Maldito verano.

Desde entonces nada es igual. Bella se marchó de Forks, definitivamente, y su contacto con nosotros es prácticamente nulo.

Sabemos cosas de su vida, no es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra, acabó de estudiar Literatura inglesa en la Universidad de Cambridge, en Reino Unido, y mientras se especializaba en la época Victoriana un profesor consiguió que sus escritos llegaran hasta una editorial y le publicaron su primera novela pocos años después. Ya lleva tres novelas de éxito a sus espaldas. Un éxito que nunca he podido compartir con ella, ya que solo recibo un email, puntualmente, cada 20 de junio, para felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y cada navidad o alguna que otra fecha señalada. Nada más. No contesta los míos más que con frases raídas y educadas agradeciéndome lo que sea pertinente. Cualquier información algo más personal, la ignora completamente.

Y sigo sin conseguir su número de teléfono. Sé que Jasper y Alice lo tienen, mantienen cierto contacto con ella ¡Malditos enanos! Emmet, Rose y yo no tenemos esa suerte.

Mamá también tiene su número y habla frecuentemente con ella, pero no me atrevo ni a pedírselo. Me limito, como un cobarde, a rondar por su casa los días significativos esperando cazar una llamada de Bella (no cabe decir que en diez años no he tenido ni una poca de suerte) y a leer las dedicatorias de los ejemplares de sus novelas que Bella le envía a mamá cada vez que se estrena una.

Hasta hoy.

Había imaginado y deseado todo tipo de escenarios para volver a verla y tener la conversación que nos había negado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero una vez más la realidad supera la ficción y el escenario de Charlie en un hospital debía tener a Bella al borde de la desesperación.

-Cariño ¿Cómo está Charlie? – me dijo mi madre devolviéndome al presente. Supongo que me había divisado parado delante del mostrador y se había acercado, junto a todos los demás.

Sus caras eran de preocupación y supongo que mi actitud extraña y silencio no ayudaban mucho.

-Estable. Le hemos operado y, aunque debe estar las siguientes horas en observación y cuidados intensivos, parece que queda Jefe Swan para rato. ¡Por suerte!

Mi madre me abrazó dejando rodar por sus mejillas unas lágrimas. Mi padre se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas, seguramente preso de la tensión de las últimas horas. Puedes ser un gran médico, pero tener a tu mejor amigo en una camilla jugándose la vida… no hay nada que te entrene para eso.

El alivió surcó la cara de todos los presentes. Pude ver, aun con mi madre entre mis brazos, como Alice miraba a Jasper, que después de asentir se separó con su teléfono en la mano. Me apostaba mi mano derecha a que estaría manteniendo informada a Bella de la operación.

Adoraba a Jasper, era un gran amigo, pero él y Bella eran inseparables. Habían ido juntos desde la guardería y que Rose fuera uña y carne con Emmet y conmigo solo los unió más. Siempre había llevado bien mis celos hacía Jasper, el propio Emmet me decía que yo acaparaba demasiado a Bella, pero eran estos momentos los que podían conmigo. ¡Yo salvo a su padre y él habla con ella! La consuela, la calma, escucha su voz…

Mamá debió notar mi tensión y al verme mirar fijamente a Jasper cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo.

-La he llamado en cuanto Emmet nos lo dijo. Estará aquí en unas horas. Tranquilo. – me dio un beso y se fue a sentar junto a mi padre.

Haciendo un cálculo rápido hasta finales del día de mañana no llegaría desde Londres. Así que con un poco de suerte cuando volviese de mi día de descanso después de la guardia la vería. Cuarenta y ocho largas horas me separaban de un momento que había estado deseando desde hace diez eternos años.

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

Os dejo una nueva historia que espero disfrutéis. Había pensando subirla antes (mucho antes, de hecho...), pero he pasado un año un poco liado y la verdad es que no he tenido ni un hueco para ponerme con ella a pesar de tener escritos los primeros capítulos.

Será más o menos igual de larga que la anterior (por lo que hace al número de capítulos).

Espero que os guste mucho y os animéis a darme vuestro feedback y sugerencias con las reviews.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	2. Reencontrándonos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 _Antes de comenzar daros MILES DE GRACIAS a todas las que habéis dado a seguir la historia, o la habéis dado a favoritos, y por supuesto muchas gracias a aquellas que habéis dedicado un ratito para dejar un comentario. Sois amor._

 _Ahora sí, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)_

 **[**]**

 **RECONTRANDÓNOS**

 **EPOV**

.

La noche se había complicado. Desde las diez de la noche que había ingresado Charlie hasta ahora había sido un pequeño caos. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de un pueblo del tamaño de Forks, claro está.

La operación de Charlie y su estabilización nos habían llevado más tiempo de lo esperado. Un accidente de coche nos había tenido entretenidos durante un buen rato. Aunque no había ningún paciente grave ni con problemas coronarios me había ofrecido voluntario para echar una mano. Todo era útil para sacar de mi mente que en unas horas vería a Bella. Cualquier cosa. Mejor no pensar en eso o le acabaría poniendo los puntos de sutura a esta adolescente, que me estaba haciendo ojitos de manera nada sutil, en su pelo en vez de su ceja.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y me dirigía a la zona de cuidados intensivos para revisar a Charlie. Las otras veces que había ido todo seguía estable e indicaba que la evolución sería buena. Me alegraba mucho. Charlie significaba mucho para mí y mi familia.

Iba revisando mi teléfono, esperando un mensaje que sabía que nunca llegaría. Seguramente Bella estuviese ahora mismo sobrevolando el océano sin ninguna red para enviarme un mensaje… aunque no es como si lo fuera a enviar realmente.

-Así que todo está estable, cariño. Se recuperará y con una vida saludable, los controles médicos y algún que otro consejo más de Edward todo estará bien. – la voz de Carlise salía de la habitación de Charlie.

No me lo podía creer cuando la vi al lado de la cama de Charlie. _¿Cómo diablos había llegado tan rápido desde Londres?_ Sólo habían pasado unas horas.

Seguía igual que hace diez años. Preciosa, con su melena castaña y el mismo cuerpo pequeño. Aunque su cuerpo había cambiado, supongo que es normal ahora tiene veintinueve años, su esencia seguía siendo la misma, incluso me atrevería a decir que seguía usando el mismo perfume. Solo quería que se diera la vuelta y verle ese rostro que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Estás seguro, Carlise? Hay tantos cables aquí y tantas máquinas y tantos pitidos que… yo… -le preguntó, prácticamente sollozando, Bella a mi padre.

Bella odiaba los hospitales, le tenía pánico incluso a las tiritas, así que esta situación para ella debería estar siendo una pesadilla en toda regla. Solo quería abrazarla y que escondiera su cara en mi pecho mientras le masajeaba la nuca para que se relajara, como tanto le gustaba hacer cuando veíamos películas de miedo o cuando algo la ponía triste. Era natural, prácticamente innato en nosotros, o al menos lo era hace muchos años atrás, encontrar apoyo el uno en el otro. Seguramente, si ahora lo intentara me golpearía…fuerte. Emmet la había enseñado bien a defenderse de indeseables.

-Todas estas máquinas son muy imponentes, pero no te asustes, Charlie es valiente y ha luchado por sobrevivir. Se estabilizará y saldrá de ésta.- Dije sin poderme aguantar más. Entré a la habitación haciéndome notar tanto para ella como para papá.

-Edward – noté que susurraba aún de espaldas.

Al fin se giró y pude ver su cara. Era exactamente igual como la recordaba, aunque surcada por la preocupación.

Estaba tan cerca que solo quería abrazarla.

De repente noté unos brazos a mí alrededor, y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Bella había salido en un impulso de los brazos de mi padre a los míos. La tenía en mis brazos nuevamente y mi cabeza estúpida me había hecho perderme el momento. Cuando fui a cerrar mis brazos a su alrededor Bella ya estaba huyendo. Se apartó demasiado rápido, tanto tiempo esperando para algo tan efímero, ni siquiera pude reconocer su perfume. En cuanto levantó su cara del suelo, ésta era una máscara fría como el hielo.

-Gracias, Edward. Por salvar a papá. – me dijo acercándose nuevamente a la cama de Charlie. – Carlise ya me ha puesto al día, no lo he dejado tranquilo hasta que me ha dejado entrar a ver a papá, pero ya me voy. Volveré a las ocho en punto de la mañana en horario de visitas, sé que no debería estar aquí. – me dijo mientras cogía su bolso y chaqueta de los pies de la cama y salía de la habitación. No sin antes darle un beso a Charlie con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada.

Cuando pasó por mi lado, y sin poder evitarlo, la cogí del brazo – Bella espera.

Se apartó bruscamente y me miró fijamente a los ojos – En serio Edward, te agradezco lo que has hecho por papá pero no estamos en horarios de visitas y no quiero meteros en problemas. Además, necesito descansar. Adiós. – Y se fue.

Así de simple. Diez años esperando para que en menos de diez minutos se haya vuelto a ir.

-Iré con ella – me contestó papá – Tu madre la ha convencido para que pasé estas horas, antes de volver por la mañana en casa…después solo ella sabrá que hará – me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. La primera sonrisa, aunque leve, que le veía a papá en las últimas horas.

Sabía que tanto él como mamá necesitaban a Bella a su lado, también. Y aunque fuera por poco tiempo, y bajo estas circunstancias, estaban contentos de tenerla aquí.

-Papá… ¿cómo ha llegado tan pronto? – Necesitaba tener toda la información, solo quería saberlo todo de ella de nuevo y ahora mismo no entendía nada.

\- Estaba en Los Ángeles negociando con una productora de cine la adaptación de una de sus novelas – me explicó mi padre mirándome con tristeza. Sabía que quería estar conmigo en estos momentos, pero Bella los necesitaba más.

\- Ve con ella y asegúrate que descanse. Dile que si hay algún cambio en Charlie os avisaré que intente dormir algo. – le contesté preocupado por Bella.

Sabía que no me dejaría cuidarla como siempre había hecho, así que solo intentaba asegurarme de alguien lo haría, aunque teniendo en cuenta que iba a estar con mamá era una preocupación absurda.

Papá cabeceó en forma afirmativa y salió detrás de Bella.

 **[**]**

Habían pasado dos horas desde mi encuentro con Bella y no me lo había podido sacar de la cabeza. Volver a verla, a escuchar su voz, oler su perfume, incluso tenerla brevemente en mis brazos me habían hecho sentir vivo de nuevo.

Llevaba un buen rato en la sala de descanso, con un café en mis manos y pensando en ella. En todos estos años había aprendido a bloquearla de mi mente. Cada vez que un pensamiento, recuerdo sobre ella se colaba en mi cabeza traicionera lo bloqueaba, porque si no lo hacía me convertía en un ser inservible durante un buen rato. Pero ahora no podía, tantos años de práctica tirados por el retrete. Mi memoria había abierto la compuerta a los recuerdos.

Recordaba ese sábado de Julio a la perfección. Hipermemoria.

Cuando me levanté el sábado después de una borrachera clandestina, ya que aunque Rose, Emmet y yo sí teníamos edad para beber los demás no, no encontré a Bella por ningún lado. Al principio pensé que estaría en la ducha pero no se sentía nada. Solo silencio. Quién me iba a decir a mí que después de tantos años el recuerdo que me quedaría de la ruidosa ciudad de Las Vegas sería, precisamente, el del silencio más devastador de mi corta vida.

Mis neuronas se activaron y mi cuerpo se tensó. Algo no iba bien, nada bien. Al enderezarme en la cama solo vi mi móvil y algo brillante al lado, en la mesita de noche que quedaba justo en la otra banda de la cama. ¿¡La cama?! ¡Ohhh dios mío! Llegaron a mi mente imágenes de la noche anterior de Bella y yo desnudos, en la cama. Haciendo el amor. Esto comenzaba a ponerse cada vez peor.

Me estiré y vi que al lado de mi teléfono había una nota. La abrí y de ella cayó una alianza. ¡Mierda! Cientos de imágenes venían a mi mente. Bella y yo en una capilla, junto a unos desconocidos y un hombre vestido de Elvis. Casándonos. Miré mi mano y corroboré que había una alianza igual en mi dedo anular. ¡Simplemente perfecto! Me había casado con Bella, por la pinta de las sabanas hecho el amor con ella y ahora…

Tenía miedo de leer la nota.

Pánico.

Cogí aire y leí lo que decía.

" _Edward, he tenido que volver a Forks por una urgencia con la universidad. Lo siento. Discúlpame con los demás y pasarlo bien lo que queda de fin de semana._

 _Sobre lo de ayer… ya sabes lo que dicen… "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas." Nosotros no seremos una excepción._

 _Adiós,_

 _Bella."_

Pestañeé y volví a la realidad. Seguía en la sala de descanso con el café intacto.

Aún recuerdo esa carta, palabra por palabra. Me hacía tanto daño recordarla como cuando la leí por primera vez. Conocía a Bella perfectamente y sabía que no era una simple carta. Que era algo más, que algo se había roto y no sabía del todo por qué. Efectivamente, a las pocas horas descubrí que no era una simple carta sino una despedida. Nuestra boda no fue lo único que se quedó en Las Vegas, también lo hizo nuestra amistad.

 **[**]**

Tres horas desde el encuentro con Bella. Eran las ocho de la mañana y yo estaba a nada de irme a casa a descansar, si es que mi cerebro decidía darme una tregua para dormir.

Sólo me quedaba informar a los familiares de mis pacientes de cuidados intensivos, vamos… sólo me quedaba volver a hablar con Bella. Si es que me dejaba, seguramente preferiría hablar con Carlise que conmigo. Una pena para su carácter escurridizo que fuera yo el médico de su padre. Se iba a tener que aguantar, no iba a renunciar a tener ningún tipo de conversación con ella, aunque le tuviera que recitar las constantes de Charlie en verso, hablaría con ella.

Cuando llegué a la sala no estaba, ya sabía que no la encontraría allí, seguramente ya estuviese dentro con papá, así que me apresuré a llegar a las habitaciones. Eran habitaciones completamente diferentes a las de plantas, eran salas acristaladas que nos permitían tener vigilados a los pacientes, con multitud de máquinas que cortaban el silencio predominante. Cuando giré hacía el cubículo de Charlie vi a Bella, pero estaba sola. Me extrañó.

-Buenos días – dije desde la puerta.

-Hola. – me dijo girándose y regalándome un sucedáneo de sonrisa. Me sorprendió. – Sigue conectado a todas las máquinas. – me fije entonces que sus ojos tenían lágrimas y unas grandes ojeras.

No era de extrañar, tal y como había imaginado la situación la estaba superando. Bella odiaba los hospitales y si a eso le sumas la preocupación por Charlie debía estar al borde del colapso.

-Si… Solo hace tres horas que viniste, necesita algo más de tiempo- le dije sonriéndole un poco y acercándome a ella. No se apartaba. Supongo que era una buena señal – ¿Quieres hablar fuera? Dudo que estés escuchando algo de lo que te estoy diciendo ahora mismo, solo estás intentando no desmayarte cada vez que suena una máquina – le dije cogiéndole la mano que ella tenía sobre la de Charlie.

Me volvió a sorprender que no hiciese ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo. Tendría las defensas bajo mínimo.

-Edward… - se giró completamente hacía mí y sin más me abrazó. Igual que había hecho horas antes, pero esta vez sí reaccioné y la envolví en mis brazos.

No tenía intención de soltarla nunca… Esta vez no iba a ser un abrazo tan fugaz como el de anoche, estaba más que prevenido con ella.

Ella lo necesitaba y yo también.

Noté como se tensaba para justo después comenzar a temblar en mis brazos. Estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Librando tensiones, supongo. La dejé que se desahogara. Estuvo un rato así hasta que se calmó y levantó la cabeza. Intenté no llevar mis manos a su nuca ni acariciarla mucho, no quería que se volviese a separar de mí antes de tiempo.

Aún no me creía que la tuviese tan cerca. En mis brazos.

Contemplar su rostro tan cerca me tenía maravillado. No llevaba una sola gota de maquillaje, no es que lo necesitara… sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos y sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas eran más que suficiente. Incluso con todo el cansancio y preocupación que transmitía su rostro, no podría dejar de admirarla.

-Lo siento, todo esto me ha superado. – me dijo separándose de mi mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

La dejé separarse aunque era la última cosa que quería en estos momentos. No quería forzar demasiado sus límites. No suele reaccionar bien a la presión. A las pruebas me remito…Tanta contención me estaba matando.

\- Vamos… Te invito a un café – vi que estaba recelosa de dejar a Charlie, y venir conmigo. – Él estará bien, además sabes que no puedes estar mucho rato aquí. Las visitas son cortas. A partir de esta tarde le irán quitando la anestesia para ver cómo reacciona y valoraremos subirlo a planta.

Vi como se lo pensaba, la conocía bien y si fuera por ella se quedaría junto a Charlie todo el día, a pesar de su miedo a los hospitales, a pesar de no haber dormido nada en las últimas horas. Así era Bella siempre sacrificándose por los demás. A pesar de eso, se acercó a Charlie, buscó un lado en el que no hubiese ningún tubo y le dio un beso, como ya había hecho la noche anterior, para seguidamente girarse hacía mí.

Seguía en estupefacto. Llevaba unas horas en un estado de continua sorpresa.

-Está bien, te sigo.

Ella misma se sorprendió cuando salió esa frase de sus labios. " _Te sigo"_ era nuestra clave, acostumbrábamos a discutir mucho, a no tener el mismo punto de vista sobre las cosas, pero al final del día siempre estábamos el uno para el otro. " _Te sigo"_ era como decir "no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has decidido pero siempre voy a estar a tu lado". Un siempre que resultó ser bastante breve…

Llegamos a la cafetería del hospital caminando en silencio. Era pronto y no había mucha gente aún, pero escogí la mesa más alejada de todo el salón.

-Sé sincero ¿está bien papá? – me dijo nada más sentarnos, no se había quitado ni la fina chaqueta que traía, que si no recuerdo mal era de mamá.

-Está bien dentro de lo que cabe, le ha dado un ataque al corazón y se le tiene que dar la trascendencia que tiene. – le expliqué mirándola a los ojos. Ella cabeceó seria, apoyándose en la mesa, completamente concentrada en mis palabras – Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a recuperar la normalidad. Vida sana, deporte moderado y adaptado a su nueva situación de salud, medicación y Charlie no tendrá más problemas.

-Haces que suene fácil… pero ya sabes cómo es Charlie, lo más sano que come es lasaña congelada – dijo con fastidio Bella. Ahora, ligeramente más calmada.

\- Aprenderá. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Bella estaba pensativa. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla alejándose de mí. Necesitaba cada milímetro de cercanía suyo, pero ella seguía manteniendo una separación de seguridad totalmente frustrante. Tantos años sin verla y ahora que está aquí respirando el mismo aire que yo la noto tan lejos…

-Hablé con él hace unos días y me dijo que sus controles médicos estaban bien. Se los hizo hace poco, unos meses diría…- Si había una palabra que definiera a Bella, esa era _perseverante_ , sabía que su mente buscaba una explicación a todo continuamente.

\- No le des más vueltas, Bella. Lo importante es que ahora Charlie está bien y se va a recuperar. – me regaló una sonrisa de lado, sabía que la había pillado analizando la situación más de la cuenta. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

\- Me calmaré cuando lo vea despierto – sentenció Bella suspirando. Se tiró hacía adelante cogiendo una de mis manos, que quedaban encima de la mesa. – Gracias Edward. No me cansaré de decírtelo. Has salvado a papá, es todo lo que me queda y no sé qué haría sin él. – me dijo sinceramente.

\- Es mi trabajo, además, sabes que Charlie, también es importante para mi… para todos nosotros. Y Bella – esperé hasta que me miró a los ojos, sabiendo que tenía toda su atención – Charlie no es lo único que tienes, lo sabes.

\- Edward… - comenzó a decir mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba soltarse de mi agarre.

-¡Bella! – sentimos que Emmet chillaba desde la otra punta de la cafetería, haciendo que Bella soltara mis manos definitivamente. Oportuno como siempre.

Emmet venía acompañado de Rose y Esme. Se sentaron con nosotros después que Rose y él abrazaran y besaran a Bella. Bueno, mi hermano casi la ahoga con su abrazo. Estaban muy contentos de verla de nuevo.

-Carlise ya nos ha dicho que Charlie está mejor y que está tarde o mañana, seguramente, le retiren la anestesia. ¡Es genial enana! – Le dijo Emmet a Bella, mientras que Rose la mantenía abrazada desde la silla que quedaba justo a su lado. Estaba comenzando a ponerme celoso de mi propia cuñada ¿De ella no se pensaba separar?

\- Sí, parece que todo se quedará en un susto. – le contestó Bella algo más tranquila.

\- Cariño ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y descansas? – le dijo mamá a Bella, como siempre preocupada por ella – Llevas horas sin dormir y vas a necesitar fuerzas cuando tu padre despierte.

\- Esme tiene razón deberías descansar, Charlie está cuidado. Además si hay algo que debas saber Carlise nos avisará. – añadió Rose. – Ve con Esme, nosotros dos vendremos a la visita del mediodía, no te quiero ver el pelo por aquí hasta esta tarde.

Rose y Bella siempre habían tenido muy buena relación, para ella también había sido especialmente duro estar tan separada de Bella durante tanto tiempo. Había tenido varias discusiones con Jasper por ese tema, no entendía porque ella también estaba en el grupo de "los pringados que no tenemos contacto con Bella". Rose siempre tan contundente y descriptiva. Y eso Emmet y ella aún recibían mails más extensos y, algo, más frecuentes que yo.

Pero volviendo al presente, tenían razón. Bella necesitaba dormir, descansar. Se la veía agotada, sus ojeras eran pronunciadas y la fragilidad que desprendía era tal que solo querías abrazarla y cuidar de ella. Aunque eso significaba volverla apartar de mi lado. No estaba preparado, aunque supongo que esta vez no iría a ningún lado en las próximas horas.

-No me voy a poder negar ¿no? – dijo Bella con una sonrisa de resignación.

\- No, y no obligues a detenerte. – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa. –

-Está bien… - acabó claudicando Bella.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería acompañada de mamá y Rose. Las seguimos Emmet y yo de cerca.

-La enana está de vuelta- me dijo mi hermano dándome un golpe en la espalda que casi me disloca un brazo.

Así era Emmet, no podía controlarse cuando algo le sobrepasaba. Y si Rose estaba contenta de ver a Bella él parecía flotar aunque se contenía, supongo en parte por la preocupación por Charlie.

Antes de separarnos por el pasillo, ya que yo iba en otra dirección para cambiar mi uniforme, Bella me sorprendió y cuando Esme se despidió de mi se acercó.

-Edward… – otra vez esa palabra odiosa, eché una mirada a Emmet para que no nos interrumpiera esta vez – Supongo que nos veremos en otro momento, pero… Gracias de nuevo.

-No dudes que nos veremos Bella. Hasta luego – le dije sonriendo.

Y dedicándome una última mirada cansada se fue.

Aunque esta vez no iba a ser una despedida permanente. Los dos necesitábamos descansar, pero la conversación seguía pendiente y no se iba a ir de Forks sin tenerla. Y a poder ser no se iba a volver a ir a Forks.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 _No soy médico, así que pido disculpas por si alguna cosita, de las poca que se mencionan, está equivocada o algo. Si es así no dudéis en corregirme y sin ningún problema lo cambiaré._

 _No olvidéis que cualquier cosa me la podéis dejar en reviews._

 _Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)_


	3. Volviendo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo! Una vez más os tengo que dar las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Es genial saber que hay alguien hay leyendo y disfrutando un poquito. Sois un encanto._**

 ** _Muchas me preguntáis por el famoso matrimonio… creo que tendremos que esperar un poquito para arrojar luz sobre ese misterio. De momento os dejo con el primer POV de Bella, a ver si ella despeja alguna duda…_**

 ** _Un saludo muy grande. No me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo de una vez._**

 **[**]**

 **VOLVIENDO**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Estaba muy cómoda aquí tumbada en la cama de mi habitación en casa de Esme y Carlise. Había conseguido dormir un buen rato, me hacía falta. En el hospital había llegado un punto que temía caerme rendida debido a la combinación explosiva de cansancio y nervios. Pero ahora no había manera de pegar ojo de nuevo. Me había desvelado y llevaba despierta un buen rato mirando al techo, intentando que el pánico no me invadiese.

Me di la vuelta.

Había olvidado lo bien que me sentía cuando estaba en esta casa. Durante mis años en el colegio e instituto mis compañeros no se creían que tuviera mi propia habitación en casa de los Cullen, pero Esme siempre me había cuidado cuando papá tenía guardias o hacía largas jornadas, así que había acabado remodelando una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa para mí.

Esme… Aún recordaba cuando me había llamado para decirme que a Charlie le había dado un ataque de corazón. Estaba a punto de entrar a una reunión, acompañada de mi agente, Mike. Aun no me explico cómo no me desmayé allí mismo. Había tenido mucha suerte que Mike estuviera conmigo, él se hizo cargo de la reunión mientras yo salía corriendo para el aeropuerto para conseguir el primer vuelo dirección Seattle.

Afortunadamente había un asiento en un vuelo que salía en media hora. Envié un mensaje a Esme y Jasper para decírselo. Aún no se sabía nada de Charlie, así que me tocaría hacer las siguientes dos horas y media sin noticias de mi padre. Sabía que estaba en manos de Edward y eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Sabía que cualquier doctor haría todo lo posible para salvar a un paciente, pero si ese doctor era Edward me sentía mucho más confiada.

Cuando llegué a Seattle alquilé un coche y me fui dirección Forks. Era un trayecto largo pero no había otra opción sin previo aviso. Aún me pitan los oídos por los gritos de Jasper cuando le dije que conduciría yo sola hasta el propio hospital. Niñata testaruda fue lo más bonito que me dijo… Fui directa al hospital, dónde me esperaba Carlise. Quería mucho a Carlise y Esme y verlo allí hizo que un poco de tranquilidad invadiese mi cuerpo. Lo abracé y me sentí un poco más en casa. Había venido directamente aquí cuando llamé a casa de Esme para avisar que estaba llegando a Forks.

Se notaba que no había pasado las mejores horas de su vida. No me extrañaba, llevaba prácticamente toda la vida siendo uña y carne con papá y seguramente la preocupación por él era más grande que en cualquier mortal que no sabe de medicina. Yo apenas podía mantenerme serena… Daba gracias que estaba aquí porque si no, no sé si me hubiese atrevido a pasar el umbral del hospital.

Entramos a la habitación dónde estaba mi padre, a pesar de que no era hora de visita. Supongo que era uno de los privilegios de ser como una hija para el director del hospital. Estaba nerviosa, estar de nuevo en Forks después de diez años tenía a mi cuerpo en tensión desde que aterricé en Seattle, volver a ver a Edward, pero sobretodo estar en un hospital con Charlie ingresado.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Carlise me explicó que todo había salido bien y que no había nada por lo que temer, siempre con pies de plomo porque no dejaba ser una operación seria, pero que se recuperaría. Estaba en shock, asimilar que a papá le había dado un infarto, verlo con todos esos cables y maquinas conectadas… Me hacía darme cuenta lo corta y voluble que es la vida. Y como yo le había robado, caprichosamente, el estar cerca de su hija durante los últimos diez años. Mi mente iba a mil por hora, intentando asimilarlo todo sin derrumbarme emocionalmente, cuando escuché la voz de Edward.

Me giré y allí estaba. Y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta cuántas ganas de verlo. Cuánto lo necesitaba en momentos como este. Tantos años frenándome, poniendo barreras entre nosotros que ahora que lo tenía a menos de tres metros de distancia no pude frenarme más y volé a sus brazos.

Siempre había sido mi puerto seguro. Daba igual lo que fuera que me afligía, me enfadaba, me preocupara, Edward siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme y apoyarme. Sin juzgarme. Era mi amigo, aunque esa palabra no fuese suficiente…. y mi subconsciente traicionero actuó antes que lo pudiera frenar. Afortunadamente pude recuperar el control de la situación antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Por suerte, a Edward no le dio tiempo a devolverme el abrazo.

Me di otra vuelta en la cama.

Recordaba la angustia que había sentido cuando Carlise me había dejado sola con Charlie en esa odiosa habitación, durante la hora de visitas por la mañana siguiente. Me estaba mareando, no podía apartar la vista del rostro pálido de papá y esos pitidos de las maquinas me estaban perforando los tímpanos, a pesar que, realísticamente, no eran nada del otro mundo.

Como la otra vez, Edward apareció en el maldito cubículo. Y una vez más me demostró que podrían pasar mil años pero seguía siendo de las personas que mejor me conocía en este mundo. Sabía perfectamente que toda esta situación estaba acabando conmigo, no pude más, necesitaba su consuelo. A pesar de todos estos años él seguía siendo la única persona con el que me sentía completamente tranquila. No estaba segura si me aceptaría, al fin y al cabo, yo misma había propiciado nuestra separación y ruptura de nuestra amistad. No sería raro si él no quisiera saber nada de mí.

Edward no era rencoroso y me acogió en sus brazos dándome la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Sus brazos, su olor, él. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

No estaba muy segura de dejar a Charlie solo, pero Edward tenía razón mis sentidos y neuronas estarían embotados mientras estuviese aquí dentro. Y necesitaba hablar con Edward, él era el doctor de Charlie y quería saber todo sobre su estado.

Me di otra vuelta más en la cama.

La conversación en la cafetería no fue tan tensa como podría haber sido, pero agradecí la llegada de Emmet y Rose. Llevaba muchos años sin verlos y volver a estar engullida por uno de los abrazos osos del grandullón me alegraba. Rose se sentó a mi lado y prácticamente me enganché a sus brazos. Desde que había comenzado el colegio con Edward y Emmet era normal para mi estar con Rose. Ellos eran inseparables y eso hacía que también fuera inseparable conmigo. Era como una hermana para mí.

Cuando volví con Esme a casa, me hizo un vaso de leche caliente con galletas caseras. Era nuestro ritual cuando necesitaba relajarme y dormir. Funcionó una vez más y caí dormida en medio segundo. No recuerdo ni quitarme los zapatos. Seguramente Esme lo habría hecho por mí.

Una vuelta más.

Estaba desesperada. Así que tomé cartas en el asunto y me levanté. Eran las seis de la tarde. Vi que encima del sillón de la habitación había una muda. Esme siempre pendiente de mí, la quería con locura. Había sido como una madre para mí. Nunca se le podré agradecer lo suficiente todo el cariño que me había dado.

Salí por la puerta que había en la habitación y llegué al cuarto de baño que compartía con Edward y Emmet. El baño estaba en medio de la habitación de Edward y la mía. Cada uno con una puerta que daba a dentro. Emmet tenía que entrar por la puerta del pasillo. Cerré los pestillos de ambas puertas y me di una ducha caliente. Estábamos en octubre y comenzaba a hacer frío.

Me sentí como nueva. Dejé que mi pelo se secará solo, me gustaba así y en casa de los Cullen nunca hacía frío, así que no me preocupé.

Cuando bajé encontré a Esme hablando por teléfono con alguien. Me regaló una dulce sonrisa y me indicó que pasará a la sala y me sentará. Pude ver que hablaba con Carlise y por su cara supongo que habría buenas noticias, o si más no, no eran malas.

Cuando acabó se sentó a mi lado.

-Era Carlise, lleva todo el día con un ojo puesto en Charlie – me explicó con una sonrisa. – dice que todo está bien y que le han comenzado a bajar la anestesia. Mañana ya estará en planta. Todo ha ido muy bien.

Respiré tranquila. Y me apoyé en sus piernas. Esme me acariciaba el pelo mojado.

-Me gustaría que esta noche te quedarás aquí- comencé a protestar pero Esme me calló – cariño sé que quieres estar con tu padre, pero mañana será un día duro y lo sabes. Charlie despierto dará más batalla que dormido, así que déjame mimarte y así podrás recuperar fuerzas. – me dijo Esme con su cara de dulce suplica que sabía que era irresistible - Esta noche se quedará Carlise. Ayer Edward lo echó del hospital antes de que tú llegaras con tu vuelo, pero hoy aprovechará que no está para hacer lo que quiera. – me dijo Esme riendo.

-Vale, os haré caso… pero mañana nadie me va a echar del lado de Charlie – Esme me miraba con la ceja alzada – No… ni mi propio padre me va a echar de allí. – me reafirme segura de mi postura.

-Eso te costará, mi niña. He echado tanto de menos tenerte aquí con nosotros – Me dijo mientras seguía acariciándome el pelo.

-Yo también a vosotros…- Dije tímidamente, sintiéndome un poco culpable. En el fondo había sido yo la que había tomado la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás hace ya diez años.

\- Pero ahora cuéntame sobre esa película que quieren hacer de tus novelas -cambió de tema Esme, seguramente para distraerme un poco.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas y me ayudó muchísimo para distraerme y recuperar un poco de tiempo con ella.

 **[**]**

Me levanté no solo muy descansada sino que bastante más optimista de lo que había estado en las anteriores veinticuatro horas. Carlise nos había dicho que durante esta mañana comenzaría a disminuir la anestesia definitivamente y, por lo tanto, a recuperar la consciencia. Así que si no había nada fuera de lo normal lo trasladarían a planta pronto.

Bajando las escaleras me llegó el olor a café y tostadas. Me sentía en el cielo. Instintivamente seguí el olor directa a la cocina, dónde estaban Esme con Emmet y… Edward.

-Buenos días – dije tímidamente. De repente, interrumpir esa reunión familiar no se sentía tan cómodo como antes. Me sentía un poco intrusa y lo odiaba. Y lo peor de todo es que todo era culpa mía.

-¡Enana! – Me dijo Emmet con toda la boca llena de algún bollo que estaba comiendo.

Me acerqué hasta la isla dónde estaban sentados y me senté en "mi sitio". El taburete que quedaba al lado de Edward.

-Buenos días – Me dijo acercándose a mí para darme un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Estaba un poco aturdida, era todo tan normal. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Como si no los hubiese evitado durante tantos años. Como si no hubiese un elefante blanco enorme en la cocina con nosotros.

-¿Un poco de café cariño? – me preguntó Esme mientras me lo servía como a me gustaba. Café cargado con un poco de leche y sin azúcar. Cogí unas tostadas con queso y me limité a seguir cordialmente la conversación que ya tenían.

Hablaban de Rose y el colegio. Estaba muy feliz, este curso se había estrenado como directora del colegio y estaba llena de trabajo, pero le entusiasmaba.

\- ¿Así que Bella necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? – me preguntó Emmet.

-Oh no te preocupes, Em. – le respondí mientras le daba un trago a mi café ardiendo. Me quemé la lengua, lo que provocó una estridente carcajada de Emmet. Edward intentó ocultarse, pero falló estrepitosamente. Les dí una mirada del mal a los dos. A Emmet, como siempre no le surgió ningún efecto, pero a Edward se le veía tremendamente apenado.

El elefante rondaba libre por toda la cocina.

-Alquilé un coche en aeropuerto así que me moveré con él estos días. –Expliqué y antes de acabar la frase me di cuenta de mi error - ¡Mierda! – Esme me miró mal – Perdón – me disculpé por mis modales con una mirada que esperaba que la ablandara… funcionó. – El coche está en el parking del hospital. Carlise no me dejó conducir hasta aquí, porque estaba muy nerviosa cuando salí de ver a Charlie y cuando volvimos por la mañana con todas las cosas en mi cabeza se me olvidó.

-No te preocupes yo, obviamente, voy para allí, te puedes venir conmigo así Emmet no tiene que desviarse, ¿verdad Em? – le dijo con un tono nada sutil Edward a su hermano.

-Como Bella decida. – le contestó su hermano dándome opción a negarme. Así eran siempre, a pesar que se querían mucho, no había situación que no vieran como un reto y una apuesta. A Rose y a mí nos tocaba mediar siempre.

\- Está bien… No quiero causar más problemas. Iré con Edward – dije mientras no miraba a ninguno de los dos. Mi tostada, de repente, se me antojaba interesantísima.

Acabamos de desayunar y cuando fue hora nos despedimos de Esme hasta más tarde. Habíamos quedado que vendría a media mañana al hospital para ver a Charlie y asegurarse que yo comía algo.

Este viaje no iba a ser buena idea, pero mi bocaza me había metido en este lío y ahora no iba dar marcha atrás.

Cuando subí al coche de Edward, toda la tensión se apoderó de mí. Diez años evitándolo como la peste y ahora estábamos en un espacio diminuto. No es que su Volvo, relucientemente nuevo, fuera pequeño, pero a mí me faltaba espacio…. Algo así como ¿un océano de por medio?

El maldito elefante blanco me iba a asfixiar.

Como siempre hacía cuando iba en el coche de Edward subí mis pies en el asiento y fui a poner la radio. Noté que Edward se reía mientras me miraba con algo de nostalgia y extrañeza. Había actuado inconscientemente y ahora no sabía que decir.

-Lo siento…yo… perdón – dije apartando las manos de la radio y bajando mis pies.

-Sabes que no me importa. Siéntete cómoda. – me dijo Edward sonriéndome mientras arrancaba el coche.

Aun teniendo su permiso decidí comportarme como la mujer adulta que era e ir bien sentada en el coche.

En el pasado él siempre conducía. Tenía una seria obsesión con el tema y a mí no me importaba, con tal de no coger la camioneta vieja de papá me adaptaba a todo. A cambio me dejaba ponerme cómoda y escoger la música. Algo tenía que ganar por todos los nervios que pasaba por su incapacidad por dejar el cuentakilómetros dentro del límite de la legalidad.

Volví al presente, mejor estar atenta y dejar de recordar cosas que no me hacían bien. Había bloqueado hacía tiempo esos pensamientos y así debían quedarse.

Íbamos en un silencio tenso. Era completamente nuevo para mí, posiblemente para los dos. Antes los temas fluían con facilidad entre los dos, no había nada de lo que no pudiéramos hablar y si había silencios para nada eran tensos. Pero supongo que cuando la última conversación con una persona la tuvisteis con diecinueve años, las cosas no funcionan igual.

-He llamado al hospital esta mañana – rompió el silencio Edward. Se le veía igual de tenso que yo – Me han dicho que Charlie está respondiendo bien a la medicación y que aunque está un poco atontado está recuperando la consciencia.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – Dije contenta. Me relajé tanto durante unos minutos que volví a subir los pies al asiento. En cuanto recuperé el control de mi misma los bajé. Seguía dispuesta a comportarme como una adulta. No pasó desapercibido para Edward que soltó una risita.

-Ya me dirás si sigues pensando lo mismo a media mañana… me apuesto lo que quieras que si las enfermeras no lo han hecho antes, me acabarás suplicando que lo vuelva a anestesiar. – bromeó Edward.

Y no le faltaba razón, si había un paciente peor que yo, que era la reina, ese era Charlie. Espero que le entrara algo de razón en esa cabeza dura que tenía y se tomara las cosas con calma. De solo imaginarme la situación me reí. Seguramente tenía algo de risa histérica, pero igualmente se sentía bien.

-¿Seguirás siendo su médico? – pregunté preocupada. Él lo había atendido de urgencias así que no sabía si se haría cargo del seguimiento posterior. Esperaba que sí.

-Si no tenéis ningún problema, por supuesto – me contestó algo serio. Creo que no me había entendido bien.

\- Edward… No me mal intérpretes, no lo digo porque no quiera que lo seas, más bien todo lo contrario. Sé que Charlie confía en ti… solo lo preguntaba porque como el otro día estabas de guardia no sabía si... bueno ya sabes, el protocolo en estos casos. – ¡Qué difícil era comunicarse con este Edward! Medir todas las palabras era agotador.

\- Sí, seguiré siendo su médico. – me contestó ahora más tranquilo.

\- Bien. – contesté.

-Bien. – me replicó.

Silencio.

Tenso.

El elefante estaba a punto de sentarse encima de mí y aplastarme dolorosamente.

-Bella

-Edward

Dijimos a la vez. Perfecto… habíamos pasado de saber lo que pensaba el otro sin ni tan siquiera hablar, a ser un pésimo cliché de película romántica barata. Supongo que me lo merecía.

-Tú primero – cedió Edward.

-¿Podría ser más tenso todo esto? – comencé intentando romper el hielo – Mira Edward, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí, de momento sé que no van a ser solo unos días porque no pienso irme hasta que Charlie esté como una rosa, así que lo mejor será comportarnos como adultos. – Vi como alzaba las cejas ante este comentario y no me pude aguantar - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – le dije girándome en el asiento para encararlo.

\- Ahora quieres que nos comportemos como adultos… Hubiese estado bien que tuvieses esa determinación durante… no sé…¿¡los últimos diez malditos años?! – me contestó enfadado Edward.

Estupendo… Ya nos había aplastado el elefante. ¡Maravilloso! y yo que quería pasar indemne por Forks.

Mi gozo en un pozo.

-¡No me hables así! ¡No tienes derecho! – le contesté hecha una furia. Encima era él el que se sentía ofendido.

\- ¡¿Qué no tengo derecho?! Te vas hace diez años dejando solo una nota. Viajas sola desde Las Vegas y cuando consigo llegar a Forks, me entero que he perdido a mi esposa y amiga para siempre porque desde ese instante desapareces de mi vida. No me coges las llamadas, tu padre no me dice nada, ni mamá, ni contestas mis mails y ¡Encima me dices que no tengo derecho!

-No seas dramático Edward… Sabes perfectamente que eso no fue una boda normal, nosotros solo íbamos borrachos. – dije intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía, pero tampoco quería estallar una guerra en un coche.

Le escuché susurrar "solo borrachos dice", pero lo ignoré. Ante mi terquedad atacó de nuevo.

-¿Dramático? Me negarás que lo que he dicho no es verdad – me replicó.

\- Parte es verdad… lo de la boda no del todo– me miró con mala cara y un poco estupefacto por lo que acababa de decir. Por suerte estábamos llegando al aparcamiento del hospital. Así que mejor arreglar esto o le provocaría un infarto al cardiólogo de papá y eso no sería lo más inteligente ahora mismo – Y, para que conste, no quiero hablar de la boda, ni ahora ni nunca… -Vi que me iba a interrumpir, porque si algo tenía Edward era la insistencia para salirse con la suya - ¡Shhht! Ni lo menciones. Pero no era eso lo que te quería decir.

Volvió a coger aire, justo cuando entrabamos a la zona del hospital, al parecer iba a desistir del tema maldito de la boda. Era algo que simplemente había decidido eliminar de mi mente. No era muy adulto, lo admito, pero me daba igual. Si no pienso en ello, no existe.

\- Está bien… Te escucho. – se resignó finalmente, aparcando en las plazas reservadas para personal del hospital.

\- Te debo una explicación. Admito que lo que hice no está bien y que nuestra amistad merecía un cierre mejor…

-¿Un cierre mejor? ¿Qué te piensas que somos una de tus novelas?- me interrumpió Edward. Esta vez no le di opción.

-¿Me vas a dejar acabar? –le solté un poco harta. Quería acabar con esto, con esta pelea, con este Edward gruñón y esta Bella histérica que no reconocía y no quería reconocer. Y ante todo quería ver a papá – La conversación… ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta noche? Cuando salga de darle la cena a papá, así no lo dilatamos más.

-Esta noche… Vale. Pero que sepas que llevo diez años esperando estas explicaciones no me voy a conformar con excusas.

No pudo decir nada más porque nos interrumpieron unos toques en la ventana del Volvo. Aprovechamos para bajar.

Era una mujer alta, cuerpo espectacular y una melena mejor peinada que yo cuando salía de la peluquería… Para ir a una boda o un gran acontecimiento… Quizás exagero, pero vamos, que a su lado yo parecía una pordiosera. Esta mañana me había vestido como había podido teniendo en cuenta que no tenía mudas de sobras. Con bambas que aún tenía en casa de Esme guardadas, unos tejanos, una blusa y chaqueta que me había dejado Esme. Y mi pelo estaba recogido en un moño aún húmedo.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, saludando a Edward con dos besos cerca de la comisura de sus labios, aunque no lo demasiado cerca para incomodar en una situación pública. Se veían bien juntos, se tocaban de una manera… como si estuviesen acostumbrados al contacto personal, intimo. Y de repente caí ¡su pareja! _Perfecto_. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta mi día solo hizo que ir a peor. Era Victoria Smith, alias _Señorita perfecta._ Alice y yo la odiábamos en el instituto y Rose se limitaba a soportarla y a escucharnos a nosotras despotricar de ella.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Isabella Swan – me dijo dándome un abrazo. ¿Isabella? ¿Me había llamado Isabella?

\- Victoria Smith, ¡cuánto tiempo! – Edward se veía tenso. Seguramente no quería que golpeara a su perfecta novia en la cara por llamarme Isabella… Bien, no lo haría. Aunque no por falta de ganas, sino porque ahora era una persona adulta. Ni pies en los asientos, ni golpes a la novias perfectas sacadas de una revista de Martha Stewart.

\- Si mucho… - dije sin la menor intención de darle unos besos o abrazo en forma de saludo. Pasaba de ella. La odiaba, quizás más que en el instituto.

Solo quería llamar a Alice y criticarla.

Quizás no era tan adulta. Ahora mismo me arrepentía de no haberle manchado a Edward su cara e impoluta tapicería con mis deportivas viejas.

\- Me he enterado de lo de tu padre, menudo susto. Todo Forks está muy conmocionado con lo que le ha pasado. ¿Cómo está? – En su defensa diré que sonaba sincera, pero… en serio ¿Todo Forks? ¿Quién era ella el alcalde?

\- No sé, de hecho aún no lo he visto, así que si me disculpáis os dejo solos. Cualquier duda, si eso, se lo preguntas a Edward. Él es su doctor y seguro que te lo explicará mejor que yo. Seguramente os _entendáis_ mucho mejor _entre vosotros dos_ – sin más me giré y entré dentro del hospital.

-Bella…. –Oí que Edward me llamaba pero sinceramente ni me molesté en darme la vuelta.

Ahora solo quería ver a papá. Lo necesitaba. Era lo más importante para mí.

 **...**

Llegué a la habitación que Carlise me había dicho que era la de papá. Al entrar vi como Carlise y Ángela Webber estaban apuntando algo en lo que suponía que era el historial de Charlie. Me dedicaron unas sonrisas sinceras y cuando avance un paso más papá fijo su vista en mí. Se veía un poco grogui por la medicación y aún estaba pálido, pero estaba consciente y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Me acerqué a él con cuidado de no derramar lo que se suponía debía ser su desayuno. Y le abracé. Intenté no hacer mucha fuerza, con mi suerte aún lo desconectaría de alguna máquina importante.

Estábamos llorando los dos cuando nos separamos. Ángela se había marchado pero Carlise seguía en la habitación, en un discreto rincón.

-Menudo susto me has dado papá – le dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de la cama, intentando no aplastar nada, ni tirar la bandeja del desayuno, que seguía intacta.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero ya sabes lo que dicen – me dijo acariciándome la cara – mala hierba nunca muere. Y yo soy duro. – me acerqué para que pudiera darme otro beso.

Su voz aún sonaba un poco aturdida y se le notaba que estaba cansado y que le costaba hilar las frases. Supongo que normal después de la operación.

-Además ese hijo tuyo es condenadamente bueno en su trabajo – le dijo a Carlise-

-¿Habláis de mí? – dijo Edward entrando por la puerta. ¡Engreído! – Me alegro verte despierto Jefe.

\- Merito tuyo todo – Edward hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia ¡Engreído!- De verdad Edward, gracias… Muchas gracias. – dijo papá con toda la sinceridad y seriedad que podía tener debido al efecto de la anestesia.

\- Bueno… es mi trabajo Charlie, además no había otra posibilidad. Tu hija me hubiese matado si no hago todo lo posible por salvarte – En eso tenía toda la razón… - Pero si decides agradecérmelo siendo más permisivo con mis multas, te lo agradeceré.

¿Multas? Aquí me había perdido, supongo que sería una broma de ellos dos.

-Ni lo sueñes, te mereces cada una de esas multas – dijo mirándolo todo lo serio que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su estado post-operatorio. Ni en esas circunstancias dejaba de ser el Jefe Swan.

\- Hijo… ¿Algo a comentarnos del estado de Charlie? – Intervino Carlise. Algo me decía que no eran simples multas de lo que trataba esta conversación.

-Claro… - dijo Edward con media sonrisa. Sabía que su padre solo quería desviar el tema porque no había ninguna opción que Carlise no supiese mejor que el propio Edward el estado de Charlie. – Parece que se quedará en un susto Charlie. – Continuó - Estás respondiendo bien a la operación y la medicación, tu corazón te sigue el ritmo. No te quiero acribillar con datos sobre la operación, ya habrá tiempo para eso… pero vete haciendo a la idea de que a partir de ahora la vida sana va a ser fundamental para ti.

Charlie puso cara de fastidio, pero cuando me miró sonrió – Si eso hace que pueda enseñar a mis nietos a pescar…

A Edward se le cayó el bolígrafo al suelo y a mi casi me da otro ataque. ¿Nietos? ¿Qué nietos? A Charlie la operación de corazón le había afectado a las neuronas…

La risa de Carlise acabó con ambiente de estupefacción que se había creado. – Antes deberás desayunar para no morirte de gana, amigo – dijo en clara alusión a su desayuno intacto.

-Está peor que malo… -dijo mirando mal la bandeja - No podrías traerme algo de la cafetería cariño – volvió a mirarme, intentando hacerme chantaje emocional.

\- No, no puede. No le hagas chantaje a tu hija, Charlie. – volvió a intervenir Carlise. – Debes comenzar a poco a poco con los alimentos para comprobar que los toleras bien. Así que venga no pongas más excusas.

Estuve a punto de bajar a la cafetería a buscarle alguna cosa, esa pasta de cereales no tenía muy buena pinta. Pero Carlise era más fuerte e importante que yo en este hospital, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de éxito. Así que me aparté un poco de papá para dejar que comiera tranquilo.

Estaba quitándome la chaqueta cuando Edward se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-¿Podrías salir un momento?

Él ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, dando por sentado que lo seguiría. Me daban ganas de sentarme en la butaca de la habitación y dejarlo hablando solo en el pasillo ¡Maldito engreído!

Aun así, salí. Quizás era algo de papá. Debía intentar ser cordial y comportarme como una adulta el tiempo que estuviese aquí. Ayer hablé con Mike y él se encargaría de todos los negocios y tramites mientras yo estuviese en Forks con papá. Total, podía escribir en cualquier lado del planeta.

-Dime – dije cuando lo alcancé.

-Esto… siento lo del parking, estoy seguro que Victoria no quería molestar – perfecto ahora venía a disculparse por _señorita perfecta_.

Me repetí mi reluciente nuevo mantra, _compórtate como una adulta._

\- No hay problema. Solo tenía prisa por ver a Charlie. – le dije secamente.

\- Y porque te llamó Isabella… No lo niegues. Por un momento pensaba que le ibas a dar un golpe – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara. ¡Bastardo engreído!

\- Tengo veintinueve años Edward no voy pegando a la gente por la calle… - comenté seria y enfadada porque al parecer él seguía conociéndome perfectamente y a mí todo me costaba _taaaanto_.

\- Claro… Esto… Lo de esta noche ¿Sigue en píe? – Me preguntó nervioso.

La conversación. Me había parecido buena idea hace un rato ¿lo seguía siendo? La verdad es que ni sabía que le tendría que decir, me parece que estaba comportándose como un idiota haciéndose él que no sabía nada, pero sería lo mejor si quería que las cosas fueran más fáciles mientras estuviese aquí. Al fin y al cabo, compartíamos amigos y nuestros padres eran íntimos amigos, sería absurdo ignorarnos en un pueblo del tamaño de Forks.

-Sí claro. – le respondí.

\- Bien, te paso a buscar por aquí cuando salga. ¿Te parece bien? Sobre las ocho. – me dijo algo más contento.

\- Claro… pero tengo el coche aquí aparcado. – ni loca me volvía a subir en un coche con él. Acabaríamos de los pelos. Demasiada tensión en un espacio tan pequeño.

\- Bueno me sigues – dijo algo más serio.

\- Está bien. – contesté, dando por finalizada la conversación y volviendo a la habitación.

Cuando miré atrás seguía parado en medio del pasillo mirando hacia mí como un pasmarote.

 **[**]**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _¡Hola de nuevo! Qué cansina soy, lo sé jajaja Este capítulo ha sido un poco más larguito porque introducía a Bella y se ha alargado, pero los demás no creo que me salgan así._**

 ** _No olvidéis dejarme vuestros comentarios, adoro ver vuestras teorías sobre estos dos._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	4. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Intentaré subir dos cada semana, igual que hice con mi anterior historia. A ver si consigo mantener el propósito_** ** _J_**

 ** _Una vez más MILLONES DE GRACIAS por todo vuestro apoyo ¡Es increíble!_**

 ** _Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver si en este conseguimos resolver alguna duda._**

 ** _[**]_**

 **CONFESIONES**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Seguía en la habitación de papá. Estaba intentando recordar como respirar e inspirar para que los nervios no pudieran conmigo. Pero no era fácil. Papá no lo ponía fácil.

Cuando no estaba incomodo en la cama, se quejaba de que las enfermeras no lo dejaban descansar con los chequeos. Sino de que hacía calor… o frío. O que no le quería leer la sección de deportes… que no pasaba nada por hacer una llamada a la comisaria para que le contara qué tal iba todo en su ausencia… No podía más y no era la única. Las enfermeras se turnaban para venir a la habitación. Y las entendía perfectamente.

Y era el primer día.

Se calmó un poco cuando vio entrar a Esme y a Carlise al mediodía. Esme le había traído una crema de verduras caseras y tenía permiso para comérselo. A estas alturas, estoy segura, que las enfermeras le habrían dejado comer hasta una grasienta hamburguesa con tal que les diera un poco de tregua.

Ángela Webber y sus compañeras se estaban ganando el cielo. Les tendría que hacer un regalo cuando nos marcháramos a casa.

Carlise me relevó durante la hora de la comida, y por una vez no me negué. Necesitaba un descanso, así que dejé que Esme me arrastrara hasta el despacho de Carlise, dónde había preparado todo un manjar de comida casera para llevar solo para mí. Bueno… Quizás Edward y Carlise también tendrían su fiambrera, pero eso era lo de menos.

Por la tarde estuve bastante más tranquila. Papá se había pasado un buen rato haciéndose pruebas y había tenido tiempo de hablar con Mike y organizar mi agenda un poco. Básicamente había anulado todos los actos posibles, y otros los había pospuesto. Y mi querido ordenador estaba de camino para que pudiese ponerme manos a la obra con mi novela.

-Papá… por enésima vez, debes comerte la cena. – dije intentando mantener la calma. Me había puesto a los pies de la cama para evitar el impulso de callarlo a cucharazos. Ahora era una adulta, y, también, una hija cariñosa y paciente con un padre convaleciente… No podía hacer esas cosas.

-Bella cariño… esto no tiene gusto. – me dijo con cara apenada intentando chantajearme.

-Me da igual, papá es lo que hay… cuando vayas a casa ya comerás… otra cosa… creo… - me miró con escepticismo, igual que a su cena, sabiendo que a partir de ahora su dieta cambiaría. – Comételo anda – supliqué con mi mejor cara de niña buena.

Parece que surgió efecto porque, como mínimo dejo de quejarse e hizo el esfuerzo de comer algo.

-En cuanto me lo pidas lo vuelvo a anestesiar… ya sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí - Me susurró Edward al oído con tono graciosillo.

Ni me había enterado que había entrado que Edward a la habitación y ahora lo tenía, literalmente, pegado a mí. Podía sentir su olor inundándome, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su mano rozando ligeramente mi cintura. Estaba, lo mirases por donde lo mirases, muy cerca.

No me di la vuelta porque no sería buena idea…. Seguramente estaría tan cerca de él como ahora, pero cara a cara… Una mala idea, definitivamente. ¿Se iba a quedar así mucho rato? Me estaba comenzando a entrar calor…

-Ejem….ejem… -Escuchamos como papá, no muy disimuladamente, se hacía notar en la habitación.

-Me han llegado noticias que estás recuperando las fuerzas, Jefe – le dijo Edward a papá en clara referencia a la guerra que le había dado a las enfermeras y apartándose de mi un poco, eso sí aprovechando para acariciarme con la mano que tenía en mi cintura. ¡Listo! Él tan tranquilo y yo con toda a piel erizada.

-Gracias a esta comida seguro que no… Bella… - intentó volver a la carga, pero él mismo se dio cuenta que era imposible convencerme y se calló.

Edward le comentó unas cosas más a papá y apuntó algo que me era imposible de entender en el historial. Me dio un ligero empujoncito y me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera al pasillo.

Sutil. El rey de las sutilezas. Estaba rodeada de hombres sutiles…

-Esto… Lo de la cena de esta noche… - volvió a comenzar nervioso.

-Sigue en pie – le interrumpí ¿Cuántas veces lo había preguntado ya? - Pero me gustaría esperar a que papá acabase de cenar. Las enfermeras me han dicho que no es necesario que me quede con él, pero aun así estaré más tranquila si me quedo un rato más.

\- Bella no hace falta que me des más explicaciones, además aún me queda un poco para salir. ¿Nos vemos en… una hora en la entrada? – me dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva en la entrada.

\- Hecho. – con eso nos tuvimos que despedir porque Ángela quería hablar con él, así que entré de nuevo con papá.

Cuando papá acabó de cenar y después de asegurarme un sinfín de veces que no era necesario que me quedara con él esta noche me despedí y bajé a esperar a Edward dónde habíamos quedado.

Mientras me dirigía al ascensor pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho esta mañana en nuestra pequeña discusión en el coche. Él tenía razón que no fue la decisión más lucida de mi vida el marcharme y no dar señales de vida durante tantos años. Lo ignoré por activa y por pasiva. Seguramente había una vena egoísta y vengativa en mí, quizás había una Bella que quería que lo pasara tan mal como lo pasé yo en ese eterno camino de Las Vegas hasta Forks…

Apelaba a la amistad que habíamos tenido y esperaba firmemente que fuéramos capaces de hablar y aclarar todos los males entendidos y poder continuar adelante, de la manera que fuera. Aunque una parte de mí no soportaba esta intriga, la otra deseaba por encima de todo volver a ser el Edward y Bella de antes.

Edward estaba sentado en los asientos que había en la entrada y se levantó en cuanto me vio aparecer.

-¿Lista? – dijo aparentemente tranquilo.

Ya no estaba tan segura de dejar a Charlie solo durante la noche y cada paso que había dado hacia Edward me había costado como si llevara miles de pesos en los zapatos. Me estaba comenzando a volver un poco intensa y preocupadiza, pero era algo que me pasaba siempre que estaba mucho tiempo en un hospital. Me volvía paranoica.

-¿Estás seguro que las enfermeras me llamaran si pasa algo? ¿Por qué… sigues estando seguro que todo va bien? Quizás debería llamar a Sue para que se quedara con él… - Edward me interrumpió mi paranoia cogiéndome de los hombros y levantando mi cara para que fijase mi atención en él.

-Respira. – me miró con una ceja alzada dando a entender que era una orden- Así… Ahora suelta el aire a poco a poco… – lo repetí varias veces.

No sabía si era efecto del oxígeno o de su voz, pero había surgido efecto.

El muy engreído sabía que había funcionado y sonrió.

-Mucho mejor – me dijo mientras acariciaba levemente mis hombros… ¿No podía estarse quieto? No podía pensar si me tocaba. – Sí estoy seguro que las enfermeras llamaran y sí, estoy seguro que sigue por buen camino. Sobre lo de Sue… haz lo que quieras, algo me dice que Charlie estaría encantado de verla – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

¡Me había guiñado un ojo! Y yo me había desecho como una adolescente delante del capitán del equipo del instituto….

\- Está bien… la llamaré mientras vamos a cenar.

\- Me quedaría más tranquilo si no hablas por teléfono mientras conduces, estoy harto de ver las desgracias que eso comporta… - me dijo enfadado.

\- El coche de alquiler tiene manos libres, pero vale, la llamaré cuando lleguemos al restaurante – le contesté con la voz más dulce que pude, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- ¿A qué restaurante? – me dijo con voz inocente.

-¿Al que vamos a ir a cenar…? – respondí mientras intentaba adivinar por dónde saldría Edward.

\- No quiero hablar de nosotros y nuestros problemas en medio de ningún restaurante. Seguramente mañana por la mañana todo Forks lo sepa… Había pensado que mejor ir a mi casa…- propuso mientras se rascaba la nuca. Y si memoria no me fallaba era un claro síntoma de que estaba nervioso.

Tardé un rato en contestar, supongo que tenía razón que el único restaurante decente que había en el pueblo no era el lugar más íntimo del mundo. No es que quisiera intimidad con Edward… Además, seguramente él no quería que su perfecta novia tuviese que soportar los rumores de que había sido visto en público con la hija _perdida_ del convaleciente Jefe Swan… Cuanto más lo pensaba mejor idea me parecía su plan. El único problema era que su casa es tan poco neutral…

-Está bien… Tú guías. – le dije intentando aparentar normalidad absoluta. Como la adulta que había decidido ser esta mañana. Y yo soy una mujer de propósitos.

Me acompañó hasta mi coche y después fue a buscar el suyo.

No vivía lejos ni del hospital ni de casa de Charlie. De hecho, vivíamos todos a pocas manzanas. Tampoco es que hubiese mucho espacio urbanizable en ese pueblo perdido en medio de la nada de Estados Unidos. Pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho sentido que estuviese en casa de Esme desayunando esta mañana si vivía ahí...

Vivía en una casa de tamaño medio. Quizás un poco más grande que la de papá, pero no mucho más, o eso parecía desde fuera. Tenía un jardín cuidado y estaba pintada de un color claro.

Aparqué justo en la puerta y en cuanto bajé del coche ya me estaba esperando en la puerta. Hicimos el breve trayecto hasta la entrada de su casa en silencio. Por dentro la casa era muy acogedora, con muebles clásicos y muy bien decorada para hacerla entrañable y casera. Apostaba lo que fuera que Esme era la responsable de todo esto.

-Esme la decoró – me explicó cuando me pilló ojeando toda la casa.- Ven te la enseñó. Deja tus cosas, aquí mismo. – Dejé el bolso y la chaqueta que me había prestado Esme dónde me indicó y lo seguí.

El comedor era amplio y se comunicaba con una cocina completamente equipada.

-Obviamente, solo he utilizado el microondas… pero ya conoces a mamá se empeñó en hacerme esta cocina… - una vez más demostraba que seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de leerme completamente.

Me limité a sonreír. Seguramente con toda la tensión que tenía encima parecería más una mueca extraña que una sonrisa simpática… pero bueno, hacía lo que podía.

En el fondo del comedor justo en la zona dónde estaba el sofá con varios sillones divisé una pared llena de estanterías. Literalmente cubría toda la pared, con sus discos, vinilos, cómics y libros. Y obviamente, su piano.

Si la cocina era completamente aséptica, la sala de estar desprendía la esencia de Edward por todos lados.

Sonreí con más fuerza.

-Me parece que fue de la única cosa que me preocupé de decorar personalmente… - me comentó mientras mis pies me arrastraban completamente hacía la estantería.

Habíamos pasado horas escuchando esa música, leyendo y discutiendo sobre esos cómics… era como un pedacito de él… incluso de mí, de nosotros…

-Colocar libros y cd's en una estantería no creo que se pueda considerar el summum de la decoración… - bromeé mientras pasaba mis manos por los estrechos lomos de los cómics.

De repente, mis manos se pararon en unos libros que conocía muy bien. Los míos.

Fue mi turno de mirarle con la ceja levantada, burlándome un poco de él. Quizá la primera broma que me permitía desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

-Están sin dedicar… Si te soy sincero prefiero leer las ediciones de Esme… Tienen tu dedicatoria y tu perfume… Era la única oportunidad de sentirte durante estos años, era como si te tuviera en mis manos cuando lo leo. – me dijo completamente serio.

 _Touché. Jaque mate._

Nunca se puede jugar con Edward. Él siempre arriesga todo para ganar.

Decidí no evitar el tema. Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse. Esto de ser adulta me iba a costar un buen manojo de canas por el estrés.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…. Se me ocurrió poco antes de que la primera novela se publicara. Un día hablando con ella me dijo que leyendo el libro sería como tenerme un rato con ella… pero, aun así, no sería lo mismo. Así que cuando se lo estaba dedicando para enviarle la primera copia, le rocié un poco de mi perfume… Se volvió una tradición para los siguientes. – le expliqué recordando esa conversación.

Esme siempre había cultivado mi pasión por la lectura. Parte de quién soy se lo debo a ella. Aún recuerdo cuando comencé a leer los libros de Jane Austen. Los leíamos a la vez, a pesar que Esme ya los había leído, y después veíamos las adaptaciones al cine y televisión. Aún a día de hoy, no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre quién era mejor si el serio Sr. Darcy o el paciente Sr. Knightley.

-Supongo que nos debes a los demás unas cuantas dedicatorias atrasadas…. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacía la cocina.

El elefante estaba de vuelta… ¡Ai dios!

Lo seguí hasta la cocina dónde estaba sacando un recipiente con comida. Me asomé y eran albóndigas y por el olor eran inconfundiblemente de Esme. Se me hacía la boca agua.

-Si me dices dónde están las cosas puedo ir poniendo la mesa… - dije tímidamente. Edward me dio un poco de tregua y me fue indicando dónde estaba todo mientras él calentaba la comida.

Nos sentamos a la mesa poco después. Aun se notaba la tensión.

-¿Al final has llamado a Sue? – preguntó Edward intentando romper el hielo.

-Me envió un mensaje de camino y me dijo que acababa de llegar al hospital, que le sabía mal no haberme visto, pero que no me preocupara por volver pronto mañana – dije sonriendo.

Volvió el silencio entre nosotros.

-Sabes creo que ya puedes tragar… no creo que te vayas a atragantar…. – dijo con un tono de humor.

Levanté la cabeza y comprobé que tenía plantada en su perfecta cara una sonrisa de lado. Me había pillado triturando sin piedad la pobre y tierna carne que estábamos comiendo.

-¡Es todo tan absurdo! – exclamé soltando el aire. – Soy escritora, me gano la vida con las palabras y aquí estoy muda…-comenté intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Y no es porque no tengamos nada de lo que hablar… - seguía resentido, pero no había tanta hostilidad en su tono.

Dejé los cubiertos. Llevé mi plato a la cocina y me dirigí al sofá. Encendí la cadena de música y comenzó a sonar Debussy.

Edward me acompañó. Sabía que lo haría. Traía dos botellines de cerveza.

Supe que tenía toda su atención así que cogí aire y comencé. No valía la pena dilatarlo más.

Volví mi mente atrás, mejor comenzar desde el principio, mi primer año de universidad en Londres.

-No fue fácil… mi primer año en la universidad. No era solo que estuviese lejos de casa, había un puñetero océano de por medio… al principio todo me costaba, hasta entender ese acento pijo de los ingleses – dije riendo, con el tiempo lo había aprendido a amar. – Lo echaba de menos todo, a todos, pero sobre todo a ti... cuando volví ese verano, solo tenía ganas de estar contigo todo el rato. Y lo estuvimos, no nos separábamos para nada, si hasta papá se quejaba que parecía que me había mudado a casa de Esme y Carlise… Así que obviamente el plan de Las Vegas me pareció espectacular.

Edward continuaba mirándome completamente pendiente de cualquier detalle... Con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá para poder girarse y mirarme con atención.

-Todos solos, un fin de semana en Las Vegas, imagínate, incluso teniendo diecinueve años, pintaba inmejorable. Cuando volví todo era igual que cuando me fui. Nuestra amistad no se había echado a perder con la distancia… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de eso… Pero eran temores absurdos y, si acaso, todo era más intenso, como con más ganas, sabiendo que teníamos unos meses intensos por delante y que no podíamos perder el tiempo, porque el fin del verano llegaría y yo volvería a Londres y tú a tu universidad.

Edward cabeceó, supongo que él se debió sentir igual.

-Mirando en perspectiva, un viaje a Las Vegas con dos parejas no era el ambiente más ideal para dos amigos, solteros como nosotros – esta última frase la dije rápido, pero cargada de sentido. Y no sé si él no notó el cambio, que lo dudo porque estaba demasiado pendiente de todo lo que yo decía, o decidió dejarme continuar con la historia sin hacer ningún comentario. –

-Nos lo pasamos bien… bueno el primer día… El sábado por la noche la cosa se torció… ya sabes la borrachera, el Elvis casándonos, tú y yo… ya sabes…. Teniendo sexo…. –dije nerviosa porque llegábamos al momento en cuestión.

-Haciendo el amor – me corrigió Edward, aunque no añadió nada más.

Decidí continuar sin darle más importancia… si él había decidido no hacer ningún comentario yo no entraría en detalles, tampoco.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos… Y en algún momento de la madrugada me despertó un sonido de un mensaje. Pensaba que era mi teléfono móvil, te lo juro. No tenía ni idea que estaba abriendo tu teléfono… -después de tantos años y aún sentía la necesidad de disculparme por invadir su intimidad – Era de una tal Tanya y decía que se moría de ganas de ir a Forks para hacer oficial vuestro compromiso.

Edward se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Aun así, continuó manteniendo silencio. Continué con el final de la historia.

-Me sentí como una estúpida. Me habías engañado como amigo, como hombre… como… no sé… la cuestión es que no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba coger aire, distanciarme de toda esta situación absurda, de tu esencia que se colaba por todo mi ser y no me dejaba pensar con claridad… Siempre me eclipsabas cuando estabas cerca, ¿sabes? Así que recogí lo poco que pude y me fui a la estación de autobuses. Cogí el primer bus para el aeropuerto, de ahí a Seattle y de allí a Forks. –

Edward cada vez se veía más crispado, pero seguía manteniendo silencio. Aproveché para coger aire y acabar con la historia.

-Solo quería alejarme para pensar, tener un poco de ventaja antes de que llegaras a Forks de nuevo. Saber qué hacer, procesarlo todo…. Cuando llegué a casa no estaba Charlie, aún no había llegado de trabajar, las cartas se amontonaban en la mesa… Vi que una de ellas era de la universidad… publicitaban un curso de verano para estudiantes de literatura… Y en un impulso fui a mi habitación, lo recogí todo y cuando volvió papá lo convencí para que me dejara volver a Europa. Tus padres no se tragaron mucho la trola, pero supongo que decidieron cubrirme… Si hubiesen sabido que no volvería en tanto tiempo Esme me hubiese amarrado a la silla….

-Cuando llegué a Londres simplemente no podía coger el teléfono… pensar que una de esas llamadas sería la que me digiera que estabas comprometido… era demasiado. Después el remordimiento me inundó y no quería coger el teléfono por cobarde… Y después…bueno supongo que se convirtió en mi modo de vida… Y construí una vida allí, con amigos, una carrera… Aprendí a vivir con mi huida y a darle la espalda a mis errores. Hasta hoy.

Ya está. Solté todo el aire que me quedaba dentro y esperé a que Edward reaccionara.

.

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

 ** _¡Taxaaaaaan! Ya sabemos qué pasó. O al menos sabemos la versión de Bella. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha convencido? ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará Edward? Espero que os animéis a dejarme vuestros comentarios sobre este par._**

 ** _Saludos y muchas gracias de nuevo._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	5. Confesiones II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

 **¡Hoooola! Os dejo este capítulo un poco antes, pero este fin de semana estaré** ** _out_** **y quería mantener la promesa de dos actualizaciones a la semana, al menos por el momento jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, son tan chulos algunos que me sacan una sonrisa. ¡Sois amor!**

 **Os dejo la segunda parte de la conversación, sigue siendo un BPOV, pero deja hablar un poco más a Edward...**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **CONFESIONES II**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

La calma que precede a la tempestad. Una frase trilladísima en cualquier novela o película, pero era justo lo que yo estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Edward estaba tenso y sospechaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo de contención.

-¿Aprendiste a vivir huyendo? – lo dijo tan bajo, casi como un suspiro aunque muy tenso, que supuse que era una reflexión en voz alta más que una pregunta para mí, así que me levanté y me puse a hacer que miraba su vasta colección de libros sin contestar-

A los pocos segundos más, escuché una expiración muy alta. Esta vez Edward volvía al ataque con la voz mucho más clara.

-¿No pensaste en los que nos quedábamos aquí? ¿¡En los que no teníamos ninguna intención de vivir huyendo o con las consecuencias que tú sola decidiste?! – no gritaba, pero su voz era tan seca y contundente que hubiese preferido unos buenos gritos.

-Obviamente no lo pensé… creo que eso ya había quedado claro. – Respondí a la defensiva.

Dicen que el lenguaje verbal es un buen indicador de todo aquello que decidimos callar. Bien, nosotros no éramos una excepción. Edward había abandonado su postura relajada en el sofá y estaba sentado apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y las manos alternaban entre ser un amasijo tenso de dedos a ser una pinza en su puente de la nariz cada vez que respiraba profundamente.

-¿¡Y ya está?! Te parece motivo suficiente que por un mensaje decidieras enviarlo todo por la borda… Sin darme un motivo o una oportunidad para explicarme… ¡no sé algo! ¡Todos estos años perdidos por una decisión penosa e impulsiva! – Dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándome como si estuviese loca - ¡Bella!

-¡Ya lo sé! – Grité porque medida que Edward se iba poniendo nervioso yo me sentía más atacada… y nunca he reaccionado bien a la presión.

\- ¿¡Ya lo sabes!? ¿Qué sabes? No tienes ni idea de lo qué sentí cuando no te podía encontrar esa mañana. O cuando llegué y me dijeron que te habías ido. O cuando, finalmente, comprendí que te habías ido y eso era todo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sufrimos todos por esa decisión idiota? – me dijo con un tono más calmado, aunque ligeramente irritado aún.

\- Yo también sufrí, Edward. – dije seriamente.

Aprovechamos un silencio para calmarnos y respirar hondo. Creo que ambos nos habíamos dado cuenta que no íbamos a ningún lado con reproches. Mejor no continuar por ese camino.

-Si vas a continuar diciéndome lo estúpida que fui no vamos a avanzar, principalmente porque ya soy muy consciente de ello. He admitido mi parte de culpa y no me escondo en reconocer que fue una pésima decisión, pero tenía diecinueve años y me sentía traicionada por el que yo creía mi gran amor y mi mejor amigo… tampoco pidas mucho más – dije un poco harta de que me echara a mi toda la culpa- ¡Asume tu parte de responsabilidad, Edward!

Lo había intentado…. Y eso había durado mi propósito de no hacer reproches, medio minuto.

\- Sólo tenías que esperarte a que me despertara esa mañana y preguntarme… tan fácil como eso. Nunca te he negado ninguna explicación. – dijo volviendo a dejarse caer en el sofá relajándose o haciendo el intento.

\- Ya claro… Edward es muy fácil verlo con perspectiva. Si me hubiese pasado ahora te hubiese tirado de la cama en ese mismo momento, con fuerza, para que te levantaras del golpe y después me dieses la explicación pertinente – Al menos conseguí relajar el ambiente por la risita que soltó Edward- Pero la Bella de diecinueve años, que acababa de emborracharse, casarse y tenido sexo con su mejor amigo en un viaje de verano en Las Vegas… pues no tenía la confianza por las nubes. – dije aún de pie, pero apoyándome en la estantería.

\- No fue solo sexo… y lo sabes. Y, desde luego, no me acosté contigo por ir borracho– parecía que quería dejar muy claro ese punto, pero de lo de Tanya ni palabra… ¡Listo qué era un listo!

Se levantó para sentarse en una butaca que estaba situada más cerca de mí.

-Bella… admito que en general no estuvimos muy lucidos ese fin de semana. Lo de la boda mejor ni lo comentamos – nos reímos los dos – Pero, a pesar de las circunstancias, no cambiaría el haber hecho el amor contigo esa noche, nuestros besos, nuestras caricias por nada. Desde que te bajaste del avión ese verano supe que algo había cambiado, que ya no éramos más "solo amigos". Saltaban las chispas cada vez que nos tocábamos… - intentó coger mi mano pero la aparte. Era muy listo y yo seguía esperando mi explicación. ¡Él me había exigido la mía, pero yo de momento no tenía nada!

Ante mi negativa continuó.

-Tanya… Fue mi error no ser sincero ni contigo ni con ella. ¿Estábamos juntos? Sí. ¿Comprometidos? No, nunca.

Me separé un poco de él y me fui a sentar al sofá que estaba más alejado de él. Edward levantó una ceja dándome a entender que había captado mis intenciones. Pero me daba igual, ya no quería ser la adulta que era… o que pretendía ser. Ya lo volvería a ser cuando saliese de esta casa.

-Llevábamos juntos desde poco antes de la navidad de ese año. No era una gran relación, pero nos lo pasábamos bien juntos. Al menos era eso lo que yo creía – dijo Edward quitándole importancia.

Supongo que fue "muy maduro" de su parte no haberme mencionado nunca eso… Él que se jactaba de no haberme negado nunca ninguna explicación…

-Me alegra saber que no era la única inmadura en ese momento. – Edward no entró en provocaciones y continuó.

-Tanya estaba obsesionada con casarse… y no entendía como aún no la había presentado a mis padres… Tuvimos una gran discusión pocos días antes de acabar las clases y volver a casa durante el verano. Ella quería venir conmigo… y yo no lo podía desear menos. Solo quería verte y estar contigo…con todos, sin ella molestando.

-Cuando te vi bajar de ese avión y viniste corriendo a abrazarnos supe que lo de Tanya debía acabar. No sabía que sería de nosotros, pero sabía que era eso lo que quería. Nuestra conexión, nuestra complicidad… no conversaciones vacías sobre medicina y jornadas maratonianas de compras en nuestro tiempo libre. – Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo y, ante mi silencio, continuó - Debí terminar con ella. Era lo justo, pero pensé que sería cruel hacerlo por teléfono, así que supuse que no pasaría nada por esperar a reanudar el nuevo curso…

Decidí aprovechar ese momento de silencio para pensar en lo ingenuos que habíamos sido.

-Te das cuenta que nosotros que nos jactábamos de hablar de todo, de contarnos hasta nuestro más íntimo secreto se nos olvidó lo más importante…- dije tristemente - Se nos olvidó hablar de nosotros. De nuestros sentimientos. Dimos por supuesto tantas cosas, que los vacíos de esas conversaciones inexistentes los llenó la inseguridad y eso acabó con una relación de amor que nunca fue y con una amistad que lo fue casi todo.

-Bella… - me intentó interrumpir Edward.

-No, Edward. Tú tuviste un verano para hablarme de Tanya, ¡Me lo podrías haber dicho desde el momento que empezasteis! Como hacen los amigos…. Pero optaste por engañarme. ¿Y yo? Opté por huir aun sabiendo, en fondo, que estaba poniendo punto y final a nuestra amistad.

Me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza que amenazaba con romper la coraza, que estos días estaba más débil por lo de Charlie. No quería llorar delante de Edward… otra vez, así que me levanté y me encerré en el lavabo que tenía en esa planta. Todo muy maduro, lo admito.

Me senté en el suelo, recargada sobre la puerta y ahí, sola, y con mi estúpida mente repasando cada una de las imágenes de ese día en Las Vegas y las palabras de la conversación que acababa de tener con Edward, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como una cascada por mi cara.

Lloraba por lo tonta que había sido hace diez años. Que a mí, siempre, me había gustado mucho el drama y las grandes salidas de escena, pero esa vez me había pasado de intensidad.

Lloraba por todo el daño que había hecho y que me había hecho a mí misma, apartándome de la gente que más quiero.

Lloraba por la vieja amistad con Edward. Había pensado que éramos indestructibles, y a la hora de la verdad los dos habíamos fallado. Ni él había sido sincero conmigo ni yo había luchado lo suficiente por nosotros. No solo como pareja, que ni tan siquiera se podría decir que lo éramos después de esa noche de sexo, sino por la amistad que habíamos tenido durante tantos años.

Lloraba porque estaba cansada. Cansada de huir, de no estar en casa. Este pueblo húmedo y verde, perdido en las montañas significaba mucho más de lo que yo creía. Había conseguido una gran vida en Londres. Estable, con un trabajo bastante digno teniendo en cuenta lo que significa ser escritor hoy en día. Tenía mis amigos allí. Eran mi apoyo, como una pequeña familia para mi… pero ahora me daba cuenta que era esto lo que quería.

Y lloraba de miedo, por Charlie, por haber perdido diez años con él. Por haberle hecho cargar con las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones durante tanto tiempo.

Y lloraba… y no había manera de parar. Comenzaba hipar y todo.

Saqué mi iphone y escribí.

 _"_ _Ya está… y sí, he sido una idiota durante diez años. Tú has tenido razón durante todo este tiempo"_

No tardó en aparecer en azul los tics del Whatsapp y la famosa frase de _"Jasper escribiendo"._

 _"_ _¿Cómo de mal estás? ¿Necesitas que vaya?"_

No tardé en responder… menos mal que no tenía que hablar porque apenas podía ver la pantalla por las lágrimas, mucho menos hablar.

 _"_ _Estoy sentada en el suelo del baño de Edward llorando tanto que voy a inutilizar la pantalla de mi móvil nuevo"_

Volvió a aparecer en la pantalla _"Jasper escribiendo"_

 _"_ _Estás en el fango Littlebaby. Asumo que Edward no va a dejarte salir de su casa en ese estado, pero cuando te deje libre ven a casa tengo una botella de tequila que lleva nuestro nombre. Da igual la hora, te esperamos."_

Cuando cumplí quince años me obsesioné con _Dirty Dancing_ , y con la canción _Be my Baby_ , desde ese momento comenzó a llamarme Little Baby, por uno de los versos de la canción, y por el simple hecho de cabrearme a mi… y a Edward que cada vez que lo escuchaba resoplaba, dando alas a mi corazón adolescente.

Y en ese momento, con ese recuerdo dulce en mi mente, a pesar de las lágrimas sonreí. Porque de todo lo que había echado a perder, la amistad con Jasper y Alice era de las pocas cosas que me quedaba. 

Entró otro mensaje, cortando mi disartria mental.

 _"_ _Soy Alice. Tenemos un grupo los tres por algo… pero bueno te perdono que le hables solo a Jasper porque seguro que ahora mismo toda tú eres un desastre. No te culpes por lo que ya no puedes cambiar. La cagaste, como todos, ahora levántate de ese suelo, límpiate las lágrimas y arréglate el rímel y comienza de nuevo. Y después ven a casa que lo del tequila va en serio. Te esperamos. Te envío la ubicación."_

Alice… la única persona que sigue teniendo esperanza que use maquillaje a diario… y el día que he estado encerrada en un hospital con mi padre y teniendo una conversación pendiente con Edward desde hace diez años… Pero en algo tenía razón, no servía de nada seguir sentada en el suelo del baño llorando.

 _"_ _Dadlo por hecho. Os quiero"_

Contesté con ese breve mensaje, ya habría tiempo para charlas más detalladas con ellos y me levanté del suelo. Al mirarme en el espejo le concedí a Alice que estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara roja. Me la lavé con un poco de agua fría y decidí salir. Total, Edward no tenía que ser un genio para deducir lo que había pasado en su baño durante… ¿¡treinta minutos?! Lo dicho, lo que me gusta a mí un drama…

Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Edward sentado en suelo, apoyado en la pared que quedaba justo delante de la puerta del lavabo. Por su estado la conversación le había pasado factura, igual que a mí.

-Por un momento he pensado que te habías quedado dormida… después de llorar mucho siempre acababas cayendo rendida – me dijo aún sin levantarse.

Yo estaba un poco harta de estar sentada en el suelo así que le di la mano para que se levantara. Lo hizo y no la soltó a pesar que yo intenté librarme de él. Tiró de mí y me vi envuelta en sus brazos.

-Odio que te escondas. Y sé que no estamos en el mismo punto que hace diez años y que no puedo esperar lo mismo, pero….

\- Lo sé- lo callé porque ya sabía lo que quería decir. – ¿Te parece si me haces palomitas mientras yo escojo una peli? – le solté de repente.

\- Sí... claro… - dijo aún un poco confundido, por mi cambio de tema, de actitud de todo. Estaba un poco inestable, lo admito.

Supongo que no se lo esperaba, que después de todos estos años y el problema que teníamos encima yo decidiese solucionarlo así.

Siempre habíamos tenido mucho carácter los dos y eso hacía que discutiéramos mucho, pero al final de día siempre acabábamos estando ahí, uno para el otro. Viendo una película con palomitas saladas. Era nuestra manera de claudicar salvando el orgullo que ambos teníamos. Uno de nuestros muchos rituales.

Miré el reloj. Eran aún las diez y cuarto… no había pasado mucho tiempo y, en cambio, yo sentía mi cuerpo y mi mente como si hubiésemos tenido una lucha durante días.

Me acerqué a la televisión y me decidí por _Intocable._ Me acuerdo cuando la vi que, a pesar de las expectativas, me dejó un gran sabor de boca y un sentimiento optimista ante la vida. Eso es lo que necesitaba hoy.

Edward llegó con un bol de palomitas y aún en guardia. No sabía por dónde iba a salir y a él le gustaba tenerlo todo controlado.

-Esto Bella… ¿De la boda sigues sin querer hablar? – Preguntó Edward con algo de miedo, supongo que no quería volverme a ver estallar como cuando lo había mencionado en el coche.

-Ni me menciones el tema. – gruñí un poco. No llevaba bien el tema.

-Bella…. – Comenzó Edward pero le interrumpí.

-No Edward, vamos a ver la película y olvidarnos por un momento de todo lo que tenemos encima. Vamos a hacer ver que no ha pasado nada y que somos los de siempre, viendo una peli como cada viernes por la noche o cada vez que discutíamos. Esta noche han pasado muchas cosas, hemos dicho muchas cosas y necesitamos reposar y pensar bien. No me voy a ir en un tiempo de Forks así que tendremos tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar… sea el que sea, pero hoy no puedo más. Estoy bajo mucha presión... y no puedo ni quiero más.

Cogí un puñado de palomitas y le di al _play_.

-Te he echado mucho de menos. – Me dijo mientras él también se ponía a ver la película.

\- Y yo… yo también. – contesté con mi mirada perdida en la pantalla.

Me levanté con una vibración en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Era un mensaje de Alice.

 _"_ _Dime que estás viva. ¿Te has perdido?"_

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos. No había pasado mucho tiempo, eran las once y media. Supongo que el descontrol emocional nos había acabado por pasar factura. Decidí no despertar a Edward.

No me quería ir sin decirle nada, pero tampoco me parecía justo levantarlo con la cara de agotamiento que tenía. Busqué en el mueble del teléfono… Esme siempre tenía allí una libreta y un boli para anotar los recados… y obviamente en la casa de Edward pasaba lo mismo.

Intenté hacer la letra clara, aunque teniendo en cuenta que él es médico no sería un gran problema.

 _"_ _Se me hacía tarde. Nos vemos mañana en el hospital. Bella"_

Demasiado frío. Y teniendo en cuenta mi historial con las notas, mejor me esmeraba un poco más.

 _"_ _Edward, nos hemos quedado dormidos y se me hacía tarde para volver a casa. No te he despertado porque estabas muy tranquilo y te mereces un descanso después de esta noche ;)_

 _Sé que nos queda mucho camino, pero lo más difícil ya está comenzado. Nos vemos en el hospital mañana._

 _Bella."_

Estaba cogiendo mis cosas cuando me acordé de un detalle. Di la vuelta y apunté mi número de teléfono en la nota. Un gesto de buena voluntad dirían los más diplomáticos. Algo que ya iba siendo hora que tuviese, diría yo si alguien me preguntara.

Dejé la nota en un sitio visible y me fui dirección a casa de Alice y Jasper. Había una botella de tequila que llevaba mi nombre y pensaba darle buena cuenta.

 **[**]**

 **NA:**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? No dudéis en dejarme vuestras ideas en comentarios. A ver por dónde van a salir estos dos en los próximos capítulos.**

 **¡Muchos saludos y espero que paséis un gran fin de semana!**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	6. En lugar seguro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **** ** _¡Hooola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente, deciros una vez más que muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. A veces cuesta creer que haya gente ahí "detrás" leyendo y dedicando su tiempo a estas historias._** ** _GRACIAS UNA Y MIL VECES_** ****

 ** _Sin más os dejo con un capítulo muy de Bella._**

 **.**

 **[**]**

 **EN LUGAR SEGURO.**

 **BPOV**

.

Conduje hasta casa de Jasper y Alice aun intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Bueno, todo lo que había pasado en los último días. Una locura.

Me paré en un semáforo y aproveché para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Necesitaba respirar un poco y relajarme. Tiendo a ponerme nerviosa con poca cosa, y estos días, sin lugar a dudas, tenía muchas cosas en mi plato. Quería volver atrás. Hasta esa sala de espera en la productora con Mike, riéndonos y haciendo cábalas sobre los posibles actores que podrían interpretar los personajes de mi novela. Suerte que el _cásting_ no dependerá de nosotros porque no sé cuál de los dos tomaría peores decisiones. Pero ahora estaba en Forks, y ya estaba bien de huir. Había una cosa de las que me había dicho Edward que me había hecho pensar… uno de sus muchos reclamos. Me había echado en cara que si no había pensado en los que se quedaban aquí, en cómo les había obligado a aceptar mis decisiones sin más y la respuesta, por muy egoísta que sonara, era que no. En ningún momento pensé en el dolor de los demás, excepto en el mío, y quizás en el de Charlie… Un poquito. No había sopesado todo lo que significaba para ellos estar en la otra banda de la ecuación.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba ya en la puerta de casa de mis amigos. Cuando me bajé del coche, Alice ya estaba en la puerta esperándome. Me la imaginaba mirando cada cinco minutos por la ventana para ver si ya estaba allí.

A pesar de la verborrea congénita que sufría Alice desde el día que aprendió a hablar se limitó a abrazarme para mostrarme todo su apoyo. Y sobró todo lo que podría haber dicho, porque ese abrazo era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

-Vamos a dentro antes que Jazz se nos una y las vecinas tengan más cosas para comentar mañana en el mercado… - me dijo sin soltarme del todo, pero acompañándome dentro de la casa.

La casa era realmente preciosa, desprendía la esencia de Alice por todos lados. Aunque no era una sorpresa, ya que había decidido formarse para restaurar mobiliario antiguo y había creado una pequeña, pero exitosa, tienda de antigüedades y decoración en Forks. Esa esencia estaba por toda la casa, junto con pequeños detalles históricos, reliquias según él, de Jasper. Mi amigo era profesor de historia en el instituto de Forks. Siempre había sido un apasionado de la historia y ahora se encargaba, o intentaba, inculcar esa pasión a las nuevas generaciones.

-Pensaba que os quedaríais toda la noche allí fuera – se acercó para abrazarme – te he echado tanto de menos. No sabes lo bien que se siente que vuelvas a estar en casa.

Estos días casi no había tenido tiempo para verlos, con el lío del hospital, pero ahora que estábamos los tres sentados en la mesa de su cocina parecía que no había pasado el tiempo entre nosotros.

Con Alice y Jasper había mantenido bastante contacto durante estos años, incluso habían venido a verme a Londres un par de veces, igual que Charlie. Al principio no había pensado en mantener contacto con ellos, pero una no se libra tan fácilmente de Alice Brandon. Y hoy aún le daba las gracias cada vez que podía por la insistencia que tuvieron ambos en que les levantara el veto. Sinceramente, y mirándolo con la nueva perspectiva que había conseguido hace unas horas, no los había puesto en el mejor de los lugares. Ellos vivían en Forks, y seguían manteniendo una íntima relación con Edward, Emmet y Rose, básicamente Jasper y Rose eran hermanos… Y yo había decido "ignorar" a los tres mayores en favor de ellos. Ahora veía la absurdidad de todo, pero en su día me pareció egoísta quitarle a Edward el respaldo de Rose y Emmet… Absurdo. Todo tan absurdo y tanto tiempo viviendo en esas circunstancias por una decisión caprichosa e impulsiva de adolescente.

Alice y Jasper siempre me habían insistido en que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas con Edward, ni que fuera vía mail, pero yo fui terca como una mula y ellos supieron darme mi espacio. Respetaron mis decisiones aunque estaban claramente en contra. Supongo que eso es la amistad. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberlos escuchado más.

Con el primer chupito puse al día de la cena en casa de Edward a mis amigos. Con el segundo le expliqué la famosa conversación y con el tercero me puse a llorar por lo idiota que había sido durante tantos años…

-Si es que no sé porque le damos alcohol cuando sabemos que nunca lo ha tolerado bien – escuché que le susurró Jaz a Alice.

\- Estoy borracha no sorda, de hecho no estoy ni borracha, así que no me critiquéis aún y ayudarme, ¿no? – les contesté sirviéndonos un nuevo trago para todos.

\- Es que a ti siempre te ha gustado mucho el teatro… y claro se te fue de las manos… - me dijo Alice antes de acabarse su bebida de una sola vez.

\- Alice he dicho ayudar, no hundir…. Para eso ya estoy yo sola, bueno, y Edward. ¿Sabéis cuantas veces me ha dicho "en que estaba pensando" o similar…? Bufff – dije haciendo una pésima imitación del tono sabiondo de Edward.

-A ver qué Edward tampoco es un santo… no olvidemos que se acostó contigo estando con otra, y que…. - Alice siempre remando en mi causa aunque el barco se fuera a pique…

\- Vale, vale la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas no es arremeter contra Edward. – Jasper nos interrumpió y no se cohibió con la mirada del mal que le lanzamos Alice y yo. – No me miréis así, soy inmune a vosotras dos. Edward tenía parte de razón, pero no vale la pena que te culpes y te lamentes. Ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás, deja de llorar ¡que te vas a deshidratar!

Pasarían años y Jasper no se acostumbraría a ver a la gente llorar. No podía soportarlo.

-No quiero escuchar hablar de Edward ni de sus decisiones perfectas, su vida perfecta y de su novia "doña perfecta". No más Edward Cullen por hoy. – dije lo más resolutiva que había estado en toda la noche, levantando mi vaso de chupito para brindar con el aire, aparentemente.

-Briiiiiiindo por eso – gritó Alice uniéndose a mi brindis. A Jasper no le quedó más remedio que resignarse ante nosotras –

Nos pusimos a hablar un poco de todo hasta que Jasper decidió que era muy tarde y mejor nos íbamos a la cama o mañana tendría dos zombis a los que alimentar y tratar de sacar de la cama.

-Mañana iré contigo al hospital a ver a Charlie, que durante estos días no he tenido tiempo para nada. – me dijo mientras me acompañaba a la habitación de invitados.

\- ¡Qué mala hija soy! Él en el hospital y yo emborrachándome – me dije dejándome caer en la cama.

Noté que algo se movía a mi lado, o yo iba muy bebida o Jasper se había tumbado. Afortunadamente era la segunda opción, porque si no la jaqueca de mañana sería de campeonato.

-No eres una mala hija. Charlie jamás te echaría en cara nada de lo que ha pasado. – se rió del puchero que me había salido – Piénsalo de esta manera Bella, lo que pasó en Las Vegas solo fue un capítulo inesperado en la historia que hace que todo tenga otro sentido, pero posiblemente el resultado hubiese sido el mismo. – le miré con cara de no entender mucho. Solo a Jasper se le ocurre ponerse a divagar cuando estoy con la mitad de mis neuronas fuera de servicio.

A veces me preguntaba cuál sería su versión si supiesen que Edward y yo nos casamos aquella noche… Por suerte mi mente borracha se controló y no dije nada del tema.

-Bella… al final de ese verano hubieses vuelto a Londres, incluso si lo de Las Vegas no hubiese pasado, porque era tu sueño. Tú no hubieses renunciado a él y Edward no te hubiese dejado hacerlo. Y con los años hubieses escrito esas novelas y hubieses tenido el mismo éxito con tu editorial y quizás hubieses vuelto a Forks… o no.

\- Ya… pero…

\- Duerme Bella… Pero no te culpes. La cagaste asilándolos de tu vida, pero no te fustigues por no haber vuelto, porque gracias a eso has vivido tu sueño y eso, a pesar de todo, no lo puede decir todo el mundo. Para recuperar lo demás tienes tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y me tapó. Se despidió con un beso en la frente.

-No pongas el despertador, ya me encargo yo de tirarte de la cama mañana- escuché que decía antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **[**]**

Era sábado, demasiado pronto por la mañana, cuando Jasper decidió despertarme levantando la ventana de golpe. No es que la claridad que entrase fuera brutal, que seguíamos estando en Forks, pero no son maneras de tratar a los invitados… Maldita confianza…

-Alice te ha dejado preparado en el baño una muda para que puedas ponerte algo limpio. – dijo Jasper mientras yo le miraba intentando situarme aún en el planeta. Nunca he sido una persona de mañanas – Ella también da pena esta mañana. Una ducha os ayudará. Os espero abajo con el desayuno y unos ibuprofenos.

-Hablas mucho por la mañana – gruñí mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama.

-¡Espabila! Que tenemos que llegar al hospital para las ocho, es cuando comienza la ronda de doctores. – cada vez lo escuchaba más lejos así que había desistido en torturarme.

Me planteé quedarme en la cama escondida del mundo, de Forks, de Edward, de mis malas decisiones, pero al final decidí comportarme como una adulta de nuevo y me senté en la cama dispuesta a tomar esa ducha y afrontar la vida con la cabeza bien alta. En ese mismo instante el estómago me dio un ligero vuelco, quizás me habían sobrado los últimos tres o cuatro brindis con Alice.

-Uuhhh ronda con los doctores… - me dije a mi misma para obligarme a ponerme en marcha.

Jasper nos preparó el desayuno que devoramos como si no hubiésemos comido en tres años. Con un café y unas pastillas y estaba como nueva lista para ir a ver a Charlie… y volver a ver a Edward. ¿Estaría hoy trabajando? La verdad es que, obviamente, no tenía ni idea de sus horarios. _Por tonta_ , desde la conversación con Edward anoche mi cabeza había creado esta especie de eco cada vez que pensaba en algo del pasado.

Jasper y yo fuimos en mi coche alquilado, Alice lo recogería a partir del mediodía porque tenía que ir a recoger varios muebles por unos pueblos cercanos para la tienda. Hicimos una parada técnica para comprar un café para Sue y unas revistas para que papá se entretuviera y dejara un rato en paz a las enfermeras.

Fuimos directos a la habitación de papá y su cara se iluminó como la de un niño la mañana de navidad al ver el café y el bollo. Creó que estuvo a punto de llorar cuando le dijimos que era para Sue. Era lo mínimo tras haberse quedado con él toda la noche.

Todo había estado en calma y controlado durante la noche, me sentía mucho más tranquila, eso debía ser una buena señal ¿no? Eso espero, se lo preguntaría a Carlise o Edward en cuanto los viese. Quizás a los dos, Edward tenía tendencia a quitarle hierro a los problemas para no preocuparme, especialmente si había hospitales de por medio. Bueno, al menos antes así era, ahora… _por tonta_ _ **.**_ ¡Maldito eco!

Papá y Jasper estaban hablando sobre un evento para difundir y recaudar fondos para los nativos americanos que estaban organizando en la Push. Papá siempre había tenido mucha amistad con Bill y Jacob y siempre que podía les ayudaba en estas cosas, y Jasper… él era un enamorado de cualquier cosa que explicara algo de la Historia, así que estaban muy entretenidos. Yo decidí que lo mejor era aprovechar ese momento para llamar a Mike y ponerme al día, después de cuarenta y ocho horas de locura y, prácticamente, desconexión total.

Contestó al segundo tono.

-Pensaba que te habían abducido los extraterrestres. Eres un ser cruel Bella Swan, unos mísero mensajes y conversaciones fugaces en dos días. – En Mike había encontrado alguien más exagerado que yo.

-Mike no he tenido tiempo para nada no seas duro conmigo y relaja el drama. – dije apoyándome en la pared del pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre, pequeña? – dijo ahora con un tono completamente serio.

-Bien, aún estará unos días en el hospital, pero parece que esta vez se quedara en un susto.

-¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas?

\- Fatal. Estoy estresada, necesito calmarme y lo último que necesita papá es preocuparse por mí, pero es que creo que hasta en la cara se me nota. Pero volver aquí… bueno… acabará con mis nervios, ya sabes que no llevo bien estos temas. – dije de un tirón, quizás había sonado un poco desesperada.

\- Los cantantes sacan de las miserias amorosas grandes hits, quizás tú seas igual.

\- ¿Ese es tu mejor intento para animarme? Porque déjame decirte que no naciste para ser positivo, cariño – contesté animada por la conversación ligera que estábamos teniendo. Ahora mismo no necesitaba algo muy profundo.

Noté que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí. Al girarme vi a Edward acompañado de Doña perfecta. Qué alegría…

-Están aquí los doctores te llamo luego. – expliqué brevemente a Mike.

\- Antes de que cuelgues tu ordenador debería llegar en lunes… ya sabes cómo son los repartos en fin de semana. ¡Te quiero!

\- Yo también. Adiós – me despedí un poco cohibida por la audiencia inesperada que me había salido.

Intenté poner mi mejor sonrisa para saludar a Edward y Victoria. Si soy sincera, cuando los veías juntos eran la pareja ideal. Los dos profesionales, simpáticos, amables, guapos, sexys… Todo muy ideal. Especialmente ella… Buuffff que duro era todo, especialmente si me compraba con ellos. Mi pelo enrollado en un moño para que la humedad, siempre permanente de Forks, no me hiciera parecer una loca desquiciada. Ropa prestada de Esme y Alice…. Y mi cara, un poema. El cansancio, la preocupación, los remordimientos y los chupitos de tequila no estaban dentro de mi ritual de belleza, precisamente. Un cuadro, y no de esos bonitos que exponen en los museos.

-Esto… hola, buenos días. – les saludé antes que comenzaran a pensar que mi inteligencia estaba severamente mermada, además de mi aspecto.

-Bella que alegría volverte a ver, y esta vez en mejores circunstancias que el primer día. Ya he oído que Charlie está mucho mejor – me dijo Victoria con su mejor sonrisa y modales.

\- Sí. Gracias por la preocupación. – dije por pura educación porque la verdad es que el odio irracional que me provocaba no tenía ningún sentido. Y no le puedo echar la culpa a mi estado actual, simplemente, siempre había sido así.

-Bella –Edward rompió la incomodidad creciente – Estaré ocupado esta mañana con una operación, pero Vic será la doctora encargada de los pacientes de planta. Cualquier cosa ella te ayudara.

¿Vic? Iba a vomitar.

Edward estaba serio, ¿O quizás era contenido? Me daba la sensación que medía cada una de las palabras que me decía. Supongo que era normal, yo a pesar de mi tendencia natural a meter la pata también lo hacía. _Por tonta._ Era el momento de aceptar que ya no éramos más los antiguos Bella y Edward. _Por tonta._ Me costaba leerlo y antes era prácticamente un libro abierto. Tenía un miedo atroz de decir o hacer algo en su presencia, mientras que antes él era una de las personas con las que más liberada me sentía… _Ya, ya por tonta, lo sé eco del demonio._

Maravilloso, ahora hablaba mentalmente con un eco imaginario creado por mí misma. Un paso más cerca de la locura oficial y competa.

-Oh bien. – dije, una vez más, para dar muestra que les estaba escuchando y no divagando en mi mente.

Edward me informó del estado de Charlie y de que poco a poco hoy podría levantarse e intentar moverse.

-¿Bella tú te acuerdas de… ? – La pregunta de Jasper quedó suspendida en el aire, al ver que tenía compañía.

\- Oh siento interrumpir. ¿Edward qué tal todo? Victoria cuanto tiempo sin verte. – saludó Jasper cortésmente.

\- Jasper – le dio un abrazo en modo de saludo Edward – No sabía que estarías por aquí.

\- Si bueno, estos días no me he podido pasar a ver a Charlie con el lio del colegio, pero ahora que es fin de semana estoy libre y así le hecho una mano a Bella para entretenerlo – explicó Jazz.

\- Claro… las enfermeras te lo agradecerán, también. Y tú siempre tan pendiente de Bella – acabó Edward con un tono más ácido de lo normal.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian – contestó Jasper con una sonrisa y negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada. – Te espero dentro Bells. Nos vemos luego chicos.

\- Bella… te importaría si hablamos un momento a solas, ¿nos disculpas Vic? – Si le sorprendió o no la demanda a Victoria, no lo sé, porque continúo sin inmutar su rostro sonriente. Se fue hacía el lugar de las enfermeras para revisar lo que fuera y nos dejó solos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, así que pensé que le daría un respiro y comenzaría yo.

-¿Has visto la nota? – Era una pregunta rara, pero, ahora mismo, por su seriedad se me ocurría que quizás la puerta de la nevera no es el sitio más visible para Edward… ¿pero la gente desayuna, no?

\- Sí, por un momento pensé que todo se volvía a repetir. Tienes un extraño sentido del humor. –dijo algo más calmado aunque seguía raro.

Esta vez no dije nada, pero mi cara era un libro abierto.

-Supongo que soy un poco sensible con el tema notas – dijo serio. Aunque poco a poco su rostro se fue trasformando en una sonrisa. ¡Me estaba tomando el pelo!

\- ¡Eres idiota Edward Cullen! – Le dije mientras le deba un golpe en el brazo- No sabes lo que me costó escribir la nota para que no te sentara mal.

-Me tendrías que haber despertado, pero bueno, al menos ahora tengo tu número. He pasado esta mañana por casa de Charlie, y llamé a mamá para ver si estabas con ellos, pero nada... Pensé que quizás no te importaría desayunar antes de venir… no sé… ¿dónde has dormido? – me dijo algo nervioso.

Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado en Londres, a no dar explicaciones a nadie, y era raro que alguien me las pidiera ahora. Aun así decidí contestar, tampoco era para comenzar a ser seca ahora que habíamos decidido dejar el pasado atrás. Bueno, yo lo había decidido.

-En casa de Jazz y Alice. No los había visto estos días y ya sabes cómo es Alice…. – dije intentando mantener esa conversación ligera que habíamos conseguido.

-Claro, como no se me había ocurrido… con ellos como siempre – me dijo mudando el rostro otra vez.

-¿Perdona? ¿Algún problema? – dije un poco a la defensiva. Quizás "poco" era un eufemismo.

Y la conversación ligera se volvió a esfumar. ¡Qué cansancio!

\- No ninguno, si no fuera porque ellos parecen tener unos privilegios de los que los demás carecemos… pensábamos que éramos todos amigos. – Al parecer comenzar de nuevo iba a costar algo más. Y yo que quería salir indemne de Forks.

\- Lo éramos. –Decidí recalcar el tiempo pasado y que él sacara las conclusiones - ¿Algún reclamo más? Porque ayer tuve bastantes con los que lidiar, y si no te importa prefiero estar con papá que discutiendo contigo. – Dije seria y cruzándome de brazos.

¿Quería guerra? Pues la tendría, ya no era la niña de diecinueve años y me estaba cansando de pedir perdón cada dos minutos.

En ese momento sonó su busca de Edward dándome la oportunidad perfecta para huir, esta vez para evitar una discusión en medio de un pasillo de hospital.

-Ve a trabajar Edward. Adiós. – le dije sin ni mirarle a la cara dirigiéndome ya hacía la tranquilidad de la habitación de Charlie.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _¿Os ha gustado? Como os he dicho es un capítulo muy dedicado a Bella, después de dos capítulos bastante intensos de ellos dos. Me costó mucho escribirlo y estuve bastante encallada, pero creía que era necesario un tiempo de reflexión para ver dónde irá… A saber por dónde tirará la loquita ésta jajajaja_**

 ** _Ya me diréis vuestras apuestas. Ahora, que parece que están las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿por dónde irán estos dos?_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	7. NUEVOS TÉRMINOS

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de viernes._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todas vuestras Reviews, Follows y favoritos. Ya sabéis que es magnífico ver como os gusta y saber vuestros pensamientos sobre ellos dos._**

 ** _Os dejo con un capítulo más similar a todos los anteriores, esta vez no nos centramos tanto en Bella, aunque saber cómo funciona esa cabecita es importante para el devenir de la historia._**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_**

 **.**

 **NUEVOS TÉRMINOS**

 **BPOV**

.

Desde el tenso encuentro con Edward no había descansado ni un segundo. Papá al escuchar que podía comenzar a levantarse no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la habitación. Varias veces las enfermeras le llamaron la atención, pero aun así me pasé todo el rato dando pequeños paseos por los pasillos con él o empujando una silla cuando se cansaba. Jasper se había ido hace un rato, pero las visitas fueron un goteo continuo durante toda la mañana.

Durante la hora de la comida fue el poco rato que estuvimos a solas papá y yo, así que aproveché el momento para hablar de Sue. Al parecer, y después de varios años de paciencia por parte de ella, papá se había decidido para pedirle salir. Y estaban juntos, o eso me pareció entender, papá no era de muchas palabras y menos con estos temas. Tendría que interrogar a Esme, ella aportaría algo de luz a mis lagunas de información. En todo caso, me alegraba mucho por ellos, eran grandes personas y se merecían ser felices. Además, hacía ya muchos años que mamá había fallecido era absurdo que papá no rehiciera su vida, si era lo que quería.

Las enfermeras llegaron a media tarde para hacerle unas curas y unos chequeos a papá, así que aproveché para estirar las piernas e intentar conseguir algo de café decente. Decidí que lo mejor era salir a tomar el aire fresco, los hospitales me embotaban las neuronas.

Me senté en un banco que quedaba cerca de la entrada. Respiré profundo. Una de las ventajas de Forks era que el aire era puro, ni punto de comparación con la contaminación de la capital inglesa, que era mi hogar desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

El aire puro me fue llegando a los pulmones y seguramente, también, a mi cerebro porque me comenzaba a arrepentir de haber sido tan brusca con Edward. Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme reclamaciones, pero si me ponía en sus zapatos lo entendía. Porque a pesar de la rabia que me daba hacerlo, lo entendía. Al evitar el contacto con ellos tres y mantenerlo con Alice y Jasper los había puesto en una situación incómoda, para todos. Y no era justo. Quizás debería buscar a Edward e intentar desatascar este marrón. Lo último que quería era complicarlo más todo.

Me vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo.

 _"_ _Tengo un rato libre. He pasado por la habitación de Charlie, podríamos hablar pero no estás. Estaré en el despacho con papeles hasta la hora de salida. Pásate si quieres. 4 planta despacho 5. Edward. "_

Guardé su número de teléfono. Seguía siendo el mismo. Después de tantos años lo seguía recordando. Lo había borrado de mis contactos, pero en mi mente estaba gravado a fuego. Como esas canciones de la infancia que hace años que no escuchas, pero si un día la ponen por la radio la puedes cantar palabra por palabra.

Ojalá mi memoria fuera tan prodigiosa en todos las parcelas de mi vida, lo que llegaría a ahorrar en post-it amarillos…

Me dirigí al despacho de Edward. Mejor no dejar que las cosas se enquistaran más de lo que ya estaban.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, pero aun así piqué en el marco para hacerme notar, no quería interrumpir nada raro. A saber si estaría con su querida Vic... bufff

-Adelante. – escuché a Edward justo antes de adentrarme.

-Hola – dije para su sorpresa, algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que él me había dicho que subiera- Estaba tomando el fresco, el aire de aquí dentro me quita años de vida. – me excusé.

Edward sonrió, no era un secreto que odiaba los hospitales. En eso no había cambiado ni un poco en diez años.

-¿Quieres algo? Puedo ir a la sala a buscar un café o algo decente. – me ofreció algo nervioso.

\- No, no, acabo de tomarme uno, gracias. –

Silencio. Y de esos incómodos. Algo aparentemente peligroso con los nuevos Bella y Edward. Las últimas veces que había habido un silencio habíamos acabado discutiendo.

-Bella… siéntate no te voy a morder – dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Algo tan sencillo como sentarse en una silla para mí resultaba incómodo. Si teníamos que remontar esta amistad naufragada durante los días que me quedase en Forks… se me antojaba una misión imposible. Finalmente, me senté en una de las sillas que tenía delante de su mesa y él vino a sentarse en la otra que había al lado.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me cogió la mano.

Pensé en retirarla, no me sentía tan cómoda como antes con toda la historia que teníamos detrás, pero mejor no añadir más leña al fuego. No me podía concentrar con sus dedos acariciando mi mano. Estaba demasiado a la defensiva. O demasiado nostálgica…

-Siento lo de antes. No tenía ningún derecho a reclamarte nada… me cuesta gestionar todo esto – se disculpó sinceramente.

Pero seguía acariciándome y yo cada vez me podía concentrar menos.

Levanté la vista y me di cuenta que su cara era de cansancio absoluto. Debíamos dar pena los dos, me apiadé de nosotros y decidí relajarme un poco.

-Te entiendo. Sé que no ha debido ser fácil saber que continuaba teniendo más comunicación con ellos…no lo pensé, solo salió… Alice fue muy insistente, y yo… Yo necesitaba apoyo en ese momento, pero no quería que pensases que estaba intentando poner a todo el mundo en tu contra y sabía que Jazz no te reclamaría o diría nada que te pusiese incómodo y que controlaría a Alice para que ella se comportara… pero no lo tenía tan claro con Emmet, ya sabes cómo es. –expliqué lo más calmada que pude.

Emmet no hubiese tomado un _"es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla"_ como una respuesta válida _._ No es que Jasper y Alice lo hubiesen aceptado en su día, pero habían llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era respetar mis decisiones por mucho que no les gustasen. Emmet hubiese discutido conmigo y mi testarudez hasta el agotamiento. Edward no creo que hubiese salido muy bien parado con Emmet tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente, como hermano suyo que era, sabría de la existencia de Tanya. Rose… directamente me hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza a mí o a Edward o a los dos... Con Rose nunca se sabe.

-Además Emmet es tu hermano… yo no podía…

-Y Jasper siempre te ha cubierto muy bien las espaldas. – Esta vez no lo decía con resentimiento, simplemente constataba una verdad como un templo – Eres lista, Emmet hubiese cantado ante la mínima presión, Jazz hubiese muerto con el secreto – dijo riéndose un poco. Supongo que él también se estaba apiadando de nosotros. Debíamos dar mucha pena. - ¿Te acuerdas el día que estrellasteis el patinete de Rose en el lago? -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

¿Si me acordaba…? aún podía escuchar los gritos de Rose si cerraba los ojos. Teníamos diez años y ellos habían empezado ese año el instituto. Así que hacían cosas de "grandes" mientras que nosotros seguíamos en la escuela de "enanos"… como lo odiábamos. Ese primer año de cambio para todos, Jasper, Alice y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… los tres sin ellos. Una de esas tardes, cogimos prestado el patinete eléctrico nuevo de Rose. Cuando llegamos al lago mi torpeza habitual salió a relucir y acabamos el dichoso chisme y yo dentro del agua. Por mucho que lo intentamos no pudimos secar el patinete ni sus engranajes y no volvió a funcionar nunca más. Yo temblaba, no solo por el frío, sino por el miedo a la furia de Rose cuando se enterase. Cuando llegamos, como íbamos los tres mojados y temblado de arriba abajo, Jasper se inculpó para que Rose no se enfadara conmigo.

Sigo pensando que no engañamos a nadie, pero Rose solo quería descargar su furia y nadie mejor que un hermano pequeño para eso.

-Tú y Emmet siempre tan pesados con el tema del lago… - ni por todo el oro del mundo admitiría mi culpa. Éramos un equipo. –

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, inundados por nuestros recuerdos. Esta vez fue Edward quién lo rompió.

\- Lo siento – volvió a decir Edward.

\- Ya me lo has dicho. – le dije con una sonrisa, pensando que se refería a su demanda de explicaciones de hace unas horas.

\- He estado pensando y tenías razón, te engañé. – Pestañeé confusa - Quizás en mi mente la relación con Tanya estuviese acabada, pero tú no sabías nada de ella y no fui justo. Tú no te merecías eso. Te merecías sinceridad y no pensar que eras la otra. Tú nunca lo fuiste. –se explicó.

Al parecer no había sido la única que había estado dándole vueltas a nuestra conversación de ayer.

-Fuimos unos idiotas… - concluí. Porque era la verdad.

-Y un poco dramáticos…

-También. – volví a coincidir con él.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? – me preguntó casi resignado y con algo de temor.

-No lo sé…

Me miró en silencio. Supongo que pretendía que continuara con una respuesta más elaborada que esa, pero es que no tenía ninguna.

-Es la verdad, no tengo ni idea. Estaré aquí una temporada con Charlie, es lo bueno de mi trabajo, que me puedo mudar temporalmente sin ningún problema. Podríamos…. No sé… intentar normalizar este caos.

\- ¿Y qué entiendes tú por normalizar el caos? – me dijo algo divertido

\- No sé… intentar volver a ser amigos. Si algo he aprendido estos días es que no quiero volver a estar lejos tanto tiempo y no quiero que cada vez que vuelva a ver a Charlie o a tus padres o a quién sea nos rodeé la incomodidad que siento cada vez que estoy a tu lado.

-¿Estás incomoda? – me preguntó Edward con un tono un poco herido.

-¿Tú no? Tenemos que medir todas las palabras ¡hasta el tono! Ahora mismo me estás tocando la mano y no puedo dejar ser consciente de ello - en cuanto me escuchó, me soltó- ¡No! No lo digo para que me sueltes – Edward dejó de estar inclinado hacia mí para recostarse en su silla - ¿Ves? Nada es espontaneo entre nosotros y todo lo malinterpretamos. –dije intentando explicar esta incomodidad que nos envolvía.

Edward cabeceó asintiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hemos perdido la conexión, y no sé si la podremos recuperar, pero sí podemos intentar tener una relación cordial. Intentar dejar los rencores y errores atrás… no sé Edward, no sé… -me sinceré.

El silencio volvió. Esta vez algo menos incómodo, pero podría ser porque yo ya había soltado parte de lo que llevaba dentro y me hacía estar más tranquila.

-Solo necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que podemos recuperar la conexión – me dijo Edward volviendo a cogerme la mano y muy serio.

-Hemos cambiado mucho Edward…

-Después de diez años no esperaba menos. Tú siempre has sido muy pesimista – dijo dándome un ligero tirón- pero yo no y sé que nos podemos volver a…. – se paró y con una sonrisa torcida en su cara me dijo – Tú solo inténtalo, déjame lo demás a mí.

No contesté. La verdad es que ni yo misma me entendía. Había momentos que todo parecía volver a ser como antes, que se me olvidaba todo y solo quería estar con él. En cambio, había otros que la rabia me invadía y lo último que quería era verle o escucharle. Decidí dejar las cosas en ese punto y dejar a Edward solo para que acabara su trabajo. Y yo volví con papá.

Como había pasado el día anterior, Sue llegó para pasar la noche con Charlie. Decidí darles su espacio y me fui poco antes de que llevaran la cena a papá.

Llamé a Esme y estuve hablando con ella un buen rato apoyada en el coche. Había insistido en que me quedara con ellos estos días, pero creía que lo mejor era ir, de una vez por todas, a casa de papá e intentar arreglarla un poco para su llegada.

Me estaba despidiendo de Esme cuando vi que Edward salía del hospital, lo iba a saludar… por eso de la paz que parecía que habíamos firmado, pero vi que detrás de él venía Victoria. Así que bajé la mano y me metí en el coche rápidamente. Como maestra del escape, me escondí. Era un poco ridículo, pero me deslicé un poco en el asiento del conductor para que no me vieran… Si Doña perfecta me volvía a saludar tan amistosamente acabaría explotando. Y hasta ahora estaba disimulando muy bien, Alice estaría orgullosa de mí. O eso esperaba.

Encendí el coche y conduje hasta el supermercado. Lo primero que tendría que hacer es meter algo de comida sana en casa de papá.

Cuando llegué al aparcamiento un Volvo reluciente aparcó a mi lado. Era Edward.

-Te he visto salir del parking del hospital – dijo con una risita. Al parecer no había sido tan disimulada como yo pensaba.

-Tenía prisa. No quería que cerraran. – me excusé intentando sonar creíble. - ¿También has venido a comprar?

\- Por supuesto, forma parte de mi rutina de sábados por la noche. – dijo con ironía y una sonrisa torcida en su perfecta cara.

Rodeé los ojos y me fui hacía dentro.

Cuando entramos en el supermercado las pocas personas que había haciendo la compra un sábado por la tarde se nos quedaron mirando. Supongo que así era como se sentían las estrellas de Hollywood.

-Todo el mundo nos mira… - dije mientras me dirigía a la sección de fruta intentando pasar desapercibida… es decir, mirando a suelo.

-No, todo el mundo te mira a ti – me contestó Edward. Parecía que la situación le divertía bastante.

\- Eso que te lo crees, he escuchado tu nombre cuando hemos pasado al lado de Sra. Cope y la Sra. Coleman – Edward soltó una carcajada. Era algo diferente verlo así. - ¿Qué pensaran de ti? Serás el cotilleo de todo el pueblo mañana. – dije mientras analizaba como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo una col.

Seguía con mi táctica de disimulo. No levantar la mirada más allá de los mostradores de comida.

\- ¿Por qué hago la compra un sábado con una vieja amiga? Creo que incluso en este pueblo tan dado a los chismes de poca cosa podría dar de si este hecho inocente– Me quito la col y la echó al carro.

Se ve que él no la encontraba tan interesante como yo… una pena, porque tenía toda la intención de quedarme aquí, inspeccionando cada verdura, hasta que se aburrieran todos y me dejaran tranquila.

\- No creo que a Victoria le haga mucha gracia que seas el protagonista de ningún rumor – intenté sonar ligera mientras continuaba mirando, ahora las lechugas.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que le debería importar tanto a Victoria? – Era mi imaginación o se estaba divirtiendo con esta conversación.

Ante mi silencio volvió a coger las lechugas que tenía en la mano y las puso en el carro de la compra. De repente sentí su mano en mi espalda y di un saltito del susto. Edward me empujó para que continuara andando.

Al parecer pensaba asumir el rol de asistente de compra, yo pensaba que solo existía eso con la ropa…

-Estábamos hablando de eso que molestaría tanto a Vic… Dime Bella…. – Volvió a reclamar mi atención Edward, pero me estaba cansando de tanta bromita.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tú sabrás, yo solo quiero hacer la compra. ¡Vamos! – Empujé con determinación el carro para seguir con lo mío.

Escuché la risa de Edward por detrás y después unos pasos apresurándose para llegar hasta dónde yo estaba.

Acabamos de hacer la compra entre comentarios y bromas inocentes, al menos por parte de Edward, yo seguía de incógnito y eso incluía hablar lo menos posible. Edward me ayudó a llevar las bolsas al coche. Yo no sabía que se suponía que tendría que hacer ahora. ¿Lo invitaba a cenar? No me parecía una opción, no sabía cómo estaría la casa de papá. Además, era algo que quería hacer sola, enfrentarme a todos los recuerdos de esa casa… Por no decir que necesitaba un respiro de Edward y de todos… Necesitaba estar sola. Pensar por mí misma en un lugar seguro.

Una vez más Edward me dio la respuesta.

-Nos vemos, Bella – se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé congelada. Y al sentir su piel contra la mía un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Y su olor se volvió a quedar impregnado en mi nariz…

-Adiós Edward. – me despedí corriendo, metiéndome en el coche. Solo quería llegar a la seguridad de casa de papá.

Cuando arranqué el seguía en el parking del supermercado, apoyado despreocupadamente en su coche.

Cada vez tenía más claro que en este viaje a Forks no iba a salir indemne. Algo iba a explotar y tenía toda la pinta que ese algo iba a ser yo.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 _ **NA:**_

 _ **Pues aquí lo tenéis. ¿os ha gustado? ¿Era lo que os esperabais? Como siempre ya sabéis que os animo a que hagáis vuestras apuestas sobre estos dos… ¿Fue justa Bella dejando a algunos de lado y otros no? ¿A qué juega Edward?**_

 _ **Una vez más, miles de gracias por vuestro apoyo en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Para la semana que viene estoy preparando tres capítulos. Porque dos de ellos irán juntos y me parece que será mejor subirlos juntos. Intentaré hacer todo lo posible para tenerlos revisados y preparados. Solo os dijo que vamos avanzando y nos iremos enterando de más cositas...**_

 **¡Muchos saludos!** _ **Que paséis un gran fin de semana ;)**_

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	8. Breaking News

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hooooola!_**

 ** _Esta semana vengo un poco antes xD Ya os dije que tengo pensado subir tres capítulos, así que subiré el lunes/ miércoles/ viernes. (Crucemos los dedos para que nada se tuerza)._**

 ** _Tenía muchas ganas que la historia llegara a este punto. MUCHAS HACÍAIS VUESTRAS APUESTAS SOBRE EL ESTADO DEL MATRIMONIO Y HOY TENÉIS LAS RESPUESTAS. Espero que no os decepcione._**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con el capítulo._**

 **.**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Sue me llamó cuando estaba poniendo la cafetera en marcha la mañana del domingo para decirme que no hacía falta que fuera al hospital esa mañana. Bill había ido a verlo y papá estaba más que entretenido, incluso ella misma me insinuó que se quedaría también. Una vez más, decidí darles su espacio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Me preparé un café y una tostada mientras pensaba en ayer por la noche.

Había llegado casi como una autómata hasta casa de papá. Tantos años sin venir aquí y todo seguía exactamente igual, y sospechaba que si estaba ordenado y limpio era gracias a la mano de Sue. Vacié la nevera de cosas y la llené de todo los productos, sin azúcar, bajos en grasas, verduras y carnes frescas que había encontrado en el supermercado. Como había poca cosa más a hacer subí hasta mi antigua habitación. Entrar allí fue como hacer un viaje en el tiempo. Todo seguía exactamente igual, hasta la libreta en la que había estado haciendo unos apuntes sobre unos libros horas antes de irme de viaje a Las Vegas. Charlie se había limitado a limpiar, pero todo seguía como hace diez años. Mis pies me habían llevado hasta mi cama, en la mesita de noche había un ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas que había estado releyendo por milésima vez ese verano y dos fotos. Una con papá el día de mi graduación y otra con Los Cullen en unas vacaciones en Canadá. Yo tendría trece años y Emmet y Edward quince. Estábamos todos. Esme, Carlise y Charlie y nosotros tres. Todos sonreíamos. Me encantaba esa foto porque esa era mi familia, estábamos felices, pero sobretodo me gustaba porque mientras todos salían mirando a la cámara, Edward y yo estábamos pendientes el uno del otro. Él mirándome con su nueva sonrisa torcida de adolescente ligón y yo embobada como siempre que él estaba cerca.

Creo que durante mi adolescencia siempre tuve en Edward ese amor platónico. No me impidió continuar con mi vida y tener mis primeras experiencias amorosas de adolescente de instituto. Yo sabía que tener una relación con Edward era prácticamente inalcanzable, que nuestra amistad era solo eso, pero no podía evitar comparar a todos los demás con él. Los besos de los demás nunca eran tan intensos, las citas eran demasiadas sosas, las conversaciones muy superfluas…

No me acuerdo de mucho más de mi noche, pero esta mañana me había levantado abrazada a esa foto… supongo que después de muchos recuerdos parecidos a los de esa foto me había quedado dormida. Demasiada nostalgia.

Volví al presente por un sonido del teléfono. El café se había quedado frío, así que lo recalenté mientras desbloqueaba el móvil. Era Edward. Antes de leer nada miré su foto de perfil de Whatsapp… estaba tan guapo que quitaba el aliento y salía sin Doña perfecta y por muy patético que sonara, me alegré.

" _¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta a casa? Hoy no trabajo, pero había pensado pasarme por ahí igualmente…¿quizás aceptarías una invitación a comer?Ed"_

¿Quería ir al hospital un día de fiesta solo por mí? O quizás estaba siendo solo amable, él mismo me había dado a entender que quería solucionar las cosas. Sacudí los pájaros de mi cabeza y le contesté.

" _Iré a partir de la tarde al hospital. Papá ha encontrado alguien a quién torturar además de mí. Pero gracias por tu oferta. Bells."_

Era raro esto de hablar con Edward, así… de manera tan inmediata. Durante estos años la única vía de comunicación que seguía teniendo conmigo era mi email. Me había cambiado el número de teléfono, pero no la dirección de correo electrónico. Al principio me enviaba muchos mails, muy largos, poco a poco, y, no nos engañemos, debido a mi poco interés por contestar, se habían limitado a mails en fechas señaladas. Él siempre era mucho más efusivo e intentaba romper el hielo, pero yo…. Yo siempre le contestaba esquivamente, cuando lo hacía. Si soy sincera me era imposible leer lo que ponía en los mails. Los abría, los leía por encima, en diagonal, pero nunca fui capaz de leer ninguno palabra por palabra. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que derrumbaría mis muros. Edward siempre conseguía convencerme de lo que él quisiera. Así que me limité a contestar como si fuese un formalismo más.

" _Esto de tener tu número es nuevo…Ed."_

Sonreí, parecía que hasta sin estar juntos teníamos el don de pensar lo mismo. ¿Estaría él recordando también los mails ignorados?

" _Y hasta te contesto ;) Bells"_

Esperaba que se tomase bien mi broma.

 _"_ _Y hasta te podría llamar y escuchar tu voz…Ed"_

Ups. No le pude contestar porque llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él. Perfecto como siempre y con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Buenos días – le saludé mientras abría la puerta, alzando una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-Por mucho que me encante poder comunicarme contigo por teléfono no pienso renunciar a verte sabiendo que estás a dos calles de distancia. – me dijo sincero mientras me apartaba para dejarlo entrar.

Si ya se me hacía raro estar en Forks, en casa, mucho más estar en el comedor de papá con Edward. Como había cambiado mi vida en tan solo tres días.

-¿Un café? – decidí obviar todas las implicaciones de lo que Edward me había dicho.

-De hecho, estaba pensando en que quizás quieras ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Te podría hacer un recorrido turístico gratuito y personalizado, desayunar algo en el viejo café… ya sabes aprovechar este domingo de sol – al parecer seguía con el mismo buen humor con el que lo dejé ayer en el supermercado.

Supongo que si de verdad quería intentar recuperar algo de lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad debía comenzar a dejarme llevar. ¿Un paseo por Forks? Por qué no.

-Déjame que coja la chaqueta. –contesté.

Al bajar Edward me miraba raro.

-Esto es como volver al pasado… Estar de nuevo aquí y ¡mírate! Vas vestida igual que cuando tenías diecinueve años. – dijo riéndose.

\- Bueno… es que no tengo mucha ropa aquí, vine con lo puesto. Supongo que Mike me mandara también las mudas que tenía en Los Ángeles – Edward se puso serio de golpe, pero no me dijo nada – Y no te creas… los pantalones son de Alice. Los años no pasan en balde para nadie…

-Yo te sigo viendo preciosa – _Booom,_ lo que decía, nunca se puede jugar con Edward, él siempre tiene sus golpes de efectos. Él juega a ganar.

-¿Nos vamos? – dije intentando desviar el tema. Él solo se rio y me siguió a fuera.

Decidimos ir dando un paseo, tampoco es que Forks fuera muy grande.

-Decías que era nuevo estar en casa de papá…-dije intentando sacar algún tema neutro.

-Sí… bueno, después de lo que pasó la relación con Charlie ha sido algo tensa. Nada extraordinario, pero no me sentía cómodo yendo a tu casa después de lo que te había hecho… -se explicó Edward.

Menos mal que quería algo neutro y ligerito para acompañar el paseo… Tengo un don. El don de meter la pata…

-Yo nunca le dije nada a papá… - intenté explicar avergonzada.

-Pero tu padre es perro viejo y, aunque sospecho nunca preguntó nada, tampoco se creyó nada de lo que le contaste. Igual que papá y mamá… pero claro, ellos son mis padres y no tienen la potestad de poner multas – me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Multas? Dijiste algo de eso en el hospital también – dije sonriendo. Era la primera vez que hablábamos del pasado tan tranquilamente. Quizás ambos nos habíamos drenado ya de todos los rencores.

\- Digamos que decidió tomarse la revancha y yo y mi pasión por la velocidad le dimos la excusa perfecta – me dijo sonriendo.

Tan típico de Charlie.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio, estábamos entrando a la calle principal de Forks y todos los ojos estaban comenzando a estar puestos en mí. La novedad de la que hablar los siguientes días.

-Me siento como la atracción principal del pueblo – le confesé cuando pillé a una vecina mirándome sin ningún disimulo.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo cuando volví de Seattle, te acabas acostumbrando… O ellos encuentran una nueva historia – dijo cambiándose de lado. Me dejó a mí caminando junto a las fachadas de las tiendas y él al otro. No era una gran diferencia, pero estaba más tapada que antes.

-Gracias – le dije sonriéndole sinceramente. Siempre tan pendiente de todo. - ¿Te volverías a ir? – pregunté pillándolo por sorpresa.

No contestó al momento.

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado hace dos años quizás te hubiese dicho que sí – por lo que me había explicado Esme era cuando Edward había decidido aceptar la propuesta de trabajo de su padre - Ahora creo que no. Es un pueblo pequeño y en el que casi no pasa nada, pero aquí están todas las personas a las que necesito para ser feliz y eso compensa todo lo demás. Especialmente ahora….

Si volvíamos a quitar todas las implicaciones de la última frase, Edward había contestado uno de mis mayores miedos estos días. ¿Qué pasaría el día que me tuviese que volver a ir? ¿Iba a ser capaz de dejarlo todo atrás de nuevo? Quizás por eso había estado permanentemente a la defensiva, por miedo a volverme a implicar demasiado y que me resultara imposible irme de nuevo sin mirar atrás.

-¿Han cerrado la vieja librería? –dije sorprendida. Había pasado muchísimas horas allí. Primero como clienta habitual, me había dejado una fortuna de mis pagas en libros, y después como trabajadora. Había combinado mis estudios en el instituto con el trabajo en la librera de la Sra. Williams. No me daba para mucho, pero, como mínimo, tenía libros gratis.

-Se murió hace unos años y su ex marido no quiso saber nada… - me comentó Edward.

Me entristecí al recordar a la Sra. Williams. Había sido una mujer independiente toda la vida, su marido la abandonó muy joven. Ella siempre me decía que teniendo dos manos y salud para trabajar no necesitaba que ningún hombre cuidara de ella. Ahora su vieja librería, prácticamente su hogar, volvían a estar en manos de alguien a quién no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Me entristecía mucho.

-Pero si él nunca quiso saber nada, no entiendo como… ¡Era de ella! – así era yo, me llevaban los demonios cada vez que algo no me parecía justo.

-Lo sé, pero al parecer nunca se divorciaron. - me explicó Edward.

-¡Pero es injusto! ¡Él se fue! Nunca quiso saber nada, no hizo nada por este negocio o por ella…– yo seguía en mis trece. Estaba enganchada al aparador mirando a dentro, podía ver el mostrador de madera abandonado. Me veía a mí misma leyendo mientras no entraba ningún cliente, o discutiendo con ella sobre _"El guardián entre el centeno"_ o _"El Gran Gatsby_ ". Era un lugar tan especial para mí, para la Sra. Williams que no me parecía justo que se estuviera cayendo a trozos por culpa de un idiota.

-Es lo que pasa cuando las cosas no se hacen bien… cuando se evitan los problemas porque son incomodos o nos arrepentimos de ellos, no dejan de existir por mucho que los ignoremos– dijo Edward mordazmente volviendo a la realidad.

Ya tardaba en sacarme el tema de la boda…

\- Te he dicho que no me hables del tema. – dije enfadada. Le di un último vistazo a la destartalada librería y continué caminando.

Edward venía detrás de mí.

-Es que no lo entiendes – como no me paraba me cogió del brazo y me giró para quedar encarados – No lo vas a poder evitar toda la vida. Dices que quieres solucionar nuestra amistad, todo el lío que formamos hace diez años, pero te niegas a afrontar que seguimos casados.

-Edward estamos en medio de Forks, todo el mundo nos mira y tú te empeñas en hablar de cosas sin importancia…. ¡Por dios es un matrimonio en Las Vegas! ¿Qué tipo de importancia puede tener? ¡Déjame tranquila con el temita! – la cara de Edward era de sorpresa total cuando dije eso.

No entendía la manía que tenía con sacar el tema del matrimonio. Yo solo lo quería olvidar, pasar página, total que relevancia podía tener una boda en la que íbamos disfrazados… Lo habíamos hecho para pasar el rato, un impulso del momento… Nunca habíamos firmado nada… ¿no? ¡ai dios!

Y de repente todo encajó. Un _clic_ enorme se escuchó en mi cabeza.

-¡Mierda! ¡Edward! Dime _por favor_ que solo fue un paripé… que no firmamos nada – Mi voz sonó entre desesperada e histérica ¡ai dios!

Por la cara de Edward creo que pensaba que me había vuelto loca.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio Bella? – Seguía sin dar crédito a mis palabras.

-¡Edward! ¡Dímelo! – Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Creo que comenzaba a hiperventilar… Sudor, palpitaciones, boca seca… Sí, estoy segura que había leído en algún panfleto que eso eran síntomas claros de un ataque de pánico. _Por idiota, eso te pasa por idiota._ ¡Maldito eco! ¡Maldita boda! ¡Maldito alcohol! No iba a volver a beber nunca más. En la vida. Y con Edward cerca menos… ¡ai dios!

-Enanaaaaa- Escuchamos de lejos a Emmet. Me giré y también estaban Alice, Jasper y Rose. ¡Perfecto! Yo muriéndome y todos ellos a mi alrededor viendo como agonizaba. ¡Ai Dios! Al menos moriría acompañada. ¡Ai Dios!

-Edward no lo saben – dije cogiéndolo de los brazos un tanto desesperada y susurrándole muy bajito. No tenía miedo que me escucharan, simplemente no me salía la voz.

-¿Qué? – Le costó situarse - Bella… ¿No se lo dijiste a nadie?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué le iba a decir eso? Pensaba que no tenía importancia. Por qué no la tiene… ¿verdad? - dije en tono lastimero, casi de súplica.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria. Te guste o no. Ahora disimula porque vienen todos para aquí. – Edward se adelantó para saludarlos y supongo que para darme algo de tiempo para recuperarme.

Llevaba diez años evitando el tema. Me había prohibido incluso pensar en ello. Algo sencillo teniendo en cuenta las lagunas mentales causadas por el alcohol. Siempre había pensado que era de broma, que no habíamos firmado nada, pero por la cara de Edward comenzaba a temer todo lo contrario. ¿Llevaba diez años casada? Casada de verdad, quiero decir… Siendo marido y mujer de verdad, de la que hay leyes que lo respaldan y todo… ¡Ai dios!

-Bella cariño – sentí el tono dulce de Rose. Algo me decía que se estaba acercando a mí como te acercas a alguien malherido, con dulzura para que no te ataque.

En ese momento reaccioné e intenté disimular. Creo que estaba teniendo el mismo éxito que con el patinete eléctrico.

-¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás? – la abracé, quizás algo más fuerte de lo normal, pero necesitaba consuelo y que alguien me aguantara porque tenía la firme convicción que me iba a caer redonda al suelo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que seguramente estaría preocupando a todo el mundo me separé para saludar a todos los demás. ¡Disimula Bella!

Jasper me miró interrogante, como todos, solo que él no se molestó en disimular. Le hice señas indicándole que no era nada. Con una poca de suerte se pensaría que era una conversación tensa con Edward, una más… Me iban a matar cuando se enteraran…

-¿Qué os parece que ahora que estamos todos juntos vamos a hacer un brunch? Como en los viejos tiempos. – dijo Alice intentando parecer normal, pero yo sabía que estaba intentando salir del paso y cortar la tensión del ambiente.

-¡Vamos a comer! – Emmet se acercó a mí y me arrastró del lugar. Yo como una autómata los seguí, suerte que el grandote de Emmet me servía de apoyo sino aún estaría plantada en el mismo sitio. Yo solo podía mirar a Edward y pensar que era mi… mi…. ¿marido? ¡Ai dios! ¡ _Por tonta!_

Definitivamente, no había engañado a nadie. Todos me miraban sospechosamente. Como si llevaran una bomba a punto de explotar con ellos.

Antes de entrar al restaurante dónde habíamos decidido comer, me disculpé para llamar a Sue y saber cómo estaba papá. Obviamente, todo estaba en orden. Comentamos un par de cosas más y nos despedimos.

Cuando me giré para entrar de nuevo al restaurante estaban Rose y Alice en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté intentando hacerme la desentendida.

-Yo te esperaba y Alice disimulaba haciendo que iba al lavabo para ganar tiempo y ver si te podía pillar a solas. – Así era Rose… no se molestaba en maquillar la realidad y menos cuando sospechaba algo – Y dejadme deciros que flipáis si pensáis que vais a hacer un aquelarre sin mí.

Alice y yo íbamos juntas a todas las clases del instituto y no teníamos mesura. Así era nuestra amistad. Si ella odiaba a alguien, yo no preguntaba ni la paraba, simplemente dejaba que se desahogara conmigo. Lo mismo ella. Después se nos pasaba, pero necesitábamos esos minutos de irracionalidad absoluta. Creo que por eso nunca fuimos capaces de verle nada positivo a la pobre Victoria. Las dos hacíamos frente común en su contra. Y, justamente, por esa razón, necesitábamos a Jasper. Él era nuestro punto medio. Nos hacía volver a la realidad. Cuando nos poníamos así los chicos nos decían que parecíamos que estábamos haciendo un aquelarre de brujas… Y así se quedó.

-No… no es eso… - intenté justificarme sin mucha locuacidad, pero es que desde mi reciente descubrimiento no estaba muy lucida.

\- A ti te pasa algo – dijo Rose mirándonos a mí y a Alice alternativamente. Supongo que ante la cara de desconcierto de las dos se rindió- Vale, bueno… nada que una sesión de chicas no solucione. ¿Está tarde?

-Tengo que ir a ver a Charlie… - esta vez no era una excusa, era la realidad.

-Cuando salgas. – miró a Alice y cuando ésta cabeceó confirmando que le iba bien continúo– Yo llevo la cena. Alice el postre. Tú pones el vino. – justo después del reparto de tareas se fue para dentro. Debía de ser una gran directora de colegio.

Alice solo me miró interrogante, alzando las manos en señal de desesperación.

-Estoy hasta arriba de fango Alice…. – le dije cogiéndola de la cintura y dirigiéndonos a la mesa.

La comida fue bien. Siempre y cuando no mirara a Edward… me venía a la mente la palabra _marido_ y se me giraba el estómago. ¡Ai Dios! Pero, aparte de ese _pequeñísimo_ detalle, todo fue muy bien. La situación no era a más normal del mundo, pero cuando me conseguía abstraer de todos mis problemas se sentía bien estar con ellos de nuevo. Todos juntos. En casa.

Al acabar de comer me disculpé y me fui al hospital. Al parecer todos habíamos aprovechado el escaso sol de Forks para dar un paseo, así que pedí un taxi para ir. Edward salió conmigo a fuera a esperarlo.

-Bella tenemos que hablar de lo de antes… ¿Qué te parece si me paso por tu casa esta noche? – me propuso Edward prudentemente.

Supongo que no sería bueno dilatar más el asunto… Pero tampoco vendría de unas horas, total, después de diez años y realmente necesitaba una noche de chicas. Necesitaba la sinceridad de Rose. Y quizás algún que otro golpe.

-Esta noche vendrán las chicas a casa… Rose no me ha dado opción después de cómo me ha visto… - Edward cabeceó entendiendo mi punto. Al fin y al cabo Rose era su mejor amiga, la conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Mañana. Nos veremos en el hospital, ya quedaremos en algo ¿vale? Relájate con las chicas– asentí con la cabeza.

El taxi paró delante de nosotros. Cuando estaba a punto de subir me paró cogiéndome de la mano.

-Adiós – se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

Y yo, aunque muerta de miedo y nervios por dentro, me derretí con ese gesto.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido? En cada comentario vuestro (especialmente de Jane Bells, de Pera l.t o de Chikkita) me acordaba de este capítulo. Espero que haya resuelto parte de vuestras dudas / vaticinios._**

 ** _A partir de ahora solo queda saber cómo reaccionarán… Sin lugar a dudas la historia entre en otra fase. Veremos._**

 ** _Una vez más MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO, ya sea en la forma que sea, especialmente aquellas que dedicáis un poco de vuestro tiempo a animarme o comentar la historia en las reviews. Sois amor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	9. Noche de chicas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hooola! Os dejo el segundo de los tres capítulos que tenía pensado subir esta semana. Hoy está siendo un día de locura y aprovecho un rato que tengo libre para subirlo._**

 ** _Os dejo el capítulo espero que os guste._**

 **.**

 **NOCHE DE CHICAS.**

 **BPOV**

.

La tarde en el hospital había sido un suplicio.

Ahora que Charlie estaba recuperándose y mi atención no estaba completamente embotada por la preocupación, me distraía con cualquier cosa. El olor, los sonidos, las enfermeras con cincuenta cacharros de tortura… Es que no soportaba ni verles sacar un termómetro. Me había entretenido un buen rato jugando a las cartas con papá, hasta había comentado un documental de pesca como si fuera la final de la Superbowl… pero estaba a punto de estallar de estrés que me provocaban los hospitales. Aunque la idea de dejar a Charlie solo era mucho peor así que asumía ese estrés.

Y si tenía que ser sincera tampoco todo era culpa del hospital. Pero mejor no pensaba en eso…

Cuando Sue había vuelto habíamos tenido una pequeña charla. Le había dicho que papá me había puesto al día de todo… bueno, papá y una pequeñísima llamada a Esme, pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría, pero se relajó al notar que tenía "mi bendición". Me hizo recordar la primera vez que Eric Yorkie me había invitado al baile y se había presentado en casa para recogerme. Temblaba de solo ver a papá. Como habían girado las tornas ahora, menos mal que yo no me comporté con Sue como Charlie se comportó con el pobre Eric. En fin…

De vuelta a casa, paré a comprar un par de botellas de vino. Si me presentaba sin ellas solo le daría a Rose una razón más para patearme el culo. Y ya tendría bastantes.

Al llegar las vi a las dos sentadas en el banco del porche.

-Siento llegar tarde, me entretuve hablando con Sue… - les expliqué un poco por encima mientras entrabamos en casa.

Nos pusimos cómodas, preparamos la mesa y lo dispusimos todo para la velada. Música de los sesenta de fondo, unas cuantas velas aromáticas y las copas de vino llenas. Todo estaba listo.

Estuvimos durante horas poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas. Hacía tanto tiempo que no charlaba con ellas que todo, hasta lo más absurdo, era un detalle nuevo a comentar. Incluso con Alice, daba igual, el tenerla conmigo, sentada a mi lado y no al otro lado de una pantalla, le daba a todo un matiz diferente. No me explicaba cómo había podido vivir sin ellas durante tanto tiempo.

Estábamos sentadas en el sofá, Alice intentando pintarme las uñas cuando Rose preguntó por lo que todas nos moríamos por hablar, hasta yo, y llevábamos horas posponiendo.

-¿Entonces nos vas a decir que es lo que pasaba entre Edward y tú esta mañana? – dijo yendo a la cocina a buscar más vino. Esta botella ya iba a cuenta de papá, pero lo hacíamos por él, no debía beber a partir de ahora… seguramente.

\- Esto…. Estábamos hablando de… - no sabía ni cómo decirlo- de… - cogí aire y lo solté – de que nunca nos divorciamos.

Hubo dos reacciones bien diferentes. Alice estaba completamente sorprendida. Su boca abierta de la sorpresa. Hasta el pincel del pintauñas se le había caído y todo de la impresión… ahora tenía el pie como si fuese un mini Pollock. Rose por su banda no parecía ni un poco sorprendida.

-¿Vuestro divorcio? Vosotros… Tú y él…. ¿Estabais casados? Pero… ¿cuándo? – Alice boqueaba en busca de información. Podía ver a su cabecita yendo a mil por hora. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime que no te casaste en Las Vegas!

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Bella! – me gritó.

-¡Ya lo sé! – le contesté con un grito un tanto desesperado.

-¡No me has dicho nada en diez años! – Su cabeza se giró automáticamente hacía Rose y le apuntó con el dedo – En cambio tú no pareces sorprendida ¡Ya lo sabías!

-Edward me lo dijo – Esto era nuevo hasta para mí, y yo que pensaba que nadie sabía nada… - Fue poco después de que te fueras, después de comenzar ese curso en la universidad. Yo estaba enfadada porque no contestabas a mis mails y nadie nos decía nada… y él estaba hecho polvo. Lo pillé en un momento de debilidad, lo tendríais que haber visto… no fue su mejor época. – dijo Rose en moviendo la cabeza, como si quisiese borrar esa imagen de Edward de su mente- Una noche se sinceró y me lo explicó todo. O lo que creía que era todo hasta hace poco.

Yo estaba un poco aturdida. Rose se apiadó de nosotras y continúo con su relato. Era extraño saber sobre la otra cara de la misma historia. Yo tenía la mía. Mi sufrimiento, mi pena en Londres, mi soledad ¿Pero Edward? Por lo que me había dicho él en su casa no fueron días fáciles para él, y por lo que dejaba entrever Rose era verdad.

-El otro día Edward vino a casa y nos explicó la conversación que tuvisteis… Parece absurdo, pero nunca vio el mensaje de Tanya. – se explicó ante nuestra cara de obtusas- La siguiente cosa que supo de ella fue una llamada esa mañana en Las Vegas, estaba histérico buscando transporte para volver, no miró nada, solo te buscaba– Alice cabeceaba en forma de asentimiento a lo que decía su cuñada- y esa llamada fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La dejó al momento. Y bueno… el móvil pasó a mejor vida, así que tampoco pudo comprobar mucho – Alice puso una mueca extraña

¿Nunca vio el mensaje de Tanya? Nunca supo nada de por qué me había marchado, entonces. Yo había contado con que tarde o temprano al comprobar sus mensajes habría visto el detonante de mi marcha…

Cada vez entendía menos. Fue Alice la que habló en ese momento.

-Cuando llegamos a Forks tú ya no estabas, bueno eso ya lo sabes. Cuando Esme le dijo que te habías vuelto a Londres estampó el móvil contra el rio y allí debe continuar. A Emmet y Carlise no les fue fácil contenerlo. Nunca había visto a nadie tan frustrado… Supongo que te conocía demasiado bien, para bien y para mal. En el fondo de su mente él sabía lo que significaba todo eso…

Asentí en silencio intentando hacerme una idea de todo.

-¿Y Emmet? – Si Rose lo sabía, seguramente Emmet también.

-Tardó en decírselo, pero al final lo hizo. No fue una época buena para Edward…Y Emmet le tuvo que sacar las castañas del fuego varias veces. Una noche se plantó. Estaba cansado de no comprender porque su hermano se comportaba así y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que contárselo.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Quería a Emmet como un hermano y con lo que había dicho Rose de la época complicada de Edward tendría toda la razón del mundo si me culpaba de lo que le había pasado a su hermano. ¿Qué narices habría hecho Edward?

-Bella… -Rose llamó mi atención- Emmet no te culpa de nada. Simplemente creé que los dos fuisteis unos ciegos y unos idiotas. Le dolió ver a Edward como lo vio, pero también tenerte lejos. Como a todos… - se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que Alice nos interrumpió. Parecía más recuperada después de la sorpresa.

-Podemos volver al punto dónde Bella nos explicaba que está casada con Edward – dijo pellizcándome en la pierna-

Les expliqué de lo poco que me acordaba de aquel momento, y era muy poco y muy borroso. Hasta que no hablara con Edward no podría rellenar las lagunas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Alice estaba abonada a las preguntas sin respuesta hoy.

-¿Divorciarme? No sé… supongo que es lo que se tiene que hacer, ¿no? – mi voz sonaba ligeramente desesperada en busca de respuestas, pero mis amigas habían decidido sacar su mejor cara de póker en ese momento. –

Y de golpe una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza.

-¡Claaaro! ¡Por eso ha insistido tanto en hablar de la boda! – Alice volvía a tener cara de no entender nada. Rose seguía con la de póker. –

\- Ilumínanos, por favor – dijo Rose riéndose un poco.

-¡Victoria! Entiendo que no quiera estar casado teniendo una relación con Doña perfecta… Seguramente se querrán casar tarde o temprano- de repente me daban ganas de seguir casada con él…

\- Tú estás fatal de lo tuyo- Sentenció Rose y mis dos amigas se rieron de lo lindo de mí.

Ellas dirían misa, pero yo estaba segura. Tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Alice y Rose estaban saliendo de casa cuando frené a Rose. Se merecía una disculpa. No había recibido ningún reclamo de ella, ni de Emmet, pero se lo debía.

-Rose… yo lo siento. Sé que mi actitud fue muy miserable, yo solo… sabía que él os necesitaría y no quería que…

-Shhh – me interrumpió – Edward nos lo ha explicado y lo entiendo. Tengo que decir que tienes un razonamiento pésimo, pero entiendo tú lógica… o falta de ella - dijo con una sonrisa- Solo un consejo, no cometáis los mismos errores de hace unos años. Habla con Edward. Aclarad vuestras ideas y sed sinceros. – me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y se fue corriendo al coche dónde la esperaba Alice.

Poco después de que las chicas se fueran, estaba acabando de recoger cuando sonó mi teléfono. Un nuevo mensaje, y no hacía falta ser adivina para saber de quién era.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Es muy cortito porque se complementa con el siguiente, que ya os adelanto que es un EPOV._**

 ** _No tengo mucho tiempo, pero no quiero irme sin agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo. MUCHAS GRACIAS, sabéis que sin vosotras allí detrás no tiene mucho sentido FF. Espero vuestras opiniones y teorías._**

 ** _Saludos;_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo ;)_**


	10. Reunión de hombres

**imer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hooooola!_**

 ** _Os traigo el capítulo del viernes. Es un EPOV, así veremos cómo lo está viviendo él todo. La historia continuara estando narrada por Bella, pero de vez en cuando me parece interesante ver el otro lado de la moneda._**

 ** _A ver que nos cuenta Edward…_**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con la historia._**

 _._

 **OUTTAKE: REUNIÓN DE HOMBRES**

 **EPOV**

.

Bella me iba a volver loco. Siempre había conseguido poner mi mundo patas arribas con su peculiar caos, pero esta vez estaba siendo el summum.

Llevaba unos días aquí y mi vida tenía otro ritmo. Es como pasar de ver una película en blanco y negro a una en color, alta definición, 3D y sonido envolvente todo a la vez. De cero a nada.

No era necesario ser un genio para notar que estaba en una constante lucha. Mantenerse alejada, no dejarme acercarme a ella y, a su vez, tenía impulsos por estar cerca. A veces construía un muro cuando hablábamos del pasado y otras, como el día de las palomitas, se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo es que yo solo quería abrazarla porque sabía que detrás de toda esa incoherencia solo había una cosa: miedo. Estaba preocupada por la salud de Charlie, estaba asustada por las reacciones que tendríamos con ella después de tantos años fuera, aterrorizada por volverse a sentir en casa y no tener fuerzas para volverse a ir.

La nueva Bella era apasionante. Rebosaba independencia por todos los poros de su piel. Llevaba diez años viviendo fuera, en un lugar dónde había comenzado de cero sola, sin que nadie la conociera. Se había creado una vida autónomamente y no soportaba perderlo. Eso también la tenía espantada. Volver a ser dependiente de alguien. Se había enfadado conmigo a la mínima que le había parecido intuir un reclamo, no soportaba que la gente del pueblo la mirase y hablase de ella… Timidez e independencia, mala combinación para poder romper sus muros.

Y todo esto de la boda… No sabía si enfadarme con ella o reírme por su loca cabeza. Solo a ella se le ocurriría pensar que porque íbamos disfrazados la boda no tenía validez. Para ella era un error, sin más consecuencias, que olvidar. Desde esta mañana no podía parar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría ahora que sabía la verdad. ¿Qué querría hacer ahora? Yo tenía muy claro que con boda o sin ella no había ni una sola oportunidad que no pensara aprovechar para conseguir que se abriera conmigo de nuevo. Hace años supe que no quería su amistad, que no me servía solo ser su amigo, más. A pesar del paso de los años mis sentimientos no habían cambiado. Tenía miedo de sus reacciones, pero convencido a romper sus muros. Que se diera cuenta que ella quería esto tanto como yo. Bella tendría que darnos una oportunidad. Nunca tuvimos una de verdad y la merecíamos. Estaba seguro como que mañana volvería a salir el sol que la merecíamos.

Sonó mi teléfono acabando con mis pensamientos y me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando vi que era Emmet.

-Hola Em –contesté rápidamente. No llevaba bien que no le cogiera el teléfono. Culpa mía y de mi época más oscura después de que Bella se fuera.

Aún recuerdo un día, poco después de mudarme de nuevo a Forks, que me había llamado, al fijo y al móvil y no respondía porque… estaba en la ducha. No tardó ni cinco minutos en presentarse en mi puerta con las sirenas puestas y la cara descompuesta. Todo lo que tenía de grandullón y vasto, lo tenía de buena persona.

-Rose se ha ido a casa de Bella y no me ha dejado ir con ella. Noche de chicas. Tonterías – Me informó mi hermano, aunque ya lo sabía por Bella – Si me preguntas creo que es la excusa perfecta para beber vino y despellejarte – mi hermano siempre tan sincero.

-Vaya, gracias Emmet – dije irónicamente.

-De nada, todos sabemos que es la verdad. – me confirmó como quién te dice que mañana va a llover, sin dudar. Claro, siempre que vivas en Forks – Pero no me pienso quedar en casa. Jasper y yo vamos para allá cargados con cervezas y el _call of duty._ –continúo decidido mi hermano.

Me reí, porque ese razonamiento era muy típico de Emmet.

-Yo no te voy a dejar criticar a Bella, pero nosotros también tendremos nuestra Reunión de hombres. Me niego a llamarle noche de chicos – seguía hablando sin importarle que no le contestara.

-Está bien, os espero aquí – no había mucho más que decir si ya venían de camino. Además aprovecharía para intentar sacarle información a Jasper.

-Por cierto Edward, he encargado unas pizzas, si llega el repartidor las pagas. Y ni una palabra a mi Rosie o me cortará mis partes. – y sin más colgó.

Me reí aún más fuerte. Llevaba dos meses sin comer comida basura, Rose se lo había prohibido y lo estaba pasando fatal.

Las pizzas llegaron poco antes que mis inesperados invitados. Nos tiramos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver partidos de baseball repetidos. Clásicos entre los clásicos los llamaba Emmet. Al final la sesión de videojuegos quedó relegada.

-Creo que como premio por toda la paciencia que he tenido estos años con el tema merezco una explicación de lo que le pasaba a Bella esta mañana. – nos dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mi hermano a Jazz y a mí –

Yo no sabía que decir. Bella me había dicho que Jasper no sabía nada de la boda, y no sabía si se lo debía decir. Miré a Jasper que me devolvió la mirada interrogante. Emmet ante el silencio se giró.

-Otra vez secretitos no. Si no me lo dices tú, llamaré a Bella. Me estoy hartando de ser siempre el que os deja solucionarlo a vuestro ritmo mientras la cagaís todo el rato… - Emmet se giró intentando controlarse.

Emmet tenía razón. Si Bella quería reconstruir esta amistad se tenían que acabar los secretos. Además, Jasper también era mi amigo.

-Bella parece no tener muy claro que estamos casados… - expliqué.

A Emmet el tema de la boda no le sorprendió porque ya lo sabía, pero aun así parecía confundido. Se lo había explicado una vez que me tuvo que venir a buscar al cuartel de una comisaria cercana a la universidad. Me habían pillado peleándome borracho con un compañero de facultad. No fue nada grave, pero fue la última que me pasó Emmet y acabé confesando todo lo que había sucedido con Bella.

Jasper, en cambio, estaba completamente perplejo.

-Esa era la parte del puzzle que nos faltaba – susurró, aunque no lo suficiente para que no lo oyese.

Me hacía una idea de lo que quería decir, pero estaba deseando conocer la puñetera versión de Jasper después de tantos años. Emmet debió saber lo que intentaba hacer porque no nos interrumpió como era habitual en él.

-Bella nunca nos dijo que se había casado, os habíais casado – se corrigió – Aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Jasper era listo y el típico amigo fiel, demasiado fiel… A Bella, claro está. Nunca revelaría nada que supiese que ella no quería que se supiese, pero también sabía que yo estaba perdido y necesitaba una pista. Algo a lo que aferrarme. Algo que me dijera que aún había esperanza.

-Alice y yo siempre sospechamos que había algo más de lo de Tanya. Algo…Pero nunca lo mencionó. Era como un acuerdo no escrito, no se hablaba de los días en Las Vegas ni de ti. – Jasper parecía que le costaba soltar las palabras.

\- Como si lo de Tanya no fuese motivo suficiente – dijo crípticamente mi hermano.

Nunca superaría que engañase a Bella. En su día, Rose y Emmet sabían de la existencia de Tanya y pensaban que Bella también lo sabría, que en una de nuestras muchas charlas se lo habría contado. La cara de decepción de Emmet cuando supo que había engañado a Bella no me la quitaré nunca de la cabeza.

Además, desde que tuve la conversación con Bella a su vuelta y les había explicado su versión de la noche en las Vegas estaba mucho más susceptible con el tema. Tanto yo, como Emmet y Rose, gracias a la confesión de Bella, habíamos añadido la información del dichoso mensaje al móvil y cómo eso había sido lo que tanto había herido a Bella… y Emmet solo explotaba en cólera cada vez que escuchaba el dichoso nombre de Tanya.

Esa era una de las razones por las que había decidido hablar con Victoria la misma mañana después de la conversación con Bella. No sabía si conseguiría que Bella me diese una oportunidad, pero tenía claro que no quería que me volviese a pasar lo mismo que con Tanya. Esta vez nadie se interpondría entre ella y yo. No me podría reprochar nada, por mucho que su cabeza rebuscase excusas. Victoria lo entendió perfectamente, nunca habíamos tenido una relación seria como pareja, pero después de tanto tiempo sin duda la podía considerar una amiga y me conocía muy bien. Ella intuía que la razón de todo era Bella. Había intentado ser amable con ella el día siguiente, pero Bella… Nunca la ha podido soportar. Eso tampoco ha cambiado con los años.

-Lo que no entiendo es como la enana puede "no tener claro que estáis casados" – interrumpió esta vez el silencio Emmet.

Decidí remontarme un poco en la historia para darle un poco de luz a Jasper.

Mi mente volvió a Las Vegas.

-Bella y yo pasamos toda la noche del sábado juntos. Vosotros estabais… yo qué sé que estabais haciendo… habíamos bebido unas copas del minibar de la habitación, y después cenando también lo acompañamos con vino. Yo no estaba en mis mejores condiciones y ya sabéis como es Bella con el alcohol…

-Un desastre… - asintió mi hermano.

-Diez años más tarde y no ha mejorado mucho – añadió Jasper.

\- Yo no iba tan mal, pero tampoco estaba sobrio que digamos…Decidimos dar un paseo para que bajara un poco el alcohol… íbamos cogidos de la mano, y surgieron las caricias, unos besos por aquí, otros por allá cada vez eran más intensos… supongo que era algo que se había ido gestando durante del verano…o durante…. Bueno, la cuestión que el lugar, las copas…lo explosionaron todo finalmente.

-Ahórrate los detalles… No necesito saber cómo le metías mano a Bella – gruñó mi hermano.

Rodeé mis ojos y continué.

-Pasamos por delante de una de las capillas. Vimos salir a una pareja y a Bella se le antojó el acto más romántico del mundo. – Jasper bufó- Iba borracha, y Bella siempre tuvo el romanticismo muy a flor de piel… Al principio pasamos de largo, pero después de…. Te lo ahorraré Emmet, ya te imaginas… - dije con una sonrisa intentando aligerar el ambiente.

\- Gracias a ti no me lo voy a quitar de la cabeza…. Maldito adolescente caliente. – volvió a gruñir.

\- Ya no era un adolescente – le corregí.

-Pero estabas tan caliente que no pensabas con claridad, así que me da igual – me contestó mi hermano.

\- La cuestión, – continué zanjando la discusión que nos llevaría al punto de siempre - es que después volvimos a pasar por delante y esta vez se nos antojó como algo genial. Una manera de vivir la experiencia de Las Vegas al máximo… Habíamos ido de casinos, a espectáculos… Nos quedaba lo más característico… - cada vez que lo pensaba me arrepentía más.

-Entramos y mientras Bella elegía de que nos vestiríamos para el gran día, -dije con ironía- yo compré los anillos. Nos casó un Elvis pasado de quilos. Con Bella vestida de Marilyn y yo de un Elvis, más delgado, pero más borracho…

-Y sí, nos casamos… Los papeles estaban en los bolsillos de mis pantalones esa mañana. Y al parecer Bella se pensaba todo este tiempo que había sido un teatrillo sin validez. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa cuando la habéis visto esta mañana. No me había dejado hablar del tema aun, pero por un comentario de la librería de la Sra. Williams he podido aclararlo y… bueno, que ya lo sabe.

El silencio solo lo cortaba la televisión con el partido, que habíamos olvidado por completo.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – me preguntó mi hermano, como quién pregunta la hora. Como si tuviese una respuesta fácil.

-No tengo ni idea… Hablar con Bella. No sé qué querrá hacer ella… - dije no muy seguro.

\- Divorciarse – me interrumpió Jasper un poco absorto. Ante nuestras caras se explicó- Quiero decir que supongo que es lo que querrá hacer ¿no?

-Y ¿por qué se querría divorciar si no lo ha hecho en diez años? – contraatacó Emmet.

-Porque durante estos diez años no era consciente que era la Sra. Cullen y ahora sí lo es. – dijo Jasper como si fuésemos dos niños obtusos a los que se les tiene que explicar hasta el punto más básico.

Y en mi cabeza solo resonaba _Sra. Cullen._ Y qué bien sonaba. Quería que continuara sonando así de bien siempre.

-O la puedes reconquistar y conseguir que se quede en Forks… No soporto la idea de que se vuelva a ir. – me dijo mi hermano. Me recordó al entrenador del instituto cuando le daba una charla motivacional al jugador estrella antes de un partido.

Jasper se había vuelto a quedar absorto. Yo quería obtener información de él y lo único que había dicho era que Bella se querría divorciar.

-¿Os estáis escuchando? – nos volvió a interrumpir Jazz- ¿Por qué querríais continuar en un matrimonio que solo os ha traído desgracias? – me miró seriamente - Mira yo no sé qué piensas hacer con Bella, ni mucho menos que piensa hacer Bella contigo…- y sonaba sincero- pero si quieres construir algo con ella, debería ser con una base sólida, nueva y sin manchas del pasado, sino a la mínima grieta, la paranoia va a consumir a Bella y volverá a poner un océano de por medio como respuesta.

Una vez más Jasper era la voz de la razón en este grupo de locos. No sé qué haríamos sin los hermanos Hale.

Estuvimos un rato más, pero se hacía tarde y los lunes por la mañana ya eran suficientemente duros por sí solos como para que le añadiéramos el insomnio.

Decidí irme directamente a la cama, ya recogería mañana los restos de esta reunión improvisada. Estaba tumbado en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Tenía muy claro que pensaba aprovechar el tiempo que Bella estuviese aquí para recupérala. Hace diez años cuando se bajó de ese avión en las vacaciones de verano había tenido muy claro que era a ella lo que quería en mi vida. No había cambiado mi resolución. Aunque me iba a costar un poco convencerla de que podríamos construir algo nuevo juntos.

Alargué mi teléfono y le escribí un mensaje. La sensación de tenerla en mi lista de contactos era excitante. Algo absurdo, parecía que volviese a tener trece años, pero después de tantos años sin contacto con ella, tenerlo era toda una experiencia.

" _Buenas noches. Sueña mucho. Yo lo haré contigo."_

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que me contestará, pero al momento vi que anunciaba _"Bella escribiendo"_

" _Buenas noches. Lo intentaré"_

Hasta por mensaje se contenía, pero supongo que algo era algo. Como ella me había dicho esta mañana "hasta me responde". Con eso me doy por satisfecho.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Hoooola de nuevo ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Edward nos ha arrojado un poco más de luz sobre esa noche en las Vegas y también sobre Victoria… Ahora quedará saber cómo van a resolver el tema matrimonio, saber cómo Bella reacciona a todo esto…_**

 ** _Os quiero dar las gracias a todas. No me cansaré de decir lo maravilloso que es leer todos vuestros comentarios, ver los follows, favoritos etc. ¡Es un subidón de energía que no veas!_**

 ** _Muchos saludos y que paséis un gran fin de semana ;)_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo._**


	11. Acabando con el pasado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¡Hooooola! Espero que hayáis comenzado la semana con fuerza ;) Os quiero dar las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo SOIS GENIALES, sin vosotras no tendría mucho sentido todo esto, así que nunca me cansaré de agradeceros._**

 ** _Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco el desenlace de los que publique la semana pasada, veremos si os gusta._**

 **.**

 **ACABANDO CON EL PASADO**

 **BPOV**

.

Era lunes por la mañana y me sentía llena de energía. Charlie estaba mucho mejor, las cosas parecían normalizarse con mis amigos e incluso con Edward, pero sobretodo hoy me llegaría mi portátil y eso me ayudaría a canalizar todas mis frustraciones. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, cuando más inestable emocionalmente estaba más me ayudaba el trabajar. Muchas veces las ideas que surgían en ese momento no servían de nada, la mayoría de veces de hecho, pero como mínimo yo me sentía mejor.

Llegaba tarde a la ronda con los doctores. No me había podido aguantar y había conducido hasta la oficina de correos para recoger mi paquete. Y tal y como me había esperado en él no sólo estaba mi estimado ordenador, sino que también estaba mi pequeña maleta con mi ropa y enseres personales. Abrí el neceser y me puse mi perfume y me sentí un poco más yo. Así de fatal estaba.

Subí corriendo a la habitación de papá aunque sabía que era imposible llegar a tiempo. Llegaba casi una hora tarde. No había nadie.

-Charlie ha comenzado con la rehabilitación. Unos ejercicios para potenciar la recuperación – me explicó Ángela Webber.

-Muchas gracias Ángela. ¿Ya ha pasado Edward? – pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Sí, pero hoy no tiene ninguna cirugía programada. Solo visitas, si quieres le aviso para que se pase por aquí cuando tenga libre… - se ofreció Ángela.

-No te preocupes… ¿Os importaría que me quedara aquí trabajando mientras vuelve mi padre?

-Ningún problema. – me dijo Ángela amablemente.

Enchufé el portátil a la corriente. Abrí la tapa de mi café para llevar, dejándome inundar por su suave aroma. Y entonces noté que todo estaba en paz. Que volvía a ser la Bella tranquila y segura que era hace unos días. Esta vorágine me había vuelto insegura y volátil. No podía entender como me soportaban los demás cuando ni yo misma no me reconocía.

En Londres había conseguido que muchas de mis inseguridades se acabaran. Estaba yo sola para sacarme las castañas del fuego y eso me había ayudado mucho a controlar el caos que siempre he sido, pero al llegar de nuevo a Forks todo eso parecía haberse volatilizado. Necesitaba volver a conectarme con mi yo segura. Ir tomando de nuevo las riendas de mi vida, porque el caos me estaba inundando, en mi vida profesional y, para que negarlo, en mi vida sentimental. Mi corazón iba a cien por hora sin mi permiso. ¡Anarquista traidor! Eso era lo que peor llevaba porque controlarlo era agotador.

Me voy diez años ¡Diez! Y cuando vuelvo parece que no hayan pasado ni dos días. Mi corazón traicionero vuelve a alterarse cada vez que Edward está cerca. ¡Y no tiene lógica! Las personas cambian en diez años y yo vuelvo a estar atrapada en lo mismo que hace tanto tiempo. Como si volviese a ser la niñata tonta de diecinueve años que no sabe nada de la vida. A pesar de todo lo que sufrí, conseguí pasar página, me di permiso para confiar en otros hombres, para enamorarme de ellos. ¡Y no fue fácil! ¡Quitarse a Edward de la cabeza no es fácil! y ahora él me daba la vuelta a todo mi perfecto mundo.

Decidí que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza y comenzar a trabajar. Conecté mis cascos y me puse un poco de música clásica, me iba bien para concentrarme. Ya estaba lista para contestar los mails pendientes. ¡Ai dios! Ciento cincuenta mails. Iba a matar a Mike.

Levanté la cabeza una hora más tarde cuando papá me tocó el hombro.

-Veo que no has dejado un poco de ese café para tu viejo padre – me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá cama que había en la habitación.

Aparté todas mis cosas y me acerqué a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Cogí aire y ahora sí que todo se veía diferente. Estuvimos hablando de un poco todo.

-Y con Edward… ¿todo bien? – me preguntó mi padre después de un silencio.

-Sí… Bueno aún un poco raro a veces, pero hemos decidido llevarlo como adultos… ya sabes… - dije haciéndome un poco la desentendida.

Nunca le dije a Charlie los motivos de mi marcha, pero no era tonto y por lo que me había contado Edward de sus famosas multas nunca le conseguí engañar. Sinceramente, pienso que si en vez de callarme hace diez años, lo hubiese hablado con alguien, hubiese intentado verbalizar esos pensamientos incoherentes yo misma me hubiese dado cuenta de mi error. Pero había optado por callar y eso había dado alas a mis inseguridades adolescentes.

Charlie no hizo ningún comentario más.

-Ayer estuve dando una vuelta por el pueblo – papá se relajó un poco ante mi cambio de tema – y vi que la antigua librería está completamente abandonada…

-Una pena, desde la muerte de la Sra. Williams nadie se ha preocupado por ella. Hace un par de años que depende del ayuntamiento, pero ya sabes, no hay dinero para hacer algo decente con ella. – me explicó mi padre algo entristecido.

-Edward me contó algo de su exmarido, pero veo que a él nunca le interesó nada de ella… - dije un poco molesta - Así que todo depende del ayuntamiento… - susurré pensativa.

-Supongo ¿por qué? – Negué con mi cabeza quitándole importancia – Sé que era importante para ti, si quieres saber algo más podrías preguntarle a Esme, aunque allí solo quedan escombros.

Esme trabajaba en el ayuntamiento así que seguramente ella podría tener más información que cualquiera del pueblo.

Pasamos un buen rato juntos. Y me sentó bien. Me parece que nunca había pasado un lunes tan feliz. ¡Con la mala fama que tienen! Escuchaba que comenzaban a repartir la comida cuando recibí un mensaje.

" _He tenido toda la mañana liada y no me he podido escapar. ¿Has ido a ver a Charlie? Ed"_

No sé si era este estado de felicidad que tenía esta mañana, pero decidí ser un poco valiente y comenzar a afrontar mis errores de cara.

" _Sí estoy aquí. He llegado tarde. Una cola inacabable en correos. Por cierto, ¿Tienes libre para comer? Bella"_

No tardó nada en aparecer en la pantalla el mensaje que daba muestra que Edward estaba respondiendo.

 _"_ _Una hora completamente libre para ti. Te espero en la entrada dentro de ¿diez minutos? Ed"_

Con una sonrisa le contesté.

" _Hecho."_

Fuimos caminando hasta una pequeña cafetería que había cerca del hospital. No hacían gran cosa aparte de bocadillos y ensaladas, pero al menos saldríamos de ese edificio frío. ¡Qué ganas tenía de perder de vista el hospital!

Ya nos habían servido cuando decidí que lo mejor para continuar adelante era cerrar de una vez, por todas, el pasado.

-Así que estamos casados. – quizás tendría que haber hecho una entradilla o algo porque Edward casi se atraganta con su refresco. Estaba muy poco acostumbrado a esta Bella directa por lo que se ve –

-Sí, y me sorprendió que pensaras lo contrario. – No lo decía como un reclamo sino con sorpresa.

Y tenía toda la razón es de ser tonto casarse y pensar que no tiene ningún tipo de validez por el simple hecho de ir disfrazada de Marylin… Pero así soy yo, obtusa. Tonta de remate a veces.

-No tengo muy clara esa noche y, si soy sincera, he dedicado muchos esfuerzos en no recordarla… - Edward no parecía sorprendido por mi declaración – Pero… Yo pensaba que no tenía validez, que esas cosas eran una broma…

-Ya… Los papeles que había en mi bolsillo no dicen lo mismo. Sí tienen validez. – dijo, una vez más, sin rencor o enfado en su voz.

\- Lo siento Edward… Sé que suena difícil de creer, pero no era consciente que era algo tan serio y nunca me tomé la molestia de buscar información… yo lo siento si te ha causado algún problema… yo…

-No te disculpes, fue un error de los dos. ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer?

-A veces me pregunto si el pasado dejará de volver para hacerme la vida imposible alguna vez – dije riéndome ligeramente. Edward me acompañó esta vez – Nos tendríamos que divorciar. – sentencié convencida que era lo que quería hacer, pero, sobre todo, lo que debíamos hacer. Ya iba siendo hora que hiciéramos las cosas bien nosotros dos.

La noche pasada lo había estado pensando mucho. Había dado muchas vueltas en la cama intentando buscar la mejor solución, y la verdad, es que esa era la mejor solución para ambos. Tanto juntos como por separado. Cada uno podríamos hacer nuestra vida sin interferencias de por medio, pero sobretodo no tendríamos más barreras del pasado entre nosotros. Nuestro nefasto pasado era algo que me ponía muy incómoda, me hacía sentirme vulnerable, injusta y no podía vivir con esos sentimientos para siempre y menos si queríamos recuperar la normalidad.

Edward solo cabeceó serio, pero no dijo nada.

-Si queremos volver a recuperar nuestra amistad no podemos mantener esto. Nos estaría recordando cada día el mayor error de nuestras vidas. El catalizador de todo el desastre… - expliqué. – Además ¿qué sentido tendría? Nos merecemos algo mejor que esto, estoy convencida. Un matrimonio entre dos personas que hace diez años que no saben nada uno del otro. Nuestra… nuestra… amistad merece algo más que eso… – dije, una vez más convencida.

Edward no me estaba dando mucha información, pero debía mantenerme firme en mi postura. Si alguien es experta en sobreanalizar detalles sin importancia y que estos acaben pareciendo super trascendentales, esa soy yo. Mejor no darle alas a mi mente. Mejor no dejar ninguna rendija a la que aferrarme ante cualquier problema.

-¿Has hablado con Jasper? – me preguntó Edward. ¿De todo lo que podría decirme es eso lo que me dice?

-¿Qué? – pregunté un poco aturdida.

-Da igual… déjalo… - dijo pensativo – ¿Sabes? Durante años ese matrimonio era mi única unión contigo… - confesó. – Supongo que ahora las cosas son diferentes –dijo algo más animado, aunque seguía con su cabeza en otra parte.

Edward se quedó un rato aislado en sus pensamientos. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era darle su tiempo para que decidiera que hacer. Sabía que tenía que ser comprensiva y darle su espacio, quizás hasta debería decirle que no había prisa para que me contestara… pero la verdad es que quería la respuesta ahora. ¡Me estaba poniendo histérica!

– Además, supongo que he sido un pésimo marido, ni unas míseras flores para nuestros aniversarios ni nada – me contestó con humor ¡Al fin! ¿Eso sería que sí me daba el divorcio?

-Y yo una novia a la fuga… Nunca te avisé que no me esperases a cenar. –le guiñé un ojo - Hemos sido pésimos los dos– dije casi con un suspiro

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, esta vez Edward lo rompió.

-¿Conoces algún abogado que lo pueda hacer? Al único que conozco es el mismo que juega a cartas con nuestros padres cada viernes por la noche desde que tengo uso de razón. – dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

¡Al fin tenía respuesta! Así que le parecía bien todo el tema del divorcio. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y todo del agradecimiento. En menos de veinticuatro horas me había enterado que era la Sra. Cullen y, también, habíamos decido divorciarnos. Si es que mi vida sentimental era un caos…

-Eso sería otra pésima decisión – Reafirmé – Déjame que hablé con Mike, seguro que me puede dar algunos nombres, ya sabes con los que trabajamos cuando estamos en Estados Unidos…

-¿Mike? ¿Tú pareja? – dijo Edward haciéndose el distraído.

-No, Mike es mi representante. – Cabeceó aún con la vista fija en el plato de ensalada vacío – Y seguramente esté mucho más interesado en ti que en mí. – Esta vez levantó la cabeza y río conmigo.

\- Mike no, pero algún inglés… ¿Cómo dijiste el otro día? – se rascó a barbilla haciendo que pensaba – inglés con acento pijo ¿no? – me reí ante la alusión a la conversación que habíamos mantenido en su casa –

\- Nadie ahora. – cabeceó ante mi respuesta.

Su gesto no expresaba mucho, así que no podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Odiaba eso. Edward era un experto en poner cara de póker, yo, en cambio, no podía engañar a nadie nunca.

Y de repente pensé que no sería una pregunta disparatada preguntar por su vida… Total, él había comenzado. Como una masoquista me preparé para escuchar la perfección de su vida amorosa con la doctora perfecta.

-Y ¿tú? ¿Alguna mujer por la que deba preocuparme si me cruzo por la calle antes de que se oficialice el divorcio? – intenté aligerar el ambiente.

Edward se río aunque su mirada tenía un algo que no acababa de entender.

-Nadie. – no dijo nada más. Y yo me indigné. ¿¡No pensaba ser sincero nunca conmigo?!

-Ni doña… Quiero decir ni Victoria… Se os ve bien juntos… ya sabes…

-Solo era sexo. Cuando uno de los dos lo necesitaba nos llamábamos. Nada más. Ni comidas los domingos con los padres, ni bombones el día se San Valentín, ni…amor. – me dijo completamente serio.

Pues se ve que sí que iba a ser sincero. Era mi imaginación o había usado el pasado ¿ya no se llamaban…? ¡Me iba a explotar la cabeza! Hasta los malditos verbos estaba analizando. Caos por todas partes ¡Todo esto es culpa de Edward!

-Vaya… - continué al ver que no decía nada – eso suena como si alguien fuera a salir herido tarde o temprano.

-Bella si algo saqué en claro hace diez años es que siempre hay que ser sincero, se tenga la relación que sea. Y créeme cuando te digo que ambos siempre hemos sido muy conscientes de los términos. Antes y ahora. – me dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

-Y si ella rompiese contigo o tú con ella ¿Ya está? ¿Si te he visto no me acuerdo? – dije un poco indignada.

Ni yo sabía porque estaba tan indignada. Yo misma había tenido un par de relaciones que habían sido similares y no había pasado nada.

-No tengo que romper con alguien con quién nunca he tenido una relación, pero sí, claro que le daría algún tipo de explicación. Victoria es una gran persona y no se merece que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana. – me explicó serio aunque con un aire sospechoso.

Estaba muy tranquilo, supongo que te la da el saber que lo estás haciendo bien, pero aun así había algo que se me estaba escapando. Pero pasaba de preguntar más, ya estaba quedando bastante en evidencia.

-Ya te entiendo, de verdad. Ha sido una tontería, disculpa. – dije un poco avergonzada por mi vehemencia absurda.

\- Bella me puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Si vamos a ser… amigos de nuevo, es lo mínimo ¿no? – me respondió con una sonrisa en la cara. – Tendría que volver al hospital ¿vamos? – me dijo, al ver que no me atrevía a seguir preguntando.

-¿Sabes?... tengo que ir a hacer unas gestiones…- puso cara de sorpresa, creo que se pensaba que me estaba escaqueando de estar con él después de la conversación que acabábamos de tener – Es una sorpresa para Charlie. Más bien una idea que se me ha ocurrido.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es? – me dijo mientras salíamos de la pequeña cafetería.

-No, porque si no, no sería una sorpresa… Nos vemos Edward. – me despedí yéndome en sentido contrario a hospital.

 **…**

 **...**

-¡Papá ya vale! Te he dicho cien mil veces que hasta que Edward no te traiga los papeles de la alta no te podrás ir. Siéntate y espéralo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese fatídico día del infarto y al final nos íbamos a casa. Sospechaba que Edward había alargado un poco su estancia en el hospital, para tranquilidad de Carlisle y desesperación de Charlie y mía. Especialmente mía. Pero hoy nos íbamos a casa y yo al fin perdería de vista este edificio del demonio.

-¿Tan mal le hemos tratado Jefe Swan que nos quiere abandonar con tanta prisa? – escuché la dulce voz de Ángela Webber, que entraba acompañada de Edward y su padre.

Edward… Desde la conversación en la cafetería las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre nosotros. La confianza era bastante inestable aun, pero íbamos por el buen camino. Habíamos estado en reuniones toda la pandilla junta de nuevo, varias veces esta semana y había sido todo genial. Un poco de estrés ante algunos temas y algún que otro comentario mordaz entre Edward y Jasper, pero nada que no se pueda sobrellevar. Daba la sensación que nos habíamos quitado una losa de encima desde que decidimos acabar con nuestro matrimonio.

Escuché que papá decía algo y decidí volver al mundo real y dejar de pensar en Edward.

-Sois un cielo. Vosotras más que estos dos pesados que te acompañan. Y os habéis ganado el cielo conmigo, soy consciente. Me disculpo por los dolores de cabeza que os haya podido dar. – dijo mi padre en con sus mejores modales.

-Es parte de nuestro trabajo Sr. Swan. Además, con las flores tan bonitas y esos bombones que nos ha regalado se nos ha olvidado todo. Ahora cuídese mucho, espero no tener que verlo por aquí en una buena temporada – dijo acercándose a papá dándole un abrazo de despedida.

Cuando Ángela se fue. Edward le entregó unos papeles.

-Tus informes. Recetas. Citas para las visitas de seguimiento y pruebas. Y también hay unas pautas de salud que más te vale seguir. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Las seguiré. Ya te dije que pienso enseñar pescar a mis nietos. – reafirmó papá serio. Se había vuelto muy insistente con el tema de ser abuelo.

-Y dale con lo de los nietos. Eres muy pesado papá… - dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Algún día Bella llegará y yo estaré preparado, fresco como una lechuga. – insistió.

-¿Nos vamos? – dije rodando los ojos e ignorando su charla.

-Sí, sácame de aquí hija. – salió de la habitación acompañado de Carlise. Edward y yo íbamos detrás. Él con una sonrisa en la cara y yo con una máscara de fastidio como cada vez que papá sacaba el tema.

Iba conduciendo para casa cuando cogí un pequeño desvió…

-Antes de que me lo digas ya sé que no se va por aquí, pero te quiero enseñar algo – dije conduciendo por el centro de Forks.

Paré delante de la antigua librería. Charlie tenía cara de no entender nada.

-La he comprado. – Charlie me miró confuso aún. Con mi dedo señalé la destartalada librería.

-¿Cómo? Bella está hecha polvo… ¿Sabes la de dinero y tiempo que vas a tener que invertir? Pero… ¿por qué? – me acribilló mi padre a preguntas.

-Comenzaré por el _por qué_ …- dije con una sonrisa. – Porque he pasado mucho tiempo en esa librería, parte de lo que soy hoy en día, en lo que me he convertido, es gracias a esos libros que compraba. Y no soporto ver…pensar que está así. Quería este lugar y quería a la Sra. Wiliams. Me gusta saber que algo quedará de ella, aunque ya no esté… no sé… que le devuelvo así una parte de todo lo que ella me enseñó… - dije un poco emocionada.

Papá solo asintió, ahora ya con una sonrisa.

-Hablé con Esme y entre ella y mis abogados hicieron las gestiones. – Continué explicando - El ayuntamiento está encantado de sacárselo de encima así que no ha puesto muchos impedimentos… y bueno, sí está destartalada lo que hace que sea una ganga para mi bolsillo – la verdad es que todo lo que me había ahorrado me serviría para invertirlo en las reformas.

-Si alguien puede ver el encanto a eso eres tú. – dijo Charlie volviendo a mirar por la ventana la tienda.

\- Ya he hablado con Jacob y los chicos, ellos se encargaran de la reforma. A tiempo completo. Me han dado dos o tres meses para tenerlo listo. Alice lo diseñará y se ocupará de plasmar lo que quiero. Y yo… yo rezaré para que todo salga bien – dije con una sonrisa.

\- Lo tienes muy bien pensado. Cariño, no creas que no me gusta lo que escucho, pero tú tienes tu vida en Londres, ¿qué vas a hacer con un negocio en Forks? –preguntó Charlie serio.

\- Tengo respuesta para eso también – dije muy pagada de mi misma – Será una librería algo diferente… Dónde podrás comprar libros, claro está, pero también con una zona de cafetería, dónde disfrutar en compañía de otras personas. Con talleres de literatura, charlas… cosas así. No necesitarán que yo esté. Contrataré a alguien. Yo me encargaré de conseguir la gente para las actividades y cosas así.

-¿Tú en una cafetería? Si mejor que contrates a alguien porque no ganarías para tazas – bromeó Charlie en alusión a mi torpeza innata.

-Además, estos días me he dado cuenta que no quiero estar alejada de este sitio… que también es mi hogar… Va a valer la pena, papá. Estoy segura. – dije con la certeza que sería verdad.

-Está bien… está bien. Se nota estás convencida de esto y por eso sé que saldrá bien. Si alguien entiende de libros esa eres tú- me dijo acercándose a darme un beso.

Con un último vistazo a mi destartalada adquisición nos fuimos para casa.

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _¡Sorpresaaaaa! Al final parece que sí habrá divorcio. ¿Me queréis matar? ¿Os convencen los argumentos de Bella? ¿Creéis que le han convencido a Edward? Al parecer Edward no le ha aclarado mucho el tema Victoria… ¿Se ha vuelto loca del todo con la librería? Veremos. Ya sabéis que adoro leer vuestras teorías, así que las espero con ansias._**

 ** _Me ha encantado leer que os han gustado los hermanos Hale, realmente le hacen mucha falta a Bella._**

 ** _Una aclaración sobre Bella… Muchas me decís que Bella no parece enamorada. Solo un inciso. Bella lleva diez años fuera, con una vida completamente alejada de Forks y de Edward. Muchas veces cuando leo algún FF hay cosas que me chirrían, pero no por la historia sino por la rapidez con la que pasan. Para mí, después de llevar una vida completamente al margen y con los pensamientos (inmaduros o no, injustos o no sobre lo que pasó en Las Vegas) no me parecería "lógico" que cayera rendida sin, como mínimo, tener dudas (teniendo en cuenta la personalidad que tiene este personaje en la historia). Pero, sobretodo, no olvidemos que hay una vida de Bella en Londres que no conocemos…_**

 ** _Después de todo el rollo me despido hasta el viernes,_**

 ** _Muchooooos saludos ;)_**


	12. Celebrando

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Os dejo el nuevo capítulo es cortito, pero cierra definitivamente un capítulo en la vida de Edward y Bella._**

 ** _Os quiero agradecer una vez más todo el apoyo y cariño que me dais ¡SOIS AMOR!_**

 **.**

 **CELEBRANDO**

 **BPOV**

.

El caos de la librería se había convertido en mi pequeño oasis. Me sentía muy bien cuando iba a ver el local y como iban avanzando las obras. Jacob y Alice insistían en que mejor no me acercara mucho por ahí, con mi suerte acabaría con una viga cayendo cuando pasase por debajo. Tener amigos para eso… A pesar de sus bromas yo no podía evitar ir. Me sentía feliz. Ver cómo iba tomando forma, como iba volviendo a la vida ese lugar ponía una sonrisa idiota en mi cara.

Era la hora de plegar de los chicos y yo seguía sentada en la vieja oficina de la Sra. Williams. Estaba bastante intacta estructuralmente y era dónde trabajaba. Llevaba unos días organizando ideas sobre posibles actos que podríamos hacer. Jacob me quería matar por trabajar allí. Alice me decía que me había vuelto loca. Papá insistía en que acabaría con una viga en la cabeza. Mike se quejaba que lo tenía loco con tanta idea disparatada. Pero a mí, todos ellos, me daban igual. Yo, como siempre, a la mía.

-Bells nos vamos – anunció Jacob asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho con esa sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara.

Nunca habíamos tenido mucha relación. Nos llevábamos bien, nuestros padres eran amigos íntimos, pero yo no era una gran fan de La Push y él no era un gran fan de salir de allí, así que nos veíamos en las pocas ocasiones que nuestros padres imponían su voluntad. Aun así, en el momento que le pedí el favor de intentar sacar adelante el proyecto lo antes posible, no puso ningún impedimento. Tanto él como Alice estaban haciendo milagros.

Jacob estaba diferente. La última vez que lo vi teníamos dieciocho años y él estaba intentando arreglar la vieja camioneta de papá. No pudo hacer mucho con ella, acabo en el desguace igualmente. Siempre fue un chico musculoso, pero ahora estaba más formado y compensado. Supongo que era más hombre y no un chaval en edad de crecimiento con un exceso de gimnasio. Pero si algo no había cambiado era su humor y su sonrisa traviesa. Siempre que estaba alrededor de alguien contagiaba su positividad. Era reconfortante.

-Gracias Jacob por todo, una vez más. Nos vemos mañana. – le dije apartando la vista de todos los papeles que tenía delante.

-¿Cierro la puerta? – preguntó.

Estos últimos días aprovechaba al máximo estos momentos de intimidad para acabar de dar unos retoques a mi novela nueva. Me había dado cuenta que me era imposible concentrarme en mi antigua habitación. Siempre me invadía la nostalgia y la tristeza. A Jacob y papá no les hacía mucha gracia que me quedara sola en un despacho al final de la tienda, y más en el estado en el que estaba todo, así que Jake cerraba la puerta con llave y así nadie podía abrir desde fuera, pero yo sí podía salir.

-No, estoy esperando a alguien. Debe estar a punto de llegar. Gracias – dije con una sonrisa.

No estaba muy seguro de irse, se lo podía notar perfectamente, pero aun así no dijo nada y me dejó a solas. Jacob era todo lo contrario que Edward. Un libro abierto, en cambio Edward era un libro cerrado con miles llaves. Me ponía de los nervios.

Edward, volvió a mi mente una vez más. Abrí un cajón del viejo escritorio y comprobé por enésima vez ese día que seguía allí el sobre. Esa mañana me habían llegado los papeles del divorcio. Sólo quedaba firmarlos, al no tener nada en común, ni hijos y no querer nada el uno del otro todo había sido muy rápido y sin complicaciones.

-¿Se puede? – escuché la voz de mí casi ex marido desde la otra sala.

Salí a buscarlo intentando poner una sonrisa en mi cara y aparentando normalidad a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Estoy aquí. – exclamé llamando la atención de Edward que miraba todo asombrado.

La antigua librería era bastante ancha, pero si algo destacaba era su longitud desde la puerta de entrada hasta el final, dónde estaba el almacén y el despacho. También era muy alta. Por eso Alice había dividido la planta en dos niveles para la reforma. La parte izquierda quedaría al mismo nivel que la entrada y estaría llena de estanterías con libros. La derecha en cambio, estaría un poco elevada y allí habría una pequeña zona dónde tomar un café, poder trabajar tranquilamente o leer.

-Lo recordaba más pequeño. – me dijo con una sonrisa. Llevaba una bolsa un tanto oculta en las manos.

-Eso es porqué nunca pasabas del mostrador, que antes estaba en el medio del local. – le expliqué.

Edward solía venirme a buscar muchas tardes, antes de irse a la universidad, cuando me tocaba cerrar la librería. Para tranquilidad de papá, Carlisle, Esme, la Sra. Williams... Eran un poco paranoicos. Se solía quedar sentado en el taburete que teníamos en el mostrador hablando conmigo, o incluso haciendo caja mientras yo me encargaba de todo lo demás. Recoger, dejar lista los pedidos del día siguiente preparada, ordenar…

Al parecer ambos nos habíamos quedado sumidos en nuestros recuerdos.

-Todo lo que me interesaba estaba en ese mostrador, no necesitaba ir más allá – me dijo guiñándome un ojo. – Bueno, explícame que vais a hacer aquí. – cambió de tema aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para ahorrarme un sofoco.

Le estuve explicando un poco el proyecto y no sé si lo fingió o fue sincero, pero estaba realmente contento por lo que le mostraba e incluso me dio varias ideas para comentar con Alice.

-Aun me parece increíble que te hayas embarcado en algo así, aquí en Forks. – me dijo mientras me seguía al despacho. Era el único sitio en el que nos podríamos sentar sin tener que tirar la ropa a la basura después.

-Ya ves… este pueblo me trastoca. – dije riendo.

-El día que paseábamos parecías asustada de que te volviera a atrapar y ahora tienes un negocio, va a resultar que un poco trastocada sí estás. –siguió mi broma. Aunque su comentario había ido al centro de la diana.

-Y lo estaba, pero supongo que es una forma de demostrarme a mí misma que puedo más que mis miedos y que puedo hacer bien las cosas. Y esto siento que esto está bien, y que si no lo hiciera le estaría dando la espalda a la Sra. Williams que tanto cariño me dio. – me sinceré con él.

\- Me parece un gran motivo – dijo mirándome fijamente. Siempre que hacía eso me eclipsaba. – ¡Por cierto! – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, como quisiese sacudirse algo de la mente – Creo que tienes una cosa para mi… - me recordó por qué habíamos quedado esta noche.

Saqué el sobre del cajón dónde se había pasado toda la mañana.

-Aún no los he leído. He pensado que sería mejor revisarlo juntos, así ahorramos tiempo, aunque no habría de haber mucho problemas… -le comenté a Edward.

-Perfecto – dijo cogiendo su silla y poniéndose a mi lado.

Efectivamente no había ningún error, así que los dos firmamos decididos. Nos habíamos reunido con los abogados en Port Angels hace unas semanas y les explicamos todo lo que queríamos y ellos hicieron su trabajo a la perfección. Aún recuerdo el estrés que pasé ese día intentando que nadie nos viera. Digamos que no he nacido para ser agente secreto…

-Ya somos, oficialmente, exmarido y exmujer. – dije intentando aparentar un tono solemne, pero fallé.

Estaba muy contenta para parecer seria. Estaba contenta porque sabía que después de muchos años estábamos haciendo las cosas bien.

– Mañana a primera hora lo enviaré para que se pongan en marcha. –le informé guardando los papeles en el bolso.

\- Perfecto. Deberíamos celebrarlo – me sorprendió Edward.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté algo intrigada.

-Bueno… pues he traído un poco de comida mejicana y dos cervezas. Podríamos improvisar una cena de despedida a este matrimonio y brindar. – me dijo sacando todas las cosas de la bolsa que traía.

\- Normalmente la gente celebra que se casa, no que se divorcia – comenté mientras cogía mi primer taco. ¡Qué buena pinta tenían!

-A nosotros la boda no nos trajo nada bueno, en cambio, tengo mucha esperanza puesta en este divorcio – dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa – Además, estoy seguro que hay mucha gente que celebra los divorcios…

Estuvimos hablando un rato más. Antes de despedirnos Edward me sorprendió una vez más.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño? – aunque, sorprendida, negué con la cabeza – Creo que nos falta algo más por hacer aún. Sube al coche. – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y a pesar de todas las reticencias que tenía con él, le hice caso. Porque las pocas veces que nos dejábamos llevar volvía a sentir un calor interior que solo sentía cuando estaba con él. Hay veces en las que solo quieres eso.

-¿Vamos a la Push? – dije al ver que cogía la carretera de la Push.

\- Ya verás. – no dijo nada más.

Condujimos en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, nada que ver con ese primer viaje en coche a mi vuelta. Llegamos hasta una zona acantilada, preciosa. Recordaba haber ideo varias veces de joven cuando venía de visita, pero claro era de día y yo podía ver el terreno, ahora era de noche y lo más seguro es que acabara estampada contra el suelo o recreando la trágica muerte de Mufasa en el Rey León.

Edward me estiró la mano para que la cogiese y caminara más segura. Yo me aferré con tanta fuerza que no sé cómo no le arranqué el brazo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward? Sabes que no soy la reina del equilibrio… - dije intentando que no cundiera el pánico.

-Solo queda una cosa de nuestro matrimonio… - me explicó mientras sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo – Los anillos. Los podríamos arrojar al océano.

Y yo flipé. ¿Los había guardado durante todos estos años?

-¿Los tenías guardados? – me salió sola la pregunta. Si es que con el impacto del descubrimiento no podía filtrar bien lo que decía.

-Sí – no dijo nada más, pero tenía la sensación de que había más - ¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó devolviéndome al presente.

-Nunca he sido muy buena en baseball, pero estoy segura que puedo hacer este lanzamiento – intenté bromear con él.

Contamos hasta tres y los lanzamos a la vez. Nos quedamos mirando hacia abajo. Viendo cómo, ahora sí, desaparecía las últimas lastras de nuestro pasado.

Edward sacó un sobre pequeñito del bolsillo, lo hizo una bola y lo lanzó.

-Eso contamina ¿sabes? – dije un poco indignada.

-Es tu nota. Ahora sí que ya no queda nada. – dijo serio. Bastante más de lo que había estado en toda la noche.

¿Edward guardaba todo lo de esa noche, acaso? Dios mío… ¡La nota!

-Bueno… Supongo que se acabará disolviendo. – dije un poco arrepentida de estar contaminando el océano. - Espero que no haya mucha gente como nosotros suelta. – comenté aún no muy convencida.

-Ya no hay más excusas para no comenzar de nuevo. – me dijo otra vez más animado.

-Exacto. Fuera pasado, hola presente. – intenté sacar hierro al asunto de la nota.

En silencio nos volvimos hacía el coche y pusimos rumbo a Forks. Edward tatareando bajito las canciones de mi emisora de radio preferida y mis zapatos mojados por la humedad de La Push manchando la cara tapicería del coche de Edward.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _C'est fini este matrimonio y como dice Edward tenemos puestas muchas esperanzas en el divorcio jajaja Ahora sí se abre una nueva etapa para ellos. Veremos que hacen este par. Una vez más espero vuestras apuestas._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	13. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 ** _¡Hooola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, un poco antes, pero ha ocurrido un pequeño imprevisto en mis rutinas y no sé cuándo podré subir durante la semana, así que ahora que tengo un hueco os lo dejo. Intentaré subir a tiempo el del viernes. Crucemos los dedos._**

 ** _Me alegra que no quisierais matarme por el divorcio jajaja ._**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_**

 ** _._**

 **CAMBIOS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Era viernes y estaba de mal humor. Culpa de Mike.

-Mike llevamos veinte minutos discutiendo sobre lo mismo… - dije cansinamente entrando en la librería.

Había recibido su llamada cuando me estaba preparando el desayuno que, por cierto, aún no me había tomado y me había acompañado durante mi caminata diaria hasta la librería. Hace unos días había devuelto el coche de alquiler y ahora… pues caminaba más.

-Bella llevas en ese pueblo casi un mes y medio, no sé por qué te extraña que te pregunte cuándo vas a volver. – insistió una vez más.

-Ya lo habíamos hablado… cuando papá esté bien volveré. – dije seriamente sentándome en la vieja butaca de la Sra. Williams.

Este despacho me daba tranquilidad, pero hoy, ni así, conseguía un descanso.

-Primero fue tu padre, después esa librería y ¿qué será después? – me dijo seriamente.

-¡Lo que me dé la gana! – le respondí enfadada. Me estaba cansado de dar explicaciones - Mike… es mi vida. Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, te voy enviando los borradores y la editorial está contenta con los tiempos. No tenemos promociones que hacer y de lo de la película te encargas tú. Sinceramente, no sé cuál es el problema.

Y es verdad, no entendía a manía de Mike. Él nunca me había molestado tanto como estos días. Tenía muchas ganas de colgarle, pero me daba la sensación que solo haría que el motivo por el que estaba así, fuese el que fuese, aumentase exponencialmente.

En ese momento, Jacob apareció con su sonrisa eterna para darme la excusa perfecta para acabar esta tortuosa llamada. Se sentó tan tranquilamente en una silla destartalada que tenía delante de mí.

-No es eso, es que… - comenzó mi amigo a explicarse.

-Mike, mira que te parece si lo dejamos aquí. Te prometo llamarte esta noche, pero ahora mismo estoy bastante cabreada y continuar esta conversación solo lo hará peor. – dije cogiendo aire, y siendo lo más sincera que podía con él.

Porque si de algo estaba segura era que Mike me entendería, éramos así. Podíamos entender y perdonar las maneras bruscas de los tensos momentos de enfado, sabíamos que tendíamos a no filtrar muy bien, pero si éramos sinceros el uno con el otro, todo acababa bien. Lo demás, lo olvidábamos, siempre que fuéramos con la verdad por delante.

-Lo sé, he sido un capullo. – admitió después de casi media hora dándome la maldita brasa – Llámame cuando estés más calmada. Te quiero – se despidió.

-Yo también, incluso cuando eres un dolor en el culo – me despedí, escuchando una risita al otro lado de la línea.

Miré adelante y allí estaba Jacob. Llevábamos casi un mes de reformas y todo iba muy bien.

Si pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en este mes que papá llevaba fuera del hospital me asombraba. Sus revisiones con Edward indicaban que todo marchaba bien, y para mi sorpresa papá había puesto mucho empeño de su parte para adaptarse a esta nueva vida saludable. Casi me caigo de culo al suelo cuando nos pidió a Sue y a mí que le enseñáramos unos platos básicos para aprender a cocinar sano.

Mi vida, en cambio, seguía siendo un poco un caos. Con Edward todo se había normalizado. No lo veía mucho, entre sus guardias y un congreso que estaba preparando, no siempre estaba disponible para las reuniones con la pandilla, aunque cada día sabía de él ya fuera por mensaje o alguna llamada en un rato libre. Con los demás, la relación se había normalizado tanto que a veces daba la sensación que no me había ido nunca. Daba miedo pensarlo.

Cualquier otra persona en mi situación estaría dando saltos de alegría, pero yo no era así. Seguía teniendo una sensación agridulce. ¿Sería de aquellas personas que nunca están contentas con nada de lo que tienen? Porque ahora que estaba feliz en Forks, tenía la sensación que estaba abandonando mi vida, mis amigos que tanto me han ayudado y que tanto significan para mí, en Londres. Me sentía en tierra de nadie. En Londres siempre me he sentido un poco extranjera y ahora en Forks me sentía un poco igual. Lo único que me hace sentir que ambos lugares son mi hogar son las personas que hay en ellos y siento como si las abandonara a ambas cada vez que estoy en un lugar.

-Sabes la mayoría de personas del planeta los viernes van a trabajar con otro aire… contentos… tú parece que quieras matar a alguien. – la voz tranquila y amable de Jacob me devolvió a la normalidad.

-Cada vez más tengo la sensación que soy un bicho raro – dije dándole un mordisco a mi bocata. ¡Al fin!

\- Seguro que mi noticiario te pone de buen humor. – dijo sacando una libretita dónde se apuntaba todo.

Cada mañana cuando llegaba, Jacob me ponía al día sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con las obras. Bueno, todas las buenas noticias, los problemas los trataba con Alice. Un detalle que estaba haciendo que mi amiga lo comenzara a odiar.

Me puso al día de los avances. La verdad es que iba todo sobre ruedas. Un mes más y estaríamos casi listos para comenzar a montar muebles y decorar. ¡Estaba muy ilusionada!

-Eso me lleva al siguiente punto que no te gustará tanto. – continúo Jacob –

Lo miré con suspicacia acabándome mi café. El bocata había pasado a mejor vida en cuestión de segundos. Tenía mucha hambre.

-Suéltalo – le dije.

-A partir de mañana vamos a comenzar con el almacén… y tú despacho. –dijo con su mejor sonrisa de chico bueno.

Adoraba a Jacob, durante estos días habíamos tenido más relación que, prácticamente, durante toda nuestra vida, y me sorprendía lo fácil que era todo con él. No había tabús, ni situaciones embarazosas que no acabasen con una carcajada. Era muy refrescante. Pero, ahora mismo entendía a la perfección a Alice cuando la atosigaba con los problemas. Que comenzaran con la parte de atrás de la tienda era bueno para el negocio, pero pésimo para mí. Era el único sitio dónde podía escribir. Y si ahora Mike estaba cabreado conmigo, haciendo mi trabajo, si las musas me abandonaban estaría furioso.

-¿De verdad? No podéis retrasarlo un poquito… por favor – intenté imitar el puchero tan efectivo de Alice, pero ni así ablandé a Jake.

-Si lo retrasamos solo conseguiríamos tirar por la borda el calendario que, milagrosamente, estamos consiguiendo respetar y le daría la excusa perfecta a esa amiga tuya para matarme. –dijo Jacob en referencia a Alice.

-¿Habláis de mí? – dijo risueña Alice entrando por la puerta del despacho – En serio, Bella no sé cómo puedes trabajar aquí con tanto polvo y todo cayéndose a cachos. – dijo con cara de disgusto.

Se acercó a Jake y le quitó la libreta.

-Veo que todo sigue yendo al día. Bien. – sonrió Alice.

-Solo queda que me digas cómo, cuándo y dónde tendremos que ir a buscar los muebles, para programar los siguientes días de trabajo de los chicos – sorprendentemente contestó Jake de buen humor.

Y cuando Alice y Jake estaban de buen humor se contagiaba en el ambiente. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa sustituyó la mueca de mal humor que me había dejado la conversación con Mike.

-Lo haré. Te llamo cuando tenga más información, pero por ahora podríais cargar este escritorio viejo y la silla en la furgoneta. Erik se encargará del resto. – Erik Yorkie era el ayudante de Alice. Entre los dos hacían maravillas.

-¿Perdona? – me hice notar al ver que me querían quitar mi escritorio. – Jacob dijo mañana. ¡Me estáis timando veinticuatro horas!

-Bella no seas dramática y Jacob diles a los chicos que carguen también el mostrador original. ¡Gracias! – ordenó muy amablemente Alice. No sé a qué se debía el buen humor, a mí entre todos me iban a amargar la mañana.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad? – pregunté indignada mientras veía como uno de los chicos del equipo de Jake comenzaba a llevarse mi silla.

\- A que este proyecto va muy bien. Estoy feliz porque es viernes y porque este fin de semana vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Rose y eso son muchas fiestas y eventos que organizar. Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que organizar cosas que, por lo general, todo el mundo odia – me dijo Alice sin coger ni un poco de aire.

Y yo gruñí mientras iba recogiendo mi portátil y una carpeta en la que guardaba algunas notas.

-¿Me acompañas a Port Angels a comprar las últimas cosas para la fiesta? – la miré mal. ¡Me quitaba mi escritorio y mi hueco inspirador y, encima, me lleva de compras! - Así aprovecho y te enseño algunas ideas para la librería…. – Y como yo soy débil y Alice muy hábil, me convenció.

Llevabamos toda la mañana dando vueltas, comprando más cosas de las que son necesarias para celebrar un cumpleaños en familia… pero, así era Alice. Decidimos quedarnos a comer allí, al menos había más variedad gastronómica que en Forks. Nos decidimos por comida japonesa.

-Sabes podríamos haber ido a la _Bella Italia_ – dijo Alice de broma. Era mi restaurante preferido cuando vivía aquí, siempre convencía a Edward para que me llevara, pero me traía muchos recuerdos así que mejor evitarlo.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa Alice – le respondí mientras el camarero nos guiaba a nuestra mesa.

Estábamos hablando del regalo de Rose mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran el banquete que nos habíamos pedido, cuando vimos entrar un grupo de gente.

-¡Oh dios mío! – Exclamó Alice abriendo los ojos como platos – No te gires, pero acaba de entrar Edward con Doña perfecta acompañados de un montón de gente… deben ser con los que están preparando el congreso… - divagó Alice.

-Perfecto – contestó rodando los ojos y bebiendo un poco de mí vino resignada. – Mi día apesta.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! – Se alteró Alice aunque notaba que estaba intentando disimular – Vienen para aquí. ¡Bella disimula!

-Como tenga que disimular igual de bien que tú… - dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella también se relajara.

Aún con una sonrisa en la cara nos encontraron cuando llegaron a nuestra mesa.

-¡Hola! – se adelantó Alice… porque así es ella, no sabe estar callada.

-Hola – dijo Edward saludándonos a ambas. – No esperaba encontraros aquí – dijo acercando suavemente con una mano a Victoria, que se había quedado detrás de él, hacia nosotras. Yo solo podía ver su mano en la cintura de ella. ¡Qué buena pareja hacían los condenados!

\- Hola – dijo haciéndose notar Victoria – Qué agradable sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. – añadió, educada como siempre, y luciendo su perfecta sonrisa –

-Si…- dijo Alice intentado parecer simpática al ver que yo no tenía mucha intención de intervenir. En mi defensa diré que mi viernes estaba siendo pésimo, si abría la boca sacaría humo o gruñiría, así que mejor me callaba.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – volvió a insistir amablemente Victoria.

-¡Oh! Hemos venido de compras – dijo Alice ahora ya más contenta. Ese tema siempre le sacaba una sonrisa ya estuviera hablando con el mismísimo demonio. – Es el cumpleaños de Rose y también comenzamos la siguiente fase de la reforma de Bella, así que comenzamos a necesitar decoración… - continuó explicando Alice.

Suerte de ella y Victoria porque Edward y yo parecíamos dos mudos.

-Eso me ha explicado Ed, que estás restaurando y volviendo a poner en funcionamiento la vieja librería de la Sra. Williams. Muy bonito de tu parte – una vez más Victoria sonaba sincera, pero es que no me caía bien la chica… - ¿No trabajabas allí cuando estabas en el instituto?

Y como esta vez no sería educado que Alice contestará por mí, me obligué a que mi voz sonara cordial y responder.

-Sí, le tenía mucho cariño y no podía dejar que continuara en ese estado – contesté sinceramente. Supongo que Alice tenía las compras para ablandar su carácter y yo tenía mi librería.

Noté como Edward me miraba con algo así como una sonrisa en la cara, iba a decir algo cuando nuestro camarero nos interrumpió.

-Siento interrumpirles, traigo su comida, señoritas – dijo apenado.

-No se preocupe, nosotros ya nos íbamos – se disculpó Victoria muy educadamente. – Nos esperan unos colegas de congreso – nos explicó a Alice y a mí.

-No os preocupéis. Nos vemos y disfrutad de la comida – les dije despidiéndome de ellos. Victoria hizo el ademán de irse, pero Edward no se movía.

-¿Nos veremos mañana, no? He conseguido cambiarme las guardias – dijo en alusión a la fiesta de Rose.

\- Si claro… - contesté.

-Esto Bella… - continuó Edward, comenzando a incomodar al pobre camarero – Después te llamo… para que me expliquéis lo del regalo de Rose…

-Ed deberíamos irnos. – dijo Victoria tirando un poco de su mano.

¿Ed? Iba a vomitar. Sus diminutivos apestaban ¿Ed? ¿Vic? ¡Por Dios!

-Sí, adiós. – Se despidió de nosotras – Disculpe – le dijo al camarero.

El camarero finalmente pudo hacer su trabajo y nosotras comer ¡Qué hambre tenía!

-Sabes esto es lo que más echo de menos de Londres… Salir cada noche a comer fuera, variedad, en Forks es todo tan igual… - intenté conversar con Alice, pero ella me miraba mal.

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué ha sido esa tensión entre Edward y tú? Pensaba que las cosas estaban bien – mi amiga directa al grano, como siempre.

\- No era por él... ya sabes que no me cae muy bien Victoria… y ella se empeña en ser tan simpática y yo cada vez la soporto menos. ¡Y hasta eso me da rabia! – Dije frustrada – porque es buena persona, amable y se nota que se preocupa de verdad por las cosas que pregunta… pero me da rabia – solté intentando controlar mi tono.

\- Ya… - dijo misteriosamente Alice – Aun así Edward estaba raro. ¿no? Casi no ha dicho nada. – insistió.

\- No sé – dije haciéndome un poco la loca. Obviamente no engañé a Alice -

-Desembucha – me amenazó apuntándome con un trozo de atún crudo.

\- Quizás, y sólo quizás, tenga que ver con una conversación algo tensa sobre su relación con Victoria que tuvimos hace unas semanas…. – Alice me hizo un gesto con sus palillos para que continuara – Nahhh defendió que solo era sexo lo que tenían y bla, bla, bla, pero… míralos siempre juntos en el hospital, y ahora, y su mano en la cintura para acompañarla levemente hacía delante y… ¡si son la típica estampa de familia perfecta! - negué con mi cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente que me estaban haciendo comportar como una bruja.

Alice me miraba divertida.

-Tú lo que estás es celosa de Victoria. – dijo con una sonrisa pagada.

\- ¿Yo celosa? Qué va… - Alice levantó su ceja – Quizás un poco, pero no de su relación con Edward… Quiero decir siempre ha sido así ¡Vamos Alice si hasta tú le tienes manía! Es tan perfecta que no parece real… es eso. Nada más. – dije incluso sin saber muy bien lo que había dicho. ¡Qué follón de pensamientos! Que ganas de que se acabara ya este viernes…

\- Es normal. Has vuelto después de tantos años evitando a Edward y ahora vuelves a sentir cosas… - dijo Alice.

\- Shhhh para aquí – la interrumpí – te estás embalando cupido. Edward y yo nada. Y de conexión justita… Si casi ni nos vemos. – Alice abrió la boca seguramente para llevarme la contraria como siempre – Calla Alice. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

-Tú siempre igual. – dijo ligeramente cabreada, pero aun así me concedió el deseó y volvimos a cauces seguros.

Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto comer se podría haber pensado que no habíamos probado bocado en años, pero al final conseguimos salir del restaurante. Decidimos que antes de volver a casa mejor dar un paseo para bajar la comida y no sé cómo acabamos comprando más ropa de la que necesitaría mientras estuviese en Forks. Era lo malo de ir con Alice.

Al volver al coche vimos de lejos a Edward apoyado en el coche de Alice.

-Parece que hay alguien que te está buscando. – me comentó mi amiga.

-No comiences otra vez Alice. – dije yo intentado calmar las ansias de celestina de Alice.

-¿Te has quedado sin tu querido coche Edward y necesitas volver a Forks con uno de verdad? – molestó Alice a Edward. Nunca entenderé la absurda competición de coches que tenían estos dos.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños enana – le devolvió el guante Edward – Simplemente he salido de la reunión, he visto tu nada discreto coche y he pensado que podría invitaros a un café – dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Una pena porque llegó tarde, le tengo que llevar unas cosas urgentísimas a Erik, pero Bella me estaba diciendo que le gustaría quedarse un rato más ¿No te importa llevarla tú a Forks, verdad? – Sin más se giró hacia mí para darme un abrazo de despedida – compórtate – me susurró. – ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y dejándome a mí como una estatua y a Edward con una sonrisa curiosa en la cara se fue. ¡Tan pancha!

Edward se giró hacía mí.

-¿Unas cosas urgentísimas? – dijo aguantando una carcajada.

-Mucho –ironicé aun alucinada con el descaro de mi amiga.

-Como sea lo mismo que llevas tú en tus bolsas van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones estos dos a sus parejas – dijo riéndose claramente y haciendo alusión a las bolsas de una tienda de lencería y ropa de mujer que llevaba yo.

Nos reímos los dos. Porque era mejor reír que llorar por lo poco discreta que era Alice.

-Podemos volver a casa, no hace falta que nos quedemos – me sugirió Edward.

-No, está bien. De hecho, me irá bien coger aire fuera de Forks. – le contesté con una sonrisa – Pero, ¿te importa si dejo las bolsas en tu coche?

-Ningún problema señorita, nos pilla de camino a una cafetería que hacen un café maravilloso.

Con una sonrisa en nuestras caras nos dispusimos a pasar una tarde de viernes juntos. Parecía una adolescente que sus padres dejan salir por primera vez con un chico.

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Bueno pues parece que van a pasar la tarde juntos por Port Angels… ¿Cómo acabará? ¿Le hará caso Bella a Alice y se comportará? Veremos. Parece que no hay nada que la pobre Victoria pueda hacer para ablandar a Bella jajaja_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	14. Outtake: Orbitando a tu alrededor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Muchas os preguntaréis a qué vengo por aquí si os dije que mi semana se había vuelto loca. Vale, sigo fatal de tiempo, pero así soy yo, siempre haciéndome la vida más estresante de lo que ya es. Leyendo muchos de vuestros comentarios pensé que sería interesante hacer un POV de Victoria. Es cortito, pero nos ayuda a entender un poco a este personaje que está "en medio" desde el principio._**

 ** _El viernes o como mucho sábado por la mañana tendréis el siguiente. Éste es como un extra que me vino a la mente en un viaje de tren eterno ayer xD_**

 ** _._**

 **OUTTAKE: ORBITANDO A TU ALREDEDOR.**

 **VICTORIA POV**

 **.**

Este congreso iba a acabar conmigo y si conseguía sobrevivir lo haría mi madre. Toda la mañana recibiendo mensajes sobre la comida de este fin de semana con unos amigos de papá que venían de visita desde Portland. Siempre era la misma historia. Cada dos meses volvía a la carga con sus cenas sorpresas con cualquier conocido que tuviera hijos o sobrinos de mi edad solteros. Me sentía como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás y estuviese en la época medieval, dónde el único cometido de las mujeres era casarse y tener hijos. Por este orden a poder ser para mi madre.

Aparqué el coche cerca del restaurante al que habíamos decidido ir a comer con unos compañeros con los que estábamos preparando el congreso. Nos iría bien a todos para desconectar.

Vi que Edward me esperaba unos metros más adelante apoyado en su coche, como siempre siendo el perfecto caballero. Era una suerte tenerlo de amigo. Revisaba el teléfono, seguramente esperando un mensaje de Isabella. Era muy divertido verlos juntos. Eran pura atracción.

Cuando Edward me contó que lo nuestro debía acabarse me sorprendió fue algo… nuevo. Llevábamos viéndonos, prácticamente, desde que volvió a Forks hace dos años y nunca me había dicho algo semejante. En ese lapso de tiempo yo había intentado alguna relación con otros hombres, sin mucho éxito ¿Pero él? Nunca. Su respuesta siempre era la misma. _Solo hay una persona por la que esté dispuesto a asumir ese compromiso._

A buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan. Isabella Swan. Siempre había sido ella, incluso en el instituto. Era curioso de ver como sus ojos siempre la buscaban o seguían sus los pasos. Ya fuera cuando llegaba con su camioneta destartalada y su semblante se relajaba, cuando iba por los pasillos, cargada de libros temiendo que un traspié la tirara al suelo, en la cafetería guardándole un sitio a su lado… Siempre, incluso cuando fue al baile de fin de curso con Tess. No tengo ni idea qué será de la vida de Tess, pero estoy segura que, aún hoy, no le perdona esa noche a Edward. Daba igual cuanta gente hubiese a su alrededor, eran como dos satélites que orbitaban uno alrededor del otro. Siempre se acababan encontrando.

-¿Noticias de tu Julieta? – le dije haciéndome notar.

-No – me dijo un poco decepcionado.

Ella mantenía aún cierta distancia de seguridad y Edward no quería presionarla demasiado. Lo entendía, pero a veces solo conseguía frustrarse. Él era muy discreto con este tema, pero estas últimas semanas había estado más tenso de lo normal. Algo debía haber pasado entre ellos. Cuando le pregunté solo me contestó que a veces en los cambios de rumbo se encuentran mejores soluciones. Solo esperaba que fuese verdad. Había estado en Forks el verano que Isabella se marchó y tuve miedo de que Edward perdiera el timón de su vida.

-Vamos a comer, con el estómago lleno todo se ve más claro. – intenté animarlo un poco.

Mientras entramos al restaurante vi a Alice Brandon acompañada de una preciosa melena castaña, no había dudas quién era. Por un momento tuve deseos de convencer a todos de ir a comer a otro sitio. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Isabella me odiaba, si encima le sumamos al dúo a Alice tenía todos los números para salir escaldada.

Aunque siempre habíamos ido juntos al instituto, nunca había sido de su pandilla. Tenía algo amistad con Edward y Rose, con los demás nunca crucé muchas palabras. Estos últimos años al tener más… contacto… con Edward me atreví a preguntarle el porqué de esta poca química con las chicas. Él siempre se reía y me decía que era irritablemente perfecta. Las ponía nerviosas. Era la historia de mi vida. El gran legado de mi madre. Me gustaría relajarme e intentar no ser tan políticamente correcta, pero no podía. Ella me había enseñado a comportarme siempre impolutamente y destacar. Los errores no se contemplaban en su educación. Costaba desviarse después de tantos años, incluso con gente a la que le tenía mucha confianza. Nunca me relajaba del todo.

Alice nos vio y aunque intentó disimular no pudo. La veía hablando con Bella, seguramente poniéndola al corriente de los nuevos comensales del restaurante. Tampoco es que fuésemos muy discretos. Éramos doce personas. Nos hacíamos notar. Avise a Edward, y aunque no estaba muy segura lo acompañé a saludarlas. Por educación.

Cada paso que daba me arrepentía más de haber decidido saludarlas. Lo último que quería es que Isabella pensara que Edward y yo seguíamos juntos o que era una de esas ex pesadas que no sabe aceptar que la otra persona ha pasado página. Como no podía dar media vuelta lo mejor sería mantenerme en un discreto segundo plano.

-¡Hola! – nos saludó Alice. Rompiendo un poco el hielo.

-Hola – dijo Edward saludando a las dos– No esperaba encontraros aquí – continuó.

En ese momento Edward, que supongo había notado que me había quedado atrás, puso su mano en mi espalda para tirar un poco de mí. Sabía que lo hacía por educación, pero no era el paso más acertado. Isabella me quería aniquilar con la mirada.

¡Hombres! ¡No se dan cuenta de nada!

En ese momento me acordé de mi primer encuentro con Isabella en el parking, se había ido molesta y aunque Edward se notaba colapsado ese día me dio un consejo que ahora pensaba poner en práctica _"Solo… Llámala Bella"_

\- Hola – dije intentado sonar calmada y educada. – Qué agradable sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. –

-Si…- dijo Alice.

¿Ya está? ¿No me iba a dar ni un poco de tregua? Miré de reojo a Edward, pero estaba completamente fuera de juego. Solo miraba a Bella. Volvía a orbitar a su alrededor, sin darse ni cuenta, así que decidí volver a intentar conversar con ellas, sino esto iba a ser aún más raro de lo que ya estaba siendo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? – insistí, deseando que Alice se apiadara de mí.

Estaba claro que Bella tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en Edward. Si no lo estuviera pasando tan mal me parecería adorable y todo. Tenías que ser ciego para no ver lo que sentían estos dos.

-¡Oh! Hemos venido de compras – dijo Alice ahora ya más contenta. ¡Gracias a dios! – Es el cumpleaños de Rose y también comenzamos la siguiente fase de la reforma de Bella, así que comenzamos a necesitar decoración… - continuó explicando Alice.

Edward me lo había explicado, aunque bueno, todo el pueblo hablaba de eso, así que era imposible no enterarse. Me parecía un gesto precioso y, sin lugar a dudas, un pequeño rayo de esperanzas para mi amigo.

-Eso me ha explicado Ed, que estás restaurando y volviendo a poner en funcionamiento la vieja librería de la Sra. Williams. Muy bonito de tu parte –dije sinceramente. Esperaba que está vez no hubiese malos entendidos - ¿No trabajabas allí cuando estabas en el instituto? -recordé.

-Sí, le tenía mucho cariño y no podía dejar que continuara en ese estado – contestó cordialmente.

¡Al fin! Un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero un gran paso para nuestra relación futura. Estos últimos años Edward y yo, aparte de nuestros encuentros sexuales, realmente nos habíamos hecho amigos. Esperaba no tener que renunciar a eso y que nuestra amistad no fuera un inconveniente para él.

Noté que Edward se relajaba a mi lado e incluso una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Siento interrumpirles, traigo su comida, señoritas – dijo el camarero de las chicas un poco apenado.

-No se preocupe, nosotros ya nos íbamos – me disculpé viendo que Edward seguía embobado. Si nos quedábamos un poco más se le caería la baba. – Nos esperan unos colegas de congreso – les expliqué. Era un poco obvio, pero mejor dejar las cosas claras.

-No os preocupéis. Nos vemos y disfrutad de la comida – nos disculpó Bella.

Comencé a irme, más relajada. Una retirada a tiempo era una victoria y yo tenía la sensación que había disputado una guerra pasiva.

-¿Nos veremos mañana, no? He conseguido cambiarme las guardias – escuché que les decía Edward a las chicas.

\- Si claro… - contestó Bella tímidamente. ¡Que monos eran! Si se lanzarán…

-Esto Bella… - continuó Edward, comenzando a incomodar al pobre camarero – Después te llamo… para que me expliquéis lo del regalo de Rose…

Estoy segura que si no fuese porque había venido acompañado se sentaría con ellas. Se le notaban tanto las ganas de estar con Bella.

Me apiadé un poco de él.

-Ed deberíamos irnos. – dijo tirando un poco de su mano. El pobre camarero acabaría con el brazo embotado y todos los demás clientes comenzaban a mirarnos.

Noté que el gesto de Bella cambió al escucharme llamarlo Ed. Nota mental: Ni Isabella para ella, ni Ed para Edward en su presencia.

¡Las cosas que se hacían por los amigos!

-Sí, adiós. – Se despidió finalmente Edward – Disculpe – le dijo al camarero.

Vimos que nuestros compañeros ya se habían acomodado en la mesa así que nos dirigimos hacia allí.

-No ha ido tan mal… - dijo Edward aun en las nubes.

-Claro como a ti no han querido arrancarte la cabeza… Déjame decirte que tu Julileta me odia más aún que cuando íbamos al instituto – le dije rodando los ojos.

Vi un poco de arrepentimiento en su cara y lo entendí todo.

-¿No le has dicho que ya no nos vemos? – le dije un tanto sorprendida intentando mantener las apariencias por estar en un lugar público.

-Sí, aunque no como ella quiere que se lo diga – me dijo serio.

-¿y eso por qué? – pregunté intrigada. Incluso me paré un poco para darnos tiempo hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Porque estoy dando muchos pasos a ciegas por esta relación y ella sigue dentro de sus muros a salvo. Necesito que ella se arriesgue también, que sea capaz de confiar en mí, en nosotros otra vez y si sigue callando todo lo que piensa no iremos a ningún lado. –me contestó Edward.

Cualquier persona estaría enfadado o incluso desesperanzado. No era el caso de Edward, él solo estaba inseguro. Necesitaba que Bella le diera algo más de cuerda para aferrarse. Él tenía fuerza para tirar de los dos, pero solo pedía pequeños gestos.

-Lo hará, solo tiene miedo. – le sonreí intentando animarlo.

La comida fue genial. Era bueno vernos fuera del hospital y las eternas reuniones sobre nuestras ponencias. Nos alargamos tanto que al salir no había rastro de Bella y Alice.

-Ves tirando Edward yo voy a buscar unas cosas para relajarme esta noche con una copa de vino – dije pensando mentalmente en el baño con jabones aromáticos que me iba a dar. Música de fondo y una copa de vino. El paraíso.

-Te espero, no tengo nada que hacer. – se ofreció.

Justo en frente de la tienda de jabones había un coche amarillo canario aparcado. Alice Brandon.

Miré a Edward que tenía una sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas a hacer esta tarde? - pregunté divertida.

-No muchas. – me contestó mientras entrabamos en la tienda.

-Quizás deberías simplemente esperarlas. Tarde o temprano volverán aquí. – dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Quizás. – me sonrió.

Compré rápidamente. Siempre me llevaba las mismas sales de baño, así que no había mucho con qué entretenerse.

-Espero que no te hagan esperar mucho. – me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Me encantaba verlo tan contento. Se merecía ser feliz. No sabía con quién acabaría mis días o si encontraría una pareja con la que valiese la pena compartir mi vida, pero estaba segura que me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tanto como Edward quiere a Bella.

Las personas como Edward devuelven la fe en el amor a personas que como yo están hartas de las citas desastrosas. Hasta me daban esperanzas para la comida de mamá.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _¿Os ha gustado? Me ha parecido interesante porque también nos da un poco la perspectiva de alguien que los ve desde fuera._**

 ** _Por mucha prisa que tenga no me quiero ir sin agradeceros vuestro apoyo. Es magnífico y mucho más de lo que me esperaba cuando comencé a publicar. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	15. Babysteps

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hooola!_**

 ** _Me alegra que os gustara el capítulo de Victoria, no estaba muy segura. Ni tan siquiera me decidía mucho a escribirlo, pero al final salió bien el experimento jajaja_**

 ** _Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo que sería justo la continuación del 13 (y obviamente también del outtake). Para refrescar la memoria, habíamos dejado a Edward y Bella pasando la tarde en Port Angels._**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_**

 **.**

 **BABYSTEPS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

-¿Un viaje? –me miraba perplejo Edward mientras yo asentía bebiéndome el café. Le tenía que dar toda la razón a Edward, era espectacular – Porque los vestidos o los zapatos ya han pasado de moda como regalo ¿no? Qué desfasado estoy – bromeó.

-Rose tiene de todo. Lo que le gusta se lo compra, así que pensamos que un fin de semana en San Francisco sería algo diferente – dije como la mejor abogada de nuestro regalo.

-Si vosotras lo decís, a mí me parece perfecto – más le valía porque el regalo era de los cuatro.

-Pensaba que estabas con los del congreso – pregunté ¿disimuladamente?

-Lo estaba, pero al salir vi vuestro coche y me apeteció más estar con vosotras que volver a Forks a encerrarme, una vez más, para preparar ese congreso. – dijo cansado.

Hacía días que no veía a Edward y se le veía más cansado.

-Pareces cansado – dije suavemente.

\- ¡Vaya! Una manera muy sutil de decirme que da pena verme – dijo bromeando conmigo.

-Tú podrías trabajar durante tres semanas seguidas y seguirías luciendo encantador… es injusto…

-¿Ahora estás intentado ligar conmigo?… vaya señorita Swan… - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¡No tienes punto medio! –dije rodando los ojos y tirándole un trozo de servilleta de papel arrugado.

\- No tengo tiempo para nada últimamente, pero la semana que viene acabaré de prepararlo y volveré a la rutina normal hasta la semana del congreso si todo va bien -dijo esperanzado.

Según me había explicado Edward, preparar las charlas y todo el material era complicado y combinarlo con su trabajo diario no era fácil. El congreso en sí no sería hasta unas semanas, tendría tiempo para descansar.

-¿Y Victoria? – volví a preguntar. Como siempre que estaba con él no podía evitar cerrar mi bocota.

-Supongo que en su casa... – rodé los ojos ante su respuesta – Vinimos cada uno en su coche, si es lo que preguntas. A no ser que quieras preguntar algo más. – dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas y de apoyaba en su silla confiado.

Le encantaba verme así. En problemas. Yo no me defendía bien en situaciones complicadas, tendía a meter la pata, en cambio, él sabía moverse en arenas movedizas perfectamente.

-Ya sabes que no pretendo meterme en tus relaciones, - él no me decía nada, solo me observaba – Sigo pensando que es una pena que no estéis juntos, hacéis buena pareja. – intenté salir del charco en el que me había metido con la mentira más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- La hacemos, sobre el papel somos perfectos el uno para el otro – casi me quedo sin aire cuando lo escuché decir eso y lo peor de todo es que me lo había buscado solita – pero no es lo que queremos ninguno de los dos. Así que qué más da. –

Me seguía asombrando la tranquilidad con la que hablaba del tema. Intentaba verle alguna grieta para ver si mentía, pero era imposible.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que realmente me quieres preguntar? – sugirió serio mientras no me perdía de vista.

Sabía que lo que me quería decir, pero yo no estaba segura de querer entrar en ese juego. ¿Quería saber si se seguían viendo? Sí, mucho. ¿Se lo preguntaría? Seguramente no. Aún no. Era peligroso, era demasiado revelador y nuestra incipiente nueva amistad aún era débil para que yo le añadiera más llena al fuego. Mejor ser prudente un poco más.

Nos quedamos un rato en ese silencio tenso. Decidí que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella tienda de libros que había escondida por aquí? – pregunté inocentemente a Edward en un intento de disipar la atención. Me apetecía ir, siempre tenían libros curiosos, serían interesante llegar a algún acuerdo con ellos de cara al futuro.

Al principio su cara era divertida supongo por mi intento nada sutil de cambiar de tema, pero, poco a poco, se fue transformando en una mueca de crispación. ¿Se estaba enfadando? ¡Y después era yo la loca!

-¿Me preguntas si me acuerdo de una tienda en la que casi te violan? Perfectamente– dijo más tenso de lo que lo había visto nunca.

¡Ai dios! Es que nunca aprendo con él… Y yo que intentaba disipar la tensión.

Había pasado hace muchos años. Yo iba buscando un vestido para el baile de fin de curso y estaba tan cansada de mirar tiendas que despisté a Alice y otras compañeras de clase y me fui a esa librería. Unos borrachos intentaron propasarse, pero por suerte Edward que también estaba por allí, con unos amigos, llegó a tiempo. Aún tenía escalofríos cuando lo pensaba.

-Vamos a obviar la parte negativa de ese día – le dije con mi mejor tono apaciguador. - ¿Me acompañarías? Me gustaría hablar con sus dueños, si aún están, tenían libros interesantes…

Me observaba atentamente, seguramente sopesando, seriamente, mi salud mental, pero al final vi una mirada de rendición.

-Las cosas que hago por ti – dijo levantándose muy a su pesar.

No era muy tarde, pero nos acercábamos al invierno y anochecía pronto. Me parece que nunca había hecho ese camino a la luz del día… Edward iba tenso. Cuando giramos por la calle me cogió la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarte, me da igual que estés incomoda cuando te toco, esto me trae tan malos recuerdos que no sé ni cómo he accedido a venir… - me advirtió muy serio.

-Prometo no soltarme, pero deja que la sangre circule por mis dedos – dije con una sonrisa intentando que se relajara, y que de paso soltara un poco su tenso agarre.

\- Pequeña bruja – gruñó.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la pequeña tienda. Olía a libros viejos e incienso. Era maravilloso.

-Solo hay libros de leyendas Quileutes y vampiros… - dijo ojeando unos libros. Un científico como él no era muy fan de ese tipo de literatura.

-Sabes hay gente a quien le gusta creer en ese tipo de leyendas – dije mientras acariciaba un libro con mi mano libre. Ni en la tienda me soltaba a mano.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo joven pareja? – salió el vendedor a atendernos y si no me fallaba la memoria seguía siendo el mismo que hace tantos años.

¿Joven pareja? ¿Era esa la imagen que dábamos?

Estuvimos hablando un rato, y le hizo mucha ilusión mi propuesta, cada vez era más difícil encontrar maneras de difundir ese tipo de libros, así que estuvo encantado de colaborar conmigo.

-Vámonos de aquí anda… - me dijo Edward tirando de mí una vez pagué unos libros que había decidido llevarme.

Seguía tenso. Seguía cogiendo mi mano con firmeza. No era incomodidad como antes lo que sentía, sino hormigueo, y eso era lo último que quería sentir…

-Si te invito a cenar a un sitio alumbrado y con gente a nuestro alrededor ¿te relajarías? – le sugerí. Era lo mínimo después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? Cualquiera podría pensar que estás intentado seducir a tu exmarido… - me dijo dándome un empujón, pero manteniéndome a su lado.

-Tómatelo como quieras, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de lo de antes, no quiero ser la culpable de la muerte de uno de los médicos más prometedores de la región… - Edward se carcajeó, pero no dijo nada más.

Íbamos caminando por el paseo marítimo cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil. Era Mike.

-Será solo un momento – me disculpé con Edward.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué haces despierto? Deben ser como las cinco de la mañana en Londres – hice el cálculo mental, teniendo en cuenta que aquí eran cerca de las ocho de la tarde.

-Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías y sabes que no me gusta estar peleado contigo. Te aprecio mucho y sé que me he comportado mal y que soy un pesado y …

-Mike ¿vas borracho? – Miré a Edward y, aunque estaba intentando disimular, estaba muy pendiente de mi llamada.

\- Un poco, es viernes por la noche, no pretenderás que esté en casa…. Bella no me líes… que lo siento por lo de antes, es solo que te echamos de menos, todos, pero yo más. Digan lo que te digan los otros, yo más. – con ese tono me recordó a un niño pequeño que se discute con su hermano por a quién quieren más sus padres - Eres mi mejor amiga y hace siglos que no te veo. – divagó Mike.

Sabía que, aunque fuera borracho, decía la verdad, no era la típica exaltación de la amistad alcohólica.

-Yo también os echo de menos. ¿Por qué no venís para la inauguración de la librería? Ya sabes que… aun no puedo volver… - Edward se volvió a tensar a mi lado en cuando escuchó esa parte de la conversación. ¡ai dios mi mano!

-Vale, pero después volveremos juntos a Londres. – Insistió Mike.

Y yo volvía a estar entre dos aguas. Con la misma sensación de esta mañana. Mis dos vidas. Mike por una banda borracho echándome de menos y Edward a punto de dejarme sin mano de lo tenso que estaba. ¿Qué hacía si yo quería estar en los dos sitios?

-Mike cariño te tengo que dejar. Hablamos en otro momento y os espero aquí en cuanto lo tenga todo listo, ya verás cómo hasta tú le encuentras encanto a Forks… - le dije despidiéndome.

Cuando colgué miré a Edward que estaba serio.

-¿Algo ligero para cenar te va bien? – me dijo secamente.

\- Si claro… - contesté siguiéndolo hasta un restaurante enano, pero precioso en el que hacían crepes rellenas de diferentes sabores.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa pequeñita para dos. Pedimos unos refrescos para beber y yo pedí una crepe de diferentes verduras asadas y Edward de pollo aderezado con especias.

Y como siempre que estábamos en lugares públicos los dos juntos, la camarera intentó ligar con él ¡La historia de mi vida adolescente! Cómo si yo fuera invisible. No quiero decir que la camarera tuviera que ligar conmigo, pero no sé, ella tampoco sabía que no éramos pareja así que podría tener un poco de consideración. De hecho, Edward no había soltado mi mano hasta que llegamos a la mesa, así que aún la hacía parecer más descarda. Y bufé, porque últimamente o parecía que estaba a punto de perder el norte o parecía una mujer celosa. ¡Y yo no era así! Yo era una persona estable y coherente… la mayor parte del año.

-Hay cosas que no cambian – dije refiriéndome al intento descarado de ligoteo de la camarera.

-Se ve que no –dijo serio Edward.

Algo me decía que no hablábamos de lo mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas tú? Porque yo hablo de la camarera…. – dije un poco confusa.

-¿La camarera? – me miró como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

-Oh vamos Edward… no me vengas con que no te has dado cuenta que estaba intentando ligar contigo… - le dije rodando los ojos. Tenía que ser muy obtuso para no enterarse.

-Sí, pero me da igual. – Contestó tranquilamente – Me interesa más que tu agente te está insistiendo para que vuelvas a Londres ¿Te vas? – me dijo serio.

-¿Sabes que no es muy educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – le dije no muy molesta, pero aun así no estaba bien ¡Era mi intimidad!

-Tu amigo estaba chillando, le podríamos haber escuchado sin necesidad del teléfono. – exageró Edward mientras la camarera volvía con nuestros pedidos.

-No es bien, bien así… Es solo que me echa de menos e intenta hacerme chantaje con el trabajo… Esta mañana me ha llamado y nos hemos peleado por su insistencia y se sentía culpable. – expliqué brevemente.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú quieres volver? – me preguntó y a mi casi se me atraganta el trozo de comida que tenía en la boca.

No sé si sería la tarde que habíamos pasado o este clima hogareño, casi romántico, del restaurante pero fui completamente sincera con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No mucho. – Algo tan simple y lo bien que se sentía. Edward puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra saberlo. Pero supongo que no te sientes bien por no querer volver ¿no es eso? – me preguntó Edward una vez más con un análisis preciso de mis sentimientos.

-Exacto. Es como volver diez años atrás, con otros motivos… pero es como si al estar aquí dejase atrás a mi familia…mi otra familia y sé que es por poco tiempo, pero me siento en tierra de nadie.

Edward alargó su mano para cogerme la mía y hacerme volver a la realidad.

-Es normal lo que estás sintiendo y, aunque egoístamente, me gustaría que nunca te volvieras a subir a un avión dirección Europa, tienes que poner tus sentimientos en orden. A los dos lados del océano hay personas deseosas de tenerte a su lado. – me acarició una vez más el dorso de la mano y volvió a su cena.

Y yo estaba completamente derretida. ¿Estaría cayendo en las redes de Edward igual que había caído durante mi adolescencia?

-Cuéntame como es tu vida allí – me preguntó Edward – La mía la puedes apreciar de primera mano, pero tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es la tuya en el antiguo continente.

Le estuve explicando un poco sobre mi vida, mi trabajo, mis rutinas, mis amigos. No era nada espectacular, nunca he sido una persona de muchos amigos, no hago amigos con facilidad, pero, por suerte, los que había conseguido eran maravillosos.

Comencé con Nancy, era historiadora de arte y Edward sabía de ella porque habíamos sido compañeras de habitación desde mi primer día de universidad y una vez licenciadas nos mudamos juntas a nuestro primer apartamento. Fue mi principal apoyo durante mi "huida". Ella había vivido todas mis noches en vela por las lágrimas o los malos recuerdos, todos mis remordimientos, todo, siempre apoyándome y aguantándome.

Hablar de Jon fue un poco más complicado.

John, era la tercera parte del grupo que había hecho en la universidad. Íbamos los tres juntos a todos lados, fiestas, comidas, excursiones, cualquier actividad que surgiera. Una cosa había llevado a la otra e, incluso, habíamos estado varias veces juntos. Algo que encontré innecesario comentar con Edward… John y yo nos conocíamos muy bien y encajábamos perfectamente, pero nunca había surgido la necesidad, ni el deseo de tener "algo más". Sinceramente, creo que ambos sabíamos que encajábamos, era natural estar juntos pero siempre tuvimos otras prioridades… Seguramente ese es el dato más esencial de todos, nuestro amor nunca fue una prioridad. Había estudiado derecho y, actualmente, pasaba más tiempo haciendo méritos en su bufete de la City que con nosotros, pero era de esas personas con las que no tienes que verte mucho para tener una gran relación. Con John todo fluía, pero nunca fue nuestro momento o nunca quisimos que fuera nuestro momento...¡Quién sabe!

Y Mike… la última adquisición de ese variopinto grupo. Lo había conocido cuando comencé a trabajar en la editorial, cuando mis libros tuvieron éxito lo promocionaron a mi agente y simplemente no nos separamos más. Fue de esas personas con las que simplemente conectas y en unos días parece que lo conozcas de toda la vida.

-Los demás son todas personas conocidas, amigos de otros amigos... Ya sabes… Lo típico… -estaba acabando de explicar a Edward cuando vi que volvía la camarera.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo más? ¿Carta de postres? – la voz chillona de la camarera cortó nuestra charla.

Edward no dijo nada, esperando que fuera yo la que hablase. Solo me miraba.

-No, estamos bien. La cuenta si es tan amable. –dije forzándome a mantener las formas.

-Ahora mismo – se retiró.

Edward solo sonreía.

-Borra esa sonrisa y guarda la cartera. Invito yo. No admito replicas. – le amenacé, aunque no sonaba ni la mitad de contundente que él cuando se imponía.

-Está bien, en el fondo salgo ganando, me deberás una cena para que yo te pueda invitar también. – me dijo guiñándome el ojo. ¡Listo!

Volvimos al coche paseando tranquilamente. Estaba muy cómoda con Edward. Había pasado una gran tarde, sentía que era algo nuevo en nosotros y me alegraba. Mucho.

Aún no habíamos salido de Port Angels en el coche cuando Edward me sorprendió.

-Sabes… Un día en el hospital Charlie me dijo que si hacía falta que él estuviese un mes en el hospital ingresado para que tú te quedarás me prohibía darle el alta – Confesó Edward.

-Y no le hiciste caso por lo que veo… - le dije riéndome.

-Le hice mucho caso, pero mis enfermeras me amenazaron con una vaga del departamento y no tuvimos más opciones. Charlie se boicoteó a él mismo con la lata que les dio– dijo riéndose.

¡Idiotas! Me reí porque, al final, iba a resultar que, definitivamente, no era yo la única que no estaba centrada.

.

Noté que algo me acariciaba la cara y abrí los ojos justo cuando Edward estaba poniendo un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Te has quedado dormida. – me explicó Edward con una voz hipnótica.

Miré por la ventana y ya estábamos aparcados delante de la puerta de Charlie.

-¡oh! – dije aun sin moverme. Estaba aún en trance, creo.

-Podría estar así toda la noche – dijo Edward sinceramente. – Y pensar que la primera vez que nos subimos en un coche a tu vuelta casi nos matamos. – recordó Edward.

-Fue tú culpa. Estabas siendo irracional – dije muy convencida.

-¿yo? ¿Yo era el irracional? – me contestó Edward riéndose. Espero que no se estuviese riendo de mí…

-¿Nos vemos mañana en casa de Emmet? – propuse desperezándome un poco.

-¿Te paso a buscar?... Quiero decir, no tienes coche ¿no? – se intentó excusar.

-Está bien. ¿A las doce?

-Aquí estaré. – se acercó con una sonrisa. Estaba tan cerca que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Lo que él quisiera, me tenía a su merced.

Al final se decidió… por un beso en mi frente.

Y una parte de mi corazón se decepcionó, pero supongo que era mejor así. Mejor creer que todo era mejor así.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido? Me pareció divertido (y un poco nostálgico) añadir detalles de la historia original. Parece que van avanzando poco a poco… Como siempre sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios sobre la historia, muchas veces me dan ideas para el fic._**

 ** _Sólo os advierto que vienen unos capítulos muy de Edward &Bella ;) _**

**_Una vez más muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Sois maravillosas._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	16. No recuerdo tus besos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo volviendo ya a la normalidad de las actualizaciones del fic._**

 ** _Tal y como os anuncié entramos en una fase muy Bella &Edward, así que espero que os guste. _**

**_Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_**

 **.**

 **NO RECUERDO TUS BESOS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Me desperté de muy buen ánimo. No era una persona que estuviera muy activa por las mañanas, normalmente necesitaba mi tiempo para que mi cerebro comenzara a funcionar, pero hoy estaba, simplemente, feliz y llena de energía.

Papá y Sue me esperaban con el desayuno casero hecho, salían para pasar el fin de semana en La Push. Eran los primeros días libres que pasaría fuera de casa, y aunque Edward prefería que no hiciera esfuerzos aún, ir a la reserva y estar unos días tranquilo con Bill y en intimidad con Sue le irían bien. Me despedí de ellos y me senté un rato en el sillón de papá. No hice nada, simplemente disfrutar de la quietud y la paz que estaba consiguiendo. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Si era sincera conmigo misma, la tarde-noche de ayer con Edward me había sentado bien. Demasiado bien. Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba, deseaba volver estar así con él, pero me daba miedo. Lo justo sería que nos diera una oportunidad para que todo volviese a ser como era, o lo más parecido que pudiese ser…. y era lo que quería, de verdad, pero ya había arriesgado una vez mi corazón con él, hacerlo otra vez y perder sería un golpe demasiado duro.

Sabía que Edward quería que fuera valiente, que le preguntara por Victoria, que enfrentara todo este lío nuestro de cara, por eso no me daba las respuestas por el mismo. No me las dio en el supermercado, no me las dio durante la cena o cada vez que podría haberlo hecho. Estaba poniendo toda la responsabilidad en mí y yo la estaba rehuyendo…. Pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Eran cerca de las doce del mediodía así que Edward no tardaría mucho en llegar. Arreglé un poco mis cosas y salí fuera a esperarlo, un poco de sol me haría bien.

Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de casa lo vi aparcar.

-¿Te ibas a fugar? – me dijo caminando hasta mí.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo como la tonta que era me quedé con ganas de más, igual que la noche anterior.

-Quería tomar un poco el sol, aprovechar los últimos rayos antes del frío… - me excusé. - ¿Viven muy lejos Rose y Emmet? –

-Esto es Forks, nadie vive muy lejos – dijo sonriendo.

\- Podríamos dar un paseo… ¿no? – realmente quería aprovechar este día.

-Vamos pues – me dijo señalando con su mano la dirección. Nos pusimos en marcha – Estás deslumbrante hoy – me dijo observándome como si solo estuviese yo en la calle… vale, solo estábamos nosotros en la calle, pero ese no era el caso.

-Llevar ropa actual y no de cuando tenía diecinueve años o prestada ayuda bastante y como es un día especial hasta me he peinado – bromeé con él.

-No es eso, estás… ¿más contenta? No sé cómo explicarte, solo deslumbras – me dijo.

Y no pude evitarlo, pero me puse colorada como un tomate. Daba igual cuanta experiencia tuviese en la vida, Edward siempre conseguía sonrojarme.

-Estoy feliz. Desde que he vuelto si no era una cosa era otra, pero siempre tenía algo en la cabeza, pero esta mañana me he levantado más ligera… no sé – expliqué mirando al suelo, no podía soportar su intensa mirada mucho más tiempo.

Él solo sonrió.

Tal y como dijo Edward nuestros amigos no vivían lejos. Entramos por la parte de detrás, dónde había un pequeño jardín. Allí estaban ya todos preparando todo para la fiesta.

-¡Enaaaaana! – gritó Emmet al verme llegar.

Iba cargado de carne para la barbacoa.

-¿Tú no tenías prohibido la comida grasosa? – le dije escondiéndome detrás de Edward para que no me cogiera para aplastarme. Era nuestro juego, y daba igual lo que corriera o fintara porque siempre me pillaba y me dejaba sin aire al levantarme en esos abrazos de oso que daba. A veces temía por mis pobres costillas.

-Un día es un día – dijo mientras intentaba cazarme, pero Edward estaba echándome una mano para sobrevivir unos segundos más - ¡Oye tú aparta! – le dio un manotazo a su hermano – A parte le he prometido a mi Rosie que me controlaré con las salsas – y, sin más esfuerzo, me pilló - ¡Te tengo!

-Emmet no puedo respirar – me quejé, me iba a desmontar.

-¡Emmet suelta a Bella ahora mismo! – escuché a Esme reclamando a su hijo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo y conseguí coger aire de nuevo y equilibrarme para saludar a los demás. Era una pequeña reunión familiar. Los Cullen al completo, Los Hale, es decir, los padres de Jasper y Rose y yo.

-¡Muchas felicidades Rose! – le dije abrazándola con fuerza… total su marido era Emmet y yo tampoco era Hulk.

Se sentía tan bien volver a celebrar estas fechas tan especiales con ellos, supongo que eso influía en mi buen humor.

A Rose le encantó nuestro regalo y no pude evitar mirar a Edward socarronamente por sus dudas cuando le expliqué qué habíamos decidido obsequiarle Alice y yo como regalo grupal. Él sólo se río de vuelta.

Eran las diez de la noche y seguíamos los seis en casa de Emmet y Rose. La comida dio lugar a la merienda y ésta a la cena entre amigos. Llevaba todo el día con una sonrisa en la cara, cada vez se me hacía más complicado pensar en volver a Londres.

Eran casi media noche cuando Edward y yo decidimos volver a casa. Jasper y Alice también se habían marchado ya. Pasamos por delante de la casa de Edward. Se paró delante de ella, quizás estaba cansado y se quería quedar, total hasta la casa de Charlie quedaban pocas calles, podía ir, perfectamente, sola.

-¿La última? – dijo señalando con la cabeza su casa.

Y sin pensármelo contesté.

-Claro – porque lo único que quería era que este día no acabase.

Entramos y nos pusimos cómodos en el sofá mientras que él preparaba unos gin-tonic. Me lo dio y se acomodó a mi lado.

-Sabes yo me había prometido no beber contigo al lado – confesé.

\- ¿No te fías de mí? O es de ti de quién no te fías – me respondió simpático.

-Digamos que no somos muy fiables juntos con alcohol de por medio – nos reímos supongo que ambos pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Tienes algún recuerdo más guardado de esa noche? – pregunté, teniendo en cuenta que guardaba la nota no me parecía absurdo que guardase algo más.

Dio un trago largo a su bebido y se levantó ofreciéndome su mano.

-Ven – me dijo con una sonrisa un poco más tensa.

Lo imité. Bebí un trago, él no sé porque lo hizo, pero yo necesitaba fuerzas. Le cogí la mano y dejé que me guiara.

Llegamos hasta su habitación. ¡ai dios!

Era una habitación grande, en tonos neutros. La cama era enorme, pero lo que llamó la atención fue que en su mesita de noche estaba la misma foto que tenía yo en la mía. Me acerqué mientras él se metía por una puerta, la cogí y sonreí como una tonta.

Volvió pronto. Se sentó por el otro lado de la cama hasta llegar a la mitad de la cama. Yo hice lo mismo desde el otro lado, quedando los dos sentados con una caja en medio.

-Esto es todo lo que guardo de esa noche. – me acercó la caja para mí.

-Pensaba que lo habíamos tirado al océano – dije intentando ganar tiempo para enfrentarme a lo que hubiese allí dentro.

-Casi me matas por una nota, imagínate contaminar con todo esto – le quitó algo de hierro al ambiente.

Volví a mirar la caja y me di cuenta que me tendría que haber callado. Si ya lo decía mi padre "Bella, cariño, en boca cerrada no entran moscas" pero yo no he nacido para estar callada y ahora estaba con una caja de pandora delante de mí. Con la paz que habíamos conseguido los últimos días y yo solita lo estropeaba. ¡ai dios!

La tiré para mí y cogiendo aire abrí la tapa.

Habían varias fichas de casinos en los que habíamos entrado, pero sobretodo había fotos. En las fuentes del Bellagio, saltando delante del cartel luminoso de la entrada de la ciudad, de nosotros en el hotel… Había muchas. No solo de los dos, de todos nosotros. Éramos felices, sin saber la broma que nos tenía preparada el destino.

Llegué a las últimas.

Era de la noche de la boda. Edward vestido con el típico traje blanco de Elvis con una capa y yo de Marilyn, también de blanco. Estábamos riendo, en todas. ¿Pero cuantas fotos habíamos hecho? No salíamos en ninguna normal. Todas ellas estábamos haciendo poses divertidas, juraría que en más de una llevábamos la peluca al revés.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que picaban las pelucas? – le comenté finalmente.

-Como un demonio, no me extraña que la llevara al revés… le di cincuenta vueltas. – dijo el riéndose.

Continué mirando fotos y llegué a las dos últimas.

En una de ellas Edward me tenía cogida en brazos y nos mirábamos fijamente. Dábamos pena igual, pero se podía ver amor en nuestras miradas. En la última nos estábamos besando. Sus labios… Era tan triste, pero ni tan siquiera recordaba la sensación de sentir sus labios entre los míos.

Me tiré en la cama con esas dos fotos aún entre mis manos. Estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando al techo, intentando recordar cómo eran sus labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo reprimiendo esos recuerdos de mi mente que ahora era como si no existieran. ¡Ni me acordaba de las pelucas del demonio hasta que las vi en las fotos!

Edward se tumbó al otro lado de la cama y el movimiento llamó mi atención.

-No recuerdo nada de esa noche… - confesé – recuerdos borrosos, pero poco más y con dificultad.

Él no dijo nada solo me miraba fijamente.

-Rose me dijo que no lo pasaste bien… que pasaste una época… complicada – desde que Rose había mencionado no me lo había quitado de la mente.

Al principio no dijo nada y yo tuve miedo de haber tocado algún tema delicado.

-Fueron unos meses complicados. Al principio aún eran vacaciones de verano y que me aislara o saliera más de fiesta de lo normal no tenía mayor repercusiones…. – esta vez fue mi turno de callar y absorber todo lo que me decía - Al llegar a la universidad todo se complicó más. Fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, demasiado alcohol, peleas absurdas para sacar mi frustración… Eso cuando no estaba callado y al margen de todos… Solo. Rose intentaba estar ahí para mí, pero era complicado. Emmet pidió muchos favores a padres de compañeros de la academia para evitarme problemas…

Me podía imaginar que fue duro para todos, pero Rose al ir a la misma universidad se debió llevar la parte más dura. Vivir cara a cara con la realidad. Vivir la caída de alguien sin poder hacer nada por él…

Culpa. Eso era lo que yo estaba sintiendo con lo que Edward me contaba.

-Una noche me pillaron peleando con un compañero de facultad – continuó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos – Me llevaron a la comisaria y estuve una noche encerrado. Después me enteré que Emmet me dejó pasar la noche allí harto ya de tanto desfase – esbozó una ligera sonrisa – A la mañana siguiente tuvimos una charla de hombre a hombre, como él quiso llamarla – rodó sus ojos – y bueno… supongo que fui levantando cabeza. Fue un semestre duro…un año, de hecho, pero conseguimos salvar las apariencias para que mamá y papá no se alterasen más en navidad cuando me volvieron a ver. Fueron unas navidades duras para todos… sin ti. Después las cosas, poco a poco, fueron calmándose, aprendí a canalizar mi frustración, supongo.

No sabía que decir, solo lo miraba.

-Lo siento – me disculpé innatamente mientras caía una lagrima por mi mejilla.

-Pensaba que ya habíamos pasado la fase de pedirnos perdón por nuestros errores – me intentó animar Edward al tiempo que con una caricia secaba mis lágrimas.

-Los dos lo pasamos mal por una idiotez. Nancy me decía que era una emo histérica. No me peleé a golpes con nadie, pero me suena familiar todo lo demás – dije en referencia a todo el desajuste emocional que debió pasar en esa época. –

No mencionamos nada más, ninguno de los dos. Simplemente ahí estábamos en la cama tumbados, mirándonos fijamente y con Edward acariciando suavemente mi cara.

Y no sé si fue el clima de confesiones que se había creado entre los dos, sus caricias o qué, pero me llené de confianza y decidí que era el momento de ser valiente.

¡Vamos Bella! Ai dios ahora me poseía el espíritu de tenista motivado que se animaba a uno mismo.

¡Ai dios!

-¿Estás viéndote con Victoria? – Ya está, no había vuelta atrás.

Él solo sonrió y sin dejar de tocarme mis mejillas me contestó.

-No, la última vez fue la noche que Charlie ingresó – me dijo serio. Sabía que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Os volveréis a ver? – mi voz tembló un poco, tenía algo más de miedo a esta respuesta.

-Victoria y yo estábamos juntos cuando nos necesitábamos… es verdad que esta relación duraba un tiempo, pero, y aunque suene extraño de creer, nunca hubo implicaciones o promesas de algo más… Pero si lo que me preguntas es sí quiero volver a estar con ella… La respuesta es no. Ahora mismo, no necesito nada más que esto.

 _¡Boom!_ Una vez más Edward echando toda la leña al asador.

-Y si… ¿y si ella sí quiere? – cada vez tenía más miedos a las respuestas, pero no podía parar de preguntar. Debía plantearme seriamente volverme abstenía en su presencia, todo esto seguro que era culpa del alcohol de hoy.

-Ella sabe que se ha acabado – ¡Oh, oh noticias nuevas! no pude evitar sorprenderme– No soy tan capullo Bella, ya te dije que aunque no fuera mi pareja, la apreciaba, es buena persona y se merece explicaciones.

-Ya... Entiendo….

Volvió el silencio.

Y una vez más no me pude callar.

-John… No es solo mi amigo, no es uno más… Hemos estado varias veces juntos. Funcionamos bien juntos… como pareja… pero nunca ha sido nuestro momento … – Vi que cambiaba el gesto aunque hacía un esfuerzo por aparentar tranquilidad – El otro día no te dije nada porque tenía miedo… pero es lo justo… No quiero mentiras en esta nueva… amistad – dije intentando sonreír.

Él también me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tus manos son hipnóticas… me voy a quedar dormida – dije intentando levantarme de la cama.

Edward me cogió del brazo para pararme.

-Quédate – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me quedé muda. No sabía que decir. Ya era hora que me callara después de la noche de confesiones que había propiciado, pero esto era más bien como estar en shock. Mis neuronas iban a mil por hora imaginando de todo y nada a la vez. ¡ai dios!

-Como cuando era tarde y te quedabas a dormir en casa de mis padres y después te colabas en mi habitación hasta que caías dormida. – me dijo con voz suave intentándome convencer.

-A dormir – reafirmé, intentado dejar claro ese punto.

Mi voz sonó débil, pero, aun así, Edward solo asintió con su cabeza.

Me saqué los zapatos, cuando me giré vi que Edward tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tengo pijama. – sinceramente estos tejanos no eran la prenda más cómoda del mundo. Eran de esos que prometían el trasero de Giselle Bündchen y… bueno, pues no exactamente, pero yo era una ilusa y me los seguía poniendo.

\- Eso tiene solución. – se metió, otra vez, por la puerta que yo, a estas alturas, suponía que era el vestidor.

Al poco rato salió con un pijama gris puesto ¡ai dios! Me iba a derretir, parecía un modelo de anuncios de Calvin Klein. Me tendió unos pantalones similares a los suyos, pero de cuadros, y una de sus camisetas.

-El baño es esa puerta de allí delante – me guío. – Hay unos cepillos de dientes sin usar en algún cajón. Para cualquier otra cosa que necesites, rebusca libremente.

Entré al baño, rebusqué entre sus cosas, y efectivamente, en el tercer cajón había un paquete de cepillos sin usar. Cogí el verde. Como siempre. Me aseé y di gracias a que los pantalones que me había dejado Edward tenían gomilla, sino acabaría enseñándole mi ropa interior en algún momento de la noche.

¿Dormiría conmigo? Bueno o yo con él, que por algo era su casa. Eso esperaba, estaba tranquila con él a mi lado. No, no, no, no… Mejor no, no sería una buena idea… Seguramente tendría una habitación de invitados ¿no? ¡Ai dios!

Decidí salir y descubrir en qué marrón me había metido esta vez.

Edward estaba metido en la cama, en el mismo lado en el que le había dejado. En el lado en el que yo me había recostado, había un vaso grande de agua, justo al lado de la foto familiar.

-Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa. Era un detalle que se acordara que me levantaba sedienta varias veces por la noche. Él solo me guiñó el ojo simpáticamente.

Al notar que no tenía intención de dejarme dormir en la habitación de invitados, me subí a la cama. La caja de recuerdos de Las Vegas había desaparecido, pero las dos fotos que había cogido seguían allí. ¿Las habría dejado adrede fuera? Las cogí ¿notaría si me las llevaba? Me habían gustado mucho.

-¿Duermes a ese lado? Si quieres cambiar…a mí me da igual… - me pareció raro que durmiese en el lado en el que no había ningún objeto personal, sólo una lámpara.

-No, pero quédate ahí. –dijo mientras me metía dentro de las sabanas – comencé a dormir en ese lado cuando te fuiste, era el tuyo. – me comentó mientras también él se tumbaba dentro. – Pero hoy has ido directa a ese lado… como siempre. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando me quedaba a dormir en casa de Esme, muchas noches dormíamos juntos, amistosamente, desde pequeños. Yo siempre me quedaba la banda derecha de la cama y él la izquierda. La última vez que nos habíamos despertado así fue en Las Vegas.

No sabía qué decir. Estaba en trance. En una cama, con Edward, amistosamente y con unas ganas locas de que volviese a acariciarme como lo había hecho hace tan solo unos minutos… aun sentía sus dedos en la piel de mi cara.

-¿Vas a dormir abrazada a esas dos fotos? – se burló de mí, al ver que aún tenía las fotos de Las Vegas en las manos.

-No… - alargué la mano y las dejé lo más cerca que pude en la mesita, mañana en un descuido se las robaría, total, él las tenía en una caja guardadas. No las miraría tanto.

Volvió el silencio, pero al contrario que los primeros días no había incomodidad. Apagamos la luz.

Cerré los ojos para dormirme, pero no había manera, mi cabeza estaba en pleno rendimiento. Las fotos seguían gravadas en mi mente. No me explicaba cómo era posible que por más que me esforzara fuera incapaz de recuperar las sensaciones de esa noche. ¡Era frustrante!

\- ¿Sabes? Ni tan siquiera me acuerdo de cómo es besarte – dije antes de poder frenarme.

Mis neuronas me patinaban y mi bocota no tenía filtro.

-Eso tiene solución. – contestó decidido.

Noté como la cama se movía y lo noté a mi lado. Su olor, su calor me calaba por todos los poros. No lo veía, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Contuve la respiración. Me tendría que haber callado… ¡ai Charlie que razón tenías sobre quedarme calladita!

Sus manos estuvieron de nuevo sobre mi cara, tentándome. Se acercó un poco más, nuestras frentes se tocaban y nuestros entrecortados alientos se mezclaban. Nos separaban apenas unos centímetros.

Intuía que era lo que estaba haciendo Edward, aparte de ponerme más caliente de lo que he estado en muchos meses, pero mejor no pensar en eso… Estaba dándome tiempo para parar toda esta locura. Para que lo apartara.

Pero no podía apartarme.

Edward continuaba acariciando mi cara con su pulgar, como si quisiera hacer un mapa de mi cara en la oscuridad. Sus caricias suaves habían despertado unas ansias de él que llevaban dormidas desde hace mucho tiempo. Llevé mis manos a su cuello y fui yo la que, finalmente, acabó con la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

Edward atrapó mis labios, besándolos con pasión.

Ardía por él.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¡Taxaaaaaaan! Al fin se han besado. No me matéis por dejarlo aquí (imaginarme ondeando una banderita blanca de paz)._**

 ** _Dejarme vuestros comentarios cualquier cosa que penséis, teorías, situaciones en las que os gustaría verlos… lo que sea, ya sabéis que me encanta leerlos._**

 ** _Una vez más no me voy sin daros las gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Todo los follows y alertas y, sobretodo, a las que dedicáis un poquito más de vuestro tiempo en dejarme los comentarios. Son preciosos todos._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	17. Caminando juntos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola! Aquí estoy con el capítulo de viernes ;) Os quiero agradecer MUCHÍSIMO la reacción y el apoyo al capítulo anterior. Me gustó mucho que lo disfrutarais._**

 ** _Aquí os dejo con el post beso…_**

 **.**

 **CAMINANDO JUNTOS**

 **BPOV**

 **.**

Comodidad y calorcito. Solo sentía eso. La luz entraba por la ventana, pero no mucho. No hay placer más grande que levantarse un domingo por la mañana sin despertador y con esas magnificas sensaciones.

Con una sonrisa me estiré en la cama. ¡Qué suaves eran estas sabanas! ¡Ai dios! Me giré de golpe, pero en el otro lado de la cama no había nadie. En su lugar había una nota. Estiré el brazo y la cogí.

Edward y yo en una cama. Un beso perfecto. Condenadamente caliente. ¡El listo sabía cómo besar! Y una nota. Repitiendo patrones siempre, solo que esta vez no había sido yo la que se había marchado mientras él dormía. Interesante revés.

Desdoblé el papel y allí estaba la caligrafía perfecta de Edward.

" _He tenido que salir. Por muchas ganas que tenía de despertarte para recordar como saben tus besos no he tenido el valor de hacerlo… estás preciosa cuando duermes…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué se siente al ser la que recibe la nota, pequeña experta? Ed. "_

Al menos estaba de buen humor.

Reconozco que me dio un poco de miedo abrir esa nota, algo dentro de mí me decía que no había nada malo, Edward nunca ha sido vengativo, pero él mismo me había dicho que no llevaba bien el tema de las notas.

El beso… ¡Ai qué señor beso! En cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron no existió nada más. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, solo sé que hubo un momento que temía no poder separarme de él nunca más. Menos mal que tuvimos un momento de lucidez y paramos, sino hubiese acabado mal la cosa…. O quizás demasiado bien… ¡Vale ya con la miente calenturrienta Bella!

Volver a implicarnos justo cuanto las cosas comenzaban a ir bien entre nosotros no sería una gran idea, pero negar que la confianza había aumentado y eso había llevado a que volviera la chispa que siempre había existido entre nosotros, también sería de locos. O de ciegos.

Me levanté de la cama. Edward había tenido que salir ¿A qué? ¿Volvería? ¿Le tenía que esperar? Muchos interrogantes rondaban mi cabeza, así que opté por la salida fácil: una ducha. Si cuando saliera no estaba ya tomaría una decisión.

Estuve remeneando entre sus cosas, hasta que encontré las toallas. Lo cogí prestado todo, incluido sus jabones. Seguramente olería a él todo el día, pero el ir oliendo a sudor y barbacoa no me parecía buena idea.

Al salir de la ducha me puse mis pantalones, pero una vez más decidí aventurarme en su vestidor para buscar una camiseta. La mía olía a humo que echaba para atrás. Espero que no le importe las confianzas que estoy cogiendo… ¡Ai dios! ¿Estaba siendo maleducada? Él me había dado permiso la noche anterior para coger cosas de su lavabo, y no podía ir oliendo mal hasta casa… ¡ai dios qué cacao! Mejor dejaba de pensar, prefería quedar como una descarada con Edward que como una apestosa con el resto de los chismosos del pueblo.

Aluciné con el vestidor, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasa en el hospital y que siempre lleva ese pijama azul no sé cuándo sacaba tiempo para ponerse tanta ropa… Abrí el primer cajón. Error. Lo cerré de golpe, mirando a todos lados como si estuviese robando en Tiffanys. No necesitaba calzoncillos, definitivamente. Abrí el segundo cajón. Error, aunque andaba cerca. Esta vez solo eran camisetas interiores y cosas del estilo. En el tercer cajón obtuve mi premio. Menos mal porque me comenzaba a sentir mal por abrir tanto cajón ajeno. Cogí una camiseta vieja, gris y con las letras de su universidad en verde. Ésta iría bien. Con la chaqueta y una caminata ligera hasta casa de Charlie, no notaría ni el frío.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras hasta la planta principal, completamente vestida y con la foto de nuestra boda en Las Vegas en el bolsillo cuando escuché la puerta de casa. Fui corriendo hasta mi bolso y guardé la foto. Era una ladrona amateur pésima.

-Buenos días, veo que ya te has despertado. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una bolsa de la pastelería. Había ido a comprar el desayuno. ¡Me derretía por dentro!

-Sí… espero que no te importe que te haya tomado prestada la camiseta… - vi que sonreía, así que supuse que no le molestó mucho – bueno, y un poco de jabón y esas cosas… mi camiseta aún huele a barbacoa. – dije disculpándome.

-No, no me importa, coge lo que quieras…. Te queda muy… - me miró de arriba a abajo descaradamente – bien – añadió sugerentemente.

En estos momentos mi cara seguramente estaba completamente roja. Casi la sentía hervir de calor. Calor… casi igual de encendida que el resto de mi cuerpo con esas miradas y frases insinuadoras que dejaba ir Edward.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada continuó.

-¿Desayunamos? – Asentí con la cabeza – preparo el café y listo. – se ofreció yendo hasta la cocina.

Estábamos sentados en la isla que tenía en esa enorme cocina saboreando los dulces que había traído.

-¿Has disfrutado mucho escribiendo la nota? – Intenté hacerme la indignada. Una vez más, no coló.

-Admite que pocas veces he tenido esa oportunidad… siempre has sido tú quién me ha dejado dormido, así que no la podía desaprovechar…. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Llevábamos como media hora desde que había vuelto de comprar el desayuno y aun no habíamos mencionado el tema beso. Yo me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

¿Se supone que teníamos que actuar como si no hubiera pasado? No nos había dado buenos resultados hacer esa táctica en el pasado.

¿Se supone que tengo que sacar yo el tema? Me parece que estaba abusando ya con poner la pelotita en mi tejado… Quiero decir, él también había sido un poco cobarde en el pasado podría ir dando pasos adelante ahora.

¿Lo querría repetir él? ¿Lo querría repetir yo? Querer desde luego, pero no sabía dónde nos dejaría eso…

-Tierra llamando a Bella –escuché que decía Edward mientras pasaba su mano por delante de mi cara para llamar la atención.

-Perdona estoy un poco dormida aún – me disculpé.

-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó, aunque por su cara ya se imaginaba la respuesta ¡Listo engreído!

-En que las obras del despacho han comenzado y he perdido mi lugar de inspiración – disimulé y creo que esta vez, hasta me creyó.

-Tengo una idea… - dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta vez era de esas genuinamente inocentes. Como la de un niño que sabe la respuesta de algo muy difícil. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer? – me dijo levantándose y dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero.

Supongo que había finalizado el desayuno. Mejor porque una pasta más y no me podría poner nunca más estos tejanos que me sentaban tan bien.

Me puse la chaqueta y me sugirió que dejara el bolso en casa de papá cuando pasamos por delante, según él no lo necesitaría allí dónde íbamos. Me puse el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos y lo seguí. Nos subimos en su coche, que seguía aparcado delante de casa de Charlie desde ayer, de cuando me pasó a buscar para ir a la fiesta de Rose, y nos dirigimos al bosque.

Una vez allí comenzamos a caminar. No estábamos muy lejos de casa de Esme y Carlise, el sitio al que me llevaba lo tendría que conocer.

Dejamos atrás la antigua casa de Rose y Jasper y el río, esta vez, por suerte, no me caí.

-Tengo la sensación que he caminado más contigo estos últimos días que en los últimos meses en Londres – dije mientras atravesábamos unos árboles.

Algo me decía que no estábamos muy lejos. Esto me sonaba bastante… Juraría que…

Exacto.

El claro.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa. Seguía estando exactamente igual que hace diez años. Estábamos a mitad de octubre y no había muchas flores silvestres como en primavera, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Miré a Edward aún sorprendida.

-Antes siempre te escondías aquí con tu libreta de apuntes o algún libro sagrado. Podrías volver- sugirió sentándose en medio del prado.

Lo seguí y me senté a su lado, recordando lo que había dicho.

En casa siempre había mucha gente. Él o Emmet eran fijos, estuviese en casa de los Cullen o con papá, y raro era el día que no nos acompañaban los Hale y más tarde Alice. Había veces que solo quería estar sola para anotar ideas, escribir pequeños relatos o leer clásicos. Siempre he podido leer bajo cualquier circunstancia. Aislarme en mi mundo de la lectura no ha sido nunca un problema, pero con los clásicos era diferente. Era mi tiempo. El libro y yo asolas. En la intimidad. Y ese claro me daba la paz que necesitaba para disfrutar de ese rato de calidad.

-No me acordaba de él… Pensaba que estaría urbanizado o quizás arrasado por alguna tormenta… quién sabe – confesé – Gracias por recordármelo – le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Mi mente era un revoltillo de recuerdos. Y de repente, se paró en uno muy especial.

 _-¡Aquí estás! Llevo buscándote un buen rato – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado._

 _-Siempre estoy aquí, no es un gran misterio… es el único sitio donde puedo perder de vista a Alice – dije enfadada._

 _-¿Os habéis enfadado? – preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tiraba de mí, haciendo que acabáramos tumbados entre flores._

 _Era el mes de junio, estábamos a punto de acabar el curso. Yo tenía dieciséis años aún me quedaban dos años de instituto, pero Edward, Emmet y Rose se graduaban este año._

 _Alice, que era animadora y estaba siempre metida en todo lo que pasaba en el instituto, había conseguido que pudiéramos ir, a pesar, de tener dos años menos._

 _-Es muy cansina – volví a gruñir._

 _Edward sólo me miraba de reojo mientras me tenía abrazada y yo me apoyaba en su pecho. Como lo iba a echar de menos cuando se fuera a la universidad… Admito que eso no ayudaba a que mi humor fuera el mejor._

 _-¿Y por qué esta vez? – me preguntó, una vez más, calmado._

 _-El baile… - noté que se tensó un poco, pero me dejó continuar – ha conseguido que nos dejen ir… y para ella no es un gran problema porque lo tiene todo, pero ¿¡y yo qué?¡ Siempre me toca ser la pringada en estos casos –cada vez me enfurecía más._

 _-Tú no eres una pringada – me contestó aún más calmado._

 _Así era él, cuánto más nerviosa estaba yo, más calmado lo estaba él. A veces solo conseguía crisparme, pero hoy me estaba yendo bastante bien ese contrapunto._

 _-Si comienzo a numerar todas las desgracias no acabo… -bufé poseído ya por mi vena dramática._

 _-Tampoco es como si tuviésemos mucho más a hacer. Las últimas semanas de curso siempre son un aburrimiento, así que suéltalo. Yo no tengo otra cosa que hacer que escucharte y tú al menos te quedarás más tranquila – me animó._

 _-No tengo vestido. – comencé y esta vez sí me interrumpió._

 _-Tienes tiempo de sobra para comprarlo. Rose, Esme o Alice estarán encantadas de ayudarte. Sigue - ¿Esto era lo que quería? Porque tenía mil inconvenientes más…_

 _-Vale ¡tío listo! Me quedarán ridículamente mal, no tengo forma en el cuerpo y mis pies sobre unos tacones ¿De verdad? Me mataré antes de salir de casa. – me levanté un poco para mirarle a la cara._

 _Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una mueca divertida en la cara ¡Le quería pegar y quitarle esa cara de sabelotodo! ¡Listo, que era un listo!_

 _-Es tú percepción, pero te puedo asegurar que no estarás ridícula… y los tacones siempre puedes practicar. –"Edward tengo solución para todo Cullen" contraatacaba sin inmutarse lo más mínimo._

 _-Mi pareja es Alexander Perk – dije volviéndome a recostar._

 _Soltó una risita, pero seguía con el mismo semblante. Tumbado, impasible y con una sonrisa pintada en su perfecta cara. ¡Aggggrrr!_

 _-Admito que tu mejor amigo del club del libro no es la pareja más popular, pero te sentirás cómoda con él. Eso es bueno - ¿En serio tenía una puñetera respuesta para todo?_

 _-No sé bailar – contraataqué._

 _Edward se levantó de golpe y como tenía su brazo por detrás de mí casi caigo rodando colina abajo. Quizás exagero un poco… pero ¡qué ímpetu por levantarse!_

 _-¿Me permite este baile señorita? – dijo imitando un perfecto caballero de le época clásica. Me podía imaginar al Sr. Darcy ahora mismo, solo que él no bailaba._

 _Rodeé los ojos, pero le seguí el juego. Imitamos que bailábamos sin música._

 _-Ves no eres tan mala y siempre puedes practicar– me dijo con una sonrisa. – Va, suelta qué es lo que te preocupa porque todo eso son excusas, los dos lo sabemos– ¡cómo me conocía el maldito engreído!_

 _Cogí aire._

 _-¿Y si me quiere besar? – dije mirando al suelo._

 _-Pues si tú quieres que te bese, le besas – dijo esta vez algo más tenso. – Pero si no quieres –Me cogió la barbilla para levantarme la cabeza y que nuestras miradas se encontraran - No. –Añadió serio - Hay muchos mitos sobre esa noche, pero uno; no es tu promoción, aun te quedan dos años para eso y dos; los besos se regalan a quien uno quiere. No son una obligación._

 _-Tampoco es como si supiese hacerlo… -Alice me había dicho que dejara de preocuparme, que alguien tenía que ser el primero, que Alex era buen chico y que teníamos una gran amistad, nunca me haría sentir incomoda… pero yo no podía evitarlo._

 _-Bella… eso se aprende con la práctica. Nadie nació sabiendo besar. – me dijo mientras intentaba relajarme acariciándome la espalda._

 _-ya… - yo seguía pensando que sería un desastre._

 _Dejaría a Alex todo babeado y aun acabaría bloqueándolo con un choque de cabezas o ahogándolo…. Un desastre total, vamos. Ya me lo imaginaba._

 _-Bella – me llamó Edward._

 _Y sin más sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Al principio solo los juntamos. Yo estaba un poco en shock, pero noté sus suaves labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Nuestros labios bailaban juntos como si lleváramos toda la vida haciéndolo. Él llevaba el timón y seguramente por eso no fue un desastre del todo. Antes que pudiera asimilarlo o que él profundizara el beso, se alejó poco a poco. ¿Ya? ¡Se había apartado tan rápido!_

 _-Ves… - dijo casi en un susurro – no tienes de que preocuparte, eres demasiado negativa. – concluyó poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y apartándose de mí lo suficiente para que no nos tocáramos. Fue sutil, pero yo lo noté su separación._

 _Parpadeé sin creerme nada de lo que había pasado. ¡Me había besado! Un beso fugaz e inocente sí, pero beso al fin y al cabo. Mi primer beso y ¡con Edward! ¿Yo estaba en shock y él tan pancho? ¡Ai dios! Las alas de mi corazón adolescente revoloteaban tanto que no sabía si se pararían otra vez._

 _-¿Volvemos a casa? – me sugirió como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Me acababa de dar mi primer beso y todo era tan normal para él… en cambio mi mundo estaba al revés. "_

-Bella – me sacudió un poco el hombro Edward devolviéndome al presente–

-¿Qué decías? – pregunté un poco aturdida.

-Que si volvemos, hace frío para estar aquí mucho rato. – me dijo levantándose.

¡Dios era como tener un _deja vu_!

-Sí, sí… claro – acepté su mano para levantarme.

Dio un ligero tirón para ayudarme a levantar mi trasero del suelo, pero en vez de dejarme sobre mis pies me arrastró hasta estar envuelta en sus brazos.

-¿Perdería mi fortuna si apostase a que estabas recordando nuestro primer beso? – dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Por supuesto que la perderías – dije rodando los ojos intentando disimular.

-Eres una mentirosa – sonrió de lado – Yo también lo hacía. Siempre que vengo aquí es en lo primero que pienso – me dijo dándome un poco de confianza.

-Y… ¿vienes mucho? – fue mi turno de sonreír de lado. Seguro que no tenía el mismo efecto, pero él no era el único que podía reírse de mí.

-Menos de lo que debería… Pero ahora puedo hacer algo más que recordar – dijo acercándose a mí para besarme.

Una vez más el tiempo se paró. Solo existíamos nosotros dos y nuestros labios. Besándonos lentamente, como si nada más importara. Magia.

Cuando se separó me dijo.

-No quiero dejar de hacer esto – dijo acariciando mi espalda ¡Me iba a derretir! – Pero si tú no quieres dímelo, me apartaré si no te sientes cómoda. – negué con la cabeza ¡Lo último que quería era a Edward lejos! – Vale… -reanudó su discurso con una sonrisa – Nos dejaremos llevar. Sin analizar de más – creo que eso era una indirecta para mí – Solo caminaremos este camino a ver dónde nos lleva. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Bien – dije asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora volvamos, hace frío aquí y no quiero que te resfríes. – Dijo poniéndose en camino, esta vez sin soltar mi mano.

…

Desde esa mañana todo había sido una locura. Llevamos más un mes en el que casi no nos habíamos visto. Yo no paraba por casa ni medio minuto. Entre reuniones con proveedores, diseños y compras con Alice, problemas de última hora con Jacob y llamadas de Londres y la productora de cine llegaba a casa directa para ir a la cama.

Edward… hablábamos por teléfono, y nos veíamos durante el fin de semana. No habíamos sacado mucho tiempo a solas, algún beso robado en el pasillo de casa de Esme durante una comida familiar, en el coche como adolescentes, pero poca cosa más. Si yo no tenía tiempo para nada, él no iba muy boyante. El congreso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y encima llevaba la última semana en Seattle echándole un cable a un antiguo compañero con un caso complicado.

-Suerte mañana, aunque seguro que los deslumbras a todos – le decía a Edward por teléfono mientras conducía hasta casa. Había vuelto a alquilar un coche. Mi vida era una locura para ir caminando.

Un coche me pitó porque el semáforo se había puesto verde.

-Sabes que odio que llames mientras conduces – gruñó Edward.

\- Llevo el manos libres y quería desearte suerte antes de llegar a casa y quedarme dormida en la silla del comedor mientras ceno – bromeé para intentar que dejara de gruñirme.

Me quedaba un rato para llegar a Forks, pero ya veía el final del día y mi merecido descanso.

-Igualmente prefiero que estés atenta a la carretera. ¿Lo tienes todo listo para la inauguración? – preguntó algo más tranquilo.

\- Sí. La semana que viene Alice comenzará a llevar los muebles y llegarán los libros y el fin de semana espero que esté todo reluciente para la apertura.

Habíamos retrasado una semana la inauguración por culpa de unos arreglos de última hora, pero al fin había llegado el día.

\- Seguro que sí. – dijo Edward. - ¿Cuándo llegan tus amigos de Londres? – preguntó algo más tenso.

No le hacía mucha gracia el tema. Era mencionar la palabra Londres y Edward se tensaba y cambiaba el gesto. Los demás no eran mucho más compasivos conmigo. En general era el tema de la discordia entre mis familiares y amigos. Parecía que mis amigos de Londres viniesen a secuestrarme… Yo solo intentaba poner mi mejor cara y llevar como podía el estrés.

\- El viernes. No han podido sacar muchos más días libres y aun así es un viaje exprés. – le expliqué.

Al final vendrían todos. Nancy, Mike y John. Habían conseguido unos días libres en sus trabajos, pero no era gran cosa, aun así me hacía mucha ilusión su apoyo. Significaba mucho para mí compartir esto con ellos. Que hicieran un viaje intercontinental para apoyarme en esta aventura, con solo cuatro días de fiesta era maravilloso y demostraba lo grandes personas que eran.

A Edward, que viniese John no le hacía nada de gracia. Aún menos que la palabra tabú "Londres". Estaba haciendo encaje de bolillos para no herir ninguna sensibilidad estos días.

-Bien. Yo llego el jueves, este caso nos ha llevado más tiempo del que pensábamos. ¿Nos veremos? Ya sabes… antes de que llegue todo el mundo y te absorban… Tengo la sensación que hace mil años desde que te tuve cerca de mí. – me dijo con su voz sugerente.

Y una vez más, me derretí.

 **[**]**

.

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Me ha quedado un poco largo pero espero que os haya gustado. ¿Os ha gustado el flashback? ¿Qué esperáis de esta visita sorpresa de los chicos de Londres? Jajaja_**

 ** _Espero vuestros reviews con muchísimas ganas para saber qué pensáis del fic, de cómo se desarrollan los personajes, etc._**

 ** _Tengo noticias sobre el fic. Estoy acabándolo de escribir y creo que serán entre 22 o 23 capítulos. Así que llegamos a la fase final dentro de poquito… esperemos que no se líe nada a última hora jajajaja Estoy pensando en hacer alguna cosita para la recta final, os mantendré informadas ;)_**


	18. Tempestades

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola!_**

 ** _Me alegro mucho que os gustara el flashback… No sabía mucho si ponerlo o no, pero nos ayuda también a entender la personalidad de Bella en esos años… Y lo cercana que siempre ha sido su relación._**

 ** _Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo… Llegan Londinenses… a ver qué sale de aquí xD_**

 **.**

 **TEMPESTADES**

 **BPOV**

.

Mal. Todo iba mal. De mal en peor, si es que las cosas se podían desmoronar aún más.

Era viernes y estábamos a veinticuatro horas de inaugurar la librería. Hacía poco más de dos meses que me había metido en este proyecto de cabeza y sin frenos. Impulsivamente, pero no me arrepentía. Todo había ido muy bien con pocos contratiempos. Hasta ahora. Claro, con mi suerte todo tenía que pasar a horas de la inauguración.

Hice una lista mental de todo lo que teníamos pendiente;

1\. Los suministros de café, tés y demás bebidas para la zona de la cafetería no habían llegado. Ni estaban, ni se les esperaban. ¡Estupendo! Me tendría que haber limitado a una librería de toda la vida.

2\. Las estanterías. Preciosas y una mezcla perfecta entre la modernidad y el toque clásico del lugar, no estaban montadas aun. No habían llegado todas y no se podían montar si no estaba todo… Cosas del diseño según Alice. ¡Maravilloso! ¡arrrggg!

Lo que me llevaba al siguiente problema;

3\. Los libros estaban sin colocar. ¿¡Qué clase de librería iba a ser una que no tenía libros en sus estanterías?!

4\. La madre tierra me odiaba y había decidido acabar con mi paz mental enviando un temporal de lluvias y tormentas para este fin de semana. Lo que dificultaba todo más.

5\. Los transportistas les costaba el doble de tiempo hacer los trayectos y me tenían con los nervios de punta esperando que llegaran en el último momento.

6\. Como la madre tierra me odia, todos los vuelos y otros medios de transporte iban con retraso. Lo que lleva a mis siguientes dos problemas.

7\. Edward no había llegado a tiempo, y ahora estaba enfadado porque no sabía si llegaría para el estreno. Y yo estaba enfadada porque él estaba enfadado ¡Me estaba poniendo histérica!

8\. Obviamente si a Edward le costaba llegar, imagínate a mis amigos desde Londres… La última vez que chequeé la web de su compañía aérea indicaba un ligero retraso, pero nada que les impidiese llegar a tiempo. Un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero llegarían. ¿Volver? Si esta locura de tiempo duraba mucho más, lo dudo.

9\. Alice estaba histérica porque todas las actividades de promoción para la inauguración al aire libre se habían cancelado y estaba de un humor pésimo.

Mejor dejaba de hacer la lista porque si no acabaría matando a alguien.

-¡Hola, Hola! – entró Alice en la librería. Yo estaba sentada en la parte de arriba, en una de las butacas que había en la zona de la cafetería.

\- ¿Y ese buen humor a qué se debe? – Gruñí – Por si no te has dado cuenta faltan la mitad de las cosas… pero sobretodo faltan ¡los libros! ¡Somos un fraude! Una librería que no podrá vender libros y con una zona de cafetería que cómo mucho les podremos servir un vaso de agua – dije dejándome llevar por el dramatismo.

\- Me ha llamado el transportista de las estanterías que estábamos esperando. Está llegando a Forks. En media hora estará aquí. Jacob lo sabe y los chicos están preparados para montarlo todo. – dijo Alice contenta – Cuando acaben, vendrán a limpiarlo todo y a traer los demás muebles. Entonces tú y yo entraremos en acción.

Se me había olvidado que el mostrador original que Alice había restaurado aún no estaba aquí. Faltaba eso y el antiguo escritorio y silla de la Sra. Williams que habíamos mantenido para el despacho. Era una cosa más en la lista…

Alice lo tenía todo guardado y organizado en cajas en el almacén. Simplemente tendríamos que desembalarlo y colocarlo. Tendríamos que haberlo hecho entre ayer por la noche y esta mañana, con los contratiempos lo haremos todo esta tarde o noche. ¡Ai dios!

-Vale. – Cabeceé intentando darme ánimos y ser positiva – Papá, Sue y Esme están intentando buscar algo para solucionar el tema de la cafetería. Me sabe tan mal no poder hacer nada ¡Me siento impotente!

Papá estaba un poco harto de estar de baja y cualquier excusa era buena para salir de casa. Sabía que estaba haciendo estos recados encantando, pero aun así no me sentía bien. Yo me tenía que quedar para acabar de organizarlo todo con Alice y Jake. Además, los empleados vendrían en unas horas para concretar todo para mañana. Necesitaba estar aquí.

-¡Bien! Estoy segura que conseguiremos algo más que agua para mañana. No te preocupes. Ahora vamos a ponernos con el despacho. ¡Así adelantamos trabajo! – dijo Alice dando saltitos.

En el fondo daba las gracias de tenerla a mi lado, me hacía falta su positividad.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra y quedó todo maravilloso. La verdad es que había hecho un gran trabajo restaurando los dos muebles antiguos. Era una gran profesional. Si antes este despacho me inspiraba, ahora no quería salir de él. Estaba deseando ver lo que había conseguido con el mostrador.

Después de la comida estaba todo montado. Así que nos pusimos mano a la obra con la parte central. Los chicos y Jacob estaban montando el mostrador. Alice simplemente había trabajado la madera y ahora volvía a lucir como lo hizo años atrás. Cuanta historia tenía ese mueble. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, no, no nada de llorar. No hay tiempo para eso – me dijo Alice dándome un abrazo. – ¡A trabajar!

Yo me puse con algunos de los trabajadores con los libros, mientras que Jake y los chicos, acababan con los demás muebles, luces, sistemas de ordenadores…

-¿No tendrías que ir a buscar a tus amigos al aeropuerto? – me dijo Jacob, dándome un susto que casi hace que me caiga de la escalera.

Era más de media tarde, estaba pasando el tiempo volando. Estábamos todos muy absortos en acabar, pero aun nos quedaba mucho trabajo. Etiquetar, clasificar, colocar, comprobar que el sistema tenía todos los libros registrados no era fácil.

-Me han convencido para que no lo haga – dije aun poco enfadada. También me sentía mal por eso. ¡Me sentía una aprovechada y mala anfitriona! – Dicen que aquí hay mucho trabajo y que aún nos quedaríamos tirados en algún pueblo de camino. Buscarían un coche o algo para venir…

-No te tortures, son tus amigos no te van a quemar en la hoguera por eso. – me animó Jake mientras continuaba colocando cosas.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché el tintineo de la puerta. Eran Esme y Sue. Ya estaba oscuro el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí metidos?

-Mi amor tienes que estar agotada ¿Ya habéis parado a descansar? Cuando te absorbes con algo no te acuerdas ni de comer – me dijo Esme preocupada mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Sí… Alice y Jacob me han vigilado – respondí tranquilizándola un poco. Aunque seguía quitándome los libros de las manos para obligarme a descansar.

Gracias a Esme nunca había tenido la duda de cómo sería haber tenido una madre, a pesar de no haber conocido a la mía. La adoraba.

Papá y Carlise entraban empujando unos carritos.

-¡Papá que haces haciendo esfuerzos! – Grité en cuanto los vi –

\- Empujar un carrito no es esfuerzo… - rodeé los ojos- Además voy con un doctor al lado, no me pasará nada. – me dijo mientras me saludaban cariñosamente los dos.

\- Hemos conseguido encontrar un lugar que vendían suministros al por mayor. Hemos traído de sobras para la inauguración. – me explicó Carlise mientras los chicos dejaban sus labores con Alice para llevarlo todo a la parte de la cafetería –

\- Se supone que en unas horas o días el temporal ya se habrá disipado y todo volverá a la normalidad así que es más que suficiente. Gracias – les dije sinceramente a todos.

-¡Bien! ¿En qué os ayudamos ahora? Ya que estamos aquí – se ofreció Carlise remangándose la camisa. Tenía la misma sonrisa decidida de Edward.

Nos pusimos todos a trabajar. Yo me sentía igual de mal teniendo a mis seres queridos así, pero toda ayuda era poca.

Les había enviado unos mensajes a mis amigos y a Edward, pero nadie contestaba. ¡Ai dios! Espero que las carreteras no estuviesen tan mal para que ninguno llegara desde Seattle.

Poco después de la llegada de mi padre, habían llegado Rose y Jasper para ayudar. Eran todos maravillosos.

-¿Nadie sabe que con música se trabaja mejor? – Escuché la voz de Emmet retumbar desde la otra punta del establecimiento.

Salí del despacho dónde estaba haciendo una reunión con unos chicos de último curso de instituto que trabajarían aquí algunas tardes para llevarme una sorpresa enorme.

Emmet venía cargado de bolsas de comida. Pero no venía solo, venía acompañado de Edward, Nancy, Mike y Jon. Mis ojos se me salían de las órbitas.

-Algún beneficio tenía que tener el poder disponer de coches preparados. – me dijo Emmet acercándose a mí – Los he ido a buscar a los cuatro a Seattle.

-Gracias grandullón – y esta vez no necesitó cazarme, porque fui yo la que me lancé a por uno de sus abrazos.

Corrí a saludar a mis amigos, hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía que tenía hasta ganas de llorar de la emoción.

-Esto es increíble Bella –admiró Mike – Es el sueño de cualquier amante de la lectura.

-No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de verte – le abracé.

-¿Y los demás qué? Porque técnicamente hace más tiempo que no nos ves a nosotros – me dijo Nancy reclamando un abrazo, también, para ella.

-Ohhhh gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de venir – le dije sinceramente. Era un trayecto muy largo, con jet lack incluido, para tan pocos días.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo? - dijo Jon y yo juraría que de Edward salió un gruñido – Hola pequeña – me saludó una vez estuve en sus brazos.

-Hola desaparecido – siempre le llamábamos así porque el trabajo lo absorbía.

-He estado presente en todos tus pasos y éxitos profesionales, esta vez no iba a ser menos – me dijo sonriéndome mientras continuaba en sus brazos.

-No os puedo decir cuánto significa que estéis aquí conmigo – le dije a los tres.

Alice llegó para quitarme a mis amigos y presentarlos a todos. Sinceramente, creo que los iba a poner a trabajar y de paso iba a alejar a John de Edward que no parecía muy contento.

-Al fin llegas eminencia – le dije en broma. El congreso había sido un éxito y habían alabado mucho su participación.

\- No sabes las ganas que tenía de llegar… - me dijo acercándose sugerentemente a mí –

-Edward – intenté apartarlo.

Nadie sabía que estábamos ¿juntos? Ni tan siquiera yo tenía muy claro en qué términos estábamos. Nos besábamos, nos robábamos caricias furtivas… pero nada más. Ni charlas, ni mayores avances. A poco a poco. Tan a poco a poco que a veces me consumía por dentro deseando más. Aunque las prisas nunca habían sido buenas para mí.

-Está bien, me comportaré, pero después ¿podrías sacar cinco minutos para mí? Soy una eminencia, estoy muy solicitado ¿sabes? – dijo bromeando.

-Lo que le faltaba a tu ego… - rodé los ojos. – Pero estaré encantada de reservarle un poco de mi tiempo, yo también estoy muy solicitada – le guiñé un ojo y me fui antes de que todo el mundo sospechara.

Alice había puesto a todo el mundo a trabajar, así que el tiempo nos cundió mucho más. Después de cenar las pizzas que había traído Emmet y con todo montado nos fuimos a descansar.

Nos despedimos todos. Edward me esperaba apoyado en el aparador de la tienda. Me disculpé con mis amigos y me acerqué a él.

-Los voy a acompañar a Miller Tree Inn, se quedan ahí. ¿Te importa?- le había prometido un tiempo asolas, pero no quería que fueran solos a su hotel –

-No… si a ti no te importa que te espere dentro – señaló con su cabeza la librería –

-No, claro que no. – dije un poco perpleja, aunque le di mis llaves. – Vuelvo en un rato – le sonreí en forma de despedida.

\- ¿Vamos? – dije mientras me acercaba a mis amigos.

Me iban poniendo al día de todo lo que había pasado estos meses fuera, de su viaje y como Mike casi vomita por las turbulencias.

-No tiene gracia. Vosotros os podéis reír de mi todo lo que queráis, pero esas turbulencias podrían haber hecho que el avión se precipitara al vacío… -contestó Mike subiendo las escaleritas del Inn en el que se hospedaban.

-Si lo hubieses hecho a posta no hubieses encontrado un manager más dramático que tú, Bella – me dijo John.

Mientras que los chicos le daban los datos a Rachel, la dueña del Inn, Nancy me llevo a un lado para hablar sin ser interrumpidas.

-Veo que las cosas con Edward han cambiado un poco… ¿no? – me preguntó curiosa.

-Algo… - Nancy solo abrió mucho los ojos, no creyéndose que solo le fuera a decir eso. – Es raro… Nos besamos – Nancy cada vez abría más los ojos, se le acabarían saliendo – Pero estamos caminando el camino.

-¿Caminando el camino? Eso es como llamáis los americanos a.. ¿Qué? – dijo confundida.

-¿Vivir el presente? Edward me dijo que no pensara mucho… que veríamos a dónde íbamos poco a poco… - me expliqué un poco, pero tampoco tenía mucha más información.

-Hay que admitir que, aparte de estar como un tren, el chico te conoce. – dijo afirmando con su cabeza.

-¡Nancy! Eres mi amiga. –dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo indignada.

-Soy tu amiga, pero ni soy ciega ni te engaño. – se reafirmó – Yo pensaba que con John habías llegado a la cima de los novios sexys, pero Edward está como quiere de bueno... Pero lo importante, él tiene razón tú tiendes a sobreanalizarlo todo… Al menos esta vez no has puesto un océano de por medio – dijo riéndose.

-¡Nancy! – volví a darle en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! Esa ha dolido – dijo mirándome mal – Es verdad… algo me dice que hay algo por aquí dentro que ha cambiado ¿no? - me dijo señalando la zona de mi corazón en el pecho.

-¡cállate idiota! – esta vez no pude evitar sonrojarme. Al ver que los chicos ya estaban de los trámites decidí no añadir nada más –

\- ¡Ya estamos fichados en Forks! – dijo Mike entregándole a Nancy su llave - ¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar? – propuso mi amigo.

-Claro a las ocho estaré aquí. – dije con una sonrisa.

Me despedí de todos, pero cuando me acerqué a Nancy me susurró.

-Yo bajaré a las siete y media, espero que descanses porque me tienes que explicar _muuuchas_ cosas – y con eso se despidió sin más.

Me despedí de Rachel y me fui en dirección a mi querida librería dónde me esperaba Edward.

Iba corriendo no sé si por el frío que hacía o por las ganas de ver a Edward. Era todo muy misterioso. ¿Por qué querría esperarme en la librería y no en su casa? O en cualquier otro sitio…

Tuve que tocar a la puerta cuando llegué porque, obviamente, mis llaves las tenía Edward.

La puerta no se abrió de par en par, solo apareció la mano de Edward. No dudé en cogerla y sentí que me impulsaba hacia dentro. Y sin más estábamos pecho contra pecho y sus labios sobre los míos. No había tranquilidad en ese beso. Todo lo contrario, era una danza de lenguas. Mucha pasión. Sus manos me acariciaban y me empujó con su cuerpo contra la puerta de la entrada. Con una mano que le quedaba libre cerró con pestillo la puerta.

-Así no nos molestaran – dijo un segundo que abandonó mis labios. – No sabes cuánto te he necesitado estos días – me besaba por todos lados. Nuestras manos tampoco se podían estar quietas.

-Yo también – conseguí articular algunas palabras mientras él dirigía sus besos a mi cuello – Me estás mal acostumbrando Edward – dije con la voz ya entrecortada por el deseo.

\- Es lo que pretendo que te hagas adicta a mis caricias y no te vayas nunca – me dijo acercándose para besarme aun con más intensidad que antes.

Mis manos buscaron los bordes de su camisa. Necesitaba tocarlo, me iba a quemar este calor que tenía dentro. Al notar mis movimientos, Edward llevó sus manos a las mías y me paró.

¿Pero? ¿Pero por qué? Era imposible que no lo deseara tanto como yo.

-No me mires así, a mí me está costando un mundo contenerme, pero no te citado aquí para eso y me estás liando– lo miré mal y él solo sonrió – quiero enseñarte algo… ven – tiró de mi mano y caminamos hasta la zona del mostrador – taxann – dijo señalándome con sus manos la pared que quedaba detrás del mueble restaurado.

La pared, que cuando me había ido estaba vacía, ahora estaba llena de cuadros con diferentes fotos de la librería a lo largo del tiempo. Incluso había fotos de una panadería que había en el mismo local mucho antes que se la quedará la Sra. Williams. Había muchísimas y eran todas preciosas. Algunas en blanco y negro y otras en color y todas enmarcadas exquisitamente. Se notaba el toque de Alice detrás.

Me acerqué para ver una que reconocía con facilidad. Éramos la Sra. Williams y yo un verano. Ella estaba apoyada en el mostrador y yo sentada encima con los pies colgando. Era un día de verano, muy caluroso, que habían llegado unos paquetes con muchos libros. Estábamos colocándolos, por eso se veían varios por todos lados. Me acuerdo que Esme había venido a traernos unas limonadas y había hecho esa foto. Era preciosa.

Me giré para ver a Edward, que estaba con cara expectante.

-Es… Es precioso – dije con una lágrima en los ojos.

\- Pensé que sería una bonita manera de recordarla a ella y la historia de este lugar, para que aquellos que no lo hayan vivido también lo puedan apreciar… - me dijo nervioso.

-Pero… ¿de dónde han salido…? – pregunté mientras admiraba a este hombre que estaba delante de mí y que a pesar de todo el trabajo que había tenido estos días había hecho esto por mí.

-Las más antiguas las consiguió mamá de los archivos del ayuntamiento, las demás las fuimos recopilando de diferentes vecinos, de mamá… ya sabes… - dijo quitándole importancia – De gran parte del trabajo se ocupó Alice. Yo solo tuve la idea y los he colgado dónde ella me ha dicho mientras acompañabas a tus amigos al hotel.

-Es maravilloso… no tengo palabras… - le contesté emocionada.

\- Aun queda algo, pero está en tu despacho – me dijo cediéndome el paso.

Me dirigí hasta allí con Edward muy cerca de mí. Había una caja. Me dirigí corriendo hasta ella, parecía una niña la mañana de navidad. Abrí la misteriosa caja y vi un recopilatorio de libros de las hermanas Bronte y de Jane Austen. Eran ediciones preciosas…

-Gracias – dije agradecida, aunque sin entender mucho el motivo del regalo.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que después de mi época más alocada conseguí canalizar mi ira – cabeceé acariciando los libros – Una de las cosas que más me ayudaba era tenerte cerca. – ahora me estaba perdiendo. – Me leí todos tus libros sagrados anotando todo lo que se me venía a la mente, como tú hacías… -

Al parecer Edward y yo éramos caras diferentes de la misma moneda. Mientras que para poder superar mi dolor yo aparté todos los recuerdos, él los mantuvo vivos.

Abrí Jane Eyre y vi varias anotaciones, ahora solo quería releerlos una vez más. Era casi una necesidad leerlos. Algo me decía que acabarían siendo mis ediciones preferidas.

-Los leeré con mucha atención. – dije con una sonrisa emocionada – sabes que me encantan los libros usados… tienen más historias que las que cuenta el autor.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé porque lo único que quería era estar con él. Lo tenía más claro que nunca desde que había vuelto. Pero antes tenía que poner punto y final a mi vida en el viejo continente.

Era hora de ver la vida desde la cara de la moneda de Edward. Si apostaba por esto, apostaría para ganar.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Cuando aparece John, Edward sale con estas cosas… No se puede competir con él… ¿O quizás sí? Además, parece que Bella ha tomado una decisión ¿será en firme? Veremos._**

 ** _Os quería comentar dos cositas:_**

 ** _1: El capítulo del viernes no creo que lo pueda subir. Haré lo imposible por tenerlo listo, pero aún no lo tengo corregido y con estos días de Semana Santa todo es una locura._**

 ** _2\. Siempre os digo que me encanta leerlos y os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo. Y siempre estoy pensando como devolveros el apoyo y cariño que me dais. He pensado que ahora que ya estoy acabando el fic y tengo más o menos encaminada la historia, si queréis me podríais proponer alguna escena (del pasado, del presente, de algo que os cree curiosidad saber de la historia: alguna escena que se haya comentado por encima, algún POV de otro personaje… os dejo sorprenderme) e intentaría darle vida. ¿Os interesa? Hacérmelo saber con vuestros comentarios. ¡Puede ser divertido!_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	19. ¿Quién te hace brillar?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hooooola!_**

 ** _Vuelvo de Semana Santa. En mi tierra hoy lunes aún es fiesta y se aprovecha un poquito más estas fiestas por eso no os he traído antes el capítulo. Lo siento, aunque espero que hayáis disfrutado también todos de un descanso._**

 **Os recuerdo que sigue en pie la propuesta sobre el OUTTAKE. Acepto vuestros retos hasta que se publique el último capítulo del fic y entonces me pondré con vuestras propuestas. Os dejo el recordatorio abajo.**

 **Solo un aviso antes de comenzar a leer: Si sois menores de edad, sensibles, o simplemente no os apetece leer Lemons… yo pararía de leer aquí.**

 **.**

 **¿QUIÉN TE HACE BRILLAR?**

 **BPOV**

.

Era tan pronto que ni el sol había salido y hacía frío. ¡Ai dios que frío! Aun así parecía que el cielo aguantaba y nos daba algo de tregua momentánea con la lluvia.

Eran las siete y veinticinco cuando cruzaba el umbral del Inn en el que se alojaban mis amigos. Saludé a Rachel que ya estaba en la recepción y fui a la zona de cafetería para huéspedes.

No había nada más puntual que un inglés. Quizás un reloj suizo…si es que se pueden comparar… pero el caso es que Nancy estaba ya con su té y un apetitoso cinnamon roll en la mesa. Me preparé un café y cogí uno de esos rollos caseros que me llamaban a gritos.

-Llego cinco minutos antes – dije orgullosa de mi misma.

Me pasé mi primer año en Londres corriendo. Literalmente. Si no lo hacía llegaba tarde a todos lados. ¿Usain Bolt a mi lado? Un aficionado. Bueno, casi. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esos días…

-Estos panecillos… vendería mi alma por ellos – dijo Nancy con la boca llena– pero no nos entretengamos y ponme al día antes de que bajen los chicos.

\- Creo que me estoy enamorado de Edward – confesé.

-¿Lo crees o lo sabes? Y querrás decir que te estás reenamorado… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Graciosilla! – me burlé de ella - Creo. Quiero decir estoy bastante segura de mis sentimientos hacia él, y estoy prácticamente segura de los suyos hacia mi… pero no quiero dar por supuesto nada. ¡Ni tan siquiera estamos saliendo modo oficial! Tampoco es que necesite una conversación para que sea algo serio, no es como si tuviésemos dieciséis años… El caso que divago… Esta vez estoy dispuesta a darnos la oportunidad que nos quité hace diez años. ¡Eso voy a hacer! – casi me quedo sin aire después de mi _speech_. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Alice.

Nancy me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me alegro de escuchar esas palabras. Ayer se os veía tan bien juntos… dices que no es oficial ni nada, pero en este pueblo deben estar ciegos si no lo ven. Simplemente se nota.

No lo había pensado. Llevábamos ya un tiempo "recorriendo este camino" y no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie. No habíamos tenido tiempo para mucho con todo este estrés, pero cada vez nos era más difícil sacarnos las manos de encima, estar lejos el uno del otro, llamarnos… Sí, supongo que por muy discretos que nos hayamos creído, ha sido bastante evidente. También deduzco que teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial todos han decidido callarse para no meter la pata.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – me preguntó mi amiga.

-No lo sé. Mi vida está en Londres. Una parte de ella al menos… - comenté

-A veces solo tienes que cerrar capítulos y comenzar de nuevos. – me dijo con una sonrisa triste. Una tristeza poco común en ella – Piénsatelo, pero déjate llevar un poco por el corazón. Y ahora explícame desde el principio todo. Con lujo de detalles.

Le puse al día, desde la primera noche en Forks hasta ahora. Solo me interrumpía para preguntar detalles que la muy chafardera no me dejaba que me guardara, pero si había alguien que se los merecía, era ella. Había pasado muchas noches en vela por mí.

Los chicos bajaron puntuales a las ocho. La charla fue bastante ligera y entretenida. Tenía muchas ganas de saber de ellos. Aunque no me podía quitar la sensación que todo lo que hace unos meses era mi vida cada vez me quedaba más lejano.

-¿Os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta antes de ir a la inauguración? –propuse.

No es que en Forks hubiese muchas actividades para hacer, pero algo encontraríamos y si no respirarían aire puro. Cosa que en Londres no es muy común.

-Por cierto Bella, he llamado a algunos diarios locales y de Seattle para que hagan alguna crónica. No serán muchos, pero servirá para promocionar tanto la librería como tus próximos proyectos – me comentó Mike mientras salíamos del Inn.

Llevábamos un rato caminando, creo que habíamos visto Forks dos veces ya, pero estábamos tan entretenidos hablando de todo un poco que ni nos importó. Decidimos que, aunque era pronto, podríamos ir a la librería a preparar las cosas, especialmente ahora que sabíamos que vendría prensa.

Mike se había empeñado en hacer como pizarras con unas letras bonitas anunciando talleres y demás actividades que haríamos así que estaba como loca buscando unas tizas por mi despacho cuando oí unos toques en la puerta. Era John.

-Al fin te pillo un rato a solas… - me dijo acercándose a ayudarme con unas cajas que había sacado.

Sabía que había tizas para las pizarras de la cafetería por algún lado… Ahora bien, qué lado ya no lo tenía tan claro.

-¿Te importa mirar en esas cajas? – le pregunté mientras él ya estaba poniéndose manos a la obra.

-¡Las tengo! – levanté victoriosa las tizas. Me sentía como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro pirata y era una mísera caja de tizas de colores…

-Bella… te importaría que habláramos un rato… - me sugirió.

\- Claro que no… dime – le dije sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio. Él vino a mi lado y se apoyó en el viejo mesa restaurada justo delante de mí.

-Sabes te veo diferente – me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Me recordó a Edward el día del cumpleaños de Rose. ¿Tanto se me notaría que había cambiado mi forma de ver la vida desde que estaba aquí?

-Como más reluciente – añadió. Me comenzaba a preocupar los parecidos con lo que me dijo Edward. A ver si brillaba de verdad…- Me alegra.

-Gracias. – sonreí algo cohibida por los halagos. Habíamos pasado mucho juntos, amorosamente hablando, y abrirme con él sobre lo qué (o quién) me hacía tan feliz en Forks no era fácil. – Supongo que venir aquí me ha permitido cerrar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndome daño. – me sinceré.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Hong Kong. – me soltó de repente. Así, sin anestesia. –

Me quedé un poco en shock. Hong Kong… eso estaba muy lejos… desde Forks serían como más de doce horas de diferencia. ¡Un momento! Era raro darme cuenta cómo mi mente ya lo calculaba todo desde Estados Unidos y no desde Europa…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... whao … - Ahora entendía el aire de tristeza de Nancy esta mañana y la histeria de Mike estos días. Entre John y yo estábamos reduciendo el grupo a la mitad.

-Nancy lo está llevando regular, entre tú y yo… - me confesó como si me pudiese leer la mente. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Me había quedado sin palabras.

-Yo en China… tú en Estados Unidos… - me dijo guiñándome un ojo. – Sabes siempre había dado por supuesto que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Casarnos, incluso. Que cuando se nos pasase la fiebre del trabajo o cuando nuestro reloj biológico se activara y quisiéramos sentar cabeza – Imitó perfectamente la voz seria y estirada de su padre, quién tantas veces lo había presionado - estaríamos allí el uno para el otro… como siempre. –acabó un poco más serio, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Una vez más tenía razón. Todo era sencillo con él. Encajábamos muy bien.

-Si… - finalmente me decidí a hablar, el pobre estaba haciendo un monologo – Nos acomodamos en nosotros simplemente porque era fácil… y tampoco nunca hicimos nada especial para estar juntos. Siempre había cosas más importantes… - añadí emocionada mientras él asentía.

-Nos debimos dar cuenta desde el primer día. Confundimos la amistad con el amor. – Asentí pensativa – Te adoro. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero…- no continuó la frase pero lo entendí perfectamente. - Nos conocemos desde los dieciocho y tenemos tantas cosas en común que fue fácil confundirlo todo ¿no? – acabó con una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa serena.

Una vez más me leía la mente. Asentí en silencio entendiendo lo que quería decirme. No hacían falta palabras. Lo quería con locura, pero como amigo.

-Y soy un gran amante… tampoco subestimemos eso– dijo riéndose, ahora, a carcajadas.

-No lo haría nunca Dr. Amor – dije rodando los ojos y dándole un golpe en las piernas.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos – dije levantándome para abrazarlo.

Sus brazos eran reconfortantes. Era como volver a estar en casa, pero no había hormigueo ni mariposas en la barriga. Era como abrazar a Jasper.

La voz de Edward sonó en mi cabeza _"Ni comidas los domingos con los padres, ni bombones el día se San Valentín, ni…amor",_ me había dicho un día refiriéndose a su amistad con Victoria. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería. Sobre el papel todo era perfecto para tener una relación… pero el corazón no opinaba lo mismo. Ante esto puedes resignarte a tener una vida feliz con una persona buena a tu lado, una persona con la que compartes cosas y te entiende, pero que no te hace volar o puedes arriesgarte a tener una vida plena con quién puede ser el amor de tu vida.

-Yo también pequeña – me dijo besándome en el pelo. -

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde están las tizas!? – escuchamos gritar a Mike desde la otra sala.

-Yo se las llevo – se ofreció John –

Cuando iba saliendo por la puerta se giró con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que tenía siempre.

-¡Ah Bella! Espero que no vuelvas a confundir el amor y la amistad. Espero que le des una oportunidad a quién haya devuelto el brillo a tu mirada – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Tenía la extraña sensación que habíamos roto. Metafóricamente hablando. Y a pesar de todo, me alegraba. Los dos merecíamos encontrar a ese alguien por el que no nos importara nada más. Que esa persona fuera la prioridad. Que fuéramos capaces de cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida para hacerlo funcionar.

A poco a poco fueron llegando todos; papa acompañado de Sue. Bill con Jacob. Esme y Carlise, los chicos. Edward… ¡Estaba guapísimo hoy! Prácticamente todo Forks y alrededores. Fue un goteo continuo de gente. Cuando llegaron los periodistas a los que había invitado Mike la gente se acumuló tanto que temí morir aplastada. Fue un gran éxito, pero un poco caótico. Suerte que tenía a Mike a mi lado, como siempre para sacarme las castañas del fuego y tranquilizarme.

Con el paso de las horas el goteo de gente fue disminuyendo y finalmente se fueron todos. Con los chicos habíamos quedado que mañana los recogería para acompañarlos al aeropuerto. Estaban cansados con todo el cambio de horas y necesitaban un descanso antes de volver a meterse en un avión durante tantas horas.

Sonó la campanita que había encima de la puerta de la entrada cuando se fueron Alice y Jasper. Fueron los últimos.

Solo quedábamos la razón de mi brillo y yo.

-Así que la tengo para mí solo ¡Al fin! – dijo Edward acercándose hasta llegar a mí y abrazarme por la cintura.

-Eso parece – le contesté coqueta acercándome a sus labios para besarlo.

-Sabes… aun me debes una cena… - dijo recordándome la cena que tuvimos en Port Angels en la que invité yo–

-Eso suena… interesante ¿me estás pidiendo una cita? – le dije sugerentemente intentando no derretirme con su toque distraído por mi espalda.

-De hecho sí, te estoy pidiendo una cita Bella. Nuestra primera cita – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Te sigo – dije recordando que era algo así como nuestra frase cuando éramos jóvenes.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y yo solo podía mirarlo embobada.

Aprovechando que el temporal se había quedado en poca cosa, fuimos en coche hasta Port Angels. Había un hotel muy pintoresco. Extremadamente caro, pero precioso y romántico. Edward había reservado mesa en el restaurante que había en el hotel y yo quería matarlo. No íbamos vestidos para un sitio tan elegante, pero a él parecía no importarle, así que intenté no pensar mucho en eso.

-Mesa a nombre de Edward Cullen – le dijo al organizador de l sala.

Nos llevaron hacia una mesa en un rincón precioso. Seguramente a través de los ventanales se podría ver el puerto. Unas vistas que quedaron eclipsadas cuando al llegar vi un gran ramo de flores rojas encima de la mesa. Aunque sabía quién era el autor iban con una preciosa tarjeta.

 ** _"_** ** _Cause we were just kids when we feel in love_**

 ** _Not knowing what it was_**

 ** _I will not give you up this time" (** nota abajo)_**

" _Espero poder compartir todos tus éxitos."_

Un mensaje simple, pero con bastantes implicaciones.

-Gracias – dije emocionada - Son preciosas… - dije oliéndolas. Era el paraíso. Solo quería abrazarme a ellas toda la noche.

-Digamos que te debía unas cuantas así que tiré la casa por la ventana – dijo cerca de mí dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla. Apartó caballerosamente mi silla para que me sentara. Yo solo le pude sonreír alagada por tantos detalles.

La cena fue exquisita, en todos los sentidos. La comida, obviamente, fue sublime, pero la compañía no tenía parangón. La tensión de los primeros días se había transformado en química. Podría decir que volvíamos a ser los mismos de hace tantos años, pero no era verdad. Éramos mucho más conscientes de nuestra relación, de nosotros mismos. Sabíamos que estábamos construyendo las bases de algo firme y se notaba que ninguno de los dos lo quería tirar por la borda. Le quitaba naturalidad, quizás. Aunque también demostraba lo mucho que nos importaba.

Estaba degustando los últimos trozos de mi tarta Sacher y no sabía si era el magnífico chocolate o todas las insinuaciones veladas que nos habíamos lanzado durante la noche o la mirada condenadamente sexy que me estaba lanzando Edward en ese momento, pero cada vez me sentía más intrépida.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa para llegar a casa? – le dije a Edward a media voz y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cuando tú eres mi compañía, nunca – me contestó siguiéndome el juego. Aunque partía con ventaja, su voz era muy sexy incluso cuando te recitaba la lista de la compra.

-Estaba pensando que… ambos hemos bebido alcohol – dije mirando nuestra botella de vino a un lado – y nunca se debe conducir en estos casos. Es… peligroso.

Él me sonrió captando mis intenciones.

-Yo jamás te pondría en peligro – dijo muy serio. Sabía que, esta vez, no sólo me estaba siguiendo el juego. Nunca me dañaría– Así que… ¿Qué sugieres Bella? – me dijo sacando a relucir su sonrisa torcida.

-Bueno, ya que estamos en un hotel podríamos intentar conseguir una habitación… - en esos momentos podría jurar que sus ojos cambiaron de color. Solo había deseo en ellos. – Evitaríamos consecuencias automovilísticas indeseadas y podríamos continuar celebrando… éxitos – recé para que mi voz sonara sugerente.

-Me parece una gran idea… Y ya que no vamos a conducir, pidamos un cóctel mientras hago las gestiones – me dijo acariciando mi mano.

No tuvimos prisa para acabarnos las bebidas. El deseo me estaba consumiendo, pero el juego previo siempre me ha parecido muy estimulante y Edward era todo un experto en jugar con las expectativas. Era una calma completamente falsa. Seguramente en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaran todo explotaría. El simple toque de sus manos o roce de nuestras piernas hacía que una corriente traspasara todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando acabamos el último trago subimos directos a la habitación, por suerte al ser temporada baja no tuvimos problemas. El ascensor nos llevó directos a la planta seis. El calor se iba acumulando a nuestro alrededor. Edward llevaba su mano firme en mi cintura, guiando mis pasos. A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta de la habitación su toque era más certero y seguro.

Puso la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Y en cuanto vi la luz verde de la cerradura supe que no había vuelta atrás. Fue como en las carreras que en cuanto sientes el pitido de salida y toda la adrenalina retenida salé disparada. Lo mismo, pero con toda la pasión reprimida durante estos meses. Seguramente años.

Edward me cogió de la cintura y me dio la vuelta para subirme y que nuestras caras estuvieran a la misma altura. Llevé mis manos a su nuca y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Era una guerra por dominar el beso que no estaba dispuesta a perder. De repente sentí que me llevaba contra la pared que tenía detrás. Su cuerpo hizo presión contra el mío y pude sentir sus pectorales a través de nuestra ropa. Sus brazos bajando por mis costados acariciando todo mi cuerpo. Su pelvis presionando contra la mía, haciéndome notar su ya abultada erección.

Los abrigos que llevábamos en las manos al entrar en la habitación llevaban rato en el suelo. Y por nuestra avidez poco rato más tardarían en hacerle compañía la resta de nuestra ropa.

-Bella... cariño… hay champan y …. –intentó decir Edward. Su voz tenía el mismo entusiasmo por el champan que un niño pequeño que le dicen que hay coles de Bruselas para cenar.

-Después. – le dije antes de volver a reclamar sus labios.

Llevé mis manos a su pelo. Hacía años que no sentía esa sensación. Solo sentía que nada sería suficiente para saciarme de él.

Sentí que tiraba ligeramente de mí y sus manos recorrían mi espalda buscando el inicio del camino de botones para deshacerme de mi vestido. Me giró suavemente y quedé cara la pared.

-En serio Bella… aquí hay por lo menos veinte botones – dijo un poco frustrado.

-Esta mañana al salir de casa no planeé acabar la noche así – dije con una sonrisa intentando verle la cara, pero no podía.

Decidió tomarse la revancha y desabrochó lentamente cada uno de los botones. En cada botón me susurraba algo en la oreja. Era una tortura. Mi ropa era testigo de mi calor interior.

-Edward, por favor – supliqué con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Si? Dime que quieres y te lo concederé, sabes que no me puedo resistir a nada de lo que me pides cariño – me dijo seductoramente mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Acaba con esta tortura y saca el maldito vestido – gruñí un poco.

Él solo soltó una pequeña risita y continuó con su labor, aunque esta vez más veloz. Al liberar el último botón noté que sus manos acariciaban mis caderas, subían por mis costados rozando ligeramente mis pechos y al llegar a mis hombros ayudó a bajar el vestido. Al verme liberada de esa ropa molesta, me giré para ver como Edward me devoraba con su mirada.

Me saqué las botas y mis medias mientras él continuaba sin sacarme ojo desde la cama. Al acabar fui hacia él. Mentalmente iba rezando para que mi torpeza habitual no saliera a relucir y me estampara en el suelo.

Me senté encima de él a horcajadas.

-Creo que llevas demasiada ropa Edward, me siento en desventaja – le dije mientras le daba unos besos por su mandíbula.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – dijo mientras conseguía atraparme para volverme a besar.

No desaproveché el tiempo y fui quitando su camisa. Cuando llevé mis manos a sus tejanos nos dio la vuelta y quedé otra vez debajo de él. Una vez más en desventaja. Eso sí esta vez no me decepcionó y se encargó él mismo de quitarse la ropa. Fue mi turno de disfrutar de las vistas.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? – me dijo presumido.

-Bastante, pero me gustaría más si no estuvieras tan lejos. – le sonreí.

Se acercó rápidamente saltando encima de mí, lo que me sacó una carcajada.

-No me cansaré nunca de escucharte reír – me confesó antes de volver a devorar mis labios.

Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda quitándome el sujetador. A medida que sus labios iban explorando mi cuello mi respiración se iba atorando. Me estaba torturando con sus manos y su labios a sus anchas por todo mi cuerpo. Llevo sus besos a mis pechos.

-Edward – casi no tenía aire. El deseo me estaba consumiendo.

\- Lo sé cariño, yo estoy igual – dijo mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Masajeó y chupó mis más que sensibles pechos, aumentando con cada toque mi excitación. Continuó dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que topó con mis braguitas. El último resquicio de mi ropa. Las bajó igual de lento cómo se había deshecho de todas mis otras prendas.

-Bella estás tan mojada, preciosa– dijo acariciando con sus dedos mi zona más sensible. No pude contenerme y gemí su nombre.

-Edward no me tortures más. – casi supliqué.

-No más. – se retiró un poco para sacar del medio sus calzoncillos.

Escuché que rasgaba un paquete de preservativos y di gracias a todo lo que se me ocurrió porque Edward fuese preparado. Ahora mismo sí que sería una tortura volver atrás.

Volvió a subir hasta que nuestras caras estaban a la misma altura y con un último beso se adentró en mí.

-¿Nos notas Bella? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Solo siéntenos. – me dijo al oído.

Yo no tenía ni idea como podía hablar, yo tenía mi capacidad verbal completamente anulada por el deseo.

Comenzamos un ritmo frenético de movimientos acompasados. Un baile sensual que me hizo llegar a la cima como pocas veces había llegado. Unas estocadas más tarde Edward alcanzó el orgasmo también y cayó encima de mí.

Estábamos agotados y sudados, pero ¡bendito agotamiento!

Cuando Edward se recuperó un poco se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo. Supongo que iba a limpiarse. Lo envidiaba un poco porque yo no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme de la cama. Aunque no hizo falta porque apareció él con unas toallas para asearme un poco.

Retiramos los cobertores y sin pensarlo ni un momento me lancé a su pecho. Escuché un suspiro de Edward, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Estábamos en silencio, compartiendo ese momento de paz. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda despreocupadamente, a veces acariciaba mechones de mi pelo… Yo acariciaba su pecho mientras pensaba como había podido resistirme tanto tiempo a él. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esa noche en Las Vegas? Aunque seguramente no fue tan memorable como ésta.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar mañana en Forks? – me preguntó Edward mientras seguía con sus caricias.

-Hasta las doce del mediodía no he quedado con los chicos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. – dije levantando mi cabeza para ver como sonreía.

-Maravilloso… Así podremos disfrutar de nuestro desayuno… porque el champan ni lo hemos tocado – señaló la botella abotonada en su cubitera.

Nos reímos los dos. Habíamos sido peor que dos adolescentes a los que los padres dejan solos en casa un rato. Estuvimos un rato más dedicándonos caricias el uno al otro, pero el cansancio no tardó en aparecer.

-Sabes… no me quiero dormir – me dijo Edward aunque su voz lo delataba. Apenas podía contener el bostezo.

-Cómo me digas que es porque no quieres que este día acabe nunca te tiraré de cama por uso indiscriminado de romanticismo barato. – dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en la cama para dormir.

\- Me ofendes – me contestó mientras él hacía lo mismo que yo – Es sólo que teniendo en cuenta tu retorcido sentido del humor mañana eres capaz de escaparte antes de que me despierte solo por ver mi cara de tonto – me dijo mientras enganchaba su pecho a mi espalda.

Podría vivir eternamente con Edward acurrucado a mí como un koala.

Me reí un poco de él, recordando cómo me había explicado que se asustó aquel día que le dejé la nota en la nevera de su casa a mi vuelta.

-Teniendo en cuenta que estás pegado a mí, veo complicado un plan de fuga – dije cogiendo uno de sus brazos para entrelazarlo con los míos.

-Bien, si es así buenas noches cariño. – me contestó divertido mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de mí, aplastándome completamente.

\- ¡Eres tonto Edward! – bromeé con él.

-Lo que tú quieras, pero este tonto te tiene atrapada. Ya no te puede escapar de mí. – se burló mientras dejaba un beso en mi cabeza. – Buenas noches.

Una vez más Edward acertaba de pleno en la diana. Me tenía completamente atrapada. Literal y metafóricamente. Especialmente, metafóricamente hablando.

Sentía su respiración tranquila en mi nuca. Siempre había sido igual, en cuanto su cabeza tocaba la almohada se quedaba dormido al instante.

-Buenas noches, mi amor. – contesté bajito.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

Antes de nada al César lo qué es del César:

(**) La nota de Edward son unos versos de **la canción** ** _Perfect_** **de Ed Sheeran**. Disco Divide. Traducción: "Eramos unos niños cuando nos enamoramos, sin saber lo que eso era (significaba), No me rendiré esta vez"

¡Taxaaaaan!

Sé que no pude actualizar el viernes, pero la Semana Santa se me vino encima y no he parado en casa hasta hace aproximadamente una hora. Y lo primero que he hecho ha sido corregir y subir el capítulo. Pero os he traído uno larguito y encima bastante importante. No solo Bella va cerrando cosas de pasado, sino que ha habido acción entre ellos dos.

Como siempre **agradeceros MUCHÍSMO vuestro apoyo y comentarios**. Para muchos casi 100 comentarios no serán nada, pero a mi me parece mogollóooooon y estoy super contenta de que el Fic os esté gustando tanto. Espero que os animéis a dejarme vuestros comentarios. Me encanta saber qué pensáis de la historia y, en especial, de la parejita.

PROPUESTAS PARA OUTTAKE:

 _Siempre os digo que me encanta leerlos y os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo. Y siempre estoy pensando como devolveros el apoyo y cariño que me dais. He pensado que ahora que ya estoy acabando el fic y tengo más o menos encaminada la historia, si queréis me podríais proponer alguna escena (del pasado, del presente, de algo que os cree curiosidad saber de la historia: alguna escena que se haya comentado por encima, algún POV de otro personaje… os dejo sorprenderme) e intentaría darle vida. ¿Os interesa? Hacérmelo saber con vuestros comentarios. ¡Puede ser divertido!_


	20. Outtake: El baile

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Hoooola!_**

 ** _Os dejo un capítulo extra esta semana, para celebrar que hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews. Sois encantadoras y no me puedo ni creer que me hayáis apoyado tanto, muchas de vosotras desde el primer capítulo. MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Lo decía el otro día, mirando muchos fics hay gente podrá pensar que no es para tanto, pero a mí me parece un muuuuundo. Muchísimo. Aprecio cada uno de ellos, porque son vitaminas y energía. Escribir aquí pierde sentido sin vuestro apoyo. Mil gracias._**

 ** _Como ya habréis notado siento debilidad por los hermanos Hale en este Fic. Ellos son la vela de este grupo de locos. Así que nada mejor para volver la vista atrás que Rose._**

 ** _Espero que os guste._**

 **.**

 **EL BAILE**

 **ROSE POV**

 **.**

Al fin había llegado el día.

Este maldito día que todo el mundo está esperando desde que entramos al instituto. El baile de graduación. ¡Al fin! No eran nervios lo que tenía precisamente, sino unas ganas asombrosas de acabar con todas las conversaciones absurdas que giraban únicamente alrededor de lentejuelas, satén, altura de tacones y melenas. ¡Una gilipollez!

Yo había tenido suerte, mi núcleo de amistades me habían mantenido a salvo de toda la parafernalia de los preparativos y nervios previos… bueno, menos Alice. Pero Jasper la equilibra y ella ha encontrado en Bella la victima de su nerviosismo. ¡Aun alucino que consiguiese que la dejaran venir a nuestro baile! Sigo pensando que lo consiguió por pesadez, pero nunca se lo diré a mi recién estrenada cuñada. Rodeé los ojos y ahogué una sonrisa mientras veía como la puerta del baño seguía cerrada a cal y canto.

Suspiré y salí de la habitación decidida.

Un paso. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco… fui contando mentalmente hasta diez. Los pasos exactos que separaban la habitación de Bella y Edward en casa de los Cullen. Ella se había encerrado en el baño. En teoría tenía que ducharse, pero nadie necesita una hora y media para ducharse. Y mucho menos Bella.

Toqué a la puerta de Edward, pero no me esperé a que mi amigo me dejara entrar. Entré directamente.

-Sabes que por educación tienes que esperar a que te conteste para entrar ¿verdad? – me dijo Edward tumbado despreocupado en su cama.

-Rosie cariño tendrías que tener un poco más de consideración por Edward… es muy tímido para ver a chicas en albornoz y rulos – bromeó mi novio que estaba sentado delante del ordenador de su hermano jugando a algo.

¿Edward tímido? Claro que sí. Ni en los sueños del reverendo de Forks.

Los dos estaban completamente despreocupados. En chándal y sin nada que hiciera sospechar que en dos horas teníamos que asistir a un baile de graduación. Lo de Edward era peor aún porque tenía que ir a buscar a Tess, su cita de esta noche, a su casa. Y no estaba precisamente cerca. ¡Hombres!

-Bella no me abre la puerta. Se piensa que me voy a olvidar de ella si se queda ahí dentro… - dije rodando los ojos.

Conocía a Bella desde que tenía tres años. Ni loca me iba a engañar.

-¿La enana sigue ahí dentro? A ver si se ha ahogado… - bromeó Emmet. Edward le tiró un cojín a la cabeza como única respuesta.

-¿Y vienes aquí por….? – Me preguntó Edward - Si le quieres poner esos rulos en la cabeza no me extraña que esté huyendo de ti. – me tomó el pelo mi amigo, como siempre defendiendo a Bella.

¡Pues no colaba! Yo también me preocupaba por ella. Desde que Edward me había dejado caer que Bella no estaba muy segura con el tema del baile, he estado a su lado. Yo y Esme hemos intentando rebajar sus nervios causados por el excesivo entusiasmo de Alice. Incluso Jasper está haciendo horas extras cuando Alice y Bella están juntas y sale el tema en cuestión. Ahora no me iba a acobardar. Me había venido a cambiar aquí para evitar precisamente esto. Sabía que a Bella le entrarían las dudas de última hora y Edward y Emmet eran mantequilla en sus manos. Serían capaces de cerrar la casa como un bunker si ella se lo pedía para librarse de ir al baile. ¡Y no! El baile sería una birria, sí, pero iríamos todos y nos lo pasaríamos genial.

-Porque sé que Bella nunca cierra esta puerta cuando entra al baño… Es algo pervertido, pero bueno, vosotros sabréis… - dije aludiendo al hecho que ellos dos compartían baño. Emmet rara vez lo usaba, se había adueñado del lavabo del piso de abajo, todo y que su habitación estaba en esa misma planta.

Ambas habitaciones se comunicaban por este baño y Bella no solía cerrar las puertas des de una noche que se cayó dentro con todos los pestillos puestos y tuvieron que tirar una puerta abajo para poder entrar. Hoy las ha cerrado por causa mayor.

Sin esperar mucho más giré el pomo y efectivamente seguía abierta. ¡Aja ya era mía! Entré dejando a los chicos en la habitación de Edward, no sin antes recordarles que se tendrían que arreglar abajo. Esta planta era mía y de Bella.

-Vas a coger frío ahí sentada – le dije suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, levantando su cabeza de entre sus rodillas. Estaba completamente abstraída. Estaba nerviosa, pero, sobre todo, apenada. Había estado llorando.

-Mierda – escuché que murmuraba bajito seguramente debido a su descuido con la puerta de Edward – No sé si quiero ir. – me dijo con sus ojos marrones tristes.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y le pasé un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que se apoyara en mí.

-Vas a ir. –le dije firmemente – Porque no me vas a dejar sola. Te necesito allí. Todas mis amigas van a estar histéricas por sus citas y yo necesito poder hablar con alguien que tenga las neuronas en funcionamiento – bromeé con ella para liberar un poco de tensión. – Pero vas a ir por ti. Porque escondiéndote no ganas nada. Vas a salir ahí y te vas a demostrar a ti misma que puedes hacer aquello que te da miedo.

-En días así echo de menos a mi madre… - dijo apoyándose aún más en mí abrazándome con sus enclenques brazos por mi cintura. Mi abrazo se intensificó – Doy gracias por todo el cariño y amor de Esme, pero no sé, en estas ocasiones me invade la nostalgia un poco…

-Es normal. – nunca he sido de reconfortar con frases banales que le quitaban hierro a estos momentos. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lo mejor era reconocérselo y apoyarla.

-Y… -le di un achuchón más para que se sintiera con ánimos para continuar – Que este baile significa que os vais a ir… que ya no estaréis aquí cada día… Van a ser dos años hasta que nosotros tres nos vayamos a la universidad también…

A veces olvidaba que nos llevábamos dos años de diferencia. Estábamos muy unidos desde siempre. Éramos muy amigos los seis y era muy fácil olvidar que ellos aún se quedarían dos años más en Forks mientras nosotros estaríamos en la universidad.

-¡Tontita! Queda todo el verano. Además hay emails, teléfonos y trenes o autobuses. No vamos a desaparecer. - yo también los echaría de menos. Quería a estos tres demasiado para dejarlos de ver. – Pero ahora levanta ese culo que te tengo que peinar y maquillar. Me prometiste que si te libraba de Alice no me lo pondrías difícil y ¡mírate!

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para que se levantara. Teníamos que ponernos en marcha y pensaba ponerla preciosa, pero sobretodo que bajase a encontrarse con su chico del club de lectura con una sonrisa en la cara.

Después de ese momento de tensión habíamos conseguido remontar la tarde. ¡Merito mío! Estábamos casi a punto de acabar cuando sentimos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

-¡No pienso dejarte entrar Edward! Ya puedes dejarte los nudillos en esa puerta que no te servirá de nada. – grité desde el escritorio donde teníamos todo el maquillaje esparcido. Habían pasado tantos años que sabía diferenciar las maneras sutiles de Edward de las vastas de mi novio hasta en unos toques en la madera.

-Me voy a buscar a Tess… Solo quería deciros adiós. No nos vamos a ver hasta que lleguéis al instituto… podrías dejarme entrar a desearos suerte – intentó manipularnos Edward. Bella estaba a punto de caer, pero por suerte estaba yo aquí.

-¡Buen intento, pero no! ¡Adiós! – le di una mirada de advertencia a Bella para que no se levantara. – Sois tal para cual. Tendrá que verte más tarde, no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que no estés completamente vestida – le dije más bajito a Bella.

-¿¡Bella?! – chilló Edward jugando su última carta.

-¡Nos vemos después Edward! - Bella rio por lo bajo y mirándome divertida chilló también.

Al entrar al gimnasio me sorprendí de lo bonito que estaba. El tema eran los Años Veinte y el Charleston, la verdad es que habían conseguido que quedara todo muy original.

Después de las fotos de rigor del brazo de mi espectacular Quarterback vimos a Edward al lado de una de las mesas. Estaba muy guapo con su traje. Tanto Emmet como Edward se habían empeñado en darle un toque canalla a sus trajes… por todo eso de la ley seca. Había sido su única motivación por el baile.

Tess la acompañante de Edward iba preciosa, quizá demasiados brillos, pero bueno. Era la capitana de las animadoras y se conocían de todos los partidos. Emmet estaba en el equipo de futbol americano y Edward en el de baloncesto, era casi imposible no saber de ella a pesar que prácticamente no compartíamos clases. Habían estado saliendo juntos unas cuantas veces durante este último curso. Nada especial, pero se divertían juntos. No lograba entender cómo funcionaba la mente de Edward y porque seguía negándose a aceptar lo que todo el mundo sabía a gritos…

Nos dirigimos a saludarlos.

-¡Hermanitooo! – le saludó Emmet. Por suerte se controló con Tess o la podría haber descoyuntado.

-Rose estás preciosa, no lo hubiese dicho hace unas horas – me tomó el pelo por lo de los rulos, pero sabía que el alago era de verdad. ¡El vestido me quedaba como un guante!

-Espera a ver a Bella… - le devolví el tanto. Si él quería bromear tendría que estar dispuesto a perder la partida.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó mientras estiraba su cabeza en todas direcciones. ¡Aissshhh qué obtuso eran los dos!

-Vendrán más tarde. Decían que como no era su baile no pasaría nada si se demoraban un poco. Los he dejado en casa con Jazz y Alice. – le expliqué viendo cómo se ponía aún más nervioso.

Llevaba unos días que no le quitaba el ojo a Bella. Más de lo acostumbrado. Mucho más. La seguía con la mirada a todas horas. Estaba siempre a su lado…Estaba, incluso, nervioso. Y ella más. Juraría que la había visto temblar ante algunos toques casuales de Edward. Emmet decía que estaba loca, pero sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Bailamos un poco. Nos divertimos haciéndonos fotos con todos nuestros amigos. Una hora más tarde vimos aparecer a Alice y Jazz. Estaban muy guapos y elegantes. No me esperaba menos de ese torbellino de energía y mi hermano. Unos pasos por detrás vi a Bella cogida del brazo de su acompañante, Alexander Perk. Ya los había visto y no me sorprendió lo geniales que estaban los dos. Alexander peinado y con traje parecía otro. Diría que estaba hasta sexy. Y Bella… ¡Ai mi amiga estaba resplandeciente! Esme le había comprado un vestido gris perla a capas, con ligeros destellos, pero muy sutiles. Era como ver un diamante relucir. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa de ella! Estaba aquí a pesar de todos los nervios de los últimos meses y hasta reía de algo que Alex le decía.

Levanté la mano para que nos vieran y se dirigieron hacia nosotros sin dudar.

Giré mi vista para Edward, que estaba a mi lado y supe que él solo tenía ojos para Bella. Podría haber caído una bomba a su lado y él la seguiría mirando embelesado.

.

Mis pies comenzaban a pagar las consecuencias de los bailes con Emmet. Necesitaba descansar e hidratarme un poco. Me dirigí hacia las mesas y vi a Jasper apoyado en una.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu torbellino? – pregunté al ver que Alice no estaba a su lado.

-Está bailando con Alex – ante mi cara de desconcierto continuó – Edward ha llegado dispuesto a bailar con Bella, así que Alice se ha apiadado de Alex y está bailando con él. Y yo descanso. –acabó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Él era el más beneficiado de todo el cambio de parejas.

-¿Y Tess? – este baile de parejas me estaba mareando. Por suerte ya tenía mi ponche en las manos.

-Ha salido con unas amigas. Sinceramente creo que está un poco harta que Edward no despegue su mirada de Bella. – concluyó mi hermano aceptando el ponche que le daba.

Nos apoyamos en la mesa contemplando la pista de baile. Parecíamos dos jubilados contemplando las obras de la ciudad.

Emmet estaba haciendo bromas con sus compañeros de futbol. Alice y Alex bromeaban de algo. Realmente parecía un buen chaval. ¿Edward y Bella? Ellos acaparaban todas las miradas. Pasaba siempre que estaban juntos. No se daban cuenta, pero eran esas personas con tanta química que todo el mundo los mira con cara de embobados pensando lo buena pareja que hacen. Solo que ellos dos se negaban a admitir nada.

-No entiendo por qué él no ha querido dar nunca un paso adelante con Bella – comentó mi hermano algo molesto.

Jasper y Bella siempre habían sido inseparables. Iban juntos a la guardería y como yo era tan cercana a los Cullen, ellos pasaban aún más horas juntos. Emmet y yo éramos más imparciales. Ambos queríamos a Bella y a Edward por igual. Para Emmet los dos eran como hermanos. Preferiría cortarse un brazo que elegir entre uno de los dos. Y para mí… Bella era como una hermana, pero Edward era mi mejor amigo. Pero Jasper… Daba igual que Bella no tuviese razón, ¡Solo Dios sabe lo testaruda que es la muchacha! Él siempre estaba a su lado hasta el final. Era su compañero fiel, y en Alice había conseguido la pareja perfecta. Los tres eran uno. Lamentablemente para Edward… Ver a Jasper y Edward hablar de Bella era como ver una partida de pin-pon. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Simplemente chocaban. Edward la protegía demasiado y mi hermano la animaba constantemente a ser ella sin preocupaciones ni restricciones.

-Para él no es tan sencillo… - mi hermano cuadró los hombros preparándose para contraatacar mi defensa de Edward. – Él se va a la universidad y a ella aún le quedan dos años en Forks.

-Porque serían los primeros en tener una relación a distancia… – hizo su primer ataque mi hermano pequeño. ¡A esto podían jugar dos!

-Bella tiene derecho a hacer su vida sin tener que pensar qué estará haciendo o cuando volverá Edward. Y antes de que me contestes, esto no es una defensa de Ed es de Bella y su vida, también. – callé a mi hermano. – Ella es muy tímida y tiene que salir del cascarón por su propio pie. Darse cuenta que una relación es de dos, no solo de Edward tirando para que ella vaya dando pasos.

-Solo míralos. – dijo Jasper después de pensar en lo que le había dicho. – Él la beso. Hace unos meses en el prado – me explicó para mi sorpresa. – Y ella no puede parar de pensar en eso. Pero él sigue saliendo con chicas como si no hubiese sido importante para él.

Así que mi teoría era verdad y sí que había pasado algo. Todo el nerviosismo tenía una explicación ahora.

-Tú mismo sabes que eso no es verdad. – él cabeceó dándome la razón. Él adoraba a Bella, pero no era injusto. Solo un adolescente con aires justicieros –

-¿Algún día estarán juntos? – me preguntó esperanzado mi hermano. Pasar tanto tiempo con Alice le estaba afectando –

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que como mínimo se tendrían que dar una oportunidad, pero teniendo en cuenta lo obtuso que es Edward a veces y lo testaruda que es Bella darán cinco mil vueltas antes de estar juntos – sentencié dejándome llevar por la imaginación.

Hacía un rato que la canción había acabado y Bella volvía a bailar con Alexander. Edward estaba con Alice ¿No se le acababa nunca la energía? Tess volvió y Alice le cedió su sitio viniendo a reunirse con nosotros.

-Estoy agotada – nos anunció robándole el vaso de ponche a Jasper - ¿Qué miráis tan entretenidos? – preguntó mientras se apoyaba a nuestro lado mirando en la misma dirección que llevábamos mirando un buen rato nosotros. – Ups ya veo. – dijo viendo el cuadro igual que mi hermano y yo. Nos faltaban las palomitas.

\- Nos preguntábamos qué tiene que pasar para que alguno de los dos reaccione – le resumió Jazz a su novia.

-Podríamos estar a punto de saberlo – dijo misteriosamente y algo triste Alice.

En ese momento vimos como Alexander se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Bella. Fue un beso tímido. Un primer contacto, pero Bella no se retiró. No sé si por la sorpresa o porque quería recibir ese beso. Ante la no negativa de Bella, Alex continuó el beso, aunque se retiró suavemente. Realmente había sido muy cortés.

-Siempre pensé que el primer beso de la enana sería con Eddie – Declaró Emmet poniéndose a nuestro lado y haciendo que los tres nos asustáramos.

Ninguno de nosotros le dijo nada.

Pero solo había un primer beso, un primer amor y para Bella ese no era, ni sería nunca su amable y considerado amigo del club de lectura.

.

-Tess lleva un rato buscándote – anuncié a Edward que llevaba casi una hora desaparecido. Se había ido después de beso de Bella y creo que era la primera persona que lo encontraba.

-Estoy siendo un pésimo acompañante – dijo pasando sus manos por su pelo.

\- Bastante. – Me senté a su lado. – La besaste y ahora no soportas que alguien toque esos labios ¿no es así? – continué sin necesidad de especificar que era de Bella de quién hablaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me miró y él solo adivinó la respuesta – Bella se lo contó a tu hermano – asentí con la cabeza. – No me pude contener. Llevo meses haciéndolo, pero allí estaba ella hablando de su primer beso y yo solo pensaba que quería ser todas sus primeras veces. Y las últimas. Y no un chaval idiota que no la conoce. Que no sabe que se sonroja si le dices que esta preciosa cuando se deja el pelo suelto. Que le encanta que la alarma suene mil veces antes de levantarse y aun así tengo que ir a levantarle las ventanas antes que ponga un pie en el suelo. Que siente pánico de conducir con hielo. ¿Soy muy egoísta? – Me dijo mirándome.

-No. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Si la besabas no ibas a poder maquillar todo esos sentimientos más. La excusa que es una más de la familia y que la quieres y te preocupas por ella como todos los demás no te iba a servir más. –

Los sentimientos de Edward el último año eran cada vez más intensos respecto a Bella. Pero decía que era demasiado joven. Que solo tenía dieciséis años… bla bla bla. ¡Idioteces y excusas baratas!

-¿Qué harás? – le pregunté.

-Pasaremos un gran verano y después me iré a la universidad… Después no sé. Quiero que sea feliz y no lo será si comenzamos algo y yo estoy en la otra punta del país estudiando.

\- ¿Y ella no tiene nada qué decir? – seguía sin entender esa manía de Edward de querer decidir por Bella.

-Rose… no lo hagas más difícil. Solo apóyame por una vez sin darme la brasa ¿Vale? – me dijo levantándose y tirando de mí. – Ahora vamos o las animadoras prepararan una hoguera para quemarme por la noche que le estoy dando a su capitana.

Lo que me hacían sufrir estos dos tontos enamorados.

 **[**]**

 ** _._**

 ** _NA:_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado este flashback al pasado. Espero que os animéis a dejarme en los comentarios que os ha parecido._**

 ** _Solo comentaros que el viernes habrá capítulo como siempre._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo,_**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	21. Me he vuelto a enamorar

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hoooola!**

 ** _Antes de nada MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos vuestros comentarios, alertas durante tantas semanas._**

 ** _Acordaros que los habíamos dejado muy cariñosos en la habitación del hotel, celebrando "la apertura de la librería"._**

 ** _Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy._**

 **.**

 **ME HE VUELTO A ENAMORAR**

 **BPOV**

.

Me levanté completamente comprimida y entumecida. Edward continuaba enganchado a mí, igual cómo me había abrazado la noche anterior y, por mis brazos completamente dormidos, sospechaba que habíamos estado así durante muchas horas. Tantas que no tenía claro si me estaba abrazando o soñando que me tenía que salvar la vida haciéndome la maniobra de Heimlich.

Intenté moverme un poco, pero era imposible con el agarre y el peso de Edward sobre mí. Necesitaba ir al lavabo. Lo volví a intentar. Nada.

Intenté girar un poco la cabeza para mirar a Edward y la imagen de su cabeza reposando en mi hombro me derritió el corazón. Era una pena que necesitara levantarme. Era una necesidad vital, no un capricho. ¡Mi bufeta!

Moví un poco mis hombros y esta vez sí obtuve resultados.

-Ves como siempre intentas huir de mí – me dijo Edward dormido y con la voz pastosa.

-No huyo, intento sobrevivir… los humanos tenemos necesidades – dije intentando deshacer el agarré de sus brazos. ¡El muy bastardo estaba haciendo aún más fuerza!

-Hablas mucho por las mañanas, además ni un besito me has dado – dijo con voz lastimera mientras me susurraba en la oreja.

-¡Edward! – le dije intentando dar un leve cabezazo que él esquivó a pesar del sueño.

-Vale…vale… pero me debes un beso – se quejó mientras me soltaba.

Salté de la cama corriendo.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya era más persona. ¡Había hasta cepillos de dientes! Se lo anuncié a gritos a Edward y después de escuchar una carcajada vi como abría la puerta del lavabo.

-Pedí que nos subieran unos kits básicos para esta mañana– se explicó Edward mientras cogía otro cepillo de dientes.

Esto era muy… muy… íntimo. Y a pesar de todas mis reticencias, no sentí miedo. Solo felicidad.

-¿Ahora que ya nos hemos aseado me vas a dar un maldito beso o tengo que esperar mucho más? – me dijo Edward sin darme mucha más opciones.

Sus besos me llevaban a otro planeta. Como siempre la temperatura fue subiendo, sus caricias repartidas por todo mi cuerpo no ayudaban a calmar mis ganas de él.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la ducha, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo aproveché para admirar a Edward. Su cara era de completa felicidad, parecía otro hombre del que me encontré en la UCI con papá hace unos meses. ¿Me pasaría a mí lo mismo? ¿Era eso a lo que se referían todos con lo que lucía diferente?

-Ahhhhh ¡Edward! ¡Eso está frío! – chillé al notar que el agua caía congelada sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Ups! – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa – Arreglado, pero puedes continuar abrazada a mí. No es molestia– continuó con su sonrisa de medio lado. –Déjame que haga algo por ti para calentarte un poco…

Y sin más sus labios volvieron a atacar a los míos. Comenzó a descender sus besos por mi cuello hasta que llegaron a mis pezones. Una vez más sus manos y labios hicieron magia alternando la atención a entre mis dos senos. Mi humedad comenzaba a acumularse, igual que mi deseo. Sin pensármelo mucho llevé mis manos hasta su pene y lo acaricié igual que él estaba haciendo conmigo.

-Bella –sentí gemir mi nombre. Me sentí poderosa en ese momento.

Por mucho que no me importaría seguir por ese camino prefería tener a Edward dentro de mí, así que acomodándome en nuestra postura llevé su miembro hasta mi entrada. Con un solo embiste me llenó completamente y comenzamos a movernos al compás. Si la noche pasada había sido tranquilo, como reconociéndonos, disfrutándonos lenta y suavemente, esta mañana era todo lo contrario. Parecíamos dos salvajes sedientos de nuestros cuerpos. Notaba como las baldosas de la ducha presionaban levemente en mi espalda con cada envite de Edward, pero nada podía importarme menos. Solo quería que Edward continuase.

-Cariño estoy a punto – me dijo Edward entre jadeos.

Llevé mis dedos a mi clítoris para intentar llegar juntos al clímax. Unas cuantas estocadas más y ya me notaba al límite. Comencé a notar como todos mis músculos se tensaban.

-Edward – gemí con un hilo de voz justo antes de explotar en un placentero orgasmo.

Él se continuó moviendo hasta que explotó dentro de mí, jadeando mi nombre, también.

Ambos estábamos recuperando nuestras respiraciones cuando de repente levantó su cabeza como un resorte.

-Bella…- juraría que estaba blanco, había perdido todo el color – No hemos… - tragó un poco de saliva, parecía nervioso. – no hemos usado protección.

Agradecí su preocupación, pero no me pude contener al ver su semblante y me reí. Era un momento _estupendo_ para acordarse de la protección, cuando ya había acabado y aún estaba dentro de mí. Me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos.

Él estaba un poco estupefacto ante mi reacción. Salió definitivamente de mí y usó el poco espacio que le daba la ducha para mirarme. Creo que ahora sí se pensaba que me había vuelto loca.

-Tomo la píldora Edward… es solo que como ayer fue todo tan precipitado y no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar… no te dije nada. – dije acariciando su cara, ahora con un poco más de color.

-Tu sentido del humor acabará conmigo un día de estos – me dijo acercándose para darme un beso rápido.

Acabamos de ducharnos intentando no tocarnos más de lo necesario, no podíamos entretenernos mucho más si pretendíamos llegar a casa a tiempo para cambiarme y llevar a los chicos al aeropuerto.

Al llegar a la recepción para pagar la cuenta me volvió toda la vergüenza. Escondí mi cara en el precioso ramo de flores que Edward me había regalado anoche. Parecíamos una pareja de amantes que se esconden de sus parejas. Me daba la sensación que había dejado en casa a mi marido con los tres niños y ni tan siquiera los tenia… ¡Ai dios estoy fatal!

-Me parece increíble que con todas las cosas que hemos hecho esta noche, precisamente ahora, estés avergonzada – me dijo Edward riéndose de mí. Era su revancha por lo de la ducha, supongo.

Se acercó a mí para dejar un suave beso en mis labios. Y me derretí. No por el beso en sí, sino por la imagen. Habíamos conseguido estar en un lugar público cogidos de la mano, besándonos, con un ramo precioso de rosas… como una pareja más. Sin importarnos nada. Se notaba… real. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esto era real.

Intenté pagar, pero Edward me lo impidió alegando que seguía siendo parte de la cena de anoche y un montón de chorradas más sobre caballerosidad que no escuché. Ya buscaría la manera de devolvernos el favor. Total, no encontraba mejor manera de gastar mi dinero que invirtiéndolo en experiencias con él.

-¿Llegarás a tiempo? –me preguntó Edward cuando estábamos casi entrando a Forks.

-Sí – contesté un poco preocupada al darme cuenta que mi entrada a casa de papá no sería muy discreta, más bien todo lo contrario.

Había pasado la noche fuera, traía puesta la misma ropa. Me bajaba del coche de Edward con un ramo precioso, pero enorme en mis brazos. No eran necesarios los años de experiencia como policía de papá para sumar todas las pistas.

-¿Te preocupa algo? No te arrepientes ¿verdad? – cuestionó Edward intentando aparentar calma, aunque lo notaba tenso.

-Nunca – le contesté con firmeza.- Solo me preocupaba un poco Charlie… ya sabes… no hay que ser un lumbreras para pisparse de lo que ha sucedido – le dije con un poco más de humor.

-El que debería estar preocupado soy yo… Tu padre es un hombre armado y con capacidad de poner multas… que no se te olvide ese detalle. – dijo rodando sus ojos.

-Exagerado… - dije con mi mente en otra parte.

¿Sería capaz de dar un paso adelante y ser capaz de admitir delante de todos que Edward y yo estábamos intentando algo? ¿Era el momento? Quizás debíamos mantenerlo para nosotros por ahora…

-Sabes normalmente no me importa que te pierdas en tu mundo, pero hoy no es el día de aislarte… - bromeó Edward.

-Estaba pensando en si deberíamos decírselo a la gente... – le contesté para tranquilizarlo, porque sabía que detrás de su humor había algo de tensión y miedo de verdad. Bastante, seguramente.

-Oh ¿Y qué les diríamos exactamente? – dijo, de repente, muy interesado.

¡Listo! Siempre sacando ventajas de todas las circunstancias.

-Ya sabes… que tú y yo estamos intentándolo… que estamos juntos… ¿no? –ahora era yo la nerviosa.

-Ahora mismo te quiero matar por tener esta conversación mientras conduzco y no te puedo ver la cara o besarte como quiero hacerlo – me dijo mientras me daba un pellizco en mis piernas.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso rápido en la mejilla. No quería distraerlo y causar un accidente. Ya tenía bastante con las broncas que me echaba por hablar por el manos libres como para añadir más cosas a la lista.

-Solo dame tiempo. No voy a huir otra vez. – le dije, una vez más, completamente segura.

-El que necesites cariño. – dijo aparcando en la puerta de casa de papá.

Ante mi silencio Edward se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Muy pronto para los apelativos cariñosos? –Preguntó divertido. Negué con una sonrisa en la cara. Me encantaba escucharlo llamarme así, me derretía por dentro. – Bien.

Se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso que me dieron ganas de no bajar nunca del coche, pero si me entretenía mucho más admirando a Edward como una tonta mis amigos no cogerían nunca el avión para Londres.

-Nos vemos cuando vuelva – le dije despidiéndome.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Son muchas horas de carretera… nos podríamos turnar así no conduces tanto tiempo. – se ofreció.

-Claro. – supe que a los chicos no les importaría, les había caído muy bien y sospechaba que Mike tenía un ligero _crush_ utópico con él….y con Jacob… Quizás hasta con Emmet. Así era él, solo necesitaba una sonrisa para enamorarse perdidamente.

En tiempo record acordamos cambiarnos de ropa e ir a buscar a los chicos para llevarlos hasta Seattle. Eran casi cuatro horas de carretera, así que no nos podíamos entretener.

El viaje fue bueno, muy bueno. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo de meter en un lugar tan pequeño a Edward y John, pero resultó todo un acierto. No estaban nada tensos, incluso el John se apiadó de Edward ante los intentos descarados de Mike de tirarle los tejos. Nunca había visto a Edward tan rojo.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegamos a la terminal, en ese momento algo en mí se rompió y no pude contener las lágrimas. Había algo que me decía que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que estaríamos los cuatro juntos. Esos tres locos habían sido mi familia durante diez largos años. Ellos habían estado allí en mis noches en vela intentando invocar a las musas. Cuando la nostalgia me invadía. Ellos habían estado a mi lado para tirar de mí y sacarme a flote. También cuando los éxitos, pequeños o grandes, por fin llegaron ellos fueron los primeros en dedicarme una sonrisa orgullosa. Los quería tanto y ahora… Ahora, algo dentro de mí sabía que esto era una despedida. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero las cosas cambiarían. Mi vida había cambiado. Mi corazón había tomado una decisión.

Nancy me abrazaba con sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas igual que yo. Se separó un poco de mi para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Más te vale hacer lo que tienes que hacer… hemos compartido muchas lágrimas por él, ahora te toca continuar sonriendo como una tonta enamorada – me dijo volviéndome a abrazar.

-Te quiero, pero no te pienses que te vas a librar de mi – le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo. – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – le repetí muy rápido como cada vez que salíamos de fiesta y nos emborrachábamos a base de JägerBombs. Teníamos un borracho cariñoso…

John se acercó para despedirse y rompió ese momento tan íntimo que estábamos compartiendo Nancy y yo. Aproveché para levantar la vista y buscar a Edward. Estaba hablando con Mike, pero pendiente de mí. Se le notaba un poco tenso, supongo que no le gustaba verme llorar. O con John…

-En cuanto estés en China quiero que des señales de vida. Disfruta de esta nueva aventura, pero no desaparezcas… allí no podremos ir a buscarte a tu oficina como en Londres – le dije acercándome a él para darle un abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Cuando pensaba que se iba a la otra punta del mundo me daba mucha pena.

-Lo mismo dijo. Cuídate pequeña – me dio un beso en la frente. En seguida notamos como Nancy se metía entre sus brazos para recibir también un abrazo. Desde los dieciocho años juntos y a partir de ahora cada uno estaríamos en un continente. ¡Ai dios iba a estar llorando una semana!

-¡No tenéis consideración ninguna! Un abrazo grupal y no me esperáis – se quejó Mike mientras nos aplastaba. ¡Íbamos a morir por falta de aire!

-Vale, vale ya hemos tenido suficientes muestras de cariño en público. – dijo John rompiendo esta bola de brazos. – Ese vuelo que anuncian es el nuestro, nos deberíamos ir. –me miró con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría en sus ojos.

Me despedí de Mike una poco menos afectada. Él iba a ser mi manager siempre. No había manera de sacármelo de encima, según él.

-Acuérdate de hacer lo que te pedí – le recordé con una sonrisa en la mente.

-Lo tengo todo apuntado y en cuanto tenga noticias te informo – me dijo emocionado – Hasta entonces cuídate mucho y ¡Escribe! ¡Escribe una maravillosa y exitosa novela!– acabó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

Se despidieron de Edward y se fueron. Daba gracias a que Edward había querido venir conmigo porque si no ahora estaría rota de dolor en medio del Sea-Tac, en cambio rodeada de sus brazos y su esencia me sentía un poco más reconfortada.

-Te invito a algo antes de volver, ¿vale? – propuso mientras me masajeaba suavemente la nuca para calmarme. Siempre surgía efecto.

-Te sigue poniendo nervioso verme llorar ¿ehh? – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacía el coche y había conseguido recuperar un poco mi ánimo.

Rodó los ojos y me esperé algún comentario sarcástico.

-No lo soporto, me parte el alma. – me dijo muy serio mientras apartaba la vista de la máquina de validación del ticket para darme un beso.

Cada vez que Edward le daba por ser aplastantemente sincero a mí se me derretía el corazón y conseguía que estuviera un poco más enamorada de él.

Fue algo casi revelador. Quizás serían las emociones tan intensas de hace un rato que me habían desestabilizado, pero todo era muy real ahora. No podía reprimirlo más.

Edward se giró para coger el ascensor al ver que no le seguía. Estaba plantada al lado de la máquina aun.

-¿Bella? ¿Vienes? – me dijo algo más preocupado.

Seguramente estaba pensando que me había vuelto loca o que estaba a punto de brotar por este comportamiento un tanto errático… o quizás solo tenía miedo. Que todos estos sentimientos me separaran de él nuevamente.

Corrí mientras él aguantaba la puerta para que no se cerrara. Entré y le cogí la mano fuertemente, porque en este momento sólo quería sentirlo.

-¿Me vas a enseñar _tu_ Seattle? – le dije intentándolo calmar. Sentía curiosidad de cómo había vivido esos años antes de volver a Forks–

-Sí claro… no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero podremos hacer algo– me dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Comenzaba a notar una bola dentro de mí queriendo explotar. Sabía que no era el momento más bonito, mejor esperar… pero nunca se me ha dado bien controlarme cuando tenía la necesidad de algo.

Me paré de golpe, en medio de parking, tirando del brazo de Edward que había continuado la marcha, haciendo que él se tuviese que parar también.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó precavidamente.

\- Te quiero. – le contesté mirándolo a los ojos. – Sé que no es el momento más romántico y que tengo los ojos y la cara tristes de llorar, pero es que no puedo aguantar más sin decírtelo. Te quiero mucho. Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, Edward Cullen.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 _¿Os ha gustado? Bella es así, no se puede controlar y siempre escoge los peores momentos. Un día infarta al pobre Edward jajajaja_

 _Una vez más espero vuestros comentarios sobre este par. A muchas de vosotras os he cogido tanto cariño con vuestros comentarios que me da la sensación que los conocéis mejor que yo jajajaja_

 ** _¡NOTICIA!_** _(Aunque no sé si hay alguien que llega hasta aquí para leerme jajaja)_

 ** _El fic está acabado. Y tendrá en total 24 capítulos + OUTTAKE FINAL QUE ESCOGAIS. Así que ya podemos decir que estamos en la cuenta atrás. ¡No sabéis la pena y alegría que me da acabar con esta aventura!_**

 _Nos leemos en el próximo,_

 _Saludos ;)_


	22. Londres

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hooola! Aquí estoy de vuelta comenzando la semana con buen pie (o eso espero, ya me diréis)._**

 ** _Os dejo con el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Arrrggg! Os sitúo: Quedan este capítulo y el último (cap 23) para acabar el fic en sí. Además, habrá el epílogo (aquí acabará oficialmente el fic). Y cómo no, el outtake que os prometí que podéis escoger vosotras (no os olvidéis de dejarme en comentarios de qué queréis que vaya / qué POV queréis que sea, etc)._**

 ** _Sin más os dejo con el capítulo ;)_**

 **.**

 **LONDRES**

 **BPOV**

.

-¿De verdad? ¿De todos los momentos o lugares que hay en este planeta a ti no se te ocurre mejor sitio para declararte que en un parking de aeropuerto? – me contestó Edward después de recuperarse del pasmo, porque sí, se había quedado ojiplático.

Romántico no fue mucho, pero nunca me podrá negar que jugué a la perfección la carta del factor sorpresa.

No sabía muy bien qué contestarle, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros. No hizo falta mucho más porque me cogió en brazos riéndose para darme un beso. Y no fue un besito, no. ¡Fue un besazo! De los que se recuerdan para toda la vida. ¡De película!

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos paseando por Seattle. Tal como él había predicho no pudimos ver mucho, pero me prometió volver.

Había pasado casi un mes desde ese día. En Forks ya hacía tiempo de invierno y todo el mundo se estaba preparando mentalmente para Acción de Gracias. ¿Yo? Estaba viviendo en una nube. Dividía mi tiempo entre la librería y mi escritura. Estaba muy feliz. Edward y yo habíamos entrado en una especie de luna de miel. No habíamos declarado públicamente nuestro amor, pero nunca hizo falta. Íbamos juntos a todos lados. Yo prácticamente me había mudado a su casa…A papá al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero después se lo tomó con más filosofía. Supongo que el hecho que Sue también se mudara con él ayudó a relajar su temperamento protector sobre mí.

Siempre he sido una persona romántica y nunca imaginé que Edward me superase. Había conseguido que cada día me enamorara un poco más de él. Era imposible dudar con él. No hacían falta grandes gestos, con pequeños detalles me conformaba y era justamente aquí dónde Edward se había ganado mi corazón, una vez más. Aún tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara al recordar que esta mañana me había dejado el desayuno preparado con una nota en la que solo decía _"Que tengas un día genial. Te quiero"._ Las notas se habían convertido en toda una diversión para él. A veces me las encontraba en cualquier sitio con diferentes mensajes. Algunos mensajes eran más profundos, otros más graciosos, pero todos conseguían sacarme una sonrisa cuando los encontraba escondidos.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-¡Buenos días para ti, mi desconsiderada amiga! -me saludó Mike.

-Hablamos cada día por mensajes y te llamé hace dos días ¡eres un exagerado! – Le contesté – ¿Sabes que eso que tú tienes se le llama síndrome de abstinencia? – me reí.

-¿De ti? Puede ser, pero no me puedes culpar, hemos pasado de estar siempre juntos a esto… tengo mono de mi mejor amiga ¡Soy culpable! – Dijo dramáticamente – Me buscaré un médico guapo y sexy para que me cure como has hecho tú –continúo bromeando conmigo.

-¿Son celos eso que noto en tu voz? – dije riéndome. Mike aún no había superado el _crush_ con Edward.

-Sí, definitivamente lo son – confesó riéndose aún más fuerte – Pero no te llamaba para hablar de tu magnifico y caliente novio. – Rodeé los ojos – Ya he hecho todo lo que me pediste.

-Oh, es genial –dije un poco sorprendida por la rapidez –

-No suenas muy contenta –me respondió un poco confundido por mi reacción.

-Es solo que has ido muy… muy rápido. – me expliqué un poco. Tenía un poco de sentimientos encontrados.

-Ya bueno… esto es Londres, ya conoces el mercado. – me dijo aun con voz confundida. – Bella ¿Estás segura que lo quieres hacer? Parecías muy segura hace un mes… ¿No ha pasado nada, no? – me preguntó esta vez más serio.

-No es eso, estoy segura…. Es solo que no pensaba que iría tan rápido, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Es una decisión en firme. –dije recordándome que esto era lo que deseaba.

-Vale, me habías asustado por un momento – Mike sonaba más relajado – Esto… Solo hay un inconveniente…

¿Un inconveniente? Maldecí al destino, el azar o quién sea que siempre decidía hacerme la vida complicada. ¿Es que acaso nunca hay un camino, fácil, rápido y bonito?

-Escúpelo Mike – le apremié.

-Tienes que volver a Londres… calculo que con un par de semanas lo tendremos todo listo… Espero. Seguramente. – me dijo cada vez menos seguro de los tiempos.

Volver a Londres…No era un gran problema, pero no había nada que me apeteciera menos que moverme de Forks ahora mismo. ¡Estaba todo tan bien!

Me sorprendía si lo pensaba. Durante el largo camino por carretera cuando volví hace unos meses, solo contaba los días para volver, incluso llegué a pensar en convencer a papá para que se mudara conmigo a Inglaterra ¿Y Ahora? Ahora solo quiero echar raíces en este pueblo diminuto, perdido entre las montañas y con poco encanto. ¡Diez años huyendo para nada! O más bien para todo. Sin esa huida absurda no me hubiese dado cuenta cuánto había perdido y no sería capaz de luchar contra cualquier cosa para mantener lo que ahora tengo aquí.

-¿Hola? ¿Londres llamando a Forks? – se hizo notar Mike cortando mis divagaciones.

-Vale sí. Sacaré los billetes y te informo para cuando llego. ¡Pero Mike! Dos semanas. – escuché que se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es ahora la adicta, ehh? – se burló de mí.

Mike se despidió pronto de mí porque decía que era como hablar con una pared. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo, para qué negarlo.

Desde esa llamada había estado en un limbo. Sabía que tenía que ir, pero no quería y tampoco sabía cómo se tomaría Edward la noticia. Era como un jarro de agua fría a esta luna de miel que estábamos viviendo.

Salí a pasear y mis pies me llevaron una vez más a casa de Edward. Entré con la copia de las llaves que me había dado hace unas semanas y comencé a preparar un buen banquete. Cocinar me ayudaba a calmarme y también a pensar con algo más de claridad. Me puse un poco de música clásica de fondo y entré en la cocina dispuesta a cocinar una gran cena para mi chico.

Edward llegó poco después de que acabara de prepararlo todo. La lasaña estaba en el horno, la ensalada preparada y la mesa puesta.

-Mmmmmm huele genial –me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a esparcir besos perdidos por mi cuello.

Me giré para poder capturar sus labios con comodidad. Alargué mis brazos para llevar mis manos a su cabello y acercarlo un poco más. Él aprovechó esa señal para apretar un poco más el agarre de nuestras caderas. No había ni un milímetro de separación entre nosotros. La campanita del horno evitó que el beso fuera a más. ¡Aguafiestas! Hasta el horno conspiraba en mi contra.

-Mi amor –intenté parar aunque con los labios de Edward aun cerca de mí no se entendió nada - Será mejor que te pongas cómodo mientras yo sacó la lasaña del horno – con cara de perrito claudicó.

Estábamos saboreando la cena mientras intentaba buscar el mejor momento para darle la noticia a Edward… Lo mejor sería para dejarlo para cuando acabáramos… no había necesidad de arruinar esta velada.

-Y me vas a decir a que se debe este manjar casero o voy a tener que sacarte la información de manera más… intima – me dijo Edward devolviéndome a la realidad.

Pues nada, mi plan se había ido por el desagüe. ¡Hoy nada me salía como quería!

-Mike me ha llamado – intenté no sonar muy seria, pero no coló. Edward se puso en alerta. Era sutil, pero sus manos habían tensado su agarre sobre los cubiertos y sus brazos parecían más tiesos que antes.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho esta vez? – intentó bromear sobre todas las veces que Mike se comunicaba conmigo.

-Lo de siempre… ya sabes que estás muy bueno y que me tiene un poco de envidia – intenté salir un poco por la tangente.

Edward rodó sus ojos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa vergonzosa. Se había puesto un poco colorado y todo. Aún no se acostumbraba a tantísimo alago por parte de mi amigo. Era muy gracioso de ver cuando hablaban por teléfono. Por mucho que Edward intentará seguir el ritmo de Mike, éste era mucho más descarado y desvergonzado que mi novio y siempre conseguía sacarle los colores.

-¿Y? – Bajé la cabeza intentando ordenar mis ideas, así que Edward me cogió la mano y cuando levanté la mirada tenía una sonrisa sincera en la cara - Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa… Lo solucionaremos juntos lo que sea que te preocupa.

Edward tenía razón, lo mejor era hablarlo todo, hasta el momento nos había dado mejor resultado que el silencio. A veces discutíamos porque los dos teníamos mucho temperamento y nos gustaba tener razón, pero las reconciliaciones siempre llegaban ¡Y eran espectaculares!

-Tengo que volver a Londres un par de semanas… quizás menos… o más, pero intentaremos que esté todo solucionado en quince días. – le dije tranquilamente.

Edward estaba un poco sorprendido, un poco triste, incluso parecía preocupado, pero no enfadado. Lo que me alegraba porque no era algo que fuese a anular o posponer.

-¿Volverás? – me dijo con un poco de tensión.

-Por supuesto… es solo que no sé cuánto estaré porque no depende de mí… burocracia… ya sabes… - intenté explicar, pero sin entrar mucho en detalles porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además, por mucho que digiera Mike yo aún no tenía muy claro que todo se hubiese arreglado tan pronto.

-¿Ya sabes cuándo te vas? – me preguntó Edward aun un poco tenso. ¿Qué debería estar pasando por su mente?

-He llamado a la compañía aérea y para el fin de semana tienen un hueco, saldría el viernes. He pensado que estaría bien, así tengo unos días para ponerme al día con Mike antes de comenzar con el papeleo. – le dije aun sorprendida de que no hiciera más preguntas.

-Bien… entonces aún tengo cuatro días para disfrutar de ti… y que sepas que planeó hacerlo intensamente y desde ahora mismo – me dijo levantándose y cogiéndome en brazos dirección al dormitorio.

.

.

Emmet, papá y Esme me llevaron al aeropuerto la mañana del viernes. Yo no entendía la necesidad de tanta gente, era un día laborable y todos tenían trabajo, pero insistieron y no me pude negar. Tampoco es como si dos policías y una mamá osa te dieran mucha opción de negarte cuando habían decidido que irían a decir adiós al aeropuerto. Me iba dos semanas y por sus caras parecía que no iba a volver en la vida. Edward incluso se había empeñado en hacer una cena de despedida ayer por la noche… Sentí ganas de rodear los ojos por el dramatismo de todo el mundo, pero decidí ser comprensiva y complacerles en lo que fuera que se les ocurriese.

No facturé nada, con una maleta de mano tenía más que suficiente. Todas mis cosas seguían en Londres, así que no me hacía falta nada. Me despedí de todos con un abrazo e intenté no prestar mucha atención a las lágrimas en los ojos de Esme. Me intentaba recordar que seguramente eran fruto de los recuerdos del pasado más que de este viaje relámpago a Inglaterra. Emmet me apretujó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Como no vuelvas en dos semanas pienso ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta, no me importará nada ¡Quedas advertida enana! – me dijo metiéndose de pleno en su papel de hermano mayor que tanto le gustaba.

-Volveré ¡No sé cómo decirlo para que me creáis! – contesté un poco más alto de lo normal para que también se dieran por aludidos papá y Esme. – Pero mientras vuelvo ¿me harás un favor?

-Tú sólo pide por esa boca – me respondió sin ni pensárselo.

Sonreí por su disponibilidad a cualquier cosa que le pedía. Nunca dudaba de mí. Desde mi vuelta había sido así. Sin reproches, ni rencor, ni nada que recordara nuestro tiempo separados. Él había sufrido tanto por Edward como por mí, pero nunca nos reprochó nada. Era de admirar su bondad.

-Échale un ojo a Edward. Sé que sabe que son solo unos días y no es como si fuera a desaparecer, pero no sé… lo he notado un poco raro estos días… no sé… ¿vale? – le pedí.

-Lo haré siempre que esté a la vista – me contestó con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Vale… porque será que ahora tengo más miedo que antes… - dije sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras Em se reía de mi confusión.

Me despedí de ellos, paseé un poco por el Duty Free para comprar algunos dulces para el camino y unas revistas de última hora para acompañar mis comidas en el avión. Me quedaba un largo camino por delante hasta aterrizar en Londres.

Antes de que nos obligaran a desconectar el teléfono envié un mensaje a Mike para informarle que íbamos en hora y otro para Edward. Estaba de guardia este fin de semana así que esperaba que lo pudiera ver tarde o temprano y estuviera más alegre que cuando nos despedimos esta mañana.

 _"_ _Te voy a echar mucho de menos. Aun no me he ido y ya tengo ganas de volver a estar en tus brazos. Te quiero"_

Noté que las azafatas comenzaban a pedir que desconectáramos los aparatos y nos abrocháramos los cinturones.

Londres allá voy.

.

.

-Bella tienes una librería ¡Una puñetera librería _lleeeeena_ de libros! ¿Por qué quieres llevarte todos estos? – oí que se quejaba Mike una vez más.

-Porque tienen mis anotaciones y cuando los leo me recuerdan a momentos de mi vida – volví a repetir una vez más.

Era domingo por la noche. Nos habíamos pasado todo el fin de semana empaquetando todas mis pertenencias. Había algunas que Nancy y él se habían adjudicado, otras que donaría, pero algunas se venían conmigo. Y esos libros, definitivamente, se venían conmigo.

Cuando Mike fue a Forks para la inauguración de la librería le pedí que hiciera las gestiones necesarias con los arrendatarios de mi apartamento para cancelar mi contrato de alquiler anual y también con la editorial para informarles que me trasladaba a Estados Unidos. No les había hecho mucha gracia a ninguno de los dos, pero Mike había hecho un gran trabajo y había conseguido en tiempo record solucionarlo todo.

-¡No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a mudar a Estados Unidos! – gritó emocionado Mike.

Porque sí, él también se mudaba. No sería inmediato, lo haría una vez mi libro estuviese más encaminado y comenzara todo el proceso más serio, pero había tomado la decisión de acompañarme. _¡Voy a ser tu sombra! ¡Ni pienses que te vas a librar de mí!_ Me había amenazado mientras le pedía el favor escondidos de miradas curiosas en un rincón de mi librería. Él lo tenía más fácil que yo, vivía con su madre así que no tendría que hacer ni mudanza ni nada, simplemente coger una maleta y _voilà._

Nancy había decidido tomarse nuestra marcha en masa por el lado positivo y ante todos los desertores de sus amigos había hecho un _planning_ de viajes anuales. Decía que se iba a recorrer los continentes con alojamiento gratis a nuestra costa.

Mike continuaba dando vueltas por el apartamento liando mis montones de pertinencias perfectamente ordenados. Estaba más alterado de lo normal… que ya era mucho.

Sentí que llamaban al timbre.

-¿No habías dicho que Nancy hoy tenía comida en casa de su hermana? - le pregunté a Mike que se estaba haciendo el loco mientras yo abría la puerta.

No me lo podía creer. Incluso parpadeé varias veces para comprobar que no era una visión.

Pero no, era muy real.

Me lancé a sus brazos. Era la prueba definitiva. Si era una visión producida por las hormonas nostálgicas me estamparía en el suelo.

Pero nada.

Unos brazos me atraparon en el aire y me apretaron con fuerza. Y su olor me hizo volver a sentirme en casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté aún colgada de su cuello.

-En serio pensabas que iba a dejarte volver sola a Londres, cariño – me dijo Edward besándome.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! Parad ahora que mis inocentes ojos no quieren veros teniendo sexo contra la puerta de entrada – la voz de Mike nos chafó el momento. – Es un placer verte Edward, ya lo sabes… pero me voy. Os dejo solos. Sed buenos y no hagáis nada que no haría yo – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y otro a Edward.

Edward entró su maleta que había acabado estampada en el suelo del pasillo y me miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo seguía sin creerme que estuviese aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me alegre… es solo que… tú no me dijiste nada – le contesté un poco confusa, pero muy feliz de que me hubiese sorprendido.

-De verdad pensabas que iba a dejar que volvieses a Londres sin mí…. Nunca más, mi amor. No podía acompañarte el viernes porque tenía guardia, pero en cuanto acabé fui libre. – le volví a besar. – Cuando me dijiste que tenías que viajar hice los arreglos para que me adelantaran dos semanas de fiesta, tuve que pedir algún que otro favor… pero bueno. – Me dijo mirando el apartamento.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía? – caí en la cuenta que nunca había tenido mi dirección.

-Sabes no eres la única que consigues favores de Mike… Él me adora – me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Y estás metiendo todo en cajas por…. – dejó la frase inacabada con un poco más de cautela.

Había querido darle la sorpresa a mi vuelta, con todo arreglado y definitivo, pero se me había adelantado con su visita.

-Me mudo definitivamente. Mike ha conseguido rescindir mi contrato de alquiler y a partir de ahora todo mi trabajo se llevará desde la sede de Los Ángeles… - le expliqué con una sonrisa – Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero no me has dejado – le di un suave golpe en el pecho.

Edward me miraba como si me viese por primera vez. Creo que así debo lucir yo cada vez que él me deslumbra.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de escuchar eso – me confesó justo antes de volver a atacar mis labios.

Edward insistió en ayudarme con las cajas de la mudanza, pero estaba agotado. Se iba a quedar dormido encima de cualquier estantería. No era para menos, el muy exagerado no había dormido por la guardia y además le sumaba el jet lack.

No alargué mucho su tortura y nos fuimos a dormir. Solo quería volver a estar envuelta en sus brazos.

Edward y Londres en la misma frase… parecían completamente irreal. Mis dos mundos finalmente en paz.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me hacía especial ilusión tenerlos a los dos en Londres, para cerrar el círculo._**

 ** _Como cada semana os vuelvo a dar las gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios o follows/favorites. Muchas de vosotras lleváis desde el primer capítulo y es espectacular todo el apoyo que se siente a través de la pantalla. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**


	23. Sí

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **¡Hooola!**

 **No sabéis la pena y alegría que me da traeros el capítulo de hoy.** **ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Aclaración** **(que no quiero liaros): La semana que viene aún habrá dos actualizaciones (sí, no os vais a librar nunca de mí jajajaja). Subiré el epílogo y el outtake de regalo. Pero bueno, la historia ya está acabada.**

 **Me da mucha pena dejar a estos dos, pero no me gusta alargar tramas y que pierda su esencia. En mi cabeza, este fic nació como un reencuentro y una segunda oportunidad y mejor no distorsionarlo con tramas secundarias, que a mi modo de ver distraen e incluso pueden llegar a aburrir.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el último capítulo de las aventuras de este par ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SÍ**

 **BPOV**

.

Eran las doce del mediodía y tenía muchas ganas de huir de esta reunión soporífica y eterna. Era lunes, me había levantado muy temprano y echaba de menos a Edward. ¿Me estaría volviendo una adicta como dice Mike? No estaba segura, pero lo que tenía cada vez más claro era que como alguno de estos productores volviesen a intentar convencerme de hacer más cambios "espectaculares" de la trama de mi novela para la adaptación cinematográfica iba a brotar todo mi mal carácter. ¡Y lo iba a escupir directito a ellos! Les iba a decir dos cositas, quizás tres, de la espectacularidad de sus ideas... ¡Ja! Por suerte Mike y demás cargos de responsabilidad de la editorial estaban llevando las riendas de la reunión y yo sólo tenía que intentar controlarme. Algo sencillo en apariencia. En la práctica cada vez me costaba más estar callada.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde dimos por concluida la reunión. Las siguientes serían en Los Ángeles. Espero que pudiese hacerse cargo de casi todo Mike. Confiaba en él ciegamente y no me veía con ánimos de moverme mucho tiempo en el ambiente del celuloide sin ganarme unos cuantos enemigos.

Cuando salí del enorme y brillante edificio, todo el sopor en el que había estado inmersa esa mañana de reuniones desapareció. Una sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en mi cara al divisar entre todas las cabezas de los ejecutivos una mata de pelo desordenada de color bronce. Ese color tan característico de Edward.

Solo el mapa de la ciudad que llevaba en las manos le delataba como turista, por lo demás parecía uno más. Un modelo de Burberry más, añadió mi mente calenturienta.

-Te odio mucho. Y a él más por no ser gay y estar enamorado de mí – me dijo Mike mirando, o admirando más bien, en la misma dirección que yo.

-Lo sé. – dije pagada de mi misma.

Edward se giró y al vernos su sonrisa, también, se ensanchó. A pesar de que se le notaba aun algo cansado, las horas de sueño le habían sentado bien.

-Hola preciosa – se acercó cogiéndome la cara con las dos manos y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola turista– dije mucho más contenta ahora.

-¿Para mí no hay saludo? – nos interrumpió Mike, como siempre…

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿También quieres un beso, no? – bromeó Edward mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo en forma de saludo a mi amigo.

-Por supuesto, pero sé que esos están reservados para la suertuda de mi amiga – le contestó Mike.

-Suficiente los dos. ¿Estás seguro que no puedes venir a comer con nosotros? – le pregunté a mi amigo.

-No, tengo unas gestiones que hacer. Disfrutad mucho de la ciudad, pareja – se despidió de nosotros.

-¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre – dije tirando de Edward hacía uno de mis restaurantes preferidos de la ciudad.

-Me encanta cuando me echas de menos y estás tan cariñosa – me tomó el pelo Edward.

-Edward… cuando tenga el estómago lleno te prometo que me pasaré una hora si quieres adorándote, pero ahora es cuestión de supervivencia – exageré haciendo que él se riera aún más fuerte de mí.

A pesar de todo el estrés y tristeza por todo lo que tenía que hacer esta semana para mudarme definitivamente a Forks, tener a Edward a mi lado hacía que estuviera como en una nube. Adoraba esta ciudad. Había sido mi hogar durante diez años y había sido feliz. Compartir estos últimos días aquí con Edward era muy especial para mí. Una vez más era como aunar mis dos vidas. Conseguir un poco de paz. Era casi como cerrar el círculo. Nunca he sido muy supersticiosa, pero me daba buenas vibraciones el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida.

-¿Así que has hecho toda la mañana? Te juro que la mía ha sido un aburrimiento. – dije un poco más calmada ahora que ya tenía mi pescado marinado delante.

\- He visitado la ciudad. – Dijo enseñándome su mapa y cámara de fotos – Y tengo varias cosas pendientes para esta tarde. ¿Sigues estando libre? – me preguntó Edward.

Tenía todas las mañanas ocupadas, pero por las tardes era toda suya. Y por la cantidad de cosas que quería hacer, no íbamos a desaprovechar el tiempo.

.

Era sábado. Ya habían pasado las dos semanas que habíamos previsto para arreglarlo todo y por una vez en la vida lo habíamos conseguido. Al margen de la burocracia, habían sido unos días maravillosos. Eran casi como nuestras primeras vacaciones en pareja.

Ayer mis amigos me hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Había sido en el pub que había al lado de la universidad. Solíamos acabar siempre allí, daba igual los años que pasaran era casi como una segunda casa para nosotros. Todas las personas que habían estado presente en mi aventura londinense estaban allí dispuestas a regalarme un precioso recuerdo. La emoción y las lágrimas aún me invadían si pensaba en ello.

Como había tenido que dejar mi apartamento a principio de semana, nos alojamos en un precioso hotel en la céntrica zona de May Fair.

-Estás preciosa, mi amor – me dijo Edward acercándose por detrás para abrazarme, dejándome un beso en mi hombro.

\- Sabes… se supone que yo soy la experta en esta ciudad, no sé porque has tenido que organizar tú esta velada sorpresa. – me quejé un poco.

Edward se había empeñado en sorprenderme esta última noche en Londres. Sabía que Mike y él habían estado planeando esto desde que llegó y eso aún me daba más miedo. Solo me pidieron que me arreglara un poco. Así que me puse un bonito vestido y unos tacones. Todo bien tapadito por un abrigo, que en Londres hacía mucho frío.

Un taxi nos esperaba en la puerta del hotel. Reconocí el camino. Íbamos para la orilla del Tamesis.

-Tendrás que caminar un poquito – me dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo para apoyarme.

\- Será la excusa perfecta para tenerlo cerca Sr. Cullen. – le dije acomodándome a su lado. – Así me aseguraré que nadie te mira mucho. – añadí un poco harta de todas las miradas que acaparaba. ¡Y solo habíamos rodeado el taxi!

Edward estaba guapísimo. No las puedo culpar. Yo también lo haría. Llevaba un traje oscuro cubierto con una gabardina que le sentaba como un guante. Parecía el típico galán de cine clásico.

-¿Vamos al London Eye? – dije al reconocer la plaza que nos llevaba hasta la famosa noria.

-Alguien me ha chivado que tienes un enamoramiento secreto por esta atracción llena de turistas – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Y era verdad. Seguramente Mike o Nancy se lo hubiesen contado, pero podría ser cualquiera que me conociera un poco. Me encantaba a pesar que siempre estaba atestado de turistas. Siempre me ha obsesionado ver las ciudades desde el aire e iluminadas. Ningún viaje podía acabar sin haberme subido al mirador más alto o haber dado largos paseos por sus calles de noche. Y el London Eye era una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Muchas tardes me escapaba para mirar por esas cabinas de cristal el ajetreo de la capital inglesa. Me recordaba lo mucho que me gustaba Londres.

-Me encanta – le devolví la sonrisa. – ¡Y encima es de noche! Podremos ver la ciudad iluminada. – era una de las ventajas del clima de invierno. Anochecía pronto. No todo iba a ser negativo.

Nos dirigimos a una entrada especial sin tener que hacer la larga cola. Era el último turno de la tarde y no había tanta gente, pero, aun así, mis pies agradecían ese detalle de Edward.

Esperamos un poco y un hombre muy simpático nos hizo entrar a una de las cabinas. Dentro había una botella de champan y el mismo trabajador nos sirvió una copa a cada uno.

-¿Champan? – pregunté mientras el misterioso azafato salía y cerraba la puerta. La cabina se movió para ir dejando que las demás personas pudieran subir en los otros acristalados habitáculos - ¿Vamos a ir solos?

\- Quería que la última noche en la ciudad fuera especial. Pensé que una individual sería más íntimo para este momento. – me dijo acercando nuestras copas haciendo un pequeño brindis.

\- Muchas gracias, Edward. Es muy bonito – le agradecí el detalle, emocionada.

-Déjame brindar por tu vuelta a casa... y por nuestra vida juntos, si me permites el atrevimiento – me dijo un poco más nervioso.

\- Por nuestra vida juntos, mi amor – sentencié, ignorando una parte de su brindis para centrarme en lo importante.

Con mi mano libre cogí la de Edward y nos dirigimos hasta el cristal para admirar más de cerca las vistas. Edward me abrazó manteniéndome firme a su lado mientras le iba contando varias anécdotas y señalándole algunos de mis lugares preferidos.

Cuando llegamos justo arriba de todo de la noria, Edward se separó de mí cogiendo mi copa para dejarla sobre un pequeño mostrador que nos habían dejado. Me quedé admirando las vistas hasta que sentí que Edward volvía a poner su mano en mi cintura.

-Mi amor – me llamó centrando mi atención.

Me giré y lo noté nervioso. Sonreí porque era muy raro ver a Edward intranquilo. Él era una persona con confianza de sobras.

-¿Estás bien? – le dije cogiéndole la mano.

Aprovechó para llevar sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y acercarme hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

-Te amo – me dijo sinceramente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y justo antes de reclamar mis labios.

Los labios de Edward eran suaves, pero posesivos. Le gustaba devorar mis labios pasionalmente. Como si cada beso fuese el último. No hacían falta palabras, solo nuestros labios.

Se separó de mí, dejándome con ganas de más, aunque nuestras frentes seguían tocándose.

-Te quiero mucho mi amor. Te he querido durante toda mi vida. Fuimos unos adolescentes idiotas. A veces pienso que éramos demasiado jóvenes para tanto amor y que de alguna manera todo lo que hemos vivido nos ha hecho que, ahora, valoremos mucho más lo especial que es lo que tenemos. – me dijo sinceramente haciendo que me emocionara al pensarlo. – Siempre he creído en el amor verdadero. En envejecer al lado de esa persona a la que has querido durante años. Comenzar compartiendo un hogar, después niños, nietos… Compartir una vida. Eso es lo que quiero contigo, mi amor.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Podría decir que era por las emociones de estos últimos días, pero mentiría. Eran las palabras de Edward lo que me habían emocionado. Era todo lo que había querido y soñado. Compartir mi vida con él, después de todos los errores que habíamos cometido y que solo nos habían llevado a distanciarnos parecía algo irreal. En cambio, era todo real. Finalmente.

Edward dejó un rápido beso en mis labios y se separó de mí. Lo siguiente que hizo me dejó congelada.

Se arrodilló delante de mí sacando una cajita de terciopelo y con su mejor sonrisa me deslumbró. Dio un apretón a una de mis manos para captar mi atención. Las lágrimas se mezclaban, con una ligera, pero nerviosa sonrisa adivinando lo que, probablemente, pasaría.

 _-"Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo."_ – Dijo Edward solemnemente parafraseando a Mr. Darcy – ¿Me harías el honor de dejarme compartir tu vida para siempre? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, mi amor?

Jamás había pensado cómo me gustaría que me declaran amor eterno o me propusieran matrimonio, pero me parecía lo más romántico que había vivido nunca. Seguramente si lo hubiese hecho en un parking de un centro comercial pensaría igual, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Edward quería estar a mi lado para siempre. Igual que yo al suyo.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí – le dije tirando de él para que se levantara y poder besarlo. Un beso que, a pesar de la sal de mis lágrimas, fue el más dulce que nos habíamos dado nunca.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces – declaró cuándo nos separamos. Cogió el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

-Es… es… Es el de Esme – exclamé con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.

-Me dijo que nada le haría más feliz que tú llevaras el anillo de la familia Cullen. Ha pasado de generación en generación – me explicó aunque sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por unos ruidos que llegaban de fuera. Al girarnos vimos cómo la gente que quedaba en la cabina de encima de nosotros estaba aplaudiendo sonoramente.

-¡Ay dios qué vergüenza! – dije escondiéndome en el pecho de Edward.

-Yo te protejo futura Sra. Cullen – me contestó dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

-Sra. Cullen de nuevo… ¡Oh dios! ¿Te das cuenta que será nuestro segundo matrimonio? – dije riendo.

-Más te vale que esta vez seas consciente desde el minuto uno que voy a ser tu marido y no tardes diez años en asimilarlo – me siguió la broma.

-Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿no? Desde que llegaste a Londres… - le pregunté mientras veía que nuestro trayecto llegaba a su final.

Sin lugar a dudas la mejor vuelta de la noria que había hecho en todos estos años.

-Lo tenía claro desde el día que firmamos el divorcio. Quizás desde que te vi a través de los cristales de la UCI cuando llegaste a Forks. Todo lo demás era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia. Lo de Londres… ha sido un gran broche de oro para mi plan – acabó guiñándome un ojo, mientras nos abrían la puerta para bajar.

Edward volvió a dejarme apoyarme en él hasta el taxi que nos llevó hasta Covent Garden.

-Es aquí – dijo cuándo el taxi se paró delante de Clos Maggiore, uno de los restaurantes más bonitos y románticos de todo Londres.

-Oh Edward, es perfecto – admiré su elección. Se notaba que había planeado paso por paso toda la noche, sin dejar ningún detalle al azar.

El salón era espectacular. Ramas caían de cielo dando la sensación que estabas cenando en medio de un bosque encantado. Nuestra mesa estaba al lado de la chimenea, que al estar encendida que añadía más encanto, si cabe, a la velada.

-Creo que ni cuando sea una viejecita que no se acuerda ni de su nombre olvidaré esta noche – le dije sonriendo – Me preguntaran qué día es, pero yo solo les explicaré cómo me pediste matrimonio en la noria, lo precioso que era este salón y lo guapo, romántico y caballeroso que era mi flamante prometido.

Edward se rio mientras se llevaba mi mano a sus labios para dejar un suave beso en ella.

La cena pasó entre miradas cómplices y risas.

-Siento terminar con la noche de hoy, pero mañana tenemos que coger un avión. Deberíamos irnos – me recordó Edward con cara de no querer acabar nunca la noche.

-Estoy segura que algo se nos ocurrirá para alargar algo más la noche – le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Durante el viaje en taxi Edward iba acariciando distraídamente mi pierna mientras yo intentaba concentrarme y le explicaba lo que me iba viniendo a la mente sobre los sitios por dónde íbamos pasando.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso… no puedo concentrarme en nada más – le susurré al oído.

-¿Hacer el qué Sra. Cullen? –dijo mientras me miraba descaradamente a los ojos - ¿Esto quizás? – preguntó mientras intensificaba sus caricias.

-No juegas limpio – le contesté y sintiéndome algo más intrépida aproveché para tirar suavemente del lóbulo de su oreja y darle un sugerente beso en su cuello.

-Por lo visto somos dos los que no estamos dispuestos a jugar limpio esta noche – dijo con la voz mucho más cargada y acomodándose disimuladamente en su asiento.

Le guiñé un ojo haciéndole notar que no me había pasado desapercibido su problemilla.

-Pequeña bruja – gruñó bajito.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me escapé de los brazos de Edward, robándole la tarjeta de la habitación del bolsillo de la chaqueta, mientras él hacia los trámites para nuestra salida mañana.

Tenía que ir deprisa. Validar datos y pedir un taxi para la mañana siguiente no le llevaría a Edward mucho rato, así que no podía desaprovechar ni un segundo.

Al llegar a la habitación me dirigí a mi maleta. Tenía a mano un pequeñísimo conjunto de lencería que había comprado en Victoria's Secret en una salida de chicas con Nancy estos días. No me había podido resistir a comprarlo pensando en pasar una noche especial con Edward y ahora no se me ocurría mejor momento para sorprenderlo.

Me quité mi vestido y las medias rápidamente. Los dejé medio tirados en el armario. ¡Espero que mañana me acuerde de volverlos a poner en la maleta!

Me puse el camisón de satén rosa. Era un poco atrevido para mi gusto ya que la parte de delante era de encaje y se podían entrever mis pechos. Pero nada mejor para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Fui al lavabo, me asé un poco y me puse mi perfume. Ahora sí estaba preparada para Edward.

Como si supiese que ya estaba lista escuché unos toques en la puerta. Fui a recoger el kimono a juego con el camisón lencero y fui a abrirle la puerta al hombre de mis sueños.

-Veo que has estado ocupada por aquí – expuso mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-He pensado que estaría bien poder sorprenderte también a ti esta noche – le dije acercándome a sus labios.

-Siempre me han gustado las sorpresas y si son tuyas mucho más –me dijo intentando alcanzar mis labios aunque no le dejé.

Le saqué su gabardina y le cogí su mano para llevarlo hasta la cama, empujándolo ligeramente para que quedase sentado.

Con movimientos lentos le saqué, también, la americana de su traje y su corbata. Desabroché su camisa que fue a acompañar toda su ropa que ya yacía olvidada en el suelo. Le empujé un poco más hasta que quedó tumbado y sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a repartir tentadores besos por su rostro y cuello.

-Mi amor… Be…Bella… Encuentro que estás demasiado tapada – me dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas desnudas.

-¿Insinúas que no te gusta mi batín? – fingí un puchero.

-Lo adoro, pero intuyo que me gustará mucho más lo que hay debajo – me contestó deshaciendo el nudo para dejar al descubierto mi camisón. – ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo en un gemido.

Noté que le gustó, no solo por su exclamación, sino por su, cada vez, más intensa dureza en sus pantalones.

Edward intentó levantarse para tener algo más de ventaja, pero se lo impedí. Esta noche estaba yo al cargo. Al ver mis intenciones sonrió de lado y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Continué besando su pecho mientras bajaba hasta toparme con el cinturón de sus pantalones. Me aparté un poco para poder desabrocharlos y sacarlos junto a sus boxers y zapatos. Él me ayudó alzándose un poco.

Hice mi camino de vuelta hacia arriba deleitándolo con caricias furtivas por su cuerpo.

-¡Dios Bella! – gimió cuando sintió como muy suavemente mordía su pene y lo recorría con mi lengua.

A pesar que no tenía ningún inconveniente en seguir, hoy quería sentirnos juntos. Conectados. Así que me incorporé y volví a sentarme a horcajadas, esta vez encima de su despierto y desnudo miembro.

-Estás traviesa esta noche – exclamó al notar mi falta de ropa interior. Esta vez sí se levantó quedando los dos sentados en medio de la cama.

Sin darme tiempo a negarme, me quitó mi precioso camisón. Aprovechando el camino desde mis caderas hasta mis senos para dejar una suave, y tortuosa, caricia. Levanté mis brazos para facilitar el camino y mientras mi ropa iba a hacer compañía a la suya al suelo, Edward aprovechó para lamer y besar mis pechos.

Sentí que daba pequeñas mordidas alrededor de mis pezones dejándolos mucho más sensibles de lo que ya eran normalmente. Los gemidos salían de mi garganta sin control ni discreción. Necesitaba volver a tomar el control o Edward se saldría con la suya.

Cogiéndole del pelo lo retiré de mis pechos y gimió como un niño al que le quitan un dulce. Decidí compensarlo con un delicioso beso en sus labios. Aproveché su nuevo entretenimiento para volver a empujarlo, quedando de nuevamente tumbado y yo inclinada completamente contra él. Me separé de nuevo, consiguiendo otro suspiro lastimero por su parte, que rápidamente se convirtió en placer cuando notó mis manos sobre su erección. Con cuidado la llevé hasta mi mojada entrada y bajé sobre su eje hasta estar completamente conectados.

-Mi amor, te adoro – me dijo Edward mientras me inclinaba buscando, de nuevo, sus labios.

Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban con pasión comencé a cabalgarlo sin prisa. Hoy solo había amor. Solo importábamos nosotros. A medida que las caricias y los besos aumentaban era más complicado mantener el ritmo lento, cada vez había más necesidad así que con ayuda de Edward aumenté el ritmo de nuestra intima danza. Sabía que él estaba muy cerca de la cumbre y yo, también. Noté los dedos de Edward masajeando mi clítoris, lo que hizo que todo el deseo se desbordara aún más. Solo se escuchaban nuestros movimientos y jadeos en la habitación.

-Edwaaard – gemí fuertemente mientras mis paredes se contrajeron fuertemente alrededor del pene de Edward y el orgasmo me atravesó.

Me sentía desfallecer, pero con unos movimientos más conseguí que mi hombre alcanzara también el máximo placer. Me dejé caer encima suyo, aun unidos y Edward nos dio la vuelta para quedar tumbados, pasando una de sus piernas por mis caderas impidiendo que nos separáramos ni un milímetro.

Llevábamos un rato así. Nuestras respiraciones cada vez eran más normales. Yo delineaba, despreocupada, con mi dedo la mandíbula y los labios de Edward cuando él atrapó mi mano y se la quedó mirando.

Miraba mi dedo anular con el anillo que había pertenecido, contándonos a nosotros, a tres generaciones Cullen casi con adoración.

-Nunca te había visto tan hermosa como ahora. Con el pelo revuelto, tus mejillas sonrojadas después de compartir nuestro amor y únicamente ataviada con tu anillo de prometida. ¿Crees que es algún tipo de instinto cavernícola? – dijo besando mi anillo y después a mí.

-Seguramente lo sea – dije riendo – Edward… - llamé su atención – te podría decir mil cosas, pero quiero que sepas que en mi corazón no queda lugar para las dudas… hay de pocas cosas que esté más segura de que te quiero con locura. – acabé acercándome para besarlo intensamente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor. – dijo dándonos la vuelta para dejarme aplastada bajo su peso.

Algo me decía que iba a ser una noche muy, pero muy larga.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre espero deseosa saber qué os ha parecido este primer final (a la espera del epílogo + outtake).**

 **Nunca me gusta acabar sin daros las gracias porque, realmente, agradezco todo vuestro apoyo. Es maravilloso. Pero hoy un poquito más. Siempre que publico una historia aquí pienso "a ver si alguien la lee" jajajaja y que vosotras le dediquéis vuestro tiempo y cariño me sigue sorprendiendo. Así que** **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**

 **Nos leemos la semana que viene para acabar de despedirnos de este par.**

 **Saludos ;)**


	24. Epílogo: Sí, quiero

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 ** _¡Hoooola!_**

 ** _Antes de nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los mensajes tan bonitos en el último capítulo. Sois adorables. Me encantan todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios. GRACIAS._**

 ** _Os traigo el epílogo. ¡Qué penita me da que se acabe! Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis igual que yo he disfrutado escribiendo este fic._**

 ** _El viernes os traeré el outtake final ;)_**

 ** _._**

 **EPÍLOGO: SÍ QUIERO**

 **BPOV**

.

No me puedo creer que esto estuviera pasando otra vez. Comenzaba a arrepentirme. Esto no podía ser buena idea. El karma nos iba a dar una patada en el culo por graciosos.

Y me volvía a picar la cabeza.

-¡Deja de rascarte! Te he puesto bien la peluca cuatro veces ya – me regañó Alice mientras Rose se reía y se acercaba a darme un pequeño bouquet de rosas bancas.

-Estás preciosa – me dijo Rose. Ella no contaba mucho. Siempre me había considerado como una hermana pequeña y no era neutral conmigo – Completamente ridícula, pero preciosa. De Edward no puedo decir lo mismo. Él solo está ridículo. – acabó, haciendo que las tres nos riéramos.

-No sé cómo he aceptado… Algún día me daré cuenta que debo dejar de beber alcohol con vosotros a mi alrededor. No sois una buena influencia. – me quejé.

Porque sí, casi once años más tarde aquí estábamos de nuevo.

En Las Vegas.

Era verano, como la primera vez. Por alguna extraña razón, durante una noche de copas y pizzas en casa nos había parecido genial volver todos a Las Vegas y volver a casarnos…Edward y yo, porque los demás se negaron en rotundo… Nuestra capacidad de razonamiento era completamente nula.

Esta sería mi tercera boda con Edward. ¡A este paso acabaríamos en el libro de los records!

Nos casamos, oficial y legalmente, en primavera. Fue una boda preciosa y muy íntima. La celebramos en el jardín de casa de Esme y Carlise. Una vez más, Alice había hecho magia y había conseguido que el lugar fuera de ensueño. Me sentía como una elfa paseando por los eternos jardines de Rivendel.

Recuerdo ese día a la perfección. Fue todo maravilloso, pero si tuviera que elegir un momento, sin lugar a dudas fue cuando después de recorrer el pasillo del brazo de un emocionado Charlie mi mano se posó en la de Edward. Y como si fuera la primera vez que nos tocáramos en la vida, volvieron a saltar chispas. ¿Acabaría algún día? ¿Habría algún día que me dejara de mirar como lo hacía ahora?… Como si solo estuviese yo en el jardín.

Mientras bailábamos, después del banquete, Edward me confesó que su momento preferido había sido cuando finalmente pronuncié el _Sí, quiero._ Pensé que sería por su antiguo miedo a que cambiase de idea, pero una vez más me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Siempre he pensado que cuando en una final deportiva o gran acontecimiento los deportistas escuchan el pitido inicial deben pensar que a partir de ese instante están destinados a la gloria y eternidad de los campeones. Algo así me ha pasado a mi cuando he sentido salir de tus labios esas palabras… - me explicaba hipnóticamente mientras nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música – Han sido como el pistoletazo de salida para nuestra nueva eternidad juntos. – acabó acercándose a mí para sellar su declaración con un beso.

-¡Tierra llamando a Bella! – me dijo Alice moviendo sus manos delante de mí. – Nos vamos, Jasper ya ha llegado. No os entretengáis mucho que ya sabes que tenemos el tiempo contado. – me recordó mi amiga mientras se iba con Rose hacia la capilla, también disfrazadas, pero de princesa Leia.

-Hola Marilyn – me saludó Jasper… o mejor dicho Obi One Kenobi.

-Sabes te queda bastante bien ese disfraz – dije riéndome de él haciendo que él rodara sus ojos.

Esta vez como mínimo habíamos traído nuestros _outfits_ y no eran prestados… Seguramente olíamos mucho mejor que la primera vez.

-Es una pregunta estúpida dadas las circunstancias, pero ¿Estás preparada? – dijo dejando su brazo al aire para que lo cogiera.

-Siempre. – le contesté.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta que nos llevaría a la peculiar capilla lo paré. Sabía que no íbamos muy bien de tiempo, pero total, era Marilyn Monroe podía hacer esperar a Elvis Presley sin problemas.

-Nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Así que gracias, por estar a mi lado a pesar de la distancia, de mi tozudez. Gracias. Y gracias por hablar con Edward hace tantos meses – le guiñé un ojo – y gracias, también, por lo de esta tarde - Le di un beso en la mejilla para después acariciar mí, aún, vientre plano con anhelo.

Me moría de ganas de darle la noticia a Edward, pero esperaba un momento más íntimo… Solos él, yo y nuestro futuro.

Jasper sonrió dulcemente, volcando en esa mirada silenciosa todo lo que las palabras se quedaban cortas por expresar.

-Eres mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos pañales y hacía años que tenía ganas de tener una conversación seria con Edward. – Contestó divertido - No podía hacer menos – me dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. – Y lo de esta tarde… sabes que siempre te guardaré tus secretos – me sonrió como un niño travieso.

-Nuestras vidas serian bastante más desastrosas sin los Hales a nuestro lado… - le devolví la sonrisa – Y ahora vamos, Elvis Presley me espera.

 _Can't help falling in love_ comenzó a sonar en cuanto abrimos la puerta que nos separaba de la diminuta capilla. A unos pasos de distancia estaban Edward, acompañado de Emmet. De nuevo, vestido de un reluciente Elvis. La única diferencia es que esta vez tenía la peluca bien puesta. Ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a mi cara que no me abandonó hasta bien entrada la noche.

La noche en la que me convertí por tercera vez en la Bella Swan-Cullen.

La noche que haríamos las paces con la Ciudad del Pecado después de arruinarnos la vida durante diez años.

Aunque, por si acaso, le había requisado el teléfono a mi flamante esposo.

A pesar de mis medidas de seguridad con los mensajes inoportunos, el destino volvía a hacer de las suyas. Nuestra vida volvería a cambiar el día después de nuestra noche de bodas en Las Vegas. Una vez más una tercera persona entraba en el juego. Eso sí, una personita que nos uniría más si cabe.

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 ** _¿Os ha gustado? Ha sido cortito, pero ya sabéis que con este fic me ha dado por ir cerrando círculos jajaja Hicieron las paces con Londres y ahora con Las Vegas._**

 ** _Ya sabéis que adoro leer vuestros comentarios de estos dos._**

 ** _Aishh que penita me da decir esto, pero nos leemos el viernes que será la última actualización._**

 ** _Saludos ;)_**


	25. Outtake: Instantes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

,

[ **AVISO:** Se avecina una parrafada de agradecimiento. Si eso podéis saltar hasta el principio del outtake. Aunque claro que me gustaría que la leyeseis jajaja]

 ** _¡Hoooola! Por, ahora sí, última vez en este fic._**

 ** _Qué pena me da despedirme de este par y de todas vosotras (aunque sólo sea en esta historia)._**

 ** _Como ya os dije, este último outtake es un regalito para agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis dado durante todos los capítulos._**

 ** _MILES DE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO. ME HAN ENCANTADO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS._**

 ** _Me he reído mucho con muchos de ellos, me han dado vida los días que las musas estaban de fiesta sin mí y esto no sería lo mismo sin ese feedback. Las personas que escriben aquí, supongo, me entenderán._**

 ** _Gracias a:_**

 ** _Thelettersofbreakingdown / Gaby9387 / Eli mMsen / Dany16 / andreiita Crepuz / fea / Crucitaegr /Vane / Supattinsondecullen / Poppy / Carol / Techu / Debynoe / Jimena /Elena_** _por todos vuestros comentarios cariñosos._

 _Si me permitís me gustaría hacer mención a unas personas que me han acompañado desde el principio del fic y creo que han estado casi todos los capítulos. A veces he tenido la sensación que conocían mejor a Bella y a Edward que yo misma jajaja_ _ **Muchas gracias a Pera l.t / Jane Bells / Chikkita / Suiza19 / Melania / Yoliki / Loquibell**_

 ** _Y por su puesto a todos los anónimos y como más de una a firmado como lectoras silenciosas por los favoritos etc…_**

 ** _Cuando os dije que me propusieseis algún tema para el outtake todas las respuestas fueron sobre algo de Edward y Bella en el futuro como una familia. Jane Bells añadió que también le gustaría saber algo más de Victoria, espero que os guste a todas. Lo he hecho con mucho cariño y una vez más cerrando círculos del fic ;)_**

 ** _¡Vaya parrafada! Ni el Quijote jajaja Os prometo que hay capítulo ahí abajo, no solo son agradecimientos jajaja_**

 ** _Ahora sí, os dejo con la última aventura de Bella & Edward ;) _**

**_._**

 **OUTTAKE: INSTANTES**

 **EPOV**

 **.**

Silencio.

Me senté con una taza de café humeante en el sofá de la sala de descanso, después de hacer la ronda de pacientes con Ángela, dispuesto a disfrutar de un poco de calma antes que alguna urgencia entrara y acabara con esta efímera paz. Todo en orden y sin sobresaltos durante toda la guardia, eso sí que sería un bonito sueño.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, cada vez más desgastado, cuando escuché que la puerta se abría. Como siempre, no me molesté en abrir los ojos, sería cualquier compañero buscando un poco de cafeína para sobrellevar la noche.

Sonreí al sentir el olor de ese perfume tan familiar e inconfundible. No sabía cuántos años habían pasado desde que se lo debió comprar por primera vez, pero seguía usando el mismo. Más de una vez bromeé con ella que no se reconocería el día que lo descatalogaran.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que se le tiene que explicar a una persona lo que significa "relación a distancia" para que lo entienda? – ironizó tan exaltada que me sacó una carcajada.

Victoria.

Llevaba un año y medio de relación a distancia con John. Todo había comenzado cuando él vino a conocer a mi pequeña Nessie, bastantes meses después de que naciera. Fue prácticamente amor a primera vista. Ahora él estaba intentado pedir el traslado a Estados Unidos, pero su empresa no se lo ponía fácil, lo que hacía que la madre de Victoria la continuara presionando. Sinceramente, esa mujer vivía para amargar a su hija. Así que mi amiga se había tenido que armar de paciencia para soportar la distancia con su flamante novio y a su insoportable madre.

-¿Tu madre? – Dije abriendo mis ojos finalmente – Le podrías hacer un gráfico tridimensional y continuaría igual de obcecada. – ella sabía que no soportaba a su madre, así que no tenía que intentar reprimirme.

\- Hablemos de cosas más bonitas – me contestó cambiando de tema y robándome mi taza de café - ¿Cómo está el terremoto que tienes por hija?

Nessie.

Era pensar en ella y sonreír como un idiota.

Recuerdo cuando la mañana después de nuestra segunda boda en Las Vegas me desperté y no encontré a nadie en la cama. Sabía que era alguna broma de Bella. ¡Un día iba a conseguir que me diera un ataque al corazón! Al mirar encima de su almohada encontré una cajita y la abrí sin imaginarme que su contenido me iba a cambiar la vida. Había un _predictor_ casero con una carita sonriente. Debajo una tarjeta que ponía _"siempre hay una tercera persona entre nosotros en esta ciudad"._ Me levanté cómo un resorte buscando a mi mujer para ver como Bella me esperaba en la otra sala de la Suite. Sentada en un sofá, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su preciosa cara. _"Pensaba que nunca ibas a salir de ahí dentro para darnos la enhorabuena"_ me dijo tan tranquila. ¡Pequeña diabla!

Desde ese día nuestra vida cambió. El embarazo fue perfecto, sin sobresaltos. Ahora que lo pienso fue toda una suerte...¡Ojalá fuese siempre así! Cuando tuve a Nessie en mis brazos por primera vez sentí un amor tan grande e incondicional que casi me rompió el corazón por su intensidad.

Era, y sigue siendo, una bola de energía que solo se descargaba por las noches cuando caía en brazos de Morfeo, después de tenernos todo el día corriendo a su alrededor. Tiene casi dos años y es una copia exacta de Bella. Es algo maravilloso verlas juntas.

-Bella dice que son tonterías mías, pero cada vez que escucha la palabra hermanito se pasa media hora diciendo "no" como respuesta a todo – dije un poco desesperado. Ahora fue el turno de Victoria de reírse.

Sé que Nessie es pequeña y aún no es consciente del significado de la palabra hermano, pero no la veo muy preparada de compartir a su madre con nadie.

Porque sí, Bella volvía a estar embarazada. Estaba a poco de dar a luz y eso me sacaba más horas de sueño que las propias guardias.

Si el embarazo de Nessie fue tranquilo, éste había sido casi una tortura para Bella. Verla cada día con nauseas, mareos, dolores de cabeza y obligada a mantener reposo, prácticamente absoluto, durante los últimos meses había sido un pequeño infierno para mí. Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensó cuando el médico lo recomendó por el riesgo del embarazo, Bella lo llevaba con más o menos resignación. Estaba tranquila, bastante más que yo. Mucho más. Algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta nuestros caracteres.

-¿Y Bella? – me preguntó.

No pude contestar porque me sonó el busca justo cuando la puerta se abría y veía a Ángela que llegaba casi sin aire.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela? – pregunté aun sin mirar mi busca.

-Es Bella. – me levanté de un salto y salí fuera acompañado de Vic y Ángela - Ha llamado Carlise, vienen para aquí. Está de parto. – Nos iba explicando mi enfermera mientras casi corríamos por los pasillos – El Dr. Gerandy está avisado. La está esperando en la puerta y todo está preparado. Me encargaré personalmente de prepararle la habitación.

-Gracias por todo, Ángela – le dije sinceramente. Desde que había llegado había sido mi mano derecha y mi voz con el equipo de enfermería de cardiología.

Cuando llegué abajo me encontré al doctor de Bella preparado con su equipo para recibir a mi esposa.

-Parece ser que el bebé finalmente quiere dejarse ver – intentó rebajar mi tensión, haciendo alusión al hecho que no sabíamos aun el sexo porque no se había dejado ver en todos estos meses. Al final nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos no saberlo, que fuese sorpresa. Aunque por mucho que Bella lo niegue, sigo convencido que en la única revisión que no fui, ella se lo preguntó. Siempre ha sido un poco tramposa.

Solo pude cabecear en asentimiento a lo que me decía mi colega. Estaba muy nervioso. Eran dos semanas antes de la fecha. Sabía que no era mucho y con el tipo de embarazo que había pasado Bella era bastante normal que se adelantara, pero aun así solo quería que Bella llegara y estar a su lado.

-Todo irá bien –sentí que Victoria cogía mi mano para darle un apretón.

Poco después vi llegar el coche de papá. Iban todos. Papá, mamá, Bella y Nessie.

Ayudé a Bella a sentarse en la silla de ruedas del hospital mientras veía que mamá sacaba a Nessie de su sillita de bebés.

-Estoy bien. Solo son las contracciones – me dijo mi mujer en cuanto estuvo sentada. – Porque no te quedas un rato con Nessie hasta que se calme y después vienes. Yo estoy en las mejores manos – me miró suplicante preocupada por nuestra pequeña.

Estaba dividido, pero mi hija era pequeña y seguramente estaba hecha un lío por todo el escándalo. Sería lo mejor.

-Edward estaremos un rato aún con pruebas, no te preocupes. Ya sabes cómo funciona – me recordó el Dr. Gerandy.

-Papá mantenme informado de todo. En cuanto pueda voy. – mi padre cabeceó mientras entraba con Bella y su doctor para dentro.

-Papiiii– sentí que mi pequeñita lloraba mientras intentaba saltar de los brazos de mi madre hacia mi - ¿Mamii? – me dijo con un puchero triste en cuanto la cogí.

-Mami está bien. Solo van a mirarle la barriguita –le expliqué mientras le daba un beso en sus rechonchos mofletes - ¿Vamos a pintar? – intenté distraerla mientras ella metía su carita en el hueco de mi cuello y comenzaba a jugar con mi oreja. Era una costumbre que tenía desde bebé.

Mi madre y Victoria me acompañaron a la sala de médicos mientras Nessie seguía gimoteando en mi hombro llamando a su madre entre sollozos, aunque, cada vez más tranquila.

-Estábamos en tu casa cuando a Bella le empezaron a dar calambres y dolores. – me explicaba mamá mientras calentaba un poco de leche para Nessie. Yo seguía en el sillón con ella enganchada a mí, pero ya interactuaba más con los demás. Al menos dejaba que Vic le hiciera algunas caricias.

Siempre que se asustaba corría a refugiarse en los brazos de Bella o los míos. En los primeros instantes era imposible separarla de nosotros. Era misión imposible, así que, con el tiempo, todo el mundo había desistido a intentarlo. Cuando conseguía relajarse, poco a poco, comenzaba a aceptar a las demás personas. Era una niña muy sociable y se metía a todo el mundo en el bolsillo con su sonrisa. Bella siempre bromeaba con que tanta sociabilidad nos daría un buen susto un día.

-¿Te asustaste verdad, mi vidita? – le dije a mi niña mientras dejaba besos en su cabecita de rizos. Lo que hizo que se girara y me regalara una sonrisa cuando vio que yo también le sonreía. Al fin se había tranquilizado.

-Comenzó a llorar al sentir la angustia de Bella. No sirvió de nada que ella intentará ocultarlo. A veces siento que esta pequeñita nos entiende mejor de lo que pensamos – dijo mamá mientras traía su biberón con un poquito de leche caliente – Dámela yo cuidaré de ella ahora que está más relajada. Ve con Bella.

-¿Por qué no me la dejáis a mí? – se ofreció Victoria mientras estiraba sus brazos para que Nessie se fuera con ella. – Si me llaman enviaré a alguien a buscaros. Pero está todo muy calmado. –

Nessie se fue con ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Victoria frecuentemente en casa. Se le caía la baba con nuestro terremoto y siempre que podía venía a pasar un rato con ella y la presumida de mi hija estaba más que encantada de tener a gente pendiente de ella.

-Esme, venga ve – insistió mi amiga quitándole el biberón y enseñándoselo a Nessie que soltó un grito de alegría lanzándose a sus brazos para cogerlo-

-Bibiiiiii – sentándose en el regazo de Victoria.

-Vamos mamá. – le dije sonriéndole – Y tu pequeñita pórtate bien mientras papá y la _abu_ no están – le dije a Nessie dándole un beso en su cabeza, pero ella ya era feliz con su biberón y no nos hizo ni puñetero caso. Las lágrimas habían quedado olvidadas.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación estaban en plena acción. Estaban haciéndole todas las pruebas necesarias a Bella antes del parto.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien. – me tranquilizó Bella con una sonrisa cansada. Era irónico porque tendría que ser yo quién lo hiciera.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. Tus partos han sido el único momento en el que has decidido estar tranquila en toda tu vida – le dije tomándole el pelo.

-Alguien debe mantener la calma cariño o aun estaríamos buscando la canastilla de Ness – se rio mi esposa de mí.

Y mi padre.

Y mi madre.

Me recordarían para el resto de mi vida las infinitas vueltas que había dado por casa cuando Bella rompió aguas buscando la canastilla. Que, obviamente, estaba preparada en la futura habitación de Nessie. Encima de la mecedora. Dónde había estado durante todo el mes previo a dar a luz. Ahora, ya lo sé. Me había asegurado que esta vez volvía a estar en el mismo lado. No se reirían de mi nuevamente.

El parto fue bastante corto y sin complicaciones. Supongo que ya las habíamos tenido todas en el embarazo.

No tardamos mucho en darle la bienvenida al mundo al pequeño Anthony Cullen Swan. Era pequeñito y estaba arrugadito, pero era hermoso. En cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos me volvió a sacudir una ola de amor incondicional. Era increíble como unos seres tan pequeños y desprotegidos, que solo hace dos segundos que conoces, te pueden cambiar la vida.

-Es perfecto, Edward – me dijo Bella cuando se lo dejé en sus brazos.

-Lo es. – besé la cabecita de mi hijo y de mi esposa.

Cuando salí para darle las noticias a la familia ya estaban todos esperando en la sala. Me recordó al día de la operación de Charlie. Las mismas personas, pero preparadas para recibir una gran noticia. Sus caras eran expectantes, pero ni rastro de tensión de hace casi tres años.

-¿Papi? – escuché que me llamaba cansada mi niña desde los brazos de Charlie.

-Vidita ven – la cogí, a pesar de que si fuese por su abuelo nunca la soltaría. –

Charlie había cumplido con lo que dijo de broma el día que abandonó el hospital. Los nietos llegarían y él estaría preparado. Esta pequeña diabla ha sido lo único que ha conseguido que el Jefe Swan abandoné la comisaria y abrace la tranquila vida del jubilado.

-No ha habido manera que se duerma mucho rato. Está demasiado nerviosa – me explicó mi madre mientras yo seguía acariciando a Nessie. -¿Cariño hay noticias? – Me dijo mi madre volviendo mi atención a esa sala, ansiosa.

-Es un niño precioso. Se llama Anthony y lo podréis ver en cuanto suban a Bella a su habitación – anuncié orgulloso mientras intentaba sacar con una mano el móvil de mi bolsillo para enseñarles unas fotos.

-¿Nony? – me dijo Nessie mirándome curiosa.

-Tu y yo vamos a ver a mamá ¿Quieres? – mi hija sonrió como única respuesta. Era su respuesta automática cuando alguien nombraba a Bella. – Y vas a conocer a tu hermanito. Se llama Anthony. –

-¿Nony? – me contestó cabeceando. Yo solo sonreí.

Me llevé a Nessie hasta la habitación de Bella. Los demás nos darían algo de tiempo antes de subir a conocer a nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen-Swan, pero ahora era nuestro momento.

-Toc, toc – imité el sonido de la puerta mientras con un dedo sobre los labios le pedía a Nessie que guardara silencio para darle una sorpresa a Bella.

-¡Mamiiiiii sorpresaaaa! – Rodé los ojos porque era imposible juntar sorpresa y a mi hija en la misma frase… Aun no habíamos visto a Bella y ya estaba chillando. Sentí a Bella reír bajito.

-Mi amor – saludó a nuestra hija mientras mantenía a Anthony en brazos. Le estaba dando de mamar. Era una imagen tan bonita que siempre me hipnotizaba.

Nessie miró a su hermano y después a mí y a Bella con una cara de confusión. Era muy divertida. A saber qué estaría pasando por su cabeza... Me acerqué con cuidado hasta la cama de mi esposa y senté a Nessie a su lado. En vez de tirarse a los brazos de su madre, como hacía siempre que estaba un rato separada de ella, se quedó sentada, bien quieta y sin quitarle ojo al bebé.

Tanto Bella como yo contuvimos el aliento, expectantes a su reacción.

-Este es tu hermanito pequeño, Anthony. Ahora lo tenemos que cuidar como cuidamos a Simon. ¿Nos vas a ayudar? – le explicó muy dulcemente Bella a nuestra pequeña.

Simon era su peluche preferido. No iba a ningún lado sin él. Me sorprendía que no estuviese abrazada a él ahora mismo. Tenía forma de mutante verde con un solo ojo. Regalo de Emmet, obviamente. Solo a él se le ocurriría regalar algo semejante a una niña para su primer cumpleaños.

¡Qué feo era el muñeco y el cariño que le tenía Nessie! Ya tenía valor Bella en comparar a nuestro pequeño y perfecto bebé con esa bola de tela horripilante.

- _¡Chi, Chi!_ Nessie cuida – declaró con una sonrisa orgullosa. Bella y yo nos reímos por su pasión - ¿Nony? – dijo mientras se inclinaba para tocar a su hermano.

-Suave, mi vida – le recordé, pero sin detenerla. Era bueno que se acercara y sintiera curiosidad por él. ¡Aún no había dicho ni una vez "no"!

Bella pareció pensar lo mismo que yo porque me buscó con la mirada sonriente.

-¡Nony! –Dijo un poco más alto, asuntando un poco al pequeñín – No llorar. Yo Nessie. – le cogió una de las manos y le dio un beso.

Bella y yo seguíamos completamente pendientes de los dos. Dejando que Nessie hiciera este primer acercamiento a su ritmo. Sabía que tenía ganas de acercarse más. No paraba de estirar el cuello para estar más cerca de su hermano, pero tenía un poco de miedo. La ayudé para que lo tuviera más fácil para arrimarse a Bella sin hacerle daño ni aplastar a su hermano.

Nessie acercó su manita a la cabecita de Anthony y lo acarició suavemente para después darle un beso.

Solté aire sin ni siquiera darme cuenta que lo estaba reteniendo.

Creo que mi memoria guardaría esa imagen para el resto de mi vida.

Levanté la cabeza para ver como por las mejillas de Bella caían unas lágrimas de emoción.

-Gracias por regalarme todo esto. – me dijo mientras apretaba mi mano.

-Gracias a ti por volver y regalarnos una segunda oportunidad. Te quiero - le susurré.

Me acerqué a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios mientras nuestros hijos se iban conociendo, como solo dos bebés saben hacerlo. En su propio idioma.

Habíamos cogido el camino más largo para llegar hasta dónde estábamos ahora, pero habíamos aprendido a luchar por el amor.

.

 **FIN.**

 **[**]**

 **.**

 **NA:**

 **Ahora sí, esto es todo de Reencontrándonos.**

 **Tengo alguna idea en la cabeza para un nuevo Fic que espero poder plasmar dentro de poco, pero no aseguro nada porque ando un poco liada.**

 **Pero eso sí, con nueva historia o no, seguiré por aquí leyendo vuestras maravillosas historias y seguro que nos reencontramos en algún otro fic.**

 **Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con vosotras.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo,**

 **Saludos ;)**


End file.
